Harry potter GX season 4
by diamondholder
Summary: the final season of this story but don't worry after this i'm planning on having a story covering the events of 5d's basically this story will be about how Harry goes about defeating Voldemort. main parings in this are HarryXAlexis and ChazzXEmily. rated T for lanugage
1. sponsor duel

**hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been waiting for this I'm back with not only a new chapter but a new story. in this story basically it will be the continuation of Harry potter Gx 3 and will take off a few months after the end of the last season. Anyway we're going to be starting strong with a new deck and guess who will be facing against it Chazz.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking around the town of Domino since I had graduated from duel academy however that was a surprise considering I had spent the first half of the year without my soul. It had taken lots of hard work and dedication but I had managed to graduate so that I was now just looking for a sponsor for the pro league.

I was on my way to meet with someone about being a sponsor when someone walking in front of me and said "are you Chazz Princeton" and I said "whose asking." He said "well it was my understanding that you wanted a sponsor for the pro league however if that's how you talk to me I guess I'll just be on my way."

I panicked for a moment and said "uh sorry I had no idea who you were" and he said "so you're still interested being sponsored by me" and I replied "yeah I am." He said "well then if you wish for me to sponsor you then you must pass my test by having a duel with me" and I said "sounds good to me" and I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck.

He placed a newer looking duel disk on his arm and inserted his deck and activated and we both drew our opening hands and he said "since I'm testing you I shall go first." I said "sounds fine to me" and he said "I wasn't really giving you a choice anyway I'll start by summoning enchanting mermaid in defense mode and then I place two cards face down to end my turn."

I drew and thought to myself _"ok let's see he had one weak monster in defense mode and two cards face down so he must have set a nasty trap for me I better play this smart."_ I said "I'll start my playing pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I'll summon the almighty axe raider in attack mode. I then place four cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two more cards.

Next I'll summon friller Rabca in attack mode and then I overlay my two level 3 monster to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 30: acid golem of destruction in attack mode. Now acid golem attack his axe raider" and I said "you just triggered my trap card combination first up enchanted javelin and then rising energy.

You see enchanted javelin gives my life points equal to the attack points of you acid golem while rising energy gives my axe raider a power boost to the tune of 1500 until the end phase and all I have to do is discard one card from my hand so I'll pick my silent swordsman lv 7." Axe raider's attack points rose to 3200 and my life points rose to 11,000 and acid golem was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7800.

He said "very impressive I guess I'll end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode. Now I think I'll take a page out of your book and overlay my two level 4 monsters and build the overlay network to xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode.

Next I detach my blue dragon summoner xyz material which not only gives lead yoke a 800 power boost but I can now add a dragon, warrior, or spellcaster type monster from my deck to my hand and I think I'll pick my queen's knight. Now lead yoke attack his life points directly" and he said "I think you better take a better look because I activate my trap card Poseidon wave.

This trap card activates when you call an attack and lets me negate it not only that but you also take 800 points of damage" and my life points dropped to 10,200. I said "I'll end my turn however lead yoke still keeps his attack points boost until the end of your turn." He drew and said "I activate different dimension deepsea trench which gives me all the benefits of a legendary ocean.

You see now all aqua, fish, or sea serpent type monsters in our hands are decreased by one level and once on the field they gain 200 attack and defense points. With that done I summon catapult turtle in defense mode and then I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand.

Next I activate autonomous action unit which lets me bring one of your monsters back to the my field in attack mode and all I have to do Is pay 1500 life points." My life points dropped to 8700 and I said "I bring back your acid golem of destruction and then I'll summon my queen's knight in attack mode. Now acid golem attack your former masters catapult turtle."

Now my other two monsters attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4100" and I said "with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon Kaiser sea horse in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and I end my turn."

I drew and my life points dropped to 6700 and I said "what is the meaning of this why did I lose life points" and he said "it's quite simple really you see acid golem of destruction has a powerful disadvantage to whoever has it. If acid golem doesn't have any overlay units on it then the control of it loses 2000 life points each of their standby phases."

I grumbled "duly noted anyway I summon king's knight and when both kings and queens knight are on the field I can special summon a jack's knight from my hand. now acid golem attack his Kaiser sea horse" and he said "I activate two traps first I wall of disruption and the then malevolent catastrophe first malevolent catastrophe destroys all spell and trap cards on your field including autonomous action unit meaning acid golem of destruction goes back to my graveyard.

Next when wall of disruption is activated after you called an attack your monsters lose 800 attack points for each monster you control. In Lameman's terms your monsters lose all of their attack points" and I said "I guess I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon unifrog in attack mode and this little critter has a very powerful effect.

You see he can attack your life points directly which is good since all your monsters have regained their attack points so unifrog attack his life points directly." I said "I activate my trap card threatening roar which lets me stop your monsters from attacking this turn." He said "very good however I now sacrifice my two monsters in order to special summon rage of the deep in attack mode."

I said "why would you go to all that trouble to summon something with zero attack points" and he said "two words special effect you see once this monster appears on the field he gains 500 attack points for each aqua, fish, or sea serpent monster in my graveyard and I count 6 so that's a grand total of 3000 attack points. Also don't forget the power boost he gets from deepsea trench making his attack points 3200.

Now my rage of the deep take a bite out of his lead yoke" and I said "I activate his effect by removing his final overlay unit he gains 800 attack points. I know that's not enough to save him but it'll reduce the damage I take" and lead yoke was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6500. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I have a way to destroy rage of the deep.

I overlay my level 4 queen's knight and king's knight in order to build the overlay network in order to xyz summon number 80: rhapsody in berserk in attack mode. next I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units I can remove from play one card in your graveyard and guess what I can use this effect twice.

So I remove both his overlay units to remove from play two of your water monsters" and he said "so what my rage of the deep still have 100 more attack points than your strongest monster." I said "I never said the was the only effect number 80 has did I. I activate his second effect which lets me equip him to another monster on my field and what better monster then jack's knight.

Now I bet your wonder what equipping number 80 to him does well it gives jack's knight an additional 1200 attack points." Jack's knights attack points rose to 3100 and the sponsor said "but my rage of the deep only has 2000 attack points" and I said "I noticed not jack's knight attack his rage of the deep" and rage of the deep was destroyed and the sponsors life points dropped to 3000.

I said "I'll end my turn with that" and the sponsor drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next since I have four water monsters in my graveyard I can special summon lightray Daedalus in attack mode. Now I activate the second effect of my deepsea trench which lets me remove from play a fish, sea serpent, or aqua monster once per turn and then at the end phase I can summon it back.

Now I bet your wondering why did I do that" and I responded "that questing may have crossed my mind" and he said "Well the reason my young duelist that so that I can activate this fish and kicks. You see if I have at least three removed from play fish, sea serpent, or aqua monster I can then remove from play one card on the field and I choose your jack's knight.

With that done I place one card face down and end my turn which means lightray Daedalus returns to my field and then you may make your next move." I thought _"Damn he destroyed my only line of defense I guess I still have my mirror force trap card however I don't have anything strong enough to destroy Daedalus well I'm hoping for the best."_

I drew and said "I summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and then I'll place one card face down and pass the torch over to you." He drew and said "I thank you for that now I summon legendary atlantian tridon in attack mode and now lightray Daedalus attack his gearfried the iron knight." I said "I was hoping you would do that because now I can activate mirror force which lets me destroy your monsters that is as long as they're in attack mode." the sponsor said "I activate the effect of deepsea trench which lets me remove from play Daedalus until my end phase.

However that doesn't matter now because I end my turn which mean he returns to my field" and I drew and said "I summon marauding captain in attack mode and thanks to his effect I'm able to summon out a level 4 or lower warrior monster to join him so help me welcome the newest addition to my deck heroic challenger-extra sword.

Now I'm sure you know that I'm about to do since I have two level 4 monsters I overlay both my level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode. Thanks to heroic challenger-extra sword castel gains 1000 extra attack points" and the sponsor said "how is that" and I said "Because extra sword was used as an overlay unit.

Now I activate the effect of castel which by removing both his overlay units I can shuffle one face up card on the field into the owners deck and so you can't pull anymore of the shit I think I'll shuffle your deepsea trench back into your deck since my castel has more than enough attack points to destroy your lightray Daedalus.

Now castel attack lightray Daedalus" and the sponsor said "I activate my trap card half unbreak which protects Daedalus this turn buts it also halves any damage I take this turn" and his life points dropped to 2800. I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and then I sacrifice him to special summon sharkraken in attack mode.

With that I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and just as I drew my extra deck holder at the bottom the duel disk glowed and I grabbed the top card on it and I said "I don't remember putting this card in my extra deck. Oh well I guess its best not to look a gift horse in the mouth I summon silent swordsman level 3 in attack mode.

Now guess what I'm about to xyz summon again now I overlay my level 3 marauding captain and level 3 silent swordsman level 3 in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon temtempo the percussion djinn in attack mode. next I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate inferno reckless summon which lets me target one monster with a level or in the case of an xyz monster rank and then I get to summon a monster with that same level.

So I target my castel in order to summon blade knight and then I activate double summon which lets me summon another monster this turn so I summon warrior Dai grepher in attack mode. Now I'm sure you know what's going to happen now I overlay my two level four monsters in order to summon my second copy of number 80: Rhapsody in berserk in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect twice by removing both his overlay units I can remove from play two of your monsters from your graveyard so I remove from play Kaiser sea horse and legendary atlantian tridon from your graveyard. Now I use number 80's second effect to equip him to castel the skyblaster musketeer giving him a grand total of 4200 attack points.

Now castel attack his eyesore lightray Daedalus with sky blasting rockets" and he said "I activate my trap card Poseidon wave which as you know negates your attack and deals 800 points of damage to you." My life points dropped to 5700 and I said "I still have one attack left and I activate the effect of temtempo which by removing both his overlay units I can increase his attack points by 1000 for a total of 2700.

Now temtempo attack his lightray Daedalus" and lightray Daedalus was finally destroyed and his life points dropped to 2900. I said "with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon cold enchanter in attack mode and then I sacrifice both cold enchanter and sharkraken in order to special summon rage of the deep in attack mode.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back my second rage of the deep in attack mode and then I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and thought _"huh I wonder why he didn't attack this turn oh well"_ and I said "first I unequip number 80 from castel in order to summon him back to the field in attack mode.

Next I sacrifice castel and temtempo in order to summon buster blader in attack mode and then I equip my number 80 to buster blader giving him an attack power of 3800. Now buster blader attack one of his rage of the deep" and the sponsor said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place one more card face down and then I'm about to xyz summon so I overlay my 2 level 5 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61 volcasaurus in attack mode. now here's the best part once per turn I can remove one of his overlay units in order to destroy one monster on your field and then deal damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's attack points so say good-bye to your buster blader."

Buster blader was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1900 and he said "I suppose you should consider yourself fortunate since I can't attack your life points directly with volcasaurus on the turn I activate this effect so I end my turn." I drew and said "get ready to say good-bye to volcasaurus because I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode."

The sponsor laughed and said "what is a monster with 1500 attack points going to do to volcasaurus" and I said "you'll find you now D.D. warrior lady attack his volcasaurus" and volcasaurus disappeared from the field and he said "what did you do" and I said "it's all in the effect of D.D. warrior lady you see if she battles at the end of the damage calculation then the monster that it attacked is removed from play.

I mean sure it may have cost me a few life points but that doesn't matter" and my life points dropped to 900. I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I first activate the field spell a legendary ocean which grants all water monster a power boost to the tune of 200. Next I activate dragged down into the grave.

This powerful spell card forces us to reveal our hands and then our opponent chooses one card for us to discard as I only have one card in my hand you don't have a choice to I discard my yomi ship now show my your hand." I did so and he thought for a second and said "I think I'll get rid of your silent swordsman level 7 and now we both draw one card.

Now I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode which means this duel is over now Kaiser sea horse attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. As he started walking over to me I said "I guess I failed your test" and he said "not at all in fact I never said that you had to win in order for me to become your sponsor."

I said "then what were you testing me for" and he said "I only sponsor the best of the best many have come to me and the last person that I accepted to sponsor was Harry potter or as the world knows him Harry Kaiba. You have given me the best challenge I have had in quite a while in fact you even surprised me with a few of your moves so I agree to sponsor you.

However if you lose 5 matches in a row then that sponsorship will end do you understand" and I said "I understand" and he then pulled out a pile of papers from his coat pocket and said "well then let's go somewhere and fill this paperwork out" and we walked into a dinner and had a lunch that was on me and he officially became my sponsor.

 **Yet another chapter done I know I changed the effects of some cards but for the most part I kept the effects the same. anyway in the next chapter we'll be having a duel between Harry and Chazz so stay tuned for that until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. the rematch of the century

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Chazz the two rivals of this series. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway into the dueling arena for my next pro match which I was excited about since I didn't know the identity of my opponent. See a couple days ago my sponsor contacted me and told me he had set up a match for me and when I asked who it was against he just said that it was a surprise.

After I had stepped out into the brilliantly lit Kaiba dome I saw that I was the first to arrive and after the announcer had announced my presence he said "now for young Kaiba's opponent. He's fairly new to the pro league having only gotten a sponsor a few days ago welcome to the Kaiba dome Chazz Princeton." I felt my jaw drop and just as I had gotten composed again Chazz walked out of the other entrance to the dueling floor.

He said "I've been waiting for a true rematch with you ever since I let go of the anger and feeling of entitlement. However when I had the chance during our second year at duel Academy I was controlled by an evil psychopath which even then I hadn't quite let go of the anger that I was holding. Last year I didn't even have the chance to leave the island since I had my soul stolen in a duel against a clone of you.

However I finally tracked you down into the pro league and I'm finally ready to have that rematch" and I said "well then I won't go easy on you" and he said "I wouldn't accept anything but your best" and I said "then let's get this duel underway." I summoned my duel disk without my deck and then I put my deck into it and Chazz inserted his deck into his duel disk and we both activated them.

The announcer said "since Harrys is the veteran here he shall go first" and I drew and said "I'll summon aqua madoor in defense mode and activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion. Next I'll activate the spell card spell power grasp which gives me the ability to place two spell counters on the magical citadel and then I get to add another one from my deck to my hand.

I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and Chazz drew and said "I summon marauding captain in attack mode and I activate his effect. Since I normal summoned him this turn I get to summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand to my field in attack mode and guess what I choose another marauding captain.

I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate my face down card my last copy of spell power grasp which lets me place two more counters on the magical citadel. Next I sacrifice my aqua madoor in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode." Chazz said "I think I'm going to stop you there because I activate my face down card bottomless trap whole which since your monster has more then 1500 attack points it's automatically removed from play."

I said "I guess I'll end my turn in that case" and he drew and said "get ready I sacrifice both my marauding captains in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card fusion sword murasame blade which gives battleguard king another 800 attack points. Now battleguard king attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4200 and he said "I think I'll end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I activate one of the effects of the magical citadel which by removing any number of counters from it I can special summon a spellcaster monster whose level is equal to the number of counters I removed.

So I remove all 7 of them in order to special summon dark magician from my hand in defense mode and then I place one card face down and end my turn." Chazz drew and said "I summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode now battleguard king attack his dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed.

He said "I think I'll end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and when he's summoned I can place a spell counter on him but more on that later I end my turn." Chazz drew and said "I place one card face down now battleguard king attack his defender the magical knight" and I said "you just activated the effect of defender.

When he's attacked while he had a spell counter on him then I can remove that spell counter to prevent his destruction. also since I removed a spell counter from a card on the field guess where it goes" and 5 seconds I said "time's up it goes onto the magical citadel." Chazz said "I guess I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I have no choice to end my turn" and Chazz drew and said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted.

This trap card lets me bring back a marauding captain in attack mode" and I said "I was hoping you would do that because now I can activate my own facedown card dark renewal. This trap card lets me sacrifice the monster you just summoned along with one of my own to bring back a dark magician from my graveyard and I think I'll pick defense mode."

He said "I already destroyed dark magician once but I'll be more than happy to do it again battleguard king attack his dark magician" and once again dark magician was destroyed. He said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove from play dark magician and defender the magical knight in order to summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card primal seed since I control either a black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning or chaos sorcerer I can add two monsters that have been removed from play back to my hand and I think I'll pick dark magician and trance the magic swordsman. With that I activate the effect of my chaos sorcerer once per turn I can remove from play one monster on your field however I can't attack with chaos sorcerer the turn I activate this effect.

So I think I'll remove the strongest monster on your field say good-bye to your battleguard king" and battleguard king was taken off the field and I said "with that I think I'll end my turn."

I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll attack chamberlain of the six samurai" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed and stops me from taking any damage this turn." I said "I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew and said "I summon skull mariner in attack mode and then I overlay my level 4 big shield gardna and level for skull mariner in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. now I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units I can increase his strength by 800 now lead yoke attack his chaos sorcerer."

I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and he said "very well I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of chaos sorcerer to remove from play your lead yoke" and lead yoke disappeared in a small glow of light. I said "as I mentioned before when I activate this effect I can't attack so I place one card face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon heroic challenger-extra sword in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon aussa the earth charmer in attack mode and then I activate my face down card magical dimension.

You see I can activate this card by targeting one spellcaster monster on my field and then by sacrificing that monster I can summon any spellcaster monster that I have in my hand. so I sacrifice aussa in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode but I'm not done yet. You see I have the combination that I need I now sacrifice my level 6 trance and level 6 chaos sorcerer to special summon sorcerer of dark magic in attack mode.

You see I can only special summon this monster by sacrificing two level 6 monsters so now sorcerer of dark magic attack his heroic challenger with your ultimate dark magic attack." Chazz smirked and said "did you really think I would leave myself open like this I activate the trap card compulsory evacuation device which sends your sorcerer of dark magic back to your hand."

I said "I activate an single effect of magical citadel by removing the 4 spell counters it has on it I can special summon a level 4 spellcaster monster from my hand and I choose mystical elf in defense mode and with that I end my turn." Chazz drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back big shield gardna from my graveyard and then I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Gilford the lighting in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of Gilford since he was summoned by sacrificing three monster I can destroy all monsters you control. Now Gilford show him some pain and attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1400. Chazz said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Chazz drew and said "Gilford attack his face down monster" and it flipped up to reveal that it was magical plant mandragola. I said "you just attacked my magical plant mandragola which activates it's flip effect you see when It's flipped face up I can add a spell counter to each card face up on the field that can have a spell counter placed on it."

Chazz said "no matter I end my turn" and I drew and said "I hope you're ready to face my best monster I activate polymerization to fuse together my dark magician and buster blader in my hand in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack his Gilford the lighting" and Chazz said "I activate the trap card shadow spell which ensnares him and stops him from attacking as well as draining 700 attack points."

I said "sorry but dark paladin can't be targeted by spell or trap card effects so you just wasted your own trap card." Gilford was destroyed and Chazz's life points dropped to 7900 and I said "you know Chazz this is the best duel of my life" and he said "I know the feeling this is a good duel." I said "anyway I end my turn" and he drew and said "I can't do anything it's your move so make it count."

I drew and said "first I activate the spell card de-fusion to split dark paladin back into the two original monsters used to summon him so welcome back dark magician and buster blader. Now I activate the spell dark magic attack. This card lets me destroy all spell and trap cards you control so say good-bye to your last line of defense.

Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and Chazz's life points dropped to 5400 and I said "now buster blader your turn" and his life points dropped further to 2800. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon command knight in defense mode and activate double summon to summon out queen's knight in defense mode.

I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I place one card face down now dark magician attack his queen's knight" and queen's knight was destroyed. I said "now buster blader take out his command knight" and command knight was destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "since you control at least two more monsters then I do I can special summon this guy the fiend megacyber in attack mode. next I activate my face down card big bang shot which increases his attack points by 400 which makes him the same strength as buster blader and stronger than dark magician.

Now megacyber attack dark magician" and dark magician and my life points dropped to 1300 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate a hidden effect of my magical citadel that I only found out about a month ago you see by removing one spell counter from it I can place any card from my deck that I want on top of my deck and I think I'll end my turn by activating pitch-black power stone.

Chazz drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "It's time for this duel to end" and Chazz said "my thoughts exactly" and I said "I discard my second primal seed card to special summon the tricky in attack mode. next I remove 7 spell counters from the magical citadel in order to special summon a dark magician from my hand.

Are you ready to see my ultimate monster" and he said "go right ahead and bring out your Egyptian god card" and I said "well you asked for it I sacrifice my dark magician, buster blader, and the tricky in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However before he can grace us with his presence I must recite the ancient chant.

All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra. Ra appeared on the field and I saw that his attack points were at 7100 and I said "now I activate his effect by paying 1000 life points I can destroy any monster on the field such as megacyber."

My life points dropped to 300 and megacyber was consumed by a fireball and I said "now Ra attack his life points directly and finish this duel." Ra attacked and Chazz's life points dropped to zero and I said "that was a great duel" and he said "I agree with you on that one potter" and I said "if you ever want a rematch just come and ask me. he said "I will" and I turned and walked out of the dueling arena and was actually surprised how much he had grown over the year that I wasn't at duel academy.

 **Yet another chapter done I have no idea what will happen in the next chapter however I have a feeling that it will be extremely surprising but I have no idea how that will happen. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. new energy gathering way

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and the death eater who used a fiend deck. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking back to the manor when I sensed someone was following me and after a minute I turned around and said "who are you and what do you want." He said "I challenge you to a duel in the dark lord's name" and I said "so your one of the remaining death eaters after your bosses death." He said "the dark lord is not dead in fact he has been reborn even stronger than he was thanks to the great leviathan."

I said "so he's been reduced to having to use Nagini which means that he's finally out of those cursed horicruxes thank god." He said "as I said I challenge you to a duel" and I said "I accept" and he threw down a device and I said "What is that thing." He said "that is merely a duel energy gathering device which will absorb the access energy from this duel so that the dark lord may absorb the energy and become even stronger."

I said "very well" and I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck as did he and we both drew our opening hands after the automatic shufflers had done their thing. He said "since I challenged you I shall decide who goes first and I think I'll let you go first" and I said "how kind of you" as I drew my 6th card. I said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode and when he's successfully summoned I get to place a spell counter on him.

Next I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the ritual spell curse of the masked beast. You see now by sending a monster whose level is 8 or higher to the graveyard I can summon the masked beast from my hand so I discard the masked beast."

I said "that's not how it's done you can't discard the same monster that you're summoning" and he said "actually I can as long as I have two copies of the monster in my hand. So I discard one copy of the masked beast to summon another copy from my hand in attack mode. Now attack his breaker the magical warrior" and I said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs the full attack at your life points."

His life points dropped to 4800 and he said "I place one card face down and activate supply squad now whenever one of my cards are destroyed by a card effect once per turn I get to draw one card. With that I think I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of breaker the magical warrior by removing one counter I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field like your face down for example."

He said "that's fine because now I get to draw one card" and I said "doesn't matter now I sacrifice breaker in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode. with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "masked beast attack his magical marionette" and I said "I activate my face down card mirror force which destroys your attacking monster."

He said "like I said before I get to draw one card" and I said "I know" and he drew and then said "I summon Theban nightmare in defense mode and end my turn with that." I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and then I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon from my hand to destroy your face down card."

I said "that's fine because since you activated a spell card my magical marionette gains 1 spell counter and 200 attack points since he gains 200 per spell counter." He said "next I summon archfiend soldier in attack mode now attack his face down monster" and I said "big mistake because the monster you attacked was old vindictive magician.

You see he doesn't like going to the graveyard by himself so when he's flipped up by battle he lets me destroy one monster on the field and I think I'll destroy your archfiend soldier." he drew and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate gold sarcophagus.

You see with this card I can select any card from my deck and then remove it from play and on my second draw phase after this card is activated I get that card back in my hand. However for now I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice Theban nightmare in order to summon beast of gilfer in attack mode.

Now since a monster went to the graveyard I get to draw one card" and he did and said "now beast of gilfer attack his face down monster" and I said "you flipped my magical plant mandragola face up which activated its effect letting me place a spell counter on my magical marionette." He said "I end my turn with one card face down."

I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice beast of gilfer to summon helpoemer and since I did I get to draw one card due to supply squad. Now helpoemer attack his face down monster" and I said "I activate the trap card dimensional prison which since you attacked with helpoemer its automatically removed from play."

The death eater said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I get that card that I removed from play back into my hand. Now magical marionette attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card enchanted javelin which gives me life points equal to your monster's attack points before the attack.

So basically my life points remain untouched but I get to draw one since enchanted javelin went to the graveyard." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon stygian street patrol and then I activate his effect by sacrificing him I can summon a field monster with 2000 or less attack from my hand and I choose the earl of demise which thanks to supply squad I get to draw one card.

Next I remove from play 6 fiend monsters in order to special summon two copies of dark necrofear in attack mode. now dark necrofear attack his face down monster" and I said "you revealed my aroma jar now every end phase from here on out as long as this card remains on the field I gain 500 attack points also this card can't be destroyed by battle."

He said "I guess I have to end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card double spell which lets me use a spell card that you have already used in this duel and I think I'll use the mystical space typhoon to destroy your supply squad. Next I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now I activate the effect of my skilled white magician which lets me send it to the graveyard since it has three counters on it so that I can special summon a buster blader from my hand. Now I sacrifice aroma jar in order to summon the tricky in attack mode and now I activate the effect of magical marionette by removing 6 of his spell counters I can destroy all your monsters. Now magical marionette attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2600.

I said "it's time I finish this duel buster blader attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and the death eaters life points dropped to zero and he gathered up the device he threw down at the beginning of the duel and then said "thank you for your donation of energy from this duel Mr. potter" and he apparated away presumably back to Voldemort's base.

 **Yet another chapter done and the second one today who would have thought well in the next chapter we're probably going to have another death eater attack but I have no idea just yet. Until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. Emily gets a sponsor

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having Emily face off against the same person Chazz faced off against in the first chapter to see if he'll be her sponsor as well. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

I was walking toward the park where the person who had tested Chazz to see if he was going to sponsor him in the pro league so I could get tested. Chazz was the one who told me how challenging that match was and quite frankly I was quite reluctant to go to him but after hearing how lenient he was from both Chazz and Harry I decided that I would go for it.

Harry had called him up and set up the meeting for me to get the test to be his sponsoree and it was for noon and I had reached a bench in the park at noon. After watching some kids dueling for about 5 minutes someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder and said "Are you Emily Logan." I said "I am" and he said "follow me" and I said "why" and he said "you want the test to be sponsored by me in the pro league don't you."

I said "oh yes I do" and I got up and followed him to another area of the park and he then turned around and activated the duel disk on his arm and inserted his deck. I summoned mine and inserted my deck after activating it and after the automatic shufflers did their job we drew our opening hands. He said "since you're the one taking the test I shall go first" and he drew his 6th card.

He said "to start I play terraforming to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose a legendary ocean. Next I activate a legendary ocean which lowers all water monster's levels by 1 and gives them 200 extra attack and defense points. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two more cards face down to end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which together let me draw 5 cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I activate silver's cry to bring back the red-eyes black dragon I discarded and then I sacrifice him to summon red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode. Now red-eyes darkness attack his face down monster" and his monster flipped up to reveal that it was penguin soldier.

He said "you activated the flip effect of penguin soldier you see since he was flipped up by battle I can return up to 2 monsters on the field to the owners hands however since you only have one I suppose I'll have to settle for sending red-eyes darkness back to my hand." I said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards.

Next I activate the effect of a legendary ocean to bring out catapult turtle in defense mode since he is 1 level lower making him level 4. Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said "before my turn officially begins I activate my face down card red-eyes spirit to bring back red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

I then drew and said "now I sacrifice red-eyes black dragon to special summon red-eyes darkness dragon back to my field in attack mode. Then I'll summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and now red-eyes darkness dragon attack his catapult turtle." He said "I activate the trap card nitwit outwit you see by discarding one monster from my hand I lower your attacking monster's attack by that monsters attack.

The monster I'm discarding is gazer shark and he has 1000 attack points so your dragon's attack goes down to 1700." I said "red-eyes call off your attack I guess I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'm sure Harry told you to not have obelisk in your deck or this duel wouldn't be fair right." I opened up my deck holding and pulled out obelisk and said "he's right here not in my deck so you're safe from him."

He said "very well I summon Atlantean pikeman in attack mode now attack blue dragon summoner" and I said "you activated the effect of blue-dragon summoner. When it's sent to the graveyard by battle or card effect I can add a warrior, spellcaster, or dragon monster from my deck to my hand and I choose dragon."

He said "this duel wouldn't be exciting any other way" and I added blue-eyes to my hand and he said "next I activate the effect of catapult turtle which lets me tribute one monster and deal half of the monster's attack points as direct damage to you." His Atlantean pikeman jumped onto catapult turtle's back and shot itself at me in a burst of blue light and my life points dropped to 7300.

He said "with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together the red-eyes darkness dragon with the exploder dragon, tiger dragon, lightpulsar dragon, and blue-eyes white dragon in my hand to form five-headed dragon in attack mode. next I activate silver's cry to bring back the blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode now blue-eyes attack his catapult turtle."

Catapult turtle was destroyed and I said "now five-headed dragon attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my face down card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands."

Next I activate card destruction forcing both of us to discard our entire hands and then draw the same number of card that we disarded. Next I activate double summon letting me normal summon two monsters this now I sacrifice both of them to special summon rage of the deep in attack mode from my graveyard.

You see I can special summon this monster by tributing two water monsters and it can be summoned from either my hand or graveyard. next I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "five-headed dragon attack his rage of the deep" and he said "I activate two trap cards skill successor and miracle lotus.

You see first miracle lotus lets you draw one card and then my rage of the deep gains 1000 attack points and then skill successor gives him 400 extra attack points until the end phase. Now rage of the deep counter attack." Five headed dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6900. I said "I have no choice I place one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "smartest choice this turn anyway my rage of the deep's attack points return to normal and with that I place one card face down. Now rage of the deep attack blue-eyes white dragon" and Emily said "that is the one thing I won't allow me and blue-eyes share a special bond so I activate my face down card raigeki break.

You see by discarding one card I can destroy one card your field such as your rage of the deep" and I discarded a wingbeat of giant dragon and rage of the deep went to the graveyard. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode and then I remove him from play in order to special summon my red-eyes darkness metal dragon.

Next I activate the melody of the awakening dragon which lets me add up to two blue-eyes monsters from my deck to my hand since they're the only dragons in my deck with at least 3000 attack points and at least 2500 defense points. Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me special summon a dragon monster from my hand or graveyard to summon a blue-eyes from my hand.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5000 and I said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I guess I'll end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon shocktapus in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate red-eyes darkness metal dragon's effect to special summon blue-eyes white dragon from my hand and then I activate dragon's mirror. This card is like a polymerization that is specific to dragons and I use it to fuse the three blue-eyes on my field to summon blue-eyes ultimate however that means all three blue-eyes are removed from play.

Anyway now I sacrifice blue-eyes ultimate dragon in order to special summon blue-eyes shining dragon in attack mode and he gains 300 attack for each dragon in my graveyard and I have 11 for a grand total of 6300 in attack mode. now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his shocktapus" and he said "I activate my face down card mirror force which destroys all monsters you have in attack mode on your field."

I said "I guess I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we both hold 6 cards. Next I sacrifice my shocktapus in order to summon suijin in attack mode. now I activate the spell card aqua jet which gives suijin an extra 1000 attack points until the end phase so now suijin attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3200 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate monster reborn to bring back red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode and then I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode. that activates his effect which lets me add a level 7 or 8 dragon monster from my deck to my hand such as the red-eyes black dragon and then I activate cards of the red stone.

I activate this card by discarding a level 7 or higher red-eyes monster and then I get to draw two more cards. Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon on my field to revive blue-eyes ultimate dragon. It may not be blue-eyes shining dragon but it's still enough to defeat you this turn now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack suijin."

He smirked and said "I activate the effect of suijin once per duel he can change a monster attack it's attack points to zero so now suijin counter attack" and blue-eyes ultimate dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 700. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "this is where it ends unless you can magically save yourself. Suijin attack her dwarf star dragon planeter" and dwarf star dragon planeter was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero.

The holograms disappeared and he started walking up to me and I said "I can't believe I failed the test" and he said "you actually passed the test." I said "how I lost the duel" and he said "I never said that you would fail the test if you lost the duel this was a test just to see if you were strong enough for me to sponsor you."

I said "so I take it that you will sponsor me" and he said "yes you are almost on par with Mr. Chazz Princeton. He gave me an equally good challenge in fact his challenge was on par with Mr. Potter's test in fact the only one to ever defeat me in a duel was Mr. Potter. However just know this if you lose 5 times in a row in the pro league then I will drop you as your sponsor."

I said "I understand" and he said "excellent then all that's left to do is sign the contract just come by my office tomorrow say around noon" and I said "okay" and he said "just one more thing if you know where Mr. Princeton is staying bring him too some of my associates want to see his dueling skills." I said "I know where he lives considering that he's my boyfriend" and I walked off to Chazz's personal mansion that he stole from his brothers who were now living in the streets I think.

 **Yet another chapter done now since I wasn't sure if it was Emily or the sponsor, whose origin will be revealed later on probably soon, had activated card of sanctity so if he did twice sorry I can change that but I can't really by bothered to change such a small detail. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. Emily gets kidnapped (Again)

**hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel between Chazz and another death eater who is gathering energy for Voldemort. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

Emily and I were walking back to my manor from the office of our shared sponsor since his associates wanted to see how good I was at dueling. My opponent had been Emily and she was quite tired from the three duels they had us do since they wanted to see the full power of my deck. Anyway just as we were walking past a restaurant that I ate at often since it was the best spot in all of Domino someone walked up to me and said "Are you Chazz Princeton."

I said "whose asking" and he said "I am here on the order of the dark lord so that I can gather the energy from dueling to give him more power." I said "I am" and he said "the girl on your arm is Emily Logan am I right" and I said "you are" and he said "I challenge both of you to a duel one on one each." I said "I have a better idea I duel you if I win then you leave us along however if I lose then we'll go with what you said."

He said "very well I know your deck down to every card in it from when your soul stayed with us for a while" and he said "we'll see." I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck as did he and after the automatic shufflers did their job we drew our opening hands. He said "as the challenger I shall go first to start I summon electromagnetic turtle in defense mode and place three cards face down to end my turn."

I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode and place two cards face down with that I end my turn." He drew and said "I summon drillago in attack mode and then I activate 7 completed which gives drillago 700 extra attack or defense points and I think I'll add onto his attack points" and his attack points rose to 2300.

He said "now drillago attack and guess what that activates his effect you see if the only monsters you control have more than 1600 attack points then he can attack you directly." Drillago attacked me with his drill and my life points dropped to 5700. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I activate my face down card advanced enchanted javelin which since I took a direct attack on your turn I regain life points equal to half the damage I took so I gain 1150" and my life points shot up to 6850.

I said "next I activate my other face down card royal decree which stops either of us from activating trap cards as long as this card remains on the field. Next I summon heroic challenger- extra sword in attack mode. Now I overlay my level 4 zombrya and level 4 heroic challenger in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode.

Also since I used extra sword as an overlay unit my castel gains 1000 extra attack points for a grand total of 3000. Now I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units I can switch one of your monster to face down defense position and I choose drillago which means 7 completed goes to the graveyard. Now castel attack his face down drillago" and drillago was destroyed and I said "I end my turn with that." He drew and said "I have to pass there's nothing that I'm willing to do at this point" and I drew and said "have it your way I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode.

Next I activate autonomous action unit by paying 1500 of my life points I can bring a monster from your graveyard to my field in attack mode so I think I'll pick drillago. Next I overlay my level 4 blue dragon summoner and your level 4 drillago to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 80 Rhapsody in berserk in attack mode. Now castel attack his electromagnetic turtle" and electromagnetic turtle was destroyed.

I then said "now I activate the effect of number 80 by removing both his overlay units I can remove from play two cards from your graveyard so say good-bye to your turtle and 7 completed. Since blue dragon summoner left the field as an overlay unit I get to add a warrior monster from my deck to my hand and I choose black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning.

Next I activate the second effect of number 80 once per turn I can either equip him to a monster on my field and that monster gains 1200 attack points or I can unequip him from a monster and special summon him. I equip him to castel in order to gain castel a total attack power of 4200. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I have no choice if I don't do this now I lose I activate soul taker.

This card lets me destroy one monster you control however there is an upside for you sine you gain 1000 life points" and I said "I activate the effect of number 80 and unequip him to special summon him in defense mode." castel was destroyed and my life points rose to 6350. He said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand.

Now I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your royal decree and then I summon cyber valley in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon silent swordsman level 3 in attack mode and then I remove from play autonomous action unit to special summon spell striker in attack mode.

Next sacrifice spell striker to activate silent swordsman level 3's effect you see by sacrificing one monster plus himself I can special summon level 5 from my hand in attack mode. now I remove from play silent swordsman level 3 and zombrya the dark in order to special summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode.

Now black luster soldier attack his cyber valley" and he said "I activate the trap card waboku which means I don't take damage and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle" and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "first I summon skelengel in attack mode and I activate cyber valley's third effect. By removing him and one of my other monsters from play I get to draw two more cards and then I activate card of sanctity.

This card lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and then I activate dark hole to destroy all monsters on the field and you're the only one who loses from this since you're the only one with monsters on the field. Next I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose machine assembly line and then I activate it

I'll get into its effects later until then I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I'll summon marauding captain in attack mode and then I activate his effect. When he's summoned I get to summon another warrior monster to join him so I summon blade knight in attack mode as well. Next I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I summon reflect bounder and then I activate simultaneous loss.

This powerful trap card forces the both of us to mill the top card of our decks" and I milled chamberlain of the six samurai. He said "now reflect bounder attack his marauding captain" and I said "you just triggered my trap card waboku and since you activated it earlier I don't need to explain it." He said "damn you I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice both marauding captain and blade knight in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode.

Now battleguard king attack his reflect bounder" and he said "I activate my face down card mirror force stopping your attack and destroying all your attack position monsters." I said "damn it I end my turn" and he drew and said "I now sacrifice reflect bounder in order to summon Jinzo in attack mode which with him on the field neither of us can activate trap cards.

Now Jinzo attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3950 and he said "with that I end my turn with one card face down." I drew and said "first I summon skull mariner in attack mode and then activate double summon which lets me normal summon a second time this turn and I choose heroic challenger- extra sword.

Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon the strongest monster in my deck battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. Now since I used extra sword to summon lead yoke he gains 1000 extra attack points and then I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units he gains 800 extra attack points for a grand total of 4000.

Now attack his Jinzo" and he said "no and I can't activate any trap cards with Jinzo on the field" and I said "that's right" and Jinzo was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6400. I said "finally if you were going for a perfect game then well that's ruined for you now" and he said "just finish your turn." I said "gladly I place one card face down and end my turn which means lead yoke's attack points drop back to 3200."

He drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back my Jinzo in defense mode and then I end my turn with that." I drew and said "if that's all you got you better get a new deck from your master anyway I activate night beam which lets me destroy one face down spell or trap card on your field and you can't activate it in response so I think I'll pick the card second from my right."

The card flipped up briefly to reveal that it was raigeki break and then it shattered into pixels and I said "now I activate the effect of lead yoke by removing one of his overlay units I can increase his attack points to 4000 again. He said "what good will that do you Jinzo is in defense mode so I won't take damage even if he's destroyed."

I said "that's where your wrong I activate my face down spell card big bang shot not only does this card gives lead yoke 400 extra attack points but now he can damage you even if your monsters are in defense mode. Now lead yoke attack his Jinzo" and Jinzo was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3500. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon Jetroid in attack mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate smashing ground which lets me destroy one monster on your field with the highest defense and since you don't have any more than one monster then my choices are pretty limited but that doesn't matter so say bye-bye to your jetroid. Now lead yoke attack his life points directly which he has just enough due to big bang shot too finish this duel."

His life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and walked up to him and said "now run back to your master with your tail in between your legs." Emily walked up to me and she said "looks like I don't have to duel you" and he groaned got up, walked slowly over to the device, and then walked back over to us and said "well a deal is a deal."

He then snapped his head up and said "however I won't leave without taking something precious from you" and he grabbed Emily's arm and then disappeared with her. I was in shock for a moment and then shouted to the heavens **"I swear to god if I ever find you then I will personally murder you for kidnapping my girlfriend if I find out you hurt one hair on her head."**

After getting my breathing under control again I pulled out my cell phone that I bought at the beginning of the last year and muttered under my breath "guess I should call potter so that he can try to locate her." After telling potter about Emily being kidnapped I hung up and headed toward Kaiba manor since he requested that I go there."

 **Yet another chapter done so Emily has been kidnapped what will happen to her, what will Harry be able to do to help her, and why did Voldemort want her. Why am I asking you all these questions tune in for the next chapter to find out until then this is Diamondholder singing off**


	6. rescue mission

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having Harry and Chazz essentially storm Voldemort's new base in an attempt to save Emily from his clutches. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just made the finishing touches to the prototype of the weapon I have dubbed the magic drainer when a butler came into the living room. He said "young master Harry there is a Mr. Chazz Princeton here to see you" and I said "let him in and lead him in here." A few moments later Bernard came into the room followed by Chazz and as soon as Bernard left he said "why did you ask me here."

I said "so we can come up with a plan however I have already got a plan we'll storm his base and while I'm distracting him by dueling him you will be searching for Emily." he said "so your sending me into his base completely unarmed against people who have your powers" and I said "no I have the prototype weapon that I have dubbed the magic drainer.

You see when it's pointed as at a wizard and the trigger is pulled then it will absorb their magic and store it in the barrel right here" I said pointing at the barrel. "Depending on how strong their magic is determines how many shots you have before you need to absorb another magic source. However there is also a setting on there that if you wish after you absorb another's magic you can transfer it to yourself.

However you won't have a wand so you'll need to still use this and I would recommend only using this to drain your magical power that you may gain as a last resort. You see I designed it so that it wouldn't be very pleasant since I'm sure you don't want the death eaters being able to go at you with normal fighting moves since they are also trained in hand to hand combat."

He said "okay I have only one question now how do we find his base" and I said "I developed a new move that I can use with magic. In fact I came up with this from an Anime that Mokuba used to watch something like dragon so z or something like that. Basically all I have to do is search for a magical source powerful enough to be Voldemort and once I lock onto it then I will apparate next to them along with whoever is holding onto me at the time."

As I was about to search for Voldemort's energy he said "wait since you're going to be facing a deck you know nothing about since I don't think he would use the same deck he used last time take this." He then reached into his deck holder and pulled out his xyz monsters" and he said "use these to kick his ass for abducting Emily."

I said "you got it" and I then started searching for magical power strong enough to be Voldemort and then I found it. I said "Are you ready" and he said "just one question if I use the setting to insert the magical power into myself will I be able to summon duel monsters cards without them being holograms" and I said "you will be able to."

He said "okay then let's go" and I then locked onto the source and apparated right next to him and quite frankly he was surprised judging by the look on his face. He said "how did you find me potter" and I said "that's for me to know and you to never find you anyway I challenge you to a duel." he said "you know how foolish this is right potter I have more power than I had last time so this is like a suicide mission."

I said "I know however I wouldn't have come here without a reason and I intent to face you in a duel" and he said "what about the young man right behind you." I responded "he's of no concern he just grabbed on to me as I apparated here" and I turned to him and mouthed "go find Emily" and he nodded and ran off.

Voldemort said "well I suppose I should let my death eaters have their fun with him" and he walked over to a microphone and said "my death eaters there is a weak human running through our base. Whoever finds and kills him will be rewarded greatly" and he walked back to me and said "well you wish to duel me so let's get this underway."

I summoned my duel disk and inserted my deck which activated it and Voldemort did the same and once the automatic shufflers were done we drew our opening hands. He said "since you were foolish enough to challenge me I shall go first to start I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down to end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I discard my buster blader to special summon the tricky in attack mode. to end my turn I place one card face down and end my turn." I thought _"I hope Chazz is able to find Emily soon I have no idea how long I'll be able to hold off Voldemort."_

Chazz's P.O.V

I had been going down to the lower levels of the base and surprisingly I had not run into any of the death eaters yet. Just as I thought about that someone shouted "he's down here" and I turned around and pulled the prototype out and pointed it and pulled the trigger. He collapsed and someone came around the corner just as I was about to inject the magic into myself but I shot it at the women who came around the corner.

I then turned around and bolted down another flight of stairs and I then saw what looked like a few cells and after pulling the trigger as I was pointing the gun up at the ceiling it caused the whole room to light up. I then looked carefully into each cell until I saw Emily tied up on the floor as if she was already confined by the cell Voldemort had to humiliate her as well.

Just as I was about to blast down the door a mechanical voice came from the prototype magic drainer and it said "life left on this prototype is one shot." I thought _"Potter said to use the shot to inject myself with magic as a last resort and who knows how many people I'm going to have to fight against on the way out of here well here goes nothing."_

I pointed the gun at my chest and flipped the switch that controlled what mode it was in and pulled the trigger and I was blown off my feet and into the opposite wall. After that I don't remember much considering how hard I hit my head on the wall when I was blown off my feet however the one thing I remember was that Emily said "Chazz no please get up" and the world went black.

Harry's P.O.V

I was doing pretty badly against Voldemort considering I only had skilled dark magician and one face down on the field and he had Vennominon the king of poisonous snakes with 2000 attack points and Vennominaga the deity of poisonous snakes with 2000 attack points and 1 hyper venom counter on it which when it had three I would lose the duel automatically and what's worse it was his turn.

He drew and said "now I think it's time to dispatch of your skilled dark magician now Vennominon attack his skilled dark magician" and I said "you just triggered my trap card magician's circle which lets each of us special summon a spellcaster monster from our deck as long as it has less than or equal to 2000 attack points and I choose dark magician girl in defense mode.

He said "I have none now Vennominon continue your attack" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and he said "now Vennominaga attack dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove from play skilled white magician and dark magician girl in order to special summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode."

Voldemort laughed and said "what are you planning on doing with that its effect is useless since neither of my poisonous snake monster can't be targeted by effect other than their own." I said "who said "I was planning on activated that effect" and he had a shocked look and said "it has more than one effect" and I said "I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

However before that I normal summon magical exemplar in attack mode and then I activate monster reborn to bring back my skilled dark magician in attack mode. Next I overlay both my level 4 monster in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 80: Rhapsody in berserk in attack mode." just as I summoned it out an odd looking 80 appeared on my hand and I heard a deep voice say "yes harry let the number take hold."

After a few moments of this I was feeling stronger than I was before and I said "this is where you're going to be ended Voldemort I now activate the effect of number 80. Once per turn I can equip it onto another monster on control and it gains 1200 attack points now black luster soldier feel the power of number 80."

Envoy of the beginning's attack points rose to 4200 and I said "now black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning attack his Vennominaga deity of poisonous snakes" and Vennominaga was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5800 and I said "now for the second effect of black luster soldier. When he destroyed a monster by battle he can attack a second time so now go and attack his Vennominon the king of poisonous snakes."

Vennominon was destroyed and his life points dropped further to 4100" and I said "why did you lose less life points when I attack Vennominon then when I destroyed Vennominaga." He said "it's because of the effect for every reptile monster in my graveyard he gains 500 attack points and what's better at the end phase if he was destroyed I can remove from play one reptile monster and summon him back to the field."

I said "well that won't be happening because I activate the second effect of number 80 to unequip himself from black luster soldier-Envoy of the beginning in order to summon him back to the field with both of his overlay units however I choose defense mode this time. Now I activate his third effect to remove from play both of your monsters that I just destroyed and with that I end my turn."

Voldemort then got a pissed look on his face and seethed "curse you potter curse you" and I just smirked knowing that I removed from play his most powerful cards.

Chazz's P.O.V

I woke up and I was against the wall and after a second a rush of memories came rushing into my head and I had a feeling that was the spell knowledge that potter had. I looked around and saw a wand that a death eater that I had killed dropped and I said "guess you won't need this anymore death eater." I then pointed the wand at the cell door and said "Alohomora" and the cell door swung open and I muttered "wow."

I then rushed over to Emily and untied her and she said "how did you get magic" and I said "prototype that potter created that allowed me to get this far and rescue you." She said "what did the prototype do" and I said "basically the magical power in me is stolen power and I think that I will keep it permantly but I have no idea.

However I don't think I'll be doing wand magic until Potter has trained me in it since I'm feeling a little wiped do you have your deck." She said "yeah before they transported me down here I managed to stuff it down my shirt" and she reached down her shirt and pulled out her deck box. I said "okay according to potter the magical power in me will be able to make our monsters real until I decide for them not to be real anymore."

She said "I won't need help with it since as long as I use the blue-eyes white dragon I will be able to do it since I share a special bond with blue-eyes." I said "okay let's get out of here" and we ran in the direction that I came from and just as we were about to go up the stairs a voice behind us yelled **"Stop"** and we turned around to see about 100 death eaters running at us.

I said "well no one ever said getting out of here would be easy I think we should summon our monsters" and she said "I call upon the spirit of blue-eyes white dragon to summon all three of you" and all three blue-eyes white dragons appeared on the field. I said "I call upon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning, Gilford the lightning, and battleguard king to back up the three blue-eyes white dragons."

However only Gilford and battleguard king appeared and I said "what's up with that" and Emily said "I don't know maybe Harry is using him in the duel that is distracting Voldemort from coming after you himself." I said "how did you know that Harry was here distracting Voldemort" and she said "I figured that he would be here since you wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort" and I said "you don't know that."

She said "let's finish this later just summon any other monster" and I said "fine I call upon command knight" and we ran up the stairs while the death eaters were fighting the three blue-eyes white dragons. As we were about to run along the landing we had landed on I said "I call upon the power of ancients to activate a spell polymerization fuse together the three blue-eyes white dragons to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon."

Blue-eyes ultimate appeared and Emily said "now blue-eyes ultimate finish them off with neutron blast" and they were all wiped out" and she got onto the back of Blue-eyes ultimate and looked at me and said "you hitching a ride with me or not." I said "so we're actually traveling in style nice" and I climbed on and blue-eyes ultimate nearly threw us both off as she pointed up and started flying straight up firing neutron blast the whole way."

Harry's P.O.V

Number 80 had been destroyed when Voldemort summoned a monster I had never heard of evil dragon Ananta with 3500 attack points. He said "that was so you couldn't destroy my new monster" and I said "what makes you think that I won't destroy it because if you remember this one can be targeted by card effects."

He said "I have made an error" and I said "I would say you have" and I drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode and when he's summoned I get to place a spell counter on him. Next I activate his effect by removing the spell counter I get to destroy your face down card and now I activate the effect of black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning that you knew of.

At the cost of not attacking with him this turn I can remove from play your evil dragon Ananta" and his monster got sucked into a vortex and I said "now breaker attack his life points directly." Voldemort's life points dropped to 2500 and suddenly the floor started shaking underneath our feet and he said "what are you doing."

I said "to be honest I'm just as lost as you are" and just as I finished saying that Blue-eyes ultimate came up from the ground not unlike the dragon at gringrots did in the books about me that I had read since being reborn in this dimension. Emily said "Are you ready to blow this Popsicle stand" and I said "let's do it" and I grabbed used my magic to propel me to the back of blue-eyes ultimate."

I said "we'll finish this later" and he said "no we will finish this now" and just as he said that Blue-eyes ultimate dragon shot a beam of energy at him and then tilted her head up and Chazz said "you might want to hold on tight" and as I was about to ask why I got my answer. Blue-eyes flew straight up while blasting energy at the ceiling and we got out of there and I said "okay Emily land blue-eyes ultimate" and she did so.

She then made blue-eyes ultimate disappear as to not scare the people in the city and I said "okay both of you grab onto me" and I used the new technique that I had created from that anime.

 **Yet another chapter done now a few things to go over in the next chapter that will involve Voldemort he will be using the Zarc deck that is in the Yugioh arc-v since it's apparently a big thing and quickly becoming a fan favorite. Another thing is that in the beginning that I had it said that Harry had just been made a baby again and in the last season where it effect time with everyone else that was close to him.**

 **Well that did happen however the reason that I put in this dimension in the chapter above was because in his dimension he did it and in that dimension it also turned the hands of time forward for everyone around him. however in this dimension the alternate version of him did it too and when that one went into another dimension the Harry that we know took the place of the original Harry of this dimension.**

 **If you don't understand go to google and look up multiverse theory since I can't explain it any better anyway in the next chapter we're going to have Harry training Chazz in the use of magic that'll be fun to write about. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off**


	7. strenghting the magical core

Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel between Harry and Chazz and I know in the last chapter I said that Harry was going to be training Chazz in wand magic however just wait until you hear the reasons behind why there is going to be a duel.

Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Me and Chazz along with Emily were currently sitting in the living room of Kaiba manor since I was about to train him to control magic and use a wand without it draining him. I said "okay for this training you must be committed" and he said "if it means protecting Emily better than I will do anything." I said "that's good now since your magical core is one that was not originally yours we'll be training differently than learning like I did at Hogwarts.

Do you know the origin of Duel monsters" and he said "yeah that creep Marik explained it to me when he possessed me when we were still at duel academy." I said "okay that will save me some time anyway before we start the actually magic training we're going to be dueling to strengthen your magical core so that you can actually cast some spells without feeling like you're going to pass out."

He said "I'm up for it since I'll get my rematch with you" and I said "I won't be the only one dueling you" and he said "what do you mean" and I said "I figured that Hermione and Ginny would also be dueling you so that we can get your magical core stronger than ever. Who knows maybe be as skilled as Hermione with the theories of spells or maybe as skilled as Ginny with the wand no way to tell until we get your core stronger."

He said "well then what are we waiting for" and he was about to grab his duel disk and I said "don't grab it" and he said "then how do you expect me to duel" and I said "I want to you to summon it to you however we will go out to the front yard." We did so and then I summoned my duel disk and in a flash of light it was on my arm and Chazz pumped his arm up in the air and nothing happened."

He said "why isn't it happening" and I said "okay you may have to verbalize it in order to summon your duel disk" and he said "Accio duel disk" and in a flash of light it appeared on his wrist. We inserted our decks and after the automatic shufflers did their job we drew our opening hands and he said "mind if I go first" and I said "go right ahead" and he drew his 6th cards and said "I'll start by summoning D.D. warrior lady in attack mode.

I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the magical citadel of Endymion which is the field spell I just added from my deck to my hand and then I activate spell power grasp. This card lets me place two spell counters on the magical citadel one since it says to and one since it's a spell card.

Next I activate pot of duality which lets me reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and add one to my hand while the other two are shuffled back into my deck. Next I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Now I summon breaker the magical warrior from my hand in attack mode and when he successfully normal summoned I get to place a spell counter on him.

Now I activate his effect by removing his spell counter which by the way when I remove a spell counter from a monster then that spell counter goes to the magical citadel. Anyway I remove breaker's spell counter to destroy your face down card. Now I think just to rid the field of it think I'll attack your D.D. warrior lady."

D.D. warrior lady was destroyed and Chazz said "I activate her effect when she's attacked both her and the attacking monster are automatically removed from play" and his life points dropped to 7900. I said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I'll summon zombrya the dark in attack mode.

However you should count yourself fortunate since he can't attack your directly and with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate the last copy of spell power grasp in my hand which both were in my hand at the beginning but this adds two counters to the magical citadel and then I activate an effect of the magical citadel.

You see by removing any number of spell counters from it I can special summon a spellcaster monster with the same level as the number of counters I removed so I remove 7 counters to special summon a dark magician in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card magic formula giving dark magician a power boost of 700 attack points.

However since you showed me mercy by summoning a monster that couldn't attack me I end my turn" and he said "bad move for you" and I drew and said "I summon shine knight in defense mode and that activates his effect. You see when he's face up on the field in defense mode his level increases to 4 so now I overlay my two level for monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode.

Now to showcase his effect by removing both his overlay units I can increase his attack points by 1600 for a grand total of 3800 however that only lasts until the end phase. Now lead yoke attack dark magician" and I said "nice try there Chazz but I activate my face down card scrap-iron scarecrow which negates your attack and what's better I get to place it back face down on the field."

He said "crap baskets I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode now dark magician attack lead yoke" and he said "I activate my face down card battleguard rage which increases lead yoke's attack points by 1000. However any monsters that are destroyed by battle with it are sent back to the hand instead of going to the graveyard.

That means dark magician goes back to your hand while lead yoke is destroyed which means battleguard rage is also destroyed." I said "don't forget since magic formula was sent to the graveyard I gain 1000 life points" And my life points rose 9000. I said "I end my turn" and Chazz drew and said "I summon mysterious puppeteer in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and he said "oh by the way did I mention that as long as mysterious puppeteer remains on the field I gain 500 each time either one of us normal summons or sets a monster" and I said "thanks for the information anyway I flip summon my assua the earth charmer in attack mode. That activates her effect you see when she's flip summoned I can take control of any earth monster you control and I think I'll pick your mysterious puppeteer. Next I sacrifice mysterious puppeteer in order to summon trance the magical swordsman in defense mode.

Now assua attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys your assua." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon marauding captain in attack mode. That activates his effect letting me summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster and I choose warrior dai grepher in attack mode as well.

Next I activate my face down spell card creature swap forcing both of us to trade one of our monsters in for control of monster our opponent controls. So I'll give you my marauding captain" and marauding captain came over to my side and I said "I don't suppose I could give him back" and he said "no you can't and I said "well I guess you have to go over there trance" and trance got up and walked over to Chazz's side and kneeled down again.

Chazz said "now I switch trance the magical swordsman into attack mode and now warrior Dai grepher attack marauding captain" and marauding captain was destroyed and my life points dropped to 8500 he said "now trance attack your former master's life points directly" and I said "I activate scrap-iron scarecrow which lets me negate trances attack."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon mystical elf in attack mode and then I activate magical dimension. This card lets me trade in my mystical elf for a dark magician in attack mode now attack his warrior Dai grepher" and warrior Dai grepher was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7100.

I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon marauding captain in attack mode and then I activate double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn. I sacrifice marauding captain to summon millennium shield in defense mode and now trance attack dark magician" and I said "you should know that I will activate scrap-iron scarecrow so why do you even bother attacking."

He said "a guy can hope you would forget can't he" and I said "you can hope all you want but that's not going to happen." He said "well I guess I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "sorry for this trance but it's better than you fighting against me. I activate the spell card thousand knives since I control a dark magician I can destroy one monster on the field and I will attack trance with thousand knives."

Trance was destroyed and Chazz said "you would have been better to use that on millennium shield with his 3000 defense points." I said "don't worry I'll get around to that eventually anyway I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate dark magic curtain which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 4250.

With that since I can't summon any more monsters since I activate dark magic curtain I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I pass." He drew and said "first I activate call of the haunted in order to bring back zombrya the dark in attack mode.

Next I sacrifice my zombrya and millennium shield to summon buster blader in attack mode now buster blader attack one of his dark magician" and I said "I activate scrap-iron scarecrow face it you won't get through scrap-iron scarecrow." He said "I may have a way around that I place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I now attack dark magician with buster blader" and I said "I activate scrap-iron scarecrow" and he said "I don't think so I activate dark bribe which negates your trap card and destroys it but it's not all bad for you since you get to draw one card."

Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4150 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now I flip summon my magical plant mandragola into attack mode which gives my magical citadel 1 more counter.

Next I remove 7 spell counters from the magical citadel in order to summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode and when he's summoned this way I get to add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand and I think I'll pick magical dimension. Next I activate magical dimension which lets me trade magical plant mandragola in for a dark magician girl in attack mode.

Don't forget her attack points increase by 300 for each dark magician in my graveyard and I have two so her attack points increase by 600 for a total of 2600. Now I remove from play my dark magical plant mandragola and my light mystical elf in order to special summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode. Now I destroy my magical citadel which let me activate secret village of the spellcasters.

Now for the effect of my secret village you see as long as I have at least one spellcaster monster and you have none you can't activate spell or trap cards during my battle phase. Now I activate the effect of chaos sorcerer by choosing to not attack with him I can remove from play your buster blader. Now Endymion attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4400.

I said "now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 1900 and I said "now dark paladin finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I said "I can already sense that your magical core has increased by quite a bit" and he said "enough to use a wand" and I said "not quite but a bit."

He said "how many more times do I have to duel in order to be trained to use a wand" and I said "if you win the next two duels then only two more times. However we will rest since you wouldn't be able to duel twice in a row against me and Hermione without collapsing. Unless you're willing to take a potion" and he said "the quicker I can get these duels underway the better so that I can protect Emily better."

I said "okay then" and I summoned my supply of potion and passed him a strengthening potion and said "now I will not lie the potion will taste a little bitter but if you're serious about wanted to get done with the dueling quicker since I'm your teacher you have to take it before you can duel again." He did so and got a look on his face like he had just had a shot of firewhiskey and said "okay let's do this" and I said "you're up Hermione."

She said "I'm ready" and she summoned her duel disk and inserted her deck and after the automatic shufflers did their job they both drew their opening hands.

 **Yet another chapter done in next chapter will be the exciting duel between Hermione and Chazz so be sure you come back for that next chapter. I know I changed the effect of secret Village of the spellcasters but I did it so this chapter would be more interesting. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. strenghting the magical core 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter.** " **In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Hermione so yeah that's going to be fun. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I had just draw my opening hand as had Chazz and he said "you may go first" and I was honestly surprised considering the fact of all I had heard of this guy. He must have noticed the apparent surprised look on my face and said "what having a girlfriend has knocked some manners into me quite literally when we first started taking an interest in each other."

I drew and said "to start I summon mad sword beast in attack mode and then I activate raise body heat to increase his attack points by 300. I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon axe raider in attack mode and place one card face down and since it would destroy both and I have big plans for axe raider I end my turn."

I was wondering what his big plans for his monster were but I decided that I didn't want to find out and I drew and said "I summon black brachios in attack mode. Now black brachios attack his axe raider" and he said "I activate my trap card threating roar which lets me stop you from attacking this turn." I said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and I end my turn with that."

He drew and said "I like you play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate swords of revealing light which stop you from attacking for three turns and then I summon king's knight in attack mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon hydrogeddon in attack mode and then I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode and then I overlay my three level 4 monster to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10: illumiknight in attack mode. Next I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units I can discard one card from my hand and draw another one. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the effect of number 10 again by removing one overlay unit and discarding one card I get to draw another card. Next I summon silent swordsman level 3 in attack mode and activate his effect to tribute him to special summon silent swordsman level 5 in attack mode. Next I activate silent sword slash which increases level 5's attack points by 1500 until the end phase."

I said "I should thank you" and he said "why" and I said "because you allowed me to play both of these cards two copies of hunting instinct which since you just special summoned a monster I can now special summon two dinosaur monsters from my deck to the field in attack mode. I choose super conductor tyranno and ultimate tyranno."

He said "that doesn't matter my silent swordsman's attack points are at 3800 which are more then enough to destroy your super conductor tyranno. However I have a more interesting idea now silent swordsman attack her ultimate tyranno" and ultimate tyranno was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7200 he said "I activate the effect of silent swordsman.

You see when he destroys a monster by battle he gains one effect of the monster he destroyed if it has more than one effect if it only has one effect then it gains the effect of that monster. Anyway since your ultimate tyranno had the power to attack all monsters on the field now silent swordsman can do that." I was surprised that silent swordsman had that power and he said "now shall we get on with the extinction of Dinosaurs from the field for this turn.

Now silent swordsman attack super conductor tyranno" and super conductor tyranno was destroyed and Hermione said "I activate my face down card the regulation of the tribe. You see as long as this card remains on the field then any type of monster I choose such as warriors can't attack" and he said "well damn I guess I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "now I must pay the cost of regulation of the tribe you see I have to sacrifice one monster in order to keep it in effect so I sacrifice hydrogeddon. Next I think I'll rid the field of the troublesome silent swordsman so super conductor tyranno attack his silent swordsman" and silent swordsman was destroyed and Chazz's life points dropped to 7000.

I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "first I activate the effect of number 10 and remove his final overlay unit to discard one card and draw another. Next I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn right there" and I drew and said "to keep regulation in effect I tribute my mad sword beast" and mad sword beast disappeared. I'll sacrifice my black brachios in order to tribute summon frostasaurus in attack mode.

Now frostasaurus attack his number 10" and illumiknight was destroyed and Chazz's life points dropped to 6800. I said "now super conductor tyranno attack his big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed. I said "with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity together allowing me to draw five cards as long as I discard any two cards from my hand.

Next I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I tribute my frostasaurus to keep my regulation of the tribe in effect. Now super conductor tyranno attack his zombrya the dark" and he chuckled and said "I was hoping you would do that.

It allows me to protect zombrya by activating ring of destruction which lets me attach it to any monster on the field and then the attack points of that monster comes out of our life points and the monster I choose is super conductor tyranno." The ring appeared around his next and after a second it exploded destroying super conductor tyranno and my life points dropped to 3900 while Chazz's dropped to 3500.

I said "I end my turn with two cards face down" and he drew and said "I summon heroic challenger-extra sword in attack mode. Now I overlay my level 4 extra sword and level 4 zombrya to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. This duel is over for you because lead yoke gains 1000 since he was summoned with extra sword."

I said "it's not over yet because not only is the regulation of the tribe still in effect until my next standby phase but lead yoke even with that power boost is only at 3200 which would leave me with 700 life points." He said yes but on your next turn battlin' boxer will annilate you since he can gain 1600 attack points on one turn only."

I said "well don't think I'll give up just because you have a monster that gains 1600 once per duel anyway it's my turn so I draw. However since I don't have a monster to sacrifice my regulation of the tribe is destroyed I summon babycerasaurus in defense mode and then I equip my cute baby with mist body.

This powerful spell card prevents babycerasaurus from being destroyed by battle and with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "that is troublesome but not necessarily inconvenient. I summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode and with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I pass so it's your turn again."

He drew and said "I summon my second copy of big shield gardna in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "once again it's pains me to say this but I pass" and he drew and said "I summon blade knight in attack mode and now I overlay him with my big shield gardna in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode.

Next I activate his effect by removing both his overlay units I can send one monster on your field back to your hand such as babycerasaurus." His castel shot a beam from his cannon at babycerasaurus and he reappeared in my hand and since that happened mist body was sent to the graveyard. he said "now I remove one of lead yoke's overlay units I can increase his attack points by 800 now attack her life points directly" and the attack hit and I landed flat on my butt and the holograms disappeared.

He walked over to me and held a hand out and I grabbed and he pulled me up as if I weighed nothing at all which wasn't necessarily untrue. He said "you put up a good fight but the best duelist clearly won" and I said "we'll see about that when we have our rematch" and he said "I'll duel you anytime anywhere."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next one it will be a duel between Chazz and Ginny tune in next time to see who will win will it be Ginny with her gravekeepers or Chazz with his strong warriors. Until next time this is Diamonholder signing off.**


	9. strenghting the magical core 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Ginny who will win the raw power of Chazz's deck or the ancient power of Ginny's deck. Get it because Ginny's deck is a gravekeeper's deck and the gravekeeper's disbanded in the end of the third season of the original anime.**

 **(Cricket's chirping) wow tough crowd anyway nothing else to add really you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ginny's P.O.V

I had just gotten onto the lawn of the manor and Chazz and myself had just drawn our opening hands and he said "you should go first" and I said "very well I will" and I drew my 6th card. I said "I'll summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I flip summon my gravekeeper's Spy into attack mode which activates his effect allowing me to summon another gravekeeper's monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points so I think I'll summon my recruiter in attack mode as well. I activate the field spell card necrovalley giving all gravekeeper monsters 500 extra attack and defense points.

Next I sacrifice my recruiter in order to summon gravekeeper's chief in attack mode now gravekeeper's chief attack big shield gardna" and my life points dropped to 7800 but big shield gardna switched to attack mode. He said "how did you know the effect of big shield gardna" and I said "I was living off prize money from the pro league you really think I never faced a big shield gardna before.

However it's still my turn now my gravekeeper's spy attack his big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6400. I said "now I activate the effect of my recruiter which since it was sent to the graveyard I get to add a gravekeeper's monster with 1500 or less defense points from my deck to my hand and I choose the gravekeeper's commandant.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I summon marauding captain which lets me special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose blade knight. Next I activate double summon which lets me get a second normal summon this turn so I now summon skull mariner in attack mode.

Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. Next I activate the spell creature swap forcing both of us to switch control of a monster we control with our opponent and I choose marauding captain." I said "you can have gravekeeper's spy" and they both switched sides.

He said "next I activate the effect of lead yoke by removing one of his overlay units I can increase his attack points by 800 until the end phase. Now lead yoke attack marauding captain" and marauding captain was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6000 and he said "I end my turn which means my lead yoke's power boost is now gone."

I drew and said "I summon gravekeeper's descendant in attack mode and I activate his effect by sacrificing my chief I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your lead yoke." Lead yoke was destroyed and I said "what's better I can still attack so descendant take a chunk out of his life points" and his life points dropped to 4400.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon my recruiter in attack mode now attack his life points directly my recruiter" and he said "I activate the card I set last turn mirror force which destroys all attack position monsters you control when you called an attack which you just did."

My monsters were destroyed and I said "that doesn't matter because now I can add a gravekeeper's monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand such as assailant. With that I have no choice but to end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode now attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4300 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate gravekeeper's stele which lets me add two gravekeeper monsters from my graveyard to my hand and I choose my two recruiters. Next I summon one in attack mode and I activate double summon to tribute him in order to summon gravekeeper's visionary in attack mode. now I activate the effect of recruiter which lets me add a gravekeeper's monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand such as commandant.

Next I activate the effect of the two commandants in my hand by discarding them both I can add two copies of necrovalley from my deck to my hand. now for my visionary he gains 200 for each gravekeeper's monster in my graveyard and currently I have 5 giving him a total of 1000 more attack points but not only that but he also gains 500 from necrovalley since he's a gravekeeper's monster.

Now visionary attack gravekeeper's spy" and spy was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2600 and I said "since gravekeeper's spy was sent to my graveyard visionary gains another 200 for a total of 3700. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity to draw 5 cards as long as I discard two from my hand.

Next I summon heroic challenger extra sword in attack mode and then I activate smashing ground which lets me destroy one monster on your field and since you only have one my choices are pretty limited not that I care" and visionary was destroyed and he said "next I overlay my two level four monster to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode.

Since I summoned him with heroic challenger extra sword he gains 1000 extra attack points for a grand total of 3000. Next I activate obligatory summon which lets me summon one monster of the same type such as xyz at the cost of 1500 life points" and his life points dropped to 1100 and he said "now I special summon number 80:Rhapsody in berserk in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect which lets me equip him to one monster I control and the monster equipped gains 1200 attack points which gives castel a total attack power of 4200. Now castel attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 100 and he said "I end my turn make your final move." I said "your pretty cocky for all you know I could pull a miracle out of my ass" and he said "first I would not like to see that and second I doubt it."

I said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "just as I thought now I activate the effect of castel which lets me remove both his overlay units to send your face down monster back to your hand" and my monster disappeared from the field and reappeared in my hand.

He said "now to make this a little less painless I unequip my number 80 to lower castel's attack power by 1200 now attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

 **Yet another chapter done and yes I know that it's a little shorter than the others but at this points I don't care since it's very late or really early depending on how you like to look at it when it's 1 in the morning. Anyway in the next chapter we're going to be having Chazz practice in the art of Magic after getting a wand of his own so until then this is Vegeta signing off.**


	10. the truth comes out

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and the sponsor who is secretly a death eater. I know I said in the last chapter that it was going to be Harry training Chazz how to use magic and that will be done somewhat however I figured I shouldn't leave out a duel of this chapter.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

We were currently in the manor sitting in the living room Emily was sitting next to Chazz while Alexis sat next to me and I sat across from Chazz while Emily sat across from Alexis. I said to Chazz "are you sure you want to undertake magical training" and he said "yes I need a defense that's better than a gun while Voldemort is running around."

I said "okay then before you ask this would normally require 7 years of training however since we don't have 7 years before we have to face Voldemort again we will be skipping some of the more homemaking spells." I then cast wandless magic with nonverbal magic and the coffee table opened up and revealed that it was a secret storage device.

I said "I created and finished this with some help from Father meaning getting some of the supplies for this on my 10th birthday. This is the only storage device capable of hiding the magic pouring off the books so that it wouldn't set off the magic detector that I installed just last year. Anyway these are the books that I got the spells that I use most of the time so these are the only books that we will need.

Also at some point we're going to have to go to Diagon alley so that you can get the wand that is suited to you the most." He said "What's wrong with the wand that I stole from the death eater" and I said "while it will work for you since you stole it the wand chooses the wizard. So for you to be able to use all your magical power you need to have a wand that chooses you so that you're able to defend yourself better."

Just as I was about to continue a blaring alarm came from all over the house and I said "that's probably the detector picking up the magic from the books I'll go turn it off." Just as I got over to the panel and map that showed where the magic was coming from I looked at the map briefly but then snapped my head back to where it was.

I said "that's weird" and Chazz said "what's weird" and I said "it's not picking up the magic from the books the source of the magic is coming from downtown. I have to go investigate so I can see if it's Voldemort" and he said "I'm coming with you I still owe that bastard for tricking me during our second year."

I said "no you're not skilled enough to deal with Voldemort yet stay here and study the defense and offensive magic." I then apparated away to the location of the magic and when I got there I was surprised who it was to say the least. He turned around and said "ah I was wondering when you would show up" and I said "since when did you have magic."

My sponsor said "you see I have always had magic in fact I've secretly been a death eater this whole time that I have been sponsoring you. It was the dark lords orders it was so that I could keep an eye on you for him and report anything of interest. Now he's sending me out since he knows about that detector that you have I've been sent to absorb excess energy from a duel.

So I challenge you to a duel" and I said "Very well" and he then threw the device off to the side lines in between the both of us and we activated our duel disks and inserted our decks. After the auto-shuffling was done we both drew our opening hands he said "since I challenge you I shall go first" and drew his 6th card.

He said "I summon friller Rabca in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode. Next I play the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which its main job is to gather spell counters.

However that also gives Cerberus a spell counter which for each spell counter on him his attack points increase by 500. Next I play swords of revealing light and place one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "excellent opening move summoning a monster whose attack points increase with every spell card played and stopping me from attacking it while it's still too weak to do anything.

However it's my turn so I summon revival jam in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon rogue doll in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon legendary atlantian trigon in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "your end is all but assured right now."

I said "what are you talking about" and he said "it's really simple what's the most powerful card in your deck" and I said "well the winged dragon of Ra." He said "yes that Egyptian god card which I feel you should know that I have one as well" and I said "how I hold Ra, Alexis holds Slifer, and Emily holds Obelisk."

He said "well let's just say the master has his ways" and I said "don't tell me he made counterfeit copies of the god cards" and he said "you're smarter than the dark lord gives your credit for." I said "no please if you summon a god card then you will end up getting seriously hurt only a select few can use a god card safely."

He said "that matter's not I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the mighty Egyptian god Obelisk the tormentor" and Obelisk appeared on the field and I muttered "that fool." After waiting for a minute and nothing happening the sponsor said "I knew it you were trying to fake me out on this just because you didn't want me to summon a god card."

I said "how are you able to control a god card let alone a counterfeit copy of it" and he said "I must have a talent however I play the trap card success probability 0%. This trap card lets me discard two random fusion monsters from your extra deck so send two of the dark paladin's in your extra deck to the graveyard."

He said "with that I end my turn" and I drew and thought _"I have to get the counterfeit obelisk off the field before he gets hurt I know he's a death eater but I can't let a god card hurt anyone."_ I said "I activate the spell card lightning vortex by discarding one card I can destroy all monsters you control which means obelisk goes bye-bye.

Next I sacrifice my rogue doll and face down monster in order to summon buster blader in attack mode and now buster blader attack his life points directly." His life points dropped to 5400 and I said "now I activate a power of the magical citadel you see if it has any spell counters on it I can transfer those spell counters to an appropriate target such as mythical beast Cerberus."

The spell counters left magical citadel and went onto mythical beast Cerberus and I said "As you know mythical beast Cerberus gains 500 attack points per counter on him and he has 6 for a total increase of 3000 attack points. Now Cerberus attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 1000" and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I play card of sanctity letting us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon drill barnacle in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 7700 and drill barnacle gained 1000 attack points. I said "how did drill barnacle gain 1000 attack points" and he said "simple really when he deals damage to you he gain 1000 attack points and since he can attack your life points directly due to his special effect."

I said "noted" and he said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I place one card face down and now buster blader attack his drill barnacle and end this duel" and he said "I activate two trap cards first miracle lotus and then nitwit outwit. First nitwit is activated by me discarding one monster card and then the monster that's attacking loses attack points equal to the attack points of the monster I discarded and I discard my atlantian pikeman decreasing your buster blader's attack points by 1400.

Next miracle lotus grants drill barnacle 1000 extra attack points at the cost of letting you draw a card so that makes drill barnacle stronger than your buster blader." Buster blader was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6300. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play different dimension deepsea trench which lets me remove from play any water monster during you battle phase if you were going to target it with an effect and then I can summon it back during the end of your turn.

With that I attack your life points directly with drill barnacle and then I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and then I remove from play my light rogue doll and dark paladin in order to summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning. Now since I know the effect of deepsea trench the effect of black luster soldier is pretty useless but I can still attack.

Now envoy of the beginning attack drill barnacle" and drill barnacle was destroyed and his life points dropped to 400. I said "now I activate the effect of my black luster soldier which since he destroyed a monster in battle this turn I get to attack with him again so attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped down to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He got up to his feet and started laughing and said "that was an excellent duel from you Mr. Potter I look forward to doing this again" and he grabbed the device and left.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter will be the practical test to see if Chazz has mastered Magic after about two weeks of studying from the books. Until next time this is Vegeta signing off.**


	11. number changing hands

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter I know I said that I would be having a wizard's duel between Chazz and Harry but I decided that it was going to be off camara. Basically, the only thing you need to know is that Harry won but it was a close one so nothing else to add you know the drill without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

All of us meaning the group against Voldemort were all walking toward the best restaurant in the city which I had eaten at most of my life since my Father wanted nothing but the best. After a peaceful lunch, we walked down to the waterfront and were just staring at the passing stream that had been purified in our water purification plant that had opened around 50 years prior.

The perfect day was ruined when an explosion rocked the whole waterfront and out of the smoke a being flew down from the large area right in front of us. He said "I challenge one of your group to a duel and before I could say anything Hermione said "You're on" and inserted her deck into the deck holder and a card into the extra deck slot under the main part of the duel disk.

The death eater did the same only without putting a card in the extra deck slot and then pulled a small device out of his pocket and said "before we start the duel I must place this down on order of the dark lord" and he walked to the center of the dueling field and placed the device that absorbs the staggering amount of left over duel energy and then jumped up high and landed back on his side of the dueling field.

Hermione said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and the death eater said "it matters not" and Hermione drew 6 cards while the death eater drew 5. Hermione said "okay to start I play black stego in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn with that." He drew and said "I set a monster in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

It was then that I recognized his voice and I said "why have you decided to join Voldemort" and he said "the reason is none of your concern potter all that you must know is that I am here and I have a job to complete for the dark lord." I said "Hermione kick his ass" and she said "I was planning on it" and she drew another card from her deck.

She said "first I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode and then I sacrifice my black stego in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode. Next I activate the spell tail swipe from my hand you see I can only activate this card if I have a level 5 or higher dinosaur monster in my field and frostasaurus meets those requirements.

Now I can target two cards that you have face down on the field and return them to your hand" and frostasaurus swung around and the two cards on the death eater's field which sent them back to his hand. Hermione said "however the cost of activating this card is that the monster that met the requirements can't attack this turn but don't think you're safe from an attack gilasaurus attack his life points directly."

His life points dropped to 6600 and Hermione said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater who was my manager in the pro league drew and said "first I discard my cold enchanter in order to summon sharkraken in attack mode. Next I place one monster in defense mode now sharkraken attack her gilasaurus" and gilasaurus was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 7000.

The death eater said "to end my turn I place one card face down" and Hermione drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I play thunder short. You see this card dishes out 400 points of damage to you for each monster you control and that's 800" and the death eater's life points dropped to 5800.

Hermione said "next I activate ego boost to increase frostasaurus's attack points by 1000 until the end of the battle phase for a grand total of 3600. Now frostasaurus attack his sharkraken" and he said "you fell right into my trap I activate my face down card Poseidon wave which negates your attack and smashes you for 800 points of damage" and Hermione's life points dropped to 6200.

Hermione said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I flip summon my face down monster penguin soldier which lets me send up to two monster from the field to the owner's hand and I choose to only return one and that's your frostasaurus. Next I sacrifice him in order to summon gazer shark in attack mode.

Next I activate big wave small wave you see this card destroys all water monsters I control and then I get to special summon monsters from my hand equal to the number of my monsters I destroyed and I destroyed two. Now I special summon the two copies in my hand of rage of the deep next I overlay my two level 5 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61 volcasaurus."

Hermione said "wait you have a number card" and he said "of course every death eater has at least one number card" and Hermione said "let's place a little wager on this duel then if you win then you can have any card from my deck that you want. However, if I win I get number 61" and he said "very well I agree to your terms since I know I'm going to win anyway.

Now number 61 attack her life point directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 3700 and the death eater said "I play card of sanctity to let us both draw until we both hold 6 cards in our hands. With that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I special summon gilasaurus which since you actually have monsters in your graveyard now you're able to summon one from your graveyard."

He said "I choose sharkraken" and Hermione said "okay now I sacrifice my gilasaurus in order to summon frostasaurus back to the field hope you enjoyed him because there's no way you'll get rid of him this time. Now frostasaurus attack number 61" and the death eater started chucking" and he said "you simple-minded simpleton don't you know that a number monster can only be destroyed by a number."

Hermione said "I thought about that you see I will still deal damage to you so frostasaurus attack his number 61" and number 61 fended frostasaurus off but the death eater's life points dropped to 5700. Hermione said "I activate my face down card jurrac impact you see by sacrificing my frostasaurus I can destroy all monsters on the field.

With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "that was quite a foolish move you see you've left yourself open for a direct attack" and she said "we shall see." The death eater said "I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode now attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate fossil excavation.

This trap card lets me summon back a level 6 or lower dinosaur monster from my graveyard as long as I discard one card from my hand." The death eater said "Kaiser sea horse call off your attack I place one card face down and then I play dragged down into the grave. This card forces us to reveal our hands and then our opponent selects one card from our hands for us to discard you can pick which one I discard first."

He revealed his hand and Hermione said "I discard your second Kaiser sea horse" and the death eater discarded it and said "now remember this is not a one-way thing you now have to reveal your hand and I choose which one you discard" and she revealed her hand and he said "I discard your stegocyber to the graveyard."

He said "with that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon uraby in attack mode now frostasaurus attack his Kaiser sea horse." He chuckled and said "you fell into my trap I activate nitwit outwit you see by discarding one monster from my hand your attacking monster loses attack points equal to that monster's attack points.

I discard my legendary Atlantean tridon in order to decrease your frostasaurus's attack points by 1600 bringing it to 1000." This time it was Hermione's turn to chuckle and said "don't think frostasaurus will be destroyed that easily I activate survival of the fittest. You see this card gives any dinosaur monsters on my field 1000 point boost until the end phase and your nitwit outwit card only lasts until the end phase I'm sure."

Frostasaurus's attack points rose to 2000 and Kaiser sea horse was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 5400 and Hermione said "now uraby attack his life points directly" and the death eater's life points dropped to 3900 and Hermione said "with that I end my turn" and frostasaurus's attack points rose back to the 2600.

The death eater drew and said "first I play pot of greed and then I play moray of greed first I draw two cards and then for moray of greed I shuffle two water monsters back into my deck and then I get to draw three cards. Next I summon shocktapus in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice my uraby in order to summon giga gagagigo in attack mode now giga attack his shocktapus" and shocktapus was destroyed and he said "no matter because I activate shocktapus's effect. You see when he's destroyed by battle I can target the monster that destroyed and him and reduce that monster's attack points to zero.

Hermione said "that doesn't matter because I still have frostasaurus so now boy attack his life points directly" and the death eaters' life points dropped to 1300. Hermione said "I activate card of sanctity to allow us both to draw until we hold 6 cards and then I end my turn with one card face down." The death eater drew and said "I summon Atlantean pikeman in attack mode now attack giga gagagigo" and giga was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 2300.

The death eater said "I end my turn with that" and Hermione drew and said "you've obviously wanted to piss me off and you have successed first for calling me a simple-minded simpleton and then for insulting my monsters by treating them with little respect if any. I activate the spell advanced blustering winds you see for each monster I discard any monster I choose gains 1000 attack points until the end phase.

I discard four of frostasaurus gains 4000 attack points until the end of this turn got anything left to say" and he said "just finish me" and Hermione said "gladly frostasaurus attack his pikeman" and pikeman was destroyed and the death eaters' life points dropped to zero." He got up grabbed the device he placed down on the ground and disapparated after throwing a card to me."

 **Yet another chapter done in this duel I decided to have it where I created a type of blustering winds that would show just how pissed Hermione gets when someone disrespects their cards. I mean she said in either an earlier chapter or in the previous season that she thinks of her cards as an extended family so it stands to reason that she would be pissed off if someone disrespected their cards.**

 **Also I wasn't original going to have Hermione gain a number card but I figured that it would be a nice way to end this duel anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	12. evil machine turned good

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between a death eater of my choice and Chazz and the reason for this is because I feel that in this season or even this story at all I haven't really given Chazz much screen time.**

 **I mean the first season of this story is where it's where I don't count it because this is before he was possessed by Marik which is what changed his life. The second season is where he is possessed by Marik with only a few times of his true self breaking through Marik's Possession, the third season he had his soul stolen in the early stages of the chapter.**

 **If you want to skip this chapter because it is mainly a Chazz Chapter then that's fine I don't care I mean if you don't like this then you could write your own omake of this story. That's all I'm saying on this topic so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

Emily and Myself were walking through the town on a date that I had been planning for a little while and I was hoping that there weren't going to be any death eater attacks to ruin this perfect day. Just as I was thinking that I felt Emily go limp in my arms and I cursed myself for even thinking that nothing would happen.

Just as I was about to feel to see if she had a pulse a voice behind me said "don't worry all I've done is stunned her the dark lord has ordered that we use non-lethal curse on our targets. It seems the people in your group give off the most energy while dueling most specifically in order first potter, second you, and third granger."

I set Emily down on the ground and summoned my duel disk with my deck already loaded which I had left at home since I had promised Emily no dueling on the date. I did however keep the extra deck on my person since I didn't completely trust the granger women since she had a wager of a number card in her last duel.

I took the extra deck out of my deck holder and placed it in the slot on the armband of the duel disk which had been a function of it since I had gotten the academy graduate duel disk. The death eater pulled a device out of his pocket and threw it down on the ground between us and we drew our opening hands.

He said "I'm sure you don't mind if I go first" and I said "go right ahead" and he drew a 6th card and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode and then I activate swords of revealing light which makes it so that you can't attack me for three turns.

Now since I'm safe I can take a risk Dai Grepher attack his face down monster" and he smirked as his monster flipped up and it revealed that it was wall of illusion. He said "you fell into my trap since you attacked wall of illusion your Dai Grepher goes right back to your hand" and Warrior Dai Grepher ended up back in my hand while my life points dropped to 7850.

I said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I play mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy your swords of revealing light. Next I sacrifice my wall of illusion in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode. Now summoned skull attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my two trap cards first I play magical cylinder which absorbs the attack and directs it at your life points.

However, before that happens I activate enchanted javelin which increase my life points by the monster's attack points that you attacked me with and summoned skull has 2500 attack points" and my life points rose to 10,350 and his life points dropped to 5500. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon big shield gardna in attack mode.

Now I activate the spell card creature swap which forces us both to select one monster we control and give control of it over to our opponents however since we both only have one we both have no choice so let's not delay this." I took off my big shield gardna card off the duel disk and tossed it to him and as he put it on his duel disk he took summoned skull off his duel disk and tossed it to me which I gratefully placed on my duel disk.

I said "now this is a better picture" and he said "you think so I play the trap card spellbinding circle which stops any monster I choose from attacking on your side of the field and I choose summoned skull." I said "that's fine he's just a good defense anyway I place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "I switch big shield gardna to defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I play warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode and activate double summon. As the name suggests I get to normal summon again this turn so I summon heroic challenger- extra sword in attack mode.

Next I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing two of his xyz materials I can send one card that's face up on your field back to your deck and then shuffle your deck. I remove both his overlay units and send spellbinding circle back to your deck" and castel blasted spellbinding circle.

I said "now summoned skull can attack" and he said "it matters not because big shield gardna has more defense points then summoned skull" and I said "I know this. Summoned skull attack big shield gardna" and he said "why would you do that" and I said "you'll see" and my life points dropped to 10,250. He said "you only lowered your own life points" and I said "that's because unlike you I actually have enough to spare.

You see when Big shield gardna is attacked if it survives it switches what battle mode it's in so it's now in attack mode and I still have another attack left. With his measly 100 attack points he's easy bait for castel so castel attack big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed and his life points rose to 5600.

I said "you should have lost life points how did you gain the 100 that you did" and he said "to know the answer to that all you must do is look at your graveyard." I realized that he must have used enchanted javelin" and I stared at him unbelievingly and he said "what you didn't think you were the only prick who had an enchanted javelin card in their deck did you."

I said "well first off if you're looking for the me that is a prick you would have to build a time machine because that me is the me of the past. In fact, I owe it all to Emily for changing me if it weren't for her constantly trying to change me I would still be the prick that I use to be. However, I end my turn" the death eater drew and said "I now sacrifice both of your monsters in order to special summon lava golem to your side of the field."

I looked at the card he tossed me and I saw that it has 3000 attack points" and I said "why would you give me a powerful card like this" and he said "consider it my thanks for giving me a good duel" and as he finished saying that he started laughing like a madman. I placed it on my duel disk and when I did I was sudden raised up into the air much like an animal would be.

I said "what's the meaning of this" and he said "having that monster on the field comes at a price and I figured that you should pay the price. Also, when I special summon it I wanted it in defense mode" and I switched lava golem to defense mode. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and when I was examining my hand I felt a burst of heat and I looked up and saw that it was lava from lava golem."

My life points dropped to 9350 and I said "you're fucking deranged" and he responded "why thank you I will take that as a compliment." I said "I play card of sanctity so we both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next so I can avoid losing any more life points from this damn monster's effect I sacrifice lava golem in order to summon jack's knight in attack mode.

Now jack's knight attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card call of the haunted which considering the monster I'm bringing back this card acts as like a permanent negate attack. I call back summoned skull to my field in attack mode" and I said "jack's knight call off your attack I place one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "First, I play magical stone excavation which makes it so that by discarding two cards I can choose any magic card in my graveyard and add it to my hand and I choose mystical space typhoon. Next I activate it to destroy your face down that you just set. Now summoned skull attack his jack's knight" and jack's knight was destroyed and my life points dropped to 8750.

He said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my face down card birthright which lets me special summon a normal monster from my graveyard and I choose my warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode. Next I summon blade knight in attack mode and then I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode.

Next I activate the effect of lead yoke you see by removing on of his overlay units I can increase his attack points by 800 for a grand total of 3000. Now lead yoke attack his summoned skull" and summoned skull was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5100. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I place one card face down and play terraforming.

This card lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand but to make this more interesting I think I'll leave you guessing. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove lead yoke's final overlay unit to increase his attack points to 3800 and then I'll summon skull mariner in attack mode. Now skull mariner attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 3500 and I said "guess this is the end of this little duel lead yoke attack his life points directly."

When the smoke from the attack cleared, it was revealed that he still had 3500 and I said "let me guess enchanted javelin" and he said "you guessed correct." I said "Well damn I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two of them. Next I summon tardy orc in attack mode and then I play lightning vortex to destroy all monsters you control.

However, for now you are lucky you see because I can't attack with tardy orc the turn he is summoned so considering yourself lucky I'm ending my turn." I drew and said "I summon marauding captain in defense mode and activate his effect. You see when he's normal summoned I can summon another warrior monster from my hand in the same mode so I special summon D.D. warrior lady in defense mode and end my turn."

I place one card face down now tardy orc attack D.D. warrior lady" and I said "jokes on you see when you attack her the monster that attacked and her are removed from play for the remainder of the duel you know unless you have a card to return it to the field or your hand or something." He said "with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode.

Next I overlay my level 3 chamberlain and level 3 captain in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon temtempo the percussion djinn in attack mode. Next I remove one of his overlay units to increase his attack points by 500 for a grand total of 2200 now temtempo attack his life points directly" and his life points decreased to 1300 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "first I activate the spell card foolish burial which lets me send any monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose the masked beast. Next I activate call of the haunted in conjunction with curse of the masked beast which lets me bring him back by sending lava golem that's in my hand to the graveyard.

Next since I have masked beast on the field he's the strongest monster that either of us have out so masked beast attack temtempo with mask strike" and temtempo was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7750. He said "I play card of sanctity with lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands however that helps me more then you with that I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon silent swordsman level 3 in attack mode" and the death eater scoffed and said "if you think that weakling can destroy masked beast then you've gone crazy." I said "that's why I activate the spell card smashing ground which lets me target one monster on your field with the lowest defense and then I get to destroy it since you only have one monster I don't have a choice masked beast is destroyed."

He said "that still doesn't matter because your silent swordsman level 3 is still too weak to finish off my life points." I said "you really shouldn't talk it makes you look stupider then you already are I play the spell card silent sword slash which increases my silent swordsman level 3's attack points by 1500 until the end phase.

Now silent swordsman level 3 attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared as if they were never there. I walked up to him holding the device he threw down onto the ground in the beginning of the duel and I said "so what was the point of throwing this down" and he said "it was so that I could collect the power of the excess energy in this duel."

I said "okay what good does that do you" and he said "Because the dark lord figured out that he could use the left-over power of dueling to increase his own magical ability." I said "so is this thing an unlimited uses type of thing" and he said "it does have limits however I'm not exactly sure what exactly those limits are."

I said "good to know" I then stunned him grabbed a hold of Emily's wrist and apparated out of the area and back to Kaiba manor. When I got there I used the revival spell to get rid of the stunning effects of the death eater's spell on Emily and she said "how did we get back here" and I said "long story short I stole one of the devices that Voldemort uses to increase in power after each duel we have with him or his servants and he is so far none the wiser."

 **Yet another chapter done I know there may have been two copies of card of sanctity played by one of the two but I figured it was the best way to get the duel rolling and for a spectacular victory for Chazz. I know that I had Chazz steal the device but I figured that I had to figure out some way for Harry to increase in magical energy as well.**

 **Until next this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	13. energy gathering 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Hermione since I said in the previous chapter they give off the most excess energy during a duel which can be collected and injected to Harry for the final battle against Voldemort.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

We were walking toward the dueling room since Chazz had obtained one of the devices that the death eaters had been using to absorb the excess duel energy during a duel. Chazz had mentioned that the first duel anyway should be between me and Hermione since the death eater said that we give off the most excess duel energy.

We summoned our duel disks and inserted our main decks into the correct slot up top and the extra deck in the new holder on the underside of the wrist-cuff. I said "why don't you go first" and she said "I'll be glad to I play hyper hammerhead in attack mode and I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode now skilled dark magician attack her hyper hammerhead." She said "I activate my face down card survival of the fittest which gives my hyper hammerhead 1000 more attack points as long as this card remains equipped to him."

I said "skilled dark magician call off your attack I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice my hyper hammerhead in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode. Now attack skilled dark magician" and I said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison which removes your monster from play since you attacked with it."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand. Next I play gold sarcophagus which lets me remove one card from my deck from play why don't you take a guess which one I'm picking." She said "judging by your previous duels that I have seen you partake in I would guess the winged dragon of Ra."

I said "you're right as usual however that gave my skilled dark magician another counter I place one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I summon one monster to the field in face down defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "first I flip summon my face down monster in attack mode and its magical plant mandragola.

You see when magical plant mandragola is flipped face up I can add a spell counter to all cards that can have one added onto it and I choose skilled dark magician since it's the only one that can have a spell counter placed on it. Next I activate skilled dark magician's effect by sending him to the graveyard with three counters on him I can summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card magical dimension you see when this card is activated I can tribute one monster on my field as long as it's a spellcaster and special summon a spellcaster monster from my hand and I choose dark magician girl. Next I activate the second effect of magical dimension which lets me destroy one monster on the field and I choose your face down monster.

Next I play polymerization to fuse together my dark magician on the field with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 5100 and I said "now dark magician girl attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped further to 3100.

I said "I end my turn with that" and she drew and said "I play card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Then I summon black stego in attack mode and activate monster reborn to bring back my hyper hammerhead. Next I play the spell card level lifter you see when this card is activated I either increase or decrease the level of all monster on my field by one I choose increase.

Next I overlay my two level 5 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61 volcasaurus in attack mode. Next I activate his effect by using up one of his overlay units I can destroy one of your monsters and deal damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's attack points and I choose dark paladin."

Dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5100 and she said "I can still attack with my monster so volcasaurus attack dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped further to 4900. She said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "first I play pot of duality which lets me draw three cards and choose one to add to my hand the rest go back to my deck.

Next I play terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion. Next I activate the magical citadel of Endymion which the main purpose of this card is to gather up spell counters. Next I activate field barrier preventing you from replacing it with another field spell card which also gives it a spell counter. Next I summon one monster in defense mode and one card face down to end my turn."

She drew and said "volcasaurus attack his face down monster" and I said "I activate my face down card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and reflects it at your life points." She was hit with the beam and her life points dropped to 600 and she said "I end my turn with one card face down." I drew and said "first I flip summon my magician of faith which gives me a magic card in my graveyard such as the pot of greed.

Also since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I can add the winged dragon of Ra back to my hand and then I play pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I sacrifice magician of faith which lets me summon dark red enchanter and when he's summoned he automatically has two spell counters. Each spell counter on him gives him 300 extra attack points anyway I now remove magician of faith and dark magician girl in order to special summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back dark paladin and then I play double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn. Now I activate an effect of magical citadel once per turn I can remove all the spell counters from it to add them to an appropate target such as dark red enchanter which now has 3500 attack points thanks to 6 spell counters being on him.

Next I sacrifice my three monster in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode however before he appears I must recite the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the deserts in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe I beseech the grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

He appeared and he had 8700 attack points and I said "now I can win this duel" and Hermione said "how the winged dragon of Ra isn't a number monster volcasaurus can't be destroyed unless it's by a number monster. I said that may be true but with Ra's 8700 attack points and your number monster measly 2500 attack points I can win since you only had 600 life points left.

Now Ra attack volcasaurus and finish this duel" and while Volcasaurus wasn't destroyed her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. Hermione said "that was a great duel I'm still surprised at how you managed to get Ra on the field in just on turn" and I said "well it's quite easy if you have a deck built around getting a god out as soon as possible whose next."

Chazz said "I am however you need to empty this container first" and I place it on my stomach and pushed the insert button and after a mild pain I placed the container back on the ground while I put my deck back into the automatic shuffler part of it and it shuffled while I put my extra deck in the part under the wrist-cuff part while Chazz did the same."

 **Okay a few things in the rest of the chapters I'm going to be putting wrist-cuff as the part that attaches the duel disk to the arm. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	14. energy gathering 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having another duel this time between Chazz and harry to power up Harry for the final battle between Harry and Voldemort in the season ending however that won't be the end of the series but that won't be for a long time.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill or if you don't you should by now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Me and Chazz drew our opening hands and he said "I think I'll start this duel off" and I said "it doesn't matter to me I'll still win this duel" and he said "we'll see I'll start with zombrya the dark in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

Chazz drew and said "I summon ninja grandmaster sasuke in attack mode and then I'll have him attack your defender" and I said "why it's weaker then defender's defense points." Chazz said "that may be so but two words special effect you see when he attacks a defense monster before I take any damage that defending monster is automatically destroyed.

Also, don't think that the spell counter can protect him because it only protects him from being destroyed by battle not card effects." Defender burst into the multiple particles and Chazz said "now zombrya the dark attacks your life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5900 and he said "I end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and then I activate secret village of the spellcasters you see as long as this field spell remains on the field if you don't control a spellcaster you're not allowed to activate spell cards and the same goes for me. I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon heroic challenger extra sword in attack mode.

Next I overlay my level 4 extra sword and level 4 zombrya in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing both of his overlay units I can target one card on your field and shuffle it back into your deck such as your secret village of the spellcasters.

Now sasuke attack his face down monster" and I said "you just triggered the effect of magical undertaker you see when he's flipped face up I can target one level 4 or lower spellcaster monster in my graveyard such as defender and special summon him to my field. Also, when he's summoned I get to place a spell counter on him since he was summoned to the field."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I first play pot of greed and graceful charity you should know that this combo lets me draw 5 cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I sacrifice my defender in order to summon trance the magic swordsman and then I activate thousand knives. You see I can only activate this card as long as I have a level 6 or higher monster on my field and Trance meets the requirements.

Now I can destroy one card on your field and I choose castel the skyblaster musketeer now trance attack ninja grandmaster sasuke" and he said "I activate the trap waboku which stops me from taking damage and my monsters from being destroyed." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate autonomous action unit you see this card lets me bring back a monster from your graveyard and I choose your defender the magical knight at a cost of 1500 life points" and his life points dropped to 6500.

Now I build the overlay network with the two level 4 monsters on my field in order to xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. Next I summon silent swordsman in attack mode and then I activate the effect of lead yoke you see by removing one of the two overlay units I can increase his attack points by 800" and lead yoke went up to 2800.

He said "now battlin' boxer lead yoke attack his Trance the magic swordsman" and trance was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5700. He said "now silent swordsman level 3 attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped further to 4700 and he said "since silent swordsman dealt damage I can activate his effect at the end phase of this turn.

I move to the end phase which as I said activates the effect of silent swordsman level 3 now I can send him to the graveyard to special summon silent swordsman level 5 from my deck in attack mode." I drew and said "first I play card destruction which forces us both to discard our entire hands and then draw the same number of cards from our decks.

Next I remove from play mystical elf and magical undertaker in order to special summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Next I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and I activate envoy of the beginning's effect you see once per turn I can remove from play one monster on your field however when I do this I can't attack on the turn that I do this.

I remove from play your battlin' boxer lead yoke" and lead yoke disappeared and I said "with that I place two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I place one card face down and activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold six card in our hands and then play swords of revealing light which prevents you from attacking me for three turns and then I summon heroic challenger extra sword in attack mode and place one more card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate secret village of the spellcasters you see when I activate this if I control at least spellcaster monster and you don't you're not allowed to activate spell cards same for me." Chazz said "I play the trap card cursed seal of the forbidden spell when this card is activated I can draw one card and if it's a spell card I can send it to the graveyard to negate the activated of a spell card on your field."

He drew and observed it and said "well I got my A. forces spell card so now I discard it to destroy your secret village of the spellcasters." I said "that doesn't matter I still have a back-up field spell which is magical citadel of Endymion so i activate it now. As you should know with your long list of loses against me that this card's main purpose is to build up spell counters.

Next I activate call of the haunted to bring back sorcerer of dark magic in attack mode and then I activate primal seed. This card lets me add two monsters that have been removed from play since I have a black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning on the field back to my hand and I choose the mystical elf and magical undertaker that I removed for envoy's summoning.

Then I summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my heroic challenger extra sword and my silent swordsman level 5 in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode. Now battleguard king attack his aqua madoor" and aqua madoor was destroyed however I didn't lose life points since it was in defense mode.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play spell power grasp which lets me place a total of two spell counters on the magical citadel since it gets a spell counter from the card and because it's a spell card. Next I play the trap card pitch-black power stone which lets me remove a spell counter from it once per turn and add it onto another target also it starts with three spell counters.

Next I remove the 4 counters from the magical citadel in order to special summon a level 4 monster from my graveyard and I choose aqua madoor in attack mode. Next I sacrifice my aqua madoor and mystical elf in order to summon dark magician of Chaos in attack mode. I place one card face down on the field and end my turn with that."

Chazz drew and said "I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode" and I cut in and said "you just triggered my trap card raigeki break. This card lets me destroy one card on your field at the cost of one card in my hand and I choose battleguard king." Battleguard king was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I place one monster in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon command knight in attack mode and then I'll attack your face down monster with command knight." My face down flipped up to reveal aroma jar and I said "since you attacked aroma jar and flipped it face up with your attack now it can't be destroyed by battle and I get 500 life points during each end phase from here on out."

He said "damn I end my turn" and my life points rose to 5200 and I drew and said "get ready I sacrifice dark magician of Chaos, sorcerer of dark magic, and black luster soldier envoy of the beginning to summon the winged dragon of RA however before Ra can make his appearance on the field I must first recite the ancient chant.

All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the deserts in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra" and Ra appeared on the field and I said "with the monsters I sacrifice the winged dragon of Ra's attack points are 9000. However you are lucky since I can't attack for this turn with the winged dragon of Ra so I end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and end my turn" and I thought he had lost his marbles but I said "Very well" and my life points rose to 6200 and I drew and said "well looks like this duel is over. Winged dragon of Ra attack blue dragon summoner with your blaze cannon" and he said "you activated my trap card draining shield which absorbs the attack and increases my life points by the number of your monster's attack points."

His life points rose to 15,500 and I said "I never thought you would be able to get that many life points no matter I end my turn with one card face down." He drew and said "I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10: illumiknight in attack mode. Next I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units I can discard one card and draw another. Next I special summon spell striker in attack mode by removing from play swords of revealing light.

With that I end my turn since I can't do anything" and my life points rose to 6700 and I drew and said "I'll end this quickly for you I activate another effect of the winged dragon of RA. By paying all by one of my life points I can increase his attack points by the number of points I pay" and my life points dropped to one and Ra's attack points rose to 15,699 and then I play magical exemplar in attack mode.

Now I activate another effect of Ra which lets me sacrifice a monster on my field to increase his attack points by that monster's attack points and I choose magical exemplar." Exemplar left the field and Ra's attack points rose further to 17,399 "now winged dragon of Ra attack his spell striker" and spell striker was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero.

The holograms disappeared and he said "how could I lose I was in the lead by more than 8000 life points" and I said "it's simple you got overconfident you through that because you had more life points that you would be able to win and I was behind on life points." He said "well this is just one more loss for me well I'll win our next duel."

I said "We'll see honestly I think you could get even stronger just keep winning in the pro leagues and then after you have 20 wins in the pro leagues I will accept a challenge for titles.

 **Yet another chapter done I can't think of anything to add except I did change some of the effects of cards if you can spot them I'll update any story you want me to update so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	15. energy gathering 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Emily for two reason the first is for more power to take down Voldemort and the second is because it's been a while since I showcased Emily's skills with the deck I have chosen to make for her.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After absorbing the power from the device from my duel with Chazz I had placed it back on the ground and walked back to the makeshift dueling field. I said "okay whose next" and Emily walked forward and said "I'll be your next opponent" and I said "very well if you have any cards that you want to add to your extra deck or even your normal deck go ahead."

I summoned her duel case and she grabbed it and grabbed one card out of it and placed it on the bottom of her extra deck slot on the duel disk. She said "okay I have all the cards that I want" and I said "very well" and I vanished her dueling case back to her room. She said "you're not going to ask me what card I added" and I said "nope I want it to be as much of a surprise as possible when you first summon it."

She said "sounds good I wasn't going to tell you anyway mind if I go first" she said as her duel disk shuffled her deck." I said "I wouldn't have it any other way besides the saying is ladies first" and Chazz said "kick his ass in this duel Emily." She drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and place two cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "wow my hand is as good as it would be if I had stacked my deck before you say anything Chazz you saw my duel disk shuffle my deck. Anyway, I'm not busting out my strongest at first I discard my divine wrath trap card in order to special summon the tricky in attack mode and place one card face down to end my turn."

She said "before my turn begins I activate the effect of the dragon ice in my hand you see when you special summon one monster I can summon it directly to the field by discarding one card as long as it's the end phase of your turn." She then drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and then I'll attack your tricky with alexandrite dragon which destroys them both.

Now mirage dragon attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6400 and she said "now dragon ice attack him directly" and my life points dropped further to 4600. She said "I activate my face down card dragon's rebirth by removing from play my dragon ice I can summon a dragon from my graveyard and I choose alexandrite dragon.

Now dragon ice attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2600 and she said "I end my turn with that." I drew and said "I wasn't wanting to bust this guy out so quickly but I have no choice I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Now as you know dark paladin gains 500 attack point for every dragon on your field and in your graveyard and there's two on your field along with one in your graveyard for a grand total of 1500 extra attack points for a grand total of 4400 now dark paladin attack her alexandrite dragon" and alexandrite dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 5600.

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I play card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and switch mirage dragon to defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "first I play terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose the magical citadel of Endymion.

Next I activate the magical citadel of Endymion and then I play pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top 5 cards of my deck and then I can add one to my hand and I choose trap hole. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and now dark paladin attack flamvell guard" and flamvell guard was destroyed and I said "I end my turn with two cards face down."

She drew and said "first I play pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand. Next I play black luster ritual which lets me summon black luster soldier as long as I send a monster or monsters whose total level equals 8 from my hand to the graveyard and I send a blue-eyes white dragon.

Next I play silver's cry to bring back my blue-eyes white dragon and then I play fiend's sanctuary which lets me summon a metal fiend token and then I activate dragonic tactics. You see this card lets me tribute two monsters in control in order to summon a level 8 monster from my deck and I choose a blue-eyes white dragon. Next I play melody of awakening dragon which lets me add two dragon monsters with 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points.

The two I choose are my final blue-eyes white dragon and blue-eyes shining dragon and then I play polymerization to fuse together my two blue-eyes on the field with the one in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. However, I'm far from finished I sacrifice my blue-eyes ultimate dragon to summon blue-eyes shining dragon in attack mode.

Now he gains 300 for each dragon monster in my graveyard and on my field and then I play call of the haunted which I had facedown for so long. This card revives blue-eyes ultimate dragon and then I activate dragonic sacrifice. This card lets me sacrifice a dragon monster and add its attack points onto one monster in my field for the duration of this turn and I choose to sacrifice blue-eyes ultimate in order to give blue-eyes shining dragon a power boost."

Blue-eyes shining dragon's attack points rose from 5700 to 10,200 and she said "now blue-eyes shining dragon attack his dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 300. She said "now black luster soldier attack his facedown monster." I said "you triggered the effect of my aroma jar which when it's flipped face up from being face down it's indestructible and I get 500 life points each end phase."

She said "very well I place one card face down and end my turn" and my life points rose to 800 and I drew and said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 1300. She drew and said "I summon kaibaman in attack mode and play card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand and then I end my turn" and my life points rose to 1800.

I drew and said "I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode which lets me place a spell counter on him to make him indestructible for one attack and then I end my turn" and my life points rose to 2300. She drew and said "I pass which means since I have 7 cards in my hand I have to discard one and I choose my red-eyes black dragon" and my life points rose to 2800.

I drew and said "I sacrifice my defender which puts his spell counter on magical citadel and then I remove all the counters on my magical citadel and place them on the monster I summoned by sacrificing defender say hello to magical marionette. Now I activate an effect of my marionette you see by removing two spell counters from him I can destroy one of your monsters and I remove 4 to destroy blue-eyes shining and black luster soldier. However, that's not all you see he gains 200 for each spell counter on him and I count 6 remaining.

Now magical marionette attack kaibaman with your magical trickery blast" and kaibaman was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2600 and I said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 3300. She drew and said "first I play polymerization to fuse together the 5 dragons in my hand to form five-headed dragon in attack mode. Next I play my face down card red-eyes spirit which lets me revive a red-eyes monster as long as it isn't red-eye black chick.

Now five-headed dragon attack magical marionette" and marionette was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1500 and she said "now I play another face down card fissure which lets me destroy that damned aroma jar. Now red-eyes black dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

She stood there apparently in shock for a moment and said "I actually won" and I said "technically yes but I had two ways I could have turned it around in the end and both those ways were face down." Chazz said "you didn't just let her win did you" and I said "yes I did because I didn't want to win the duel since it would have been too easy to win with dark paladin."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm planning on having another duel between the death eater who was representing Chazz, Harry, Alexis, and others in the pro league however he will be dueling against Emily. Stay tuned in for that match because it's going to be a doozy until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	16. Emily's first number card

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Emily and the death eater who dueled her before to see if she was fit for him to sponsor her in the pro league. Since the titles, I have for him are too long I have decided to call him Steve nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Just as I had absorbed the energy from the duel between me and Emily there was a loud crack like the sound of a whip being used and a bunch of smoke. As the smoke cleared the death eater who had pretended to be our sponsor said "I have come for the device" and I said "you'll never get it death eater or should I call you Steve."

He said "I don't care what you call me how about this if one of your champions can defeat me in a duel then I will leave peacefully with one number card that will work out in my opponent's deck. However, if your opponent doesn't win then I will take a card out of their extra deck and you will give me the device how does that sound potter."

Before I could respond Emily said "you're on and I'll be your opponent" and he tossed a device down in the middle of the duel field and he inserted his deck into his duel disk and extra deck into the holder at the bottom of the duel disk as did Emily. After the automatic shufflers were done they drew their opening hands first and Steve said "I shall go first in this duel.

To start I summon revival jam in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn there" and Emily drew and said "I play pot of greed in order to draw two more cards and then I play cards of the red stone. You see this card allows me to send a red-eyes monster that is level 7 from my hand to the graveyard to draw two more cards.

Next I activate melody of the awakening dragon allowing me to add two dragon monsters with 3000 or more attack and 2500 or less defense points and the obvious choices are two of my three blue-eyes white dragons. Next I activate ancient rules to special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand without a sacrifice.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his revival jam" and revival jam was destroyed but as quickly as it was destroyed it reformed. Emily said "what's going on I destroyed that monster" and Steve said "he has a special power you see when he's destroyed I get to summon him back from the graveyard" and Emily smirked.

He said "what exactly are you smirking about I'm the one with an indestructible monster on my field" and she said "well you see when you special summon a monster whether it be from the deck, hand, or graveyard I can summon the dragon ice in my hand without a sacrifice and all I have to do I discard one card however I think you've been through enough I end my turn with one card face down."

He drew and said "I summon friller rabca in defense mode and then I activate my face down card success probability 0%. You see what this handy little trap card does is target your extra deck and selects two random monsters to send to the graveyard. However, the randomization is a little less if I know what exactly I'm aiming for and I know you have five-headed dragon in your extra deck."

Two beams shot from the trap card and instead of striking her main deck they shot under the arm band holding the duel disk to her arm and they extracted two cards from the extra deck slot. The first one flipped face up for us to reveal that it was one of her three five-headed dragons and the second one was also flipped face up and revealed that it was another five-headed dragon.

He said "with that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I remove from play my dragon ice in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Next I activate his effect which lets me special summon one dragon monster from my hand or graveyard regardless of the level and I choose blue-eyes white dragon. Now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his friller rabca" and friller rabca was destroyed.

She said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I attack your face down monster with my red-eyes darkness dragon" and he said "you fool you fell right into my trap you see you flipped penguin soldier into attack mode which lets me send two monsters on your field back to your hand.

My targets of this effect are red-eyes darkness dragon and blue-eyes white dragon" and the left the field and they returned to her hand. She said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon yomi ship in attack mode and then I activate my face down card surface which allows me to revive my friller rabca in attack mode. Next I overlay my two level 3 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 17: leviathan dragon in attack mode.

Now I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the effect of leviathan dragon which by removing one of his overlay units I can increase his attack points by 500 permanently for a grand total of 2500. Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back red-eyes black dragon in defense mode.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his leviathan dragon" and he said "I activate my trap card ghosts from the past which reduces blue-eye's attack points to zero" and Emily said "blue-eyes call off your attack" and Steve said "Too late" and blue-eyes was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 5500. Emily said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my revival jam in order to summon mecha sea dragon plesion in attack mode.

Next I remove the final overlay unit of leviathan dragon in order to boost his attack points by 500 more for a grand total of 3000 for the rest of this duel. Now mecha sea dragon plesion attack her red-eyes black dragon" and red-eyes was destroyed and he said "now leviathan dragon attack her life points directly" and before the attack could hit I saw a look of hesitation on her face.

The attack hit and her life points dropped to 2500 and he said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "first I activate my face down card red-eyes spirit in order to summon red-eyes black dragon back from my graveyard in attack mode. Next I remove him from play in order to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode and then I activate his effect.

I revive blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard and then I activate polymerization to fuse the blue-eyes on my field with the one in my hand to form first of the dragons in attack mode. Next I play advance draw by sending my level 9 first of the dragons to my graveyard I can draw two more cards however there's a deeper purpose behind that.

You see I activate dragons' mirror by removing from play 5 dragon monsters from my graveyard I'm allowed to summon my final five-headed dragon in attack mode. Now five-headed dragon attack his leviathan dragon" and he said "I may not be able to prevent any damage to myself however I can reduce the amount I take.

I activate my trap card nitwit outwit now by discarding one monster card from my hand I can decrease your attacking monster's attack points by that monster's attack points. I discard my legendary Atlantean tridon decreasing your five-headed dragon by 1600 attack points until the end phase of this turn" and Emily said "five-headed dragon continue your attack" and he said "you may have been able to do some damage to me but a number can only be destroyed by another number" as his life points dropped to 7600.

Emily said "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his mecha sea dragon plesion" and mecha sea dragon plesion was destroyed and his life points dropped further to 7100. Emily said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I play moray of greed now I have to shuffle two water monsters from my hand back to my deck and then I get to draw three cards. I choose to shuffle my treeborn frog and Atlantean pikeman and then I draw three. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my mecha sea dragon plesion in attack mode however, don't blink or you'll miss him I sacrifice him along with leviathan dragon in order to summon hyper ancient shark megalodon in attack mode.

Now ancient shar megalodon attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and Emily said "I activate my face down card mirror force destroying your monster before the attack can even hit me." He replied "I hate you with a hate so pure that it could keep me alive until you are destroyed which will be sooner then I need but I hope with a passion that you are one of the war casualties of the dark lord."

She drew and said "I doubt I will be I draw and now five-headed dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2100. Emily next said "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points hit rock bottom and dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "as per our agreement I will now leave peacefully but not before doing this" and he took a card out of his duel disk and tossed it to Emily and then apparated away. I walked up behind her and said "so what card did he give you" and she said "number 17."

 **Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why 'steve' has been giving number cards away after every loss of his well you see the reason behind that is because he isn't serving Voldemort because he wants to. The reason he is serving Voldemort is because Voldemort is blackmailing him with his family basically Voldemort promised that if he were to keep winning that his family would be allowed to live through the war. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off**


	17. doubling up on machines

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, it will be a duel between a death eater who I have decided to name chuck with the fire deck I made and Harry using the main spellcaster deck that I have. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was sitting outside on one of the comfortable lawn chairs that we normally had in the storage shed since I was wanting to sleep under the stars tonight since it was supposed to be a clear night and so far, it was. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a loud crack and fell on the ground out of surprise and just as I was getting up I felt an arm grab onto mine roughly and then I felt the uncomfortable sensation of side-along-apparition.

The arm that had what seemed like a death grip on mine let go and I saw that we were in a desert complete with mountains sticking up from the ground. I looked in front of me and saw that it was the death eater that used the fire deck that I had struggled against when I first faced him. I said "what do you want death eater" and he said "first off the name is chuck and second I want your excess duel energy to give to the dark lord."

I said "well good luck with that" and I pulled the shrunk container out of my pocket and enlarged it as did he and mine touched the ground after we tossed them a millisecond before his. I said "I know from the programming that I was able to get off of these devices is when two of them are placed down the energy will go into the one that touched the ground first is that correct."

He said "yes, it is however it matters not because what's stopping me from taking it for the dark lord after I win" and I said "nothing but if you want to have a wager I'm game" and he said "what are you proposing." I said "if you win then you get both of them so the technology is out of our hands and if I win then in addition to the one that I placed down I get the one you brought for our duel."

He said "sounds good" and I summoned my duel disk with the deck already inserted and shuffled and the extra deck where it goes as did he. I drew my first 5 cards and said "since you challenge me I pick who goes first and I'll let you take the first move." He drew a 6th card and said "how nice of you to start I summon darkfire soldier number 1 in attack mode and place three cards face down to end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and play pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now skilled dark magician attack his darkfire soldier" and darkfire soldier was destroyed and Chuck's life points dropped to 7800 and I said "I place one card facedown and end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I activate swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three of your turns and with that I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate my face down card pitch-black power stone which when it's activated I place three spell counters on it. Now once per turn I can remove one of those counters and add it onto an appropate target and now I remove one to add it to skilled dark magician. Now skilled dark magician has the three counters he needs I now send him to the graveyard with the three counters to special summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which its main purpose is to build up spell counters. Now I flip summon my magical plant mandragola which lets me add a spell counter to each card on the field that can have a spell counter placed on it.

Now I sacrifice my magical plant mandragola in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and then I activate mage power which gives dark magician girl a power boost of 500 for each spell and trap card on my field and I place one more card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I play localized tornado.

This powerful trap card allows me to shuffle my entire hand into the deck and then draw 5 new cards and then I summon molten zombie in attack mode. This card allows me to draw one card when it's summoned from either my hand or graveyard and finally I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play the spell card dark burning magic.

This very powerful card allows me to destroy all cards on your field at the cost of discarding my entire hand and destroying my own face down spell and trap cards. Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5300 and then I said "now dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 3300.

I said "now breaker the magical warrior attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1700 and I said "I still have one attack left and with an attack power of 2700 Endymion attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and he said "you may have won this duel potter but I swear the next one you will not win."

He then apparated and I collected the container that absorbs excess duel energy and turns it into magical energy that he had brought along with my own which now my count of them had turned into two. I then apparated back to the mansion right into the bedroom that I share with Alexis and this time I used pure will to make it so that my apparation wouldn't make the loud cracking sound that it usually did when I used it.

I then undressed and climbed into the bed and as usual when I went to bed after she had already fell asleep I put my arm over her resting it on her stomach. Another usualness that happened as soon as I rest my hand on her stomach she snuggled in closer to me and while I couldn't see her face I knew a smile graced it as usual.

 **Yet another chapter done and yes I know that the chapter was shorter than some of the others but I ran out of things to do since I used mostly duplicates in the fire deck that I made and that makes it harder to draw I will edit it so the next time I use it the chapter will be longer. Also if there are any errors don't be afraid to put them in the comments and I will edit the chapter and then repost it.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	18. number 19 becomes Hermione's

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Hermione and Steve you all know Steve the one who wagers cards in a duel. Nothing else to add you know the drill or should so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I was heading out to the backyard for one of Emily's and my famous duels which was now more intense since I had a more powerful extra deck thanks to the person who pretended to be Harry's manager for the pro league. Just as I got out there I saw that everyone was in what appeared to be a stunned state and I pulled out my wand and was about to cast the counter spell when a voice behind me said "it will do you no good."

I turned around and it was Steve the one who had given me my very first number card and I said "why won't it do anything" and he said "Because they are not stunned they are frozen in time" and I said "Well why don't you unfreeze them." He said "not before I have a duel with you" and I said "why would you want a duel with me" and he said "Because I am here to win back number 61."

I could tell he was lying about that and I said "okay what's the real reason" and he said "Before I answer is the property warded against any type of mind readers." I stated "yeah it is since I did it myself" and he said "okay the real reason I have been challenging members of your group is because I want to see the dark lord defeated as much as any of you do."

I was skeptical of this and said "and why is that if you're in his ranks" and he said "Because to get me to join his ranks he kidnapped my little sister who is a muggle." I said "if you're a wizard how is your sister a muggle" and he said "in my family magic skips a generation however every time I'm on duty in our hideout which for obvious reason I can't tell you where it is I hear all the purebloods laughing about torturing my sister.

For that reason, I want to see Voldemort defeated as much as anyone in fact if I had the power to defeat him I would challenge him myself but I don't. that's why I have been wagering cards in duels you see since my deck isn't good enough to defeat him I give the cards to others to increase their decks powers in order to give them the power to defeat Voldemort."

I said "Well then let's have a duel" and I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck which it shuffled and I then put my extra deck into the holder under the wrist-cuff as did he. After the automatic shuffling was done he said "since I was the one who challenged you I shall go first" and I said "very well but which card are you putting up if you lose because I'm putting up number 61."

He said "I'll put up my number 19" and I said "okay make your move and he said "first I play dragged down into the grave which lets us each select one card from our opponent's hand then discard it to the graveyard. Then we both get to draw one card show me your hand" and I did so" and he said "I'll send your black tyranno to your graveyard of course now I shall show you my hand."

He turned his cards around and I saw that he had a nitwit outwit trap card and I said "since I don't want to fall victim to it I send your nitwit outwit trap to your graveyard." He discarded it and we both drew a card and he said "I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards.

Next I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down miracle lotus trap card" and his trap was destroyed and I said "now I summon black Brachios in attack mode and then I'll attack you Kaiser sea horse" and Kaiser sea horse was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7900 and I said "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon black stego in attack mode and I activate the spell card double star changer. This card lets me increase or decrease the level of two monsters on my field and I choose to increase it by one.

Now I overlay my two level 5 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61: Volcasaurus in attack mode. Now Volcasaurus attack his face down monster" and the attack went through and his monster was revealed to be penguin soldier. He laughed and said "Since you destroyed penguin soldier I can now activate his special power which lets me send up to two monsters on the field and return them to the owner's hand or in your case extra deck."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and then I activate two copies of double summon. As the name suggests I get to normal summon two more times this turn so the first spot goes to shocktopus. Now I sacrifice my two monster to summon suijin in attack mode now you're a smart girl so do you know what the effect of this monster is."

I said "isn't that one of three monsters to summon the gate guardian" and he said "you are quite correct however do you know the secret power each card to summon him has." She said "I think they cancel any attack on them" and he said "almost they can only cancel one attack on them by decreasing the opponent's monster's attack points to zero.

Now that we have that out of the way suijin attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5500. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon black brachios in defense mode and when it's normal summoned like I just did now I can switch your suijin to defense mode and with that I end my turn."

He drew and said "first I switch suijin into attack mode and now I attack your black brachios and then I activate card of sanctity to allow us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my raigeki spell card which destroys all monsters on your field" and suijin was destroyed and he said "I activate my trap card.

Chain whirlwind you see when one of my cards are destroyed by a card effect that you used I can destroy two spell or trap cards on field and I choose your two face down cards." I said "it doesn't matter I summon hydrogeddon into attack mode now attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6300.

I said "now hydrogeddon's effect activates you see when he deals damage to you I get to summon another one straight from my deck however I can't attack you with it this turn. Next I play magical stone excavation which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand at the cost of discarding two cards from my hand and I choose to return double star changer.

Finally, I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon legendary Atlantean trigon in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I play my face down card dust tornado which destroys your face down spell or trap card." He said "you have a sharp mind you must have not trusted my face down card and you were right not to.

You see it was splash capture so if you have summoned Volcasaurus while I had this on the field then I would have taken control of it and then you wouldn't have been able to defeat me no matter what." I said "That's' why I did it now I activate double star changer to increase both my hydrogeddon's levels to 5 now I overlay my two level 5 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61: Volcasaurus in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect you see if I use one of his overlay units then I can destroy one of your monsters and then deal damage to your life points equal to that monster's attack points." His legendary trigon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4700. I said "the only down side to playing this effect is that I can't attack you directly with Volcasaurus so I end my turn with one card face down."

He drew and said "I summon yomi ship in defense mode and then I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my face down card fossil excavation which thanks to you I can now summon out black tyranno." He said "how is it thanks to me" and I responded "remember the beginning of the duel when you played dragged down into the grave you forced me to discard my black tyranno.

Now I activate Volcasaurus' effect which allows me to destroy your yomi ship and deal damage to your life points equal to its attack points" and his life points dropped to 3900. I said "now this duel is over while Volcasaurus can't attack you directly I am about to have two more attacks this turn I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode.

Now Sabersaurus attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2000 and I said "now black tyranno attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He walked up to me and said "you have master number 61 so I feel that it's only right to give you number 19.

Now I must be leaving remember don't mention any of the reason why I challenge your group since it's my story to tell until then I must be leaving" and he disapparated out of the front lawn.

 **Yet another chapter done the I have decided that Steve needed a reason to give away number cards if he were defeated so I decided to have the dark lord holding his family hostage and the other purebloods tourting his little sister. I figured this worked because if I had a little sister and someone were bullying her I would smash their face in.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	19. duel between friends Emily vs Hermione

Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Hermione and Emily because I know that I was doing a bit of teasing in the last chapter but I felt it necessary for that chapter because in the end Hermione got another number card.

Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I was heading to the backyard to see if Emily was wanting to have a duel between me since when I had last done this the death eater Steve had interfered. The main reason was because I was wanting to test out my new strategy with numbers 61 and 18 both getting on the field. As I got out there was walking toward me and when we were mere feet apart she said "I challenge you to a duel."

I said "I accept your challenge in fact I was going to challenge you" and she said "well let's get it underway" and she turned around and walked until there was enough room for the duel. We inserted our decks and after the shuffling was done was drew our opening hands and she said "since I challenged you I'll let you decide who goes first."

I said "I'll let you go first" and she said "Very well" and drew and said "I'll start with this alexandrite dragon in attack mode and I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon uraby in defense mode. Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate fiends sanctuary.

This powerful spell card allows me to summon a metal fiend token to the field in attack mode and then I sacrifice my metal fiend token and alexandrite dragon in order to summon the mighty blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her uraby" and I said "I activate my face down card scrap-iron scarecrow.

This trap card allows me to negate on attack of yours once per turn" and Emily said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon hyper hammerhead in defense mode and end my turn." She drew and said "I play pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two more cards and then I activate silver's cry. This card allows me to bring back a normal dragon monster from my graveyard and I choose alexandrite dragon in attack mode.

Next I summon another alexandrite dragon in attack mode you seem to have done well against a blue-eyes white dragon let's see how you fare against two of them. I play dragonic tactics now by sacrificing two dragon monsters I can summon a level 8 dragon from my deck so come forth my second blue-eyes white dragon.

Now blue-eyes one attack hyper hammerhead" and I said "I activate the scrap-iron scarecrow" and Emily said "that hyper hammerhead must be important in your strategy let's try this again. Blue-eyes number two attack hyper hammerhead" and hyper hammerhead was destroyed and I started laughing" and she said "why are you laughing me destroying a monster shouldn't cause laughter."

I said "the reason I'm laughing is because you fell right into my trap you see when hyper hammerhead is involved in a battle as long as the monster either he was attacking or that attacked him is still on the field the monster goes back to the owner's hand." She said "I see you activated scrap-iron scarecrow which I knew you had on the field since it automatically goes back into the face down position after it's activated to stop the first attack.

You were hoping I would think that hyper hammerhead was an important part in your strategy and therefore lured me into attacking it so you would still only have to deal with one blue-eyes." I said "you figured that out easily of course it was an easy strategy" and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice uraby in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode.

Next I play Jurassic world which when we're here in the home of the dinosaurs all dinosaurs gains 300 extra attack and defense points and with that I end my turn." She drew and said "to start I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as two are discarded from my hand. I discard my red-eyes insight spell card and red-eyes spirit trap card and then I summon blizzard dragon in attack mode.

Next I play ancient rules which lets me special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose blue-eyes white dragon. Next I play polymerization to fuse together the two blue-eyes I have on the field in order to summon first of the dragons in attack mode. Next I play monster reborn to bring back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard also in attack mode.

Next I play my face down card dragon's rebirth now by removing from play blizzard dragon I can summon a dragon monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose my second blue-eyes white dragon also in attack mode. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack frostasaurus" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow to negate that attack."

Emily said "that doesn't matter I still have another blue-eyes on the field and after he clears the field of your frostasaurus first of the dragon's is coming for your life points. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack frostasaurus" and frostasaurus was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7900. She said "now first of the dragon's attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate my face down card fossil excavation.

This trap card allows me to revive any dinosaur monster from my graveyard in attack mode and all I have to do is discard one card from my hand. You should know by now that I'm bringing back my frostasaurus in attack mode" and Emily said "first of the dragons call off your attack" and the beam died down to nothingness.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate mist body. This card prevents frostasaurus from being destroyed by battle or card effects until you destroy this card. Now frostasaurus attack first of the dragons" and first of the dragons was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7800.

I said "I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn with that" and she drew and said "first I sacrifice my two blue-eyes white dragons in order to summon odd-eyes dragon in attack mode and then I remove him from play in order to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon also in attack mode. Next I play his special effect allowing me to revive any dragon from my graveyard that I want such as blue-eyes white dragon.

However, don't blink or you'll miss her because I activate advance draw allowing me to tribute a level 8 monster in order to draw two more cards. Next I play fiend's sanctuary which lets me summon a metal fiend token to the field in defense mode also while he's on the field he's the only monster you're allowed to attack and since you take the damage from attacks with him I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon mad sword beast in attack mode and end my turn next I play the spell double star changer which lets me increase or decrease the level of two monsters I control at the same time. So I increase mad sword beast's level to level 5 and decrease frostasaurus's level to 5 and then I overlay my two level 5 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 61: volcasaurus in attack mode.

With that I end my turn" and she drew and said "since it's my standby phase I have to either pay 1000 life points or destroy the metal fiend token. Since it's served its purpose I choose to let it go. You see I just needed to buy some time anyway I activate red-eyes darkness metal dragon's effect allowing me to special summon blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard.

Now blue-eyes attack number 61: Volcasaurus" and I said "I activate my face down card scrap-iron scarecrow stopping you attack" and she said "since red-eyes darkness dragon wouldn't do any damage to you I end my turn" and I drew and said "I knew it was a good idea to add this older card to my deck I activate raise body heat.

This card increase any dinosaur monster's attack points by 300 as long as this card remains equipped to it so I equip it to Volcasaurus. Now Volcasaurus attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and red-eyes darkness metal dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7300. I said "since it's still my turn I activate the effect of Volcasaurus which lets me remove an overlay unit to destroy blue-eyes and deal damage to you equal to her attack points."

Blue-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 4300 and I said "with that I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate hand destruction forcing us both to discard our entire hands and then draw the same number of cards we discarded. Next I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I play my facedown card Jurassic impact which as long as I have a dinosaur monster on my field with 2500 or more attack points this card destroys all cards on the field." My face down cards along with Volcasaurus was destroyed and only her face down was destroyed. I said "how did your monster survive" and she said "it's quite simple really once per turn instead of being destroyed by card effects she can switch to defense mode.

That's not it however you see when she switches her battle mode whether or not its attack or defense I'm allowed to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand or graveyard." I said "that doesn't matter your maiden is about to be destroyed I summon kabazauls in attack mode now attack her maiden with eyes of blue."

She said "bad move for you, you see once per turn in addition to not being destroyed by card effect by changing her battle mode she can also prevent her destruction by battle by switching her battle mode. As I'm sure you remember when my maiden switches battle mode I can summon a blue-eyes from my hand or graveyard to welcome back to the party blue-eyes white dragon."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I play polymerization to fuse together the two blue-eyes white dragons I have on the field with the one in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon. However, your troubles don't end there see I play black luster ritual to summon black luster soldier my sending my level 6 meteor dragon and level 4 mirage dragon to the graveyard.

Now I play the second polymerization in my hand to fuse black luster soldier and blue-eyes ultimate dragon together to form dragon master knight in attack mode. Now dragon master knight attack her kabazauls" and kabazauls was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4600. She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field.

But since dark hole doesn't target monsters your maiden with eyes of blue is also destroyed and next I summon black brachios in attack mode. Now attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2500 and I said "I end my turn with that." She drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands" and then she started laughing like mad.

I said "what are you laughing about" and she said "oh nothing just that you're about to pay for destroying my dragon master knight and maiden with eyes of blue. I activate dragon's mirror allowing me to fusion summon a monster by removing from play dragon monsters from my graveyard which as you know all my monsters with the exception of a few are dragons.

So I remove form play rabidragon, hyozanryu, wattaildragon, mirage dragon, and meteor dragon in order to fusion summon five-headed dragon in attack mode. You should have been going on the defensive because now I play silver's cry and this card is going to bring forth the cause of your destruction since it let's me bring back a normal dragon monster and I choose blue-eyes white dragon.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack black brachios" and black brachios was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3400. She said "now five-headed dragon attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped faster than a five pound rock into a lake and they dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and she walked over to me and said "that was a good match but as I said you should have gone on the defensive when you had the chance not that it mattered anyway.

With two powerhouses on the field at the end there you really didn't stand a chance" and to my surprise I was actually agreeing with that assessment. I walked away to perfect my deck and when Emily asked "where you going?" I said "to come up with a strategy to defeat you once and for all."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're probably going to be having Steve go after Chazz for a card that will help his deck. For now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	20. warriors Vs the ocean

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Steve with the winner getting a number card of their choice from the other's extra deck. Now for the more serious thing as I'm sure some of you know there is going to be a new summoning style with the next series of the yugioh franchise called link summoning.**

 **At this very point I can't say whether or not I will be implementing that into this story if it's out by the time this chapter goes up. The only way I will add it and in other seasons if I make a continuation of this whether or not it will be a 5D's crossover with Harry potter that shows what Harry's and Alexis's as well as Chazz's and Emily's kids will go through.**

 **I am still on the fence about that since I'm not very interested in the 5D's series but I may decide to write about that. Enough with this seriousness since I'm sure some of you are shouting at me to start on the chapter as well as the duel that will be in this chapter. Nothing else I can think of to add so you should know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

Emily and myself were walking around in domino looking for something to do since we were on a date even though I had a plan that she didn't know about. I was going to take her to a restaurant that had I was a partial owner to since my family had bought them out when my brothers were still in control of the company.

After I overthrew them in the fated duel at duel academy I had given the previous owners back control over the multiple companies at the cost of giving me 20 percent of the ownership of the business whether it be a restaurant or a major shopping center. In fact, this date I had a feeling was going to be the most memorable since I was planning on proposing to Emily.

Anyway, as we were almost to the restaurant that I partially owned I heard a cracking sound that sounded like a whip cracking in the air. I turned around pushing Emily behind me in case it was a different death eater then the one who kept challenging us and putting cards on the line for the loser. When I saw him clearly, I saw that it was the guy and I said "what do you want with us now as you can see we're on a date."

He said "I'm so sorry for interrupting your date since I know that a date is a sacred thing between lovers however I am here on orders of the dark lord. You see he isn't too happy that I have lost 3 number cards but he has become more forgiving since I have told him that I would be able to get number cards equal to the number of them that I have lost.

So I challenge you to a duel where the winner with take any number they wish out of the other's extra deck" and I looked back to Emily since I had said that I wouldn't duel on our date. She nodded and I said "you're on death eater" and I summoned my duel disk and inserted my main deck into the deck slot and inserted my extra deck into the holder under the coupling that was holding the duel disk to my arm as did Steve as I had been told his name was.

We drew our opening hands as soon as the automatic shufflers had done their job and he said "since I am the challenger you may choose who goes first" and I said "how about you." He said "Very well" and drew his 6th card and said "I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "is that all for my turn I summon marauding captain in attack mode which activates his effect allowing me to summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand and I choose skull mariner. Then like you I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and now Kaiser sea horse attack his marauding captain."

I smirked and said "you fell right into my trap I activate rising energy you see by discarding one card I can increases one monster's attack points that I choose by 1500 for the rest of the turn and I choose marauding captain." Marauding captain's attack points rose to 2700 after I discarded my Gaia the fierce knight monster card while Kaiser sea horse was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7000.

He said "I end my turn with one more card face down" and I drew and said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me bring back Gaia the fierce knight which I discarded for the rising energy trap card. Now marauding captain attack his face down monster" and his monster flipped up to reveal that it was penguin soldier.

He said "you flipped my penguin soldier face up which means his effect activates allowing me to send two monsters on your field back to your hand and I think I'll pick your Gaia the fierce knight and your skull mariner" and they both returned to my hand." I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon friller rabca in attack mode.

Next I activate my face down card gravity axe- Grarl which increase friller rabca's attack points by 500 making him equal to your marauding captain." I said "actually I don't think so I activate my face down card dark bribe you see this card negates a card that you activate however the good thing for you is that you get to draw a card."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my marauding captain to summon judge man in attack mode now attack his friller rabca" and friller rabca was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5500. I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon dark blade in attack mode now dark blade attack his face down monster" and his face down flipped up to reveal another penguin soldier. I said "seriously you have another penguin soldier" and he said "if I had a water deck that didn't have at least two penguin soldiers in it I would be a fool."

I said "I end my turn and since I have 7 cards in my hand I have to discard one so I discard my Gaia the fierce knight." He drew and said "I summon Atlantean pikeman in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6600. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon dark blade in attack mode now attack his Atlantean pikeman" and his Atlantean pikeman was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5100.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card different dimension deep-sea trench which when it's activated I have to remove from play one water monster from my hand. However, there is more to this card but I'll let you figure that you yourself and with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skull mariner in attack mode.

Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing both of his overlay units I can force you to shuffle one card from your field that's face up back into your deck and I know the effect of deep-sea trench.

If I were to send it to the graveyard, then you would be able to summon the monster you removed from play with it but since I'm sending it back to your deck that effect doesn't work. Now castel attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3100. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon skull kraken in attack mode and activate monster reborn to bring back friller rabca in attack mode.

Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 30: acid golem of destruction in attack mode. Now acid golem attack his castel" and castel was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5600. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon king's knight in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "the effect of acid golem activates so either I remove an overlay unit or I take 2000 points of damage so I think it's obvious what I'm going to do" as he removed an overlay unit. "now I summon golden flying fish in attack mode now attack his kings knight my golden fish" and king's knight was destroyed.

He said "now acid golem attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2600 and he said "I end my turn with that." I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them and I discard two of my silent swordsman cards. Next I summon the fiend megacyber in attack mode."

He said "how can you do that megacyber is a 6 star monsters so you need to sacrifice something in order to summon it." I said "not if I activate his special effect you see when you control two more monsters then I do then I can special summon him and last I checked two is two more than zero. Now I activate banner of courage to increase his attack by 200 at the battle phase.

Then I activate black pendant to increase his attack points to 2900 and then I activate big bang shot increasing his attack points by 400 for a grand total of 3300. Now megacyber attack his golden flying fish" and golden flying fish was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1500 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "since I don't want to lose right now I have no choice but to remove the final overlay unit of acid golem of destruction.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "Well it's a shame for you since I don't have to do anything to defeat you since you'll lose your next standby phase so I end my turn." He drew and acid golem turned around and blasted him and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I said "that was a good match but you should work on not taking risks like you just did hopefully this will teach you not to" and I bent down and grabbed acid golem of destruction and said "I'll take this card.

I walked back over to Emily and said "well thanks to that clown we missed our reservations which means it won't be as special if we had dinner first but-." I knelt down and said "we've been through so much together already and quite frankly I want to see were the future takes us will you marry me" I said as I pulled out the ring box out my jacket's inner pocket.

She said "yes I will" and I was happier then I had been in my entire life as I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. We then embraced and at that very moment it seemed time stood still even though it really didn't but as I said it felt like it did. We headed back to the manor and by the time we got back it was past 9 according to the clock in their living room.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm planning on having a duel between the one death eater who had given the group against Voldemort the orichalcos stones a duel between him and either Harry or Hermione. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	21. yesterday day's enemy

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been coming back to this story for some reason I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between the death eater who uses a machine deck who I have decided to name Derik against Hermione.**

 **I know what some of you are thinking why am I giving Hermione so much screen time when I'm hardly giving Harry any at this point. Well to be honest at the time I'm writing this chapter I can't find his deck but I can guarantee that he will be the one dueling in the next chapter. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I was walking back from the grocery store since it was my turn to do the shopping for the Kaiba manor which quite frankly I didn't care at this point. Just as I was about a mile away from the manor I heard someone say "are you Hermione Granger" and I said "yes why" before turning around. He said "I knew it was you" and I turned around and saw that it was Derik, the one who gave us the orichalcos stones so we wouldn't have our soul taken even if we lost.

I said "so what happened to you I mean one minute you were dueling against Harry while being mind controlled by Voldemort and the next after he wins you disintegrate." He said "that wasn't me that was a clone and it was made to look like it was under mind control but that wasn't me. In fact the dark lord had me in a cell with the last remaining member of my family until recently when I managed to escape him.

My mother said that she would stay behind and keep the fact of how I escaped hidden from him and I said "so you're the real one then" and he said "yes and since I have seen and experienced the hell that the prisoners go through in those cells I wish to join your team." I said "you do realize that before I even take you back to Kaiba manor I have to duel you first to get a feel of your intentions since one could easily lie."

He said "I would have it no other way since as you said one could easily lie" and he summoned his duel disk and inserted his deck and his extra deck into it as did I. we drew our opening cards and he said "since you challenge me I shall go first" and I said "go right ahead" and he drew and said "first I summon red gadget in attack mode and that activates his effect.

You see when red gadget is normal or special summoned I get to add a yellow gadget from my deck to my hand and then I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon uraby in attack mode now attack his red gadget" and red gadget was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7800.

I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I activate exchange forcing both of us to show our hands then our opponent is allowed to take one card out of our hands and add it to their own. I think I'll pick you dark hole spell card" and I scanned his hand and I saw he had a cyber dinosaur and said "I'll take cyber dinosaur since I like dinosaurs mostly."

He said "now continuing I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back my red gadget but only to sacrifice him. So I sacrifice him in order to summon jinzo in attack mode and then I play 7 completed. This card allows me to give jinzo either 700 attack points or 700 defense points and I think I'll pick defense points" and jinzo's defense points rose to 2200.

He said "now Jinzo attack her uraby" and uraby was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7100 and I said "wow you're as good as ever" and he said "thanks so are you I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I play soul exchange. You see if I were to sacrifice a monster for an effect or a tribute summon I can now sacrifice one of yours and of course I choose jinzo.

Now I sacrifice jinzo in order to summon giga gagagigo in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5350. I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "first I play the dark hole magic card you gave me which destroys all monsters on the field and then I summon yellow gadget in attack mode which activates his effect allowing me to add a green gadget from my deck to my hand.

Next I activate gear town and then I think I'll attack your life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5900. He then said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mad sword beast which is more the enough for your yellow gadget" and he said "really is that so." I said "yes now mad sword beast attack his yellow gadget" and he said "I activate my trap card no entry.

This trap card switches all your monsters to defense mode" and I looked on in dismay as mad sword beast switched to defense mode. I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I play swords of revealing light which forces your face down monster in face up defense mode and then I summon two headed king rex in attack mode. Now two headed king rex attack his yellow gadget" and yellow gadget was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4950. I said "I'll end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon cardcar d in attack mode.

Now cyber dragon attack her two-headed king rex" and two-headed king rex was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5400 and he said "now I activate the effect of cardcar d which lets me tribute him to draw two more cards and then it becomes the end phase so I end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon kabazauls in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate dangerous machine type six when this card is activated I roll a dice once per turn and the effect that happens depends on what I roll so let's go. I rolled a three which means I get to draw one more card. Now cyber dragon attack her kabazauls" and I said "I activate my trap card regulation of the tribe which stops any monster I choose from attacking such as machines."

He said "you know normally that would be an impressive move if I didn't have this card seven tools of the bandit which at the mere cost of 1000 life points I can negate you trap card" and his life points dropped to 3950. Cyber dragon continued its attack and kabazauls was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5000 and he said "now I summon reflect bounder in attack mode and end my turn with one card face down." I drew and said "first I summon black brachios in attack mode which activates his effect which lets me switch one monster on your field to defense mode and I choose cyber dragon.

Now I activate enemy controller which lets me switch reflect bounder to defense mode and now I activate my equip spell card raise body heat which gives my black brachios 300 more attack points for a grand total of 2100. Now black brachios attack his cyber dragon" and cyber dragon was destroyed and I said "now mad sword beast attack his reflect bounder" and reflect bounder was destroyed.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the effect of dangerous machine type six to roll a die for the effect and I rolled a five which means now I can destroy one monster on your field and I choose black brachios" and black brachios along with raise body heat was destroyed. He said "now I activate the spell ancient gear drill which since I control gear town I can summon any ancient gear monster from my deck and I choose ancient gear golem in attack mode.

Now ancient gear golem attack her mad sword beast" and mad sword beast was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3400. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand and I choose to discard my Jurassic impact and your cyber dinosaur.

Now I play Jurassic world which increase the attack points of all dinosaur monsters by 300 as well as their defense points. Now I summon black stego in attack mode and activate double summon to sacrifice him in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode. However, with that I place one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "first I play the effect of dangerous machine type six allowing me to roll a dice to determine the effect. I rolled a three which means now I get to draw another card and then I special summon cyber Eltanin in attack mode. However, when he's summoned I have to remove from play all light monsters from my hand and graveyard and I have 4

Now his attack points are determined by the number of monsters removed from play time 500 for a grand total of 2000. Now ancient gear golem attack her frostasaurus" and frostasaurus was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3300 and he said "now cyber Eltanin attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1300.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and for the first time since I started dueling that I can remember I couldn't figure a way to turn this duel around. Since it's better than being defeated I folded the cards that were in my hand and placed my hand on top of my deck and my life points dropped to zero as I said "I forfeit."

He said "why would you do that" and I said "Because I couldn't find a way to turn this duel around" and he said "okay so what have you determined about my trustworthiness." I said "I now understand your completely trustworthy and not going to turn around and betray us to Voldemort since you want him defeated as soon as possible.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm going to be having a duel between Harry and Derik just to show how equal in power they are to each other. I know I changed some of the effect please don't spam the comments with the fact that I did until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	22. becomes today's ally

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Derik because I said Harry was going to be dueling in this chapter and I couldn't think of a better person that just defeated Hermione in a duel in the last chapter.**

 **Nothing else to add you should know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was doing my usual exercises in the yard since it was such a beautiful day out and I liked exercsing since I wanted to always protect Alexis from anything that would come our way. Just as I was finishing my final set Hermione came back with the groceries along with someone I recognized. It was the death eater who had helped us so much last year.

I walked over to them while pushing the small communicator I kept on my collar at all times since it was necessary to have one of the butlers come and grab the groceries and put them away. I walked up to him and said "so what happened to you after the last time you helped us I know Voldemort claimed that he was controlling your mind which was when we had the final duel against you."

He said "that was all a lie he created a clone of me that made it look like he was controlling my mind when in actuality I was locked in the same cell as my remaining family." I said "so you want his defeat just as much if not more than we do right" and he said "that is correct" and I said "while I have a feeling that Hermione testing your true intentions through a duel I want to see your true intentions for myself."

He said "Very well" and he summoned his duel disk and inserted his deck and extra deck into their respective slots as did I. we drew after the shuffling was done and I said "Since I challenged you the choice of who goes first lies with you" and he said "I'll let you make the opening move." I drew and said "Very well to start I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then play spell power grasp.

You see when I play this card it gives skilled dark magician a total of two spell counters and I get to add another one from my deck to my hand. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I special summon cyber dragon in attack mode since you have a monster on the field and I didn't. next I summon cyber phoenix in attack mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play terraforming allowing me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand at the cost of discarding one card.

Next I activate the field spell I just added magical citadel of Endymion which its main purpose is to build up spell counters for later use. Now I activate skilled dark magician's effect which by sending him to the graveyard when he has three spell counters on him I can special summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard.

Now since skilled dark magician was sent to the graveyard when he had spell counters on him those spell counters are transferred to the magical citadel. Now it would make more sense to have dark magician attack your cyber phoenix since it has the lower attack power so dark magician go about it" and cyber phoenix was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6700.

He said "since you destroyed cyber phoenix I can now draw one card" and he did so and I said "I end my turn." He drew again and said "I summon effect veiler in defense mode and end my turn with two cards face down." I drew and said "I activate pot of duality allowing me to take a look at the top three cards of my deck and then I get to add one of those to my hand.

Now I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my effect veiler in order to summon satellite cannon in attack mode. Now I place one card face down and end my turn which means my satellite cannon gains 1000 attack points at each of my end phases." I drew and said "first I discard my primal seed spell card in order to special summon the tricky in attack mode.

Now dark magician attack his cyber dragon" and he said "I activate my trap card sakuretsu armor which since you attacked with dark magician he is now destroyed." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I knew you would I play pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I summon x-head cannon in attack mode and then I'll have cyber dragon attack your tricky."

Tricky was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7900 and he said "now x-head cannon attack his facedown monster" and my face down monster was revealed to be magical plant mandragola. I said "since you destroyed my magical plant mandragola my magical citadel gains another counter." He said "since I want to end you with a major final strike I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand and then I summon one monster in defense mode and play spell power grasp to add two more spell counters to the magical citadel. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play change of heart to take control of your monster for this turn.

Next I flip summon your monster which appears to be magician of faith meaning I can now add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. Next I sacrifice both your magician of faith and my x-head cannon in order to summon barrel dragon in attack mode. Now barrel dragon attack his life points directly" and right before the attack hit I said "I activate the effect of my magical citadel now by removing 7 spell counters I can summon back dark magician before you attack hits and I choose defense mode.

Now he said "no matter dark magician will be destroyed after this attack" and I said "you think so now I activate another effect of my magical citadel which by removing one spell counter I can prevent him from being destroyed." The attack hit and after the smoke cleared dark magician was still standing and he said "damn it I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the effect of my magical citadel by removing his final spell counter I can bring back a level 1 monster to welcome back magician of faith. Now I sacrifice my dark magician and magician of faith in order to summon dark magician of chaos. Now dark magician of chaos attack his barrel dragon" and his life points dropped to 6500.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I pass it back over to you so that I can continue with my plan" and I drew and said "I remove from play my magician of faith and magical plant mandragola in order to summon my chaos sorcerer in attack mode. Now I activate his effect allowing me to remove from play one of your monsters per turn and in exchange this monster can't attack so I remove from play your satellite cannon.

Now dark magician of chaos attack his cyber dragon" and cyber dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5800. I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "I play one card face down and summon cyber valley in attack mode. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted to revive dark magician in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode however I must recite the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra" and he appeared.

I said "with the three monsters I used to summon him his attack points are 7600 and I said "now winged dragon of Ra attack his cyber valley" and he said "I activate his effect by removing him from play not only do I get to draw one card but I can negate the attack and end the battle phase." I said "I end my turn"

He drew and said "I activate my face down card stronghold the moving fortress which lets me summon this trap card as a monster and then I sacrifice it to summon ally of justice Clausolas in defense mode. With that I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode now attack his ally of justice my skilled white magician.

Ally of justice was destroyed and I said "now winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero as the fire blast hit him. The holograms disappeared and I said "so I take it you still want to join us" and he said "of course I do I want to see the dark lord finished once and for all." I said "well then welcome aboard" and just as I was about to shake his hand there was a loud pop.

The person I recognized as the person who uses the fiend deck that gave me and the others so much trouble. Derik said "what are you doing here Paul" and he said "well at first I was here on the order of the dark lord to defeat one of potter's friends but now that I have found you fugitive I will turn you in and get in the dark lords top 5 death eaters."

He said "not going to happen I challenge you to a duel if I win then you leave and if you win then I come with you willingly." Paul summoned his duel disk and drew his opening hand after the automatic shuffler was done" and Derik reactivated his duel disk and drew his opening hand.


	23. past death eater Vs present death eater

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're having a duel between a former death eater Derik, and a death eater trying to rise up through the ranks Paul. Nothing else to add you should know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Derik's P.O.V

I had just drawn my opening hand and was facing off against Paul to see if I would face the full force of Voldemort's wrath or if I would continue to be a free man. He said "since you challenged me I shall go first so I draw. To start I summon goblin elite attack force in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I place two cards face down and summon cardcar d in attack mode and then I activate his effect. By sending him to the graveyard I can draw two more cards however then it becomes the end phase for me so with that I end my turn." He drew and said "goblin elite attack force attack his life points" and I said "I activate my face down card raigeki break.

By discarding my genex neutron I can destroy your goblin elite attack force" and he said "since it is my main phase two and you destroyed goblin elite attack force during my battle phase I can summon one level 5 or lower normal monster from my hand then I end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon cyber dragon in attack mode since you have a monster on the field and I don't this counts as a special summon."

He said "you fool I activate the effect of chaos hunter in my hand by discarding my lava golem I can summon him." I said "you know it's quite funny you had a monster that you could special summon when I special summon a monster but I have another one. I activate the effect of my cyber dinosaur in my hand since you special summoned a monster not during my battle phase I can summon him directly from my hand.

Now cyber dragon attack his king of yamimakai" and his king of yamimakai was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7900. I said "now cyber dinosaur attack his chaos hunter" and both were destroyed. I said "to end my turn I place one card face down on the field" and he drew and said "first I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I play mystical space typhoon to destroy the face down you set at the end of your turn" and I said "I activate the trap you just tried to destroy simultaneous loss. This trap card forces both of us to discard the top card of our decks" and he was forced to discard at least one of his poison of the old man and I was forced to discard my electromagnetic turtle.

He said "I activate magical stone excavation which at the cost of two cards in my hand I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose poison of the old man that I had to discard due to your simultaneous loss and then I activate it to take out 800 of your life points" and my life points dropped to 7200.

He said "finally I summon malicevorous fork in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon machine king prototype in attack mode and now attack his fork" and his fork was destroyed. I said "now cyber dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5800.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon goblin elite attack force and now attack his cyber dragon" and I said "I activate my trap card raigeki break. Now by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your goblin elite attack force." He said "damn you I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon cyber dragon in attack mode by sacrificing my machine king prototype.

Now I overlay my two level 5 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon cyber dragon nova in attack mode. Now I activate his special effect by removing one of his overlay units I can special summon a cyber dragon from my graveyard. Now cyber dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3700 and Derik said "now cyber dragon nova it's your turn attack directly."

Paul said "I activate my trap card enchanted javelin which increases my life points by the attack points of your monster before the attack hits" and his life points rose to 5800 before decreasing back to 3700. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play my second copy of card of sanctity which as I said allows us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I activate the spell card burden of the mighty which decreases all your monsters attack points by 100 times their own level. Now I summon mad archfiend in attack mode now attack cyber dragon" and cyber dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7000.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mechanical chaser in attack mode and there is a fault in your strategy of weakening my monsters. You see my cyber dragon nova has a rank not a level so therefore he still has his full attack points so nova attack mad archfiend" and mad archfiend was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3400.

I said "now mechanical chaser attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 1950 and I said "I place one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate ancient rules which allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose beast of talwar in attack mode.

Now beast of talwar attack his cyber dragon nova" and I said "I activate kunai with chain which switches your monster to defense mode and gives one of my monsters 500 extra attack points until the end of this turn." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play the effect of cyber dragon nova by removing his final overlay unit I can summon a cyber dragon from my graveyard in attack mode.

Now I summon machine king prototype in attack mode and I have no choice but to end my turn" and he drew and said "I switch beast of talwar back into attack mode. Now attack cyber dragon nova" and I said "I activate the effect of my cyber dragon nova in order to remove from play my cyber dragon that I have in attack mode to increase cyber dragon nova's attack points by 2100 until the end phase."

Cyber dragon nova's attack points rose to 4200 and beast of talwar was destroyed and his life points dropped to 150. He said "I end my turn by summoning sangan in defense mode" and I drew and said "cyber dragon nova attack sangan" and sangan was destroyed and he said "I activate his effect allowing me to summon any monster with 1500 or less attack points from my hand and I choose tour bus from the underworld in defense mode." I said "now mechanical chaser attack his tour bus from the underworld" and tour bus was destroyed and I said "now machine king prototype attack his life points directly."

His life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and Paul said "you may have won this one but next time you won't be so lucky you traitor." He disapparated and I said "I hope this duel has convinced all of you that I am on your side however I will only be dueling against the death eaters if they ask for me. The rest of the time I will be operating in the shadows while they know I'm not there they won't think to look here for me for much longer."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Hermione and Steve Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	24. dinosaurs Vs the ocean

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Steve and Hermione since I want to get this season done soon but not too soon of course when this season is done do not fret I will begin a story that will take place in the 5d's series.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should all of you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I was walking around the town heading to where a note had come in the mail which it had said to meet someone in this location which was in an alleyway. I heard a loud pop and I said "about time you got here you're late" and he said "how did you know it was me that sent that note." I said "are you kidding the note gave you away almost immediately since I could sense your magical power on it."

He said "that's a very old in fact I dare say ancient spell I'm surprised that you knew that spell" and I said "Well I know my fair share of the ancient spells." He said "now for the main reason I asked you here I challenge you to a duel if you win then I'll give you number 20 giga brilliant and if I win then I will take back number 61 Volcasaurus deal" and I said "you have a deal" and I activated my duel disk.

We both inserted our deck and the auto shufflers did their thing as we put our extra decks on the holder on the underside of the cuff that held the duel disk to our arms. We drew our opening hands and I said "since you challenge me I shall decide who goes first and I think I'll let you make the first move.

He drew and said "all I do is summon armed sea hunter in attack mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon mad sword beast in defense mode and then I place four cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon mermail abyssnose in attack mode and now abyssnose attack mad sword beast."

Mad sword beast was destroyed and he said "now armed sea hunter your turn attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate my face down card metal reflect slime. When this card is activated I can summon it to the field and with 3000 defense points you can't destroy it" and he said "I end my turn with a face down card."

I drew and said "I summon hydrogeddon in attack mode and then I play terraforming allowing me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the field spell card that I added to my hand Jurassic world which gives all dinosaur monsters 300 extra attack and defense points. Now my hydrogeddon has enough to destroy either of your monsters now attack armed sea hunter."

He said "you just triggered my trap card Poseidon wave this card stops your attack and deals 800 damage to your life points for each fish, sea serpent, or aqua monster on my field and that's 1600 points total." My life points dropped to 6400 and I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon enchanting mermaid in attack mode.

Next I sacrifice my armed sea hunter in order to special summon sharkraken in attack mode now I activate star changer. This card allows me to change a monster's level by one either increase or decrease and I choose to decrease my mermail abyssnose's level by 1 so he is now a level 3. Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 20 giga-brilliant in attack mode.

Now I activate giga-brilliant's effect by removing one of his overlay units I can increase all monsters attack on my field by 300. Now sharkraken attack her hydrogeddon" and hydrogeddon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5300. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands.

Next I sacrifice my metal reflect slime which lets me summon frostasaurus in attack mode and then I play two-man cell battle which allows us both to summon a level 4 monster from our hands at each of our end phases. Now I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon shocktapus in attack mode now sharkraken attack her frostasaurus."

I said "I activate my trap card jurrac impact this card allows me to destroy all monsters on the field as long as I have a monster with 2500 or more attack points and frostasaurus meets the requirements." He said "I end my turn" and I said "since it's your end phase I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose uraby.

I drew and said "I activate the spell card magical stone excavation which lets me discard two cards from my hand to add a spell card from my graveyard and I choose card of sanctity and then I activate it. Next I summon black ptera in attack mode and activate nightmare's steel cage which stops either of us from attacking until your second end phase after I activate this card.

I end my turn which activates the effect of two-man cell battle which lets me summon tyranno infinity to my field in attack mode." He drew and said "I summon treeborn frog in attack mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my uraby and black ptera in order to summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode and then I end my turn."

He drew and said "I sacrifice my treeborn frog in order to summon rage of the deep which gains 500 attack points for each fish, sea serpent, and aqua type monster in my graveyard and I have 6. With that I place three cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the trap card survival instinct which allows me to remove from play dinosaur monsters from my graveyard.

For each one I gain 400 life points and I remove 6 for an additional 2400 life points" and my life points rose to 7700 and I said "also that increases my tyranno infinity's attack points which increase by 1000 for each dinosaur monster removed from play for a total of 6000. Next I activate the spell card riryoku which takes half of any monsters on your side of the fields attack points that I choose and adds them to a monster on my side of the field which I also choose.

So, I take half of rage of the deep's attack points reducing it to 1500 and add those onto my tyranno infinity." Tyranno infinity's attack points rose to 7500 and I said "now I activate heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Now tyranno infinity attack his rage of the deep and his life points dropped to 2000 and I said "I also activate super conductor tyranno's effect.

For each card in my hand that I discard he deals 1000 damage to you and I happen to have two cards in my hand and you have 2000 life points. Now super conductor tyranno lock and load your special effect and wipe him out." His life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "you lost so I'll be taking that giga-brilliant" and he said "you have more than earned it my dear" and he dug around in his graveyard and tossed me the card.

He disapparated and I started walking back to the manor while coming up with possible strategies that would be good with number 20 giga-brilliant.


	25. Chazz Vs Steve

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and the Steve since I am wanting to be done with Steve in this chapter. Nothing else to add I know the drill and you should too so without further ado let's get this show on the road**.

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking around town just looking for someone to challenge to a duel preferably one of the legendary duelists so that I could test my skills against one of them. I was taking a break at my favorite coffee shop in town since I was wanting a mocha cappuccino for quite a while but hadn't since I didn't have an excuse to leave the manor.

Just as I was placing my order I had a feeling that something was going on since the waitress had frozen in the middle of writing down my order. I stood up knocking the chair over and I said "whoever is the cause of this come out of your hiding place." When he finally did I saw that it was Steve the death eater who gave us cards when we won our duels.

He said "you're quite perceptive" and I said "it's kind of obvious when something magical happens it's either potter playing a prank on me or a death eater attack so I knew it was you right away besides what did you do." He said "I merely activated this dueling field which freezes time for anyone who doesn't have a number card of myself."

I said "okay then how about we start putting our decks where our mouths are" and he said "I agree fully and now I officially challenge you to a duel" and I said "I thought you'd never ask." I inserted my deck and while the shuffler was doing it's stuff and put my extra deck in the holder under the wrist cuff. He said "so what card are you putting on the line" and I said "I'll put number 58: burner visor what about you."

He said "I'll put my lavalval ignis" and I said "Very well and since you challenged me I shall decide who goes first and I choose to let you go first." He said "very well" and summoned his deck to his duel disk and put the only card in his extra deck into the holder and he drew after the shuffler was done and said "first I summon yomi ship in attack mode and then I activate big wave small wave.

This spell card allows me to destroy all water monsters or in this case water on my field and then special summon water monsters equal to the number I destroyed with this card. So, say hello to gazer shark in defense mode and I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skull mariner in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn with that."

He drew and said "I sacrifice my gazer shark in order to summon catapult turtle in defense mode and I end my turn with that." I drew and said "now I summon king's knight in attack mode and now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode."

He said "you just triggered my trap card splash capture I can only activate this card when you xyz summon a monster. Now by removing from play two water monsters I can take control of your xyz monster" and I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "castel attack your former master directly" and I said "you activated my trap card draining shield.

You see when this card is activated I can negate you attack and gain life points equal to that monster's attack points" and my life points rose to 10,000. He said "in that case I can still do some damage to you I activate catapult turtle's special effect by sacrificing a monster you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points. My life points dropped to 9000 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and then I end my turn with one card face down." He drew and said "I summon legendary Atlantean tridon in attack mode now attack blue dragon summoner" and blue dragon summoner was destroyed and my life points dropped to 8900 and I said "I activate his effect which lets me add a warrior monster from my deck to my hand. He said "now I activate the effect of my turtle and destroy tridon to deal half of its attack points as damage to you."

My life points dropped further to 8100 and he said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I growled and said "you seriously don't care about your monsters." He said "they're just cards they feel nothing" and I said "when I first met potter I felt the same way as you do but since I met him and kept losing to him I figured his way of treating his monsters as his friends actually worked.

I may still lose to him but he changed me for the better and I hope I get through to you even though you are a death eater." I drew and said "I'm going to stop your abuse of your monster I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode and now attack catapult turtle" and catapult turtle was destroyed. He said "did you forget about zombrya's effect.

Every time it attacks it loses 200 attack points and now it's at 1900" and I said "I don't care about that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I play moray of greed which lets me shuffle two water monsters into my deck and then draw three cards. Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I play pot of greed like you to draw two more cards.

I summon dark blade in attack mode and now attack his face down monster" and it flipped up and revealed penguin soldier. He said "I activate the effect of my penguin soldier which allows me to send both of your monsters go right back to your hand." I said "no matter my xyz summon is just delayed however I remove from play my pot of greed in order to special summon spell striker in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon Atlantean pikeman in attack mode and now I sacrifice him in order to summon sharkraken in attack mode. Now attack his spell striker" and I said "I activate threatening roar which prevents you from attacking this turn" and he said "I'll destroy that pathetic monster next turn I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my spell striker in order to summon my millennium shield in defense mode.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I see you're still like me sacrificing your monsters all willy-nilly however we'll get into that later. I summon skull kraken in defense mode and switch my sharkraken to defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon swallowtail butterspy in attack mode and then I activate double summon.

As the name suggests I get to normal summon once more this turn and I choose to summon command knight in attack mode. Now all warrior monsters gain 400 more attack points now swallowtail butterspy attack his sharkraken" and sharkraken was destroyed.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon friller rabca in attack mode and I now I overlay my two level 3 monsters in order to summon lavalval ignis in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing one overlay unit I can increase his attack points by 500 until the end phase for a total of 2300. Now ignis attack his command knight" and I said "sorry but when I control a warrior monster while command knight is on the field he can't be targeted for an attack."

He said "no matter I'll just switch my target to swallowtail butterspy" and butterspy was destroyed and my life points dropped to 8000. He said "I end my turn which means ignis goes back to his original 1800 attack points" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card poison of the old man which gives me two choices either increase my life points by 1200 or deal 800 points of damage to you.

I think I'll deal 800 points of damage to you" and his life points dropped to 7200 and I said "now I summon dark blade in attack mode. Now I overlay my level 4 command knight and level 4 dark blade to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. Now it attacks your lavalval ignis" and he said "I activate ignis's special effect.

By removing an overlay unit, I can increase his attack points to 2300" and I said "I activate my lead yoke's effect by removing an overlay unit I can increase his attack points by 800 for a grand total of 3000 and now he's stronger than your monster. Continue your attack lead yoke" and his ignis was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6500.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which allows both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon golden flying fish in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode and then I'll attack your golden flying fish with lead yoke" and he said "you fool I activate my trap card.

Poseidon wave allows me to negate your attack and deal 800 points of damage to you for each fish, sea serpent, and aqua monsters on my field and since I have one you only lose 800 life points." My life points dropped to 7200. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon cold enchanter in attack mode and then I activate her special effect.

By discarding a number of cards, I can place the same number of ice counters on a card on the field and I choose your millennium shield. Now for each ice counter on the field my cold enchanter gains 300 attack points and I count 3 since I discarded 3 cards for a grand total of 900 additional attack points. Now cold enchanter attack zombrya the dark."

Zombrya was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6800 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon queen's knight in attack mode now lead yoke attack cold enchanter" and he said "I activate my trap card wall of disruption you see when this card is activated when you attacked and what it does is drains your attacking monster of 800 attack points for each monster you control."

I said "it may not be enough to save lead yoke but it will lessen the damage I take I activate lead yoke's effect by removing an overlay unit I can increase his attack points by 800" and lead yoke's attack points rose from 600 to 1400 but he was still destroyed and my life points dropped to 6600. I said "I end my turn" and he said "which means alas my wall of disruption wears off returning your monsters to their normal attack points but that doesn't matter I draw. Now I sacrifice my golden flying fish and my cold enchanter in order to summon hyper-ancient shark megalodon in attack mode.

Now megalodon attack queen's knight" and queen's knight was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5200 and he said "now I activate the effect of megalodon. You see when he deals damage to you I get to destroy a monster you control however my choices are limited to your millennium shield so say goodbye to your last line of defense.

With that done I end my turn" and I drew and said "you're going to wish this were a nightmare but however it is not I activate monster reborn to bring back queen's knight. Next I summon my king's knight in attack mode and when I summon king's knight while queen's knight is on the field I can automatically summon jack's knight in attack mode.

Now I activate double summon which lets me summon once again this turn so I sacrifice my king's and queen's knights in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode. Now battleguard king attack hyper-ancient shark megalodon" and his megalodon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6400 and I said "I'm not done yet.

Now I activate battleguard king's special effect by tributing the warrior type jack's knight I can attack you again so battleguard king attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3400. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon kaiser sea horse in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon axe raider in attack mode and now axe raider attack his kaiser sea horse" and kaiser sea horse was destroyed and I said "now battleguard king attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 400. I said "now I activate battleguard king's effect by sacrificing axe raider I can attack you again to battleguard king attack his life points directly and finish this duel."

His life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and he went digging in his graveyard and then pulled a card out of it and out of his duel disk." He said "you have defeated me fair and square and as proof of the that take these two cards" and just as I was argue that the bet was for one card he had disapparated.

 **This chapter is long enough as it is so I'll just make this short and sweet the second card the death eater gave Chazz was half unbreak since I feel that it suits his deck better then Steve's deck. In the next chapter we'll be having another duel not sure who yet until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	26. a deathly battle Paul Vs Steve

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Paul who have finally gotten the chance to rise up through the ranks and Steve a death eater that has secretly been helping Harry and his team.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Steve's P.O.V

I was walking through the hideout of the dark lord and quite frankly I had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before they realized that I was actually helping potter and his friends. Just as I was about to go get the dark lord's okay to go get more number cards for my deck I was intercepted by Paul. When we were basically shoulder, and shoulder he said "where are you off to."

I said "I was about to go ask the dark lord's approval to go hunt some more cards that would augment my deck so that I can increase my chances against potter and his little friends." He said "you know I would be inclined to believe you if I didn't know your history of betraying people." I growled at him and said "never bring that up again" and he said "I seem to have struck a nerve let me guess you feel guilty for surviving when all your comrades in arms didn't."

I arm bared him against the wall and said "if you know about my past then you should also know how fierce I was in the past. I know at least 50 different ways I could kill you right now so unless you want me to demonstrate I would keep what you know to yourself." He said "I know what you've been doing you've been losing your duels on purpose and giving cards particularly number cards to potter's gang."

I said "if you know about that then you would know that I haven't been losing on purpose I don't purposely lose. They are skilled people in the art of dueling considering they were all in the pro leagues at one time or another." He said "Tell you what we're going to duel if I win then the dark lord learns that you have been giving away powerful cards to potter's gang if he doesn't already.

If you win then I'll keep the secret safe" and I said "you got a deal however let's go to my specially designed dueling field." I activated the field and I said "well are we going to go to this dueling field of yours" and I said "We are here" and he said "it looks exactly the same as the place we were." I said "the dueling field I created freezes time for everyone except me and my opponent so now we won't be interrupted before the duel is over."

He activated the duel disk that was on his arm as did I and we put our decks into the deck slots and the automatic shufflers did their job and we drew our opening hands. He said "since I'm a guest on this dueling field then I shall go first to start I summon tardy orc in attack mode and end my turn with one card face down."

I drew and said "I summon shocktapus in defense mode and place card face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I sacrifice tardy orc in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode now attack his shocktapus" and shocktapus was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate terraforming allowing me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose a legendary ocean.

Next I activate a legendary ocean which grants all water monsters 200 extra attack and defense points and now I summon friller rabca in attack mode. Now I sacrifice him in order to special summon sharkraken in attack mode now attack summoned skull." Summoned skull was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7900 and I said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

He drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and I activate my trap card tribute to the doom which at the cost of one card in my hand destroys one monster on the field. I think I'll destroy your sharkraken" and sharkraken turned into particles as it was destroyed. With that I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon catapult turtle in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I play card advance allowing me to take a look at the top 5 cards and rearrange them in any order I wish and then I flip summon spear cretin in attack mode and then I sacrifice my spear cretin in order to summon the earl of demise in attack mode. Now by sacrificing my spear cretin I have activated his special ability you see whenever he's sent to the graveyard by any means we both can now summon a monster from either of our graveyards.

As for the monster, I'm summoning I choose my summoned skull" and I said "I choose sharkraken" and he said "now I activate my face down card dust tornado to destroy your legendary ocean. Now without your sharkraken's power boost I can do this summoned skull attack and destroy sharkraken" and sharkraken was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7900.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "you will regret activating card of sanctity because of it now I can play this curse of the masked beast.

Now by sending monsters with levels that equal at least 8 I can summon the masked beast in attack mode and just to make sure you don't have anything that can stop my masked beast I activate burden of the mighty. This powerful spell card drains your monsters of 100 attack points per your monster's level and now masked beast attack his catapult turtle."

Catapult turtle was destroyed and he said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "first I summon kaiser sea horse into attack mode. Then I flip summon my penguin soldier which activates his effect allowing me to send up to two monsters from the field back to their owner's hand and I choose one your masked beast.

Now penguin soldier attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which prevents me from taking any type of damage this turn." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I now remove from play the masked beast in my hand along with the tardy orc and spear cretin from my graveyard in order to summon dark necrofear in attack mode.

Now attack his penguin soldier" and penguin soldier was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6250 and he said "I end my turn with that." I drew and said "I play graceful charity allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two cards. Next I play moray of greed to shuffle two water monsters into my deck and then I draw three cards.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back penguin soldier and then I sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon hyper-ancient shark megalodon in attack mode. Next I play heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field and then I attack your dark necrofear with megalodon." Dark necrofear was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7200 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the effect of dark necrofear since it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard last turn I can equip dark necrofear to your megalodon. Now attack his life points megalodon" and my life points dropped 3350 and he said "I summon white duston in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon armed sea hunter in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. I summon one monster in defense mode and now megalodon attack his armed sea hunter" and armed sea hunter was destroyed and he said "I end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I summon mermail abyssnose in defense mode and place two more cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I flip summon my hiro's shadow scout which forces you to draw 3 cards and discard any spell card you draw. Now I summon one more monster in face down defense mode and now megalodon attack your former master's mermail abyssnose."

I said "I activate my face down trap card mirror force which destroys all your attack position monster on your field." Megalodon and hiro's shadow scout were destroyed. He said "well I have no choice but to end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my mermail abyssnose in order to summon rage of the deep in attack mode and with a total of 9 fish, sea serpent, and aqua type monsters in my graveyard my rage of the deep has 4500 attack points.

Now I place one card face down and now rage of the deep attack white duston" and white duston was destroyed and I said "I end my turn." He drew and I said "I play my face down card tower of babel which builds up spell counters but I'm not going to explain further." He said "I summon goblin calligrapher in defense mode and I play block attack to switch your rage of the deep to defense mode and then I activate mystical space typhoon.

I choose to destroy your middle spell or trap card and with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate spell search which lets me add any spell card from my deck to my hand that I wish as long as I pay 1000 life points" and my life points dropped to 2350. With that I summon revival jam and now attack goblin calligrapher rage of the deep" and goblin calligrapher was destroyed.

He drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we both hold 6 cards in our hands" and I said "you just finished the effect of my tower of babel. When it has a 4th spell counter added to it the player who activated the spell card that put the 4th spell counter on it take 3000 points of damage" and his life points dropped to 4200.

He said "I activate the spell card lightning vortex which destroys all monsters you control at the cost of one card in my hand. Next I sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon the earl of demise in attack mode and then I remove from play three fiend monsters in order to summon dark necrofear in attack mode.

Now you're finished both of my monsters attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his monsters attacked and my life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and I could feel the duel field dispersing and I said "what's happening the duel field I created shouldn't disperse unless I disperse it.

A voice behind me said "that would be my doing you traitor" and I could tell that it was the voice of the dark lord behind me and I was about to turn around when I felt a wand on the back of my neck. He said "any last words before I kill you for betraying us" and I said "all that I have to say is try to get to me where I'll be staying" and I disapparated


	27. a duel under mind control Chazz irk

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to have another duel but this time between the death eater that Voldemort sent after Steve that I have decided to name mark who is controlling Chazz and Derik.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and at this point you should know the drill as well so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Derik's P.O.V

I was walking through the town just enjoying the moment since I had decided actually enjoy the sights for the first time since I had actually left Voldemort, not to mention it was nice to be able to ditch have to wear those robes in this summer weather. I was looking over at the lake when I heard the tell-tale crack of someone apparating next to me" and I turned to him and saw that it was Steve.

I said "what are you doing here Steve attempting to steal more energy for Voldemort" and he said "no not this time I'm on the run from him." I said "whether or not that's true I'll let someone else figure that out" and I grabbed his arm not too gently and apparated back to the manor. When I could actually focus enough to apparate to the manor I saw that Harry and Alexis were sitting in lawn chairs probably napping.

I said "it's time for you two to get up we have an unexpected guest" and they saw that I had Steve" and Alexis said "you know you have some nerve coming to this manor" and he said "I actually need help now" and I said "he claims that he's on the run from Voldemort." Harry said "well if that's actually true then we should protect him I mean even when he lost he was giving us weapons to help in the fight against Voldemort."

He said "do you have anywhere I can teleport to where Voldemort won't find me until the war is over" and Harry said "I might know a place Yugi owes me a favor grab onto my shoulder." He did so and Harry and Steve teleported away and just when he did Chazz came out of the manor and said in a far-off voice "where is Steve."

I said "okay which of you pathetic fools is controlling Chazz" and he said "it is me Mark" and I said "Well Steve isn't here" and he said "I was tasked with bringing a traitor in. whether or not it's you or Steve I feel the dark lord will be pleased either way I challenge you to a duel." I said "I accept your challenge" and he put Chazz's duel disk on his arm and said "give me a moment" and there was a crack in the air.

He said "since my mind control over him only allows me to control what he says not what he sees I must be here to see his deck" and I summoned my duel disk and inserted my deck and extra deck into the appropriate slots. After the automatic shufflers were done we drew our opening hands and he said "since I am the challenger I shall go first to start I summon silent swordsman level 3 in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon robotic knight in attack mode and then I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon to wipe out your left face down card." His face down flipped up briefly to reveal that it was autonomous action unit and I said "now I play dangerous machine type 6 which activates during my standby phase now robotic knight attack his silent swordsman level 3."

He said "I activate his face down card waboku which prevents him from taking damage and prevents his monsters from being destroyed this turn by battle or card effect." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "since it's my standby phase I can know sacrifice silent swordsman level 3 in order to summon a silent swordsman level 5 from Mr. Princeton's deck and now I play silent sword slash.

This card gives silent swordsman level 5 an extra 1500 attack and defense points until the end of this turn now attack his robotic knight" and robotic knight was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5800 and he said "I move to his end phase which means now I can sacrifice his level 5 silent swordsman to summon level 7 from his hand or deck since level 5 dealt damage to you this turn."

With that I end his turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of my dangerous machine type 6 by rolling a die it's effect is determined. Since I rolled a three I get to draw an additional card and then I activate the spell card silent doom which lets me summon robotic knight back to my field in defense mode. Next I activate cost down by discarding my launcher spider I can decrease all the monsters in my hand's level by 2 to make them easier to summon.

Now I sacrifice my robotic knight in order to summon barrel dragon in attack mode and I activate his effect I flip a coin three times and if two of the three results are heads I can destroy one monster on your field that I target before. I choose to target silent swordsman level 7 so go coin flip." The first result was heads the second was tails and the third was heads and I said "since I got two heads I can destroy silent swordsman level 7.

Now barrel dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5400 and I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon zombrya the dark in defense mode and end my turn with two cards face down."

I drew and said "I activate the effect of dangerous machine type six allowing me to roll a dice and the effect will be determined by that. Since I rolled a 5 that means I can destroy your zombrya the dark" and zombrya was destroyed and I said "now I summon drillago in attack mode. Now attack his life points directly both of my monsters" and he said "not so fast I activate my trap card half unbreak.

Normally this card would protect a monster and makes it so I only take half of the damage from that battle but since I don't have a monster I only take half damage." Both of my monsters attacked and his life points dropped to 3300 from the combination of both attacks. I said "I end my turn with a card face down on the field."

He drew and said "first I play monster reincarnation which allowing me to add a monster from his graveyard back to his hand at the cost of one card in his hand and I choose for him to discard dragged down into the grave and I add zombrya the dark back from his graveyard to his hand. Next I'll summon zombrya the dark in attack mode now attack his drillago" and I said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking damage and my monster from being destroyed."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my drillago in order to summon jinzo in attack mode and now I play fissure to destroy your zombrya and now this duel is over. Now jinzo attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 900 and I said "now barrel dragon finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

Right as Paul was about to disapparate Chazz apparently came to his senses and punched Paul right in the face with enough force to knock him down to the ground. Paul said "I don't have time for this I will deal with all of you later" and just as he was about to try to disapparate again Chazz shot a red beam from his lower wrist and said "actually you have enough time for me to duel you again.

The stream of red that just wrapped around your wrist basically it's called a duel leash which means now until the end of our duel we're connected you can't go anywhere without me and I can't go anywhere without you." He said "fine I'll duel you" and Chazz said "let's get this duel on the road" and just as I thought he was going to activate his duel disk his clothes were covered in a white glow and turned white from the normal black.

He said "this is what I refer to a photon mode so let's see how you stack up against me death eater" and he activated his duel disk and drew his opening hand. Paul summoned his duel disk and after the shuffler in it was done he drew his opening hand and they were staring each other down like they were the worst of enemies and Chazz said "I shall go first."

 **I think this is a good enough place to leave off until the next chapter in the next chapter will be the duel between Chazz and Paul. I have decided that Chazz will be one of the few in the good guys group to be able to access photon mode since I felt he wasn't one of the ones that were good enough to be able to beat Harry so hopefully with this power boost of photon mode he will.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	28. fairy's Vs spellcasters

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between the fairy deck user which I'm now naming Robert and Harry. Now I know that it has been a while since I used the Fairy deck but since then I have remembered it and am now bringing It back.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and you should as well so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just finished my final set of bench presses for the day and getting sat up and reaching for the drink I had for after the workout I was teleported. When my vision cleared I was in a wasteland which was surprising but something that was not surprising was the fact that there was a death eater in front of me and he said "we meet again."

I said "which deck do you use" and he said "I use the fairy deck that the dark lord has given me and I will defeat you with it" and I said "you know my name but I don't know yours. Why don't you tell me" and he said "so you can turn me over to the ministry I don't think so but I will give you a fake name Robert so now that you know what to call me let's get this duel underway."

I said "sounds good to me" and I summoned my duel disk and inserted my deck and the extra deck in the extra deck slot and turned the shufflers on. He inserted his deck into the slot and the shufflers turned on and we both turned them off and drew our opening hands. He said "since I went to the trouble to teleport you here I shall go first.

To start I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand. I place 4 cards face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn with that."

He drew and said "I activate dark hole to destroy your face down monster and then I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I discard my buster blader in order to summon the tricky in attack mode. Next I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I play swords of revealing light which not only prevents attacks from you for three turns but puts the first spell counter on my skilled dark magician.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon spirit of the harp in attack mode and activate supply squad and end my turn with that." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and now the tricky attack his spirit of the harp" and he said "I activate my trap card lumenize this card negates your attack and increase any light monster on my field's attack points by the monster you tried to attack with."

Spirit of the harp's attack points rose to 2800 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon manju of the ten thousand hands which allows me to add a ritual monster or ritual spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose my prediction ritual spell card. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the effect of my skilled dark magician. You see when I played pot of greed I gave him the third spell counter he needed in order to sacrifice him in order to summon dark magician from my deck in attack mode."

Robert said "I was waiting for you to summon you're ace monster I activate the trap card bottomless trap hole which removes from play your dark magician since you summoned him and he has more than 1500 attack points." I said "that doesn't matter I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I sacrifice my spirit of the harp in order to summon airknight parshath in attack mode.

Now parshath attack skilled white magician" and skilled white magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7800 and he said "that activates parshath's special effect. Since he inflicted battle damage to you I get to draw a card and with that I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and then I play pot of duality.

This powerful spell card allows me to take a look at the top three cards of my deck and then add one of them to my hand while the other two are shuffled back into my deck. Next I remove from play my skilled white and dark magician in order to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode."

He said "I was waiting for that I activate the trap card no entry which switches all monsters on the field to defense mode." I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "first I activate prediction ritual which by sending the level 8 wingweaver in my hand with the level 4 manju of the ten thousand hands to my graveyard in order to summon prediction princess tarotrei in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice my airknight parshath in order to normal summon darklord desire in attack mode before you ask I can summon desire by sacrificing one fairy type monster. Now desire attack his black lusters soldier- envoy of the beginning" and envoy of the beginning was destroyed and he said "now tarotrei attack his tricky.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I first I flip summon my green turtle summoner which allows me to destroy one monster on your field and I choose darklord desire" and darklord desire was destroyed and I said "now I sacrifice my green turtle summoner and blue dragon summoner in order to summon dark magician of chaos in attack mode.

Now I activate blue dragon summoner's effect which allows me to add a spellcaster monster from my deck to my hand. Now dark magician of chaos attack prediction princess tarotrei" and tarotrei was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7900 and he said "I activate the effect of my supply squad spell card which lets me draw 2 cards since two monsters on my field were destroyed this turn."

I said "I move to my end phase to activate the effect of dark magician of chaos which since he was normal summoned this turn I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose my pot of duality and that ends my turn." He drew and said "first I play monster reborn to bring back dark lord desire in attack mode and then I remove from play wingweaver and airknight parshath in order to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode.

Now darklord desire attack dark magician of chaos" and dark magician of chaos was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7600. He said "now soul of purity and light attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5600 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I play pot of duality which allows me to draw 3 cards and add one to my hand and then shuffle the other two back into my deck.

Next I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell magical dimension which allows me to sacrifice my skilled dark magician to summon the full powered dark magician in attack mode. Now only that but I get to destroy any monster on your field of my choice and I think I'll pick darklord desire" and darklord desire was destroyed.

I said "now dark magician attack soul of purity and light" and soul of purity and light was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7700 and he said "supply squad activates allowing me to draw two since two monsters were destroyed this turn" and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card earthquake switching your dark magician to defense mode.

Then I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate double summon allowing me to basically copy a spell card in your graveyard and I choose monster reborn. Now I use the power of monster reborn to bring back black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode and I switch dark magician back to attack mode.

Now I summon breaker the magical warrior and when he's summoned he gets a spell counter and now I remove that spell counter to destroy your supply squad. Next I activate spell power grasp allowing me to give breaker a spell counter back only to remove it again to destroy your face down on my right. Now breaker attack his face down monster" and his monster flipped up to reveal that it was a prediction princess card.

He said "you activated the effect of my prediction princess coinorma when it's flipped face up whether by battle or flip summoning I can summon a level 3 or lower flip monster from my hand or deck and I choose my hand." I said "okay dark magician attack his face down monster" and his monster flipped up and he said "I activate the effect of my skelengel when it's destroyed I can draw a card from my deck."

I said "that won't save you for a direct attack black luster soldier attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4700. I said now since Envoy of the beginning dealt damage to you he can attack you directly again so attack his life points again" and his life points dropped further to 1700. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon spirit of the harp in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "dark magician attack his spirit of the harp" and he said "Before you attack me again I activate my face down card call of the haunted. With this card, I can bring back any monster from my graveyard and I choose darklord desire" and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate megamorph which double's darklord desires' attack points and now attack his black luster soldier envoy of the beginning."

Envoy of the beginning was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2600 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon one monster face down and switch my other two monsters to defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "darklord desire attack his dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed but my life points didn't drop any."

I drew and said "I flip summon my old vindictive magician allowing me to destroy one monster on your field and I choose your darklord desire and hopefully it will be destroyed for good. Now breaker attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and he said "no you can't defeat me I had the perfect strategy to defeat you."

I said "that may be what you think Robert but there is still one thing I have the you don't I believe in the heart of the cards." He said "what exactly is heart of the cards" and I said "what it is exactly is beyond even you and even Voldemort but all I will tell you is that for it to actually work is that you need to believe in your deck and your cards.

Now old vindictive magician attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "I will tell you this the dark lord has increased in power and with the excess duel energy that I have absorbed from this duel will make him even stronger. So next time you want to face him I will take great pleasure in watching him completely dominate you in a duel.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having Emily face off against a death eater that I am calling Gary that uses an insect deck that I have made but only used once if at all. Until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	29. setting the trap

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and everyone who has been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're having a duel between Emily with the dragon deck and the one who I have decided to name Paul with the fiend deck. I know I said that I would be using an insect deck but I have no idea where it went off to.**

 **Also I know that in the united states you're not allowed to drink alcohol until the age of 21 but every country has it's own laws so for the sake of this story you only have to 18 to drink alcohol. Nothing else to add I know the drill and you should too so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

I was walking to go for a drink at a bar after a particularly nasty argument with Chazz over where we would live once we actually tied the knot he wanted to live near here for quite a selfish reason, so he could duel Harry whenever he wanted, while I personally wanted to live in the land of romance. Just as I was about to go into the bar I felt a magical presence around me.

It wasn't the normal magical presence like I felt when I was around Chazz or even Harry but more like a spell was being performed on me. The reason I knew that feeling was when me and Chazz has sex he always cast a spell that made my breasts increase by at least 4 cup sizes. Anyway, since I had no idea what was going to happen I closed my eyes and when I opened them up I saw that I was in what appeared to be a closed off alleyway.

After I looked around I saw that I was facing a death eater and I said "are you the one who has brought me here" and he said "I am." I said "well I was looking to calm down a bit I think kicking your ass in a duel will work out more than fine." He said "to prove to the dark lord that I am more worthy as his right hand man over Snape I shall defeat you in a duel to gather even more energy to power him up for the final fight against yours and potter's little team."

We summoned our duel disks and put our deck and extra deck in my case in the proper slots and after the automatic shufflers did their thing we drew our opening hands. I said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and I drew and said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and place a card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon malicevorous spoon in defense mode and activate burden of the mighty and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon baby dragon in attack mode and then I activate dragon's gunfire which allows me to either destroy a monster with 800 or less defense and destroy it or deal 800 points of damage to you and I think I'll destroy your spoon."

Malicevorous spoon was destroyed and I said "now baby dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 7100. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon la jinn the mystical Genie of the lamp in attack mode. Now la jinn attack her baby dragon" and baby dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7100.

He said "to end my turn I play swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three whole turns and with that my turn is over." I drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I sacrifice my flamvell guard in order to summon tiger dragon in attack mode. Now I activate tiger dragon's effect since I summoned it with a dragon monster I can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field and I choose your two spell cards.

Now tiger dragon attack his la jinn the mystical genie of the lamp" and la jinn was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6500. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place a card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I send one of my light monsters in my hand and the odd-eyes dragon in my hand to summon odd-eyes saber dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate silver's cry which allows me to bring back and normal dragon monster in my graveyard and guess what the light monster I sent to the graveyard to summon odd-eyes saber dragon is a normal monster so say hello to my rabidragon in attack mode. Now tiger dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4100.

I said "now odd-eyes saber dragon attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 1300 and I said "now rabidragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero. I said "now that I have won this duel you better get out of here" and he said "I will after this" and he pushed a button.

I looked up and saw that a glass panel came down on top of the closed off alley and he cast a spell on himself and pushed another button. Some gun barrels appeared out of the walls and started shooting out a green looking gas like substance and just as I was about to pass out from the toxic fumes I heard the death eater said "you are the bait in our trap for your boyfriend" and then I passed out.


	30. the plot thickens

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been generally enjoying my work I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Hermione with an interruption near the end which will be explained how it relates to the last chapter. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road."**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Since I knew that Voldemort was gathering more power I decided that we would bump up the number of duels we had where we absorbed the excess energy that was released during duels. So, I was currently facing Hermione with our hands drew and she said "I shall go first to start I summon gilasaurus in attack mode and activate swords of revealing light.

This card stops all attacks on me for three of your turns and I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate spell power grasp. This card allows me to add two spell counters to my skilled dark magician and add another spell power grasp to my hand.

Next I activate pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three card of my deck and add one of them to my hand and I choose the dark magician girl. Now I shuffle the other two back into my deck and now since my skilled dark magician has the three spell counters he needs for his effect so I send him to the graveyard in order to summon dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

I end my turn" and she drew and said "I pass since I can't do anything" and I drew and said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and activate the spell power grasp I added to my hand last turn to give her a total of 3 spell counters and with that I end my turn." She drew and said "I summon babycerasaurus in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I pass it back over to you" and she drew and said "I sacrifice my gilasaurus in order to summon stegocyber in attack mode and place a card face down. To end my turn, I play Jurassic world in order to increase the attack and defense points of all dinosaur monster by 300 points and now my turn is over."

I drew and said "I place a card face down now dark magician attack stegocyber" and stegocyber was destroyed and I said "now magical exemplar attack her babycerasaurus." Babycerasaurus was destroyed and she said "I activate my babycerasaurus's effect which lets me summon a level 4 or lower dinosaur monster from my deck and I choose black stego."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy your face down card and I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two more cards and then graceful charity which lets me draw three cards and discard two of them from my hand so I discard soul exchange and seven tools of the bandit.

With that I place three cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my magical exemplar's effect which lets me remove 6 of her spell counters in order to special summon dark magician in defense mode. Now dark magician attack her black stego" and she said "you fell for my trap I activate mirror force which destroys all monsters on your side of the field that are in attack mode."

I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I place one card face down and activate my face down ego boost spell card which lets me increase black stego's attack points by 1000 and then I activate survival of the fittest which increase black stego's attack points further to 3500. Now black stego attack dark magician girl" and I said "I activate my trap card mirror force which stops your attack and destroys black stego since it's attacking and the only monster on your field."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I switch dark magician girl to attack mode and then I activate fairy meteor crush which allows me to damage your life points when she attacks even if your monster is in defense mode. Now dark magician girl attack her life points" and she said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it right back at your life points."

My life points dropped to 5700 and I said "I guess I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon sabersaurus in attack mode and then special summon my kagetokage in attack mode. Now I place two more cards face down on my field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon apprentice magician in attack mode" and she said "I activate my trap card cloning which allows me to summon an apprentice magician token to my field and I choose defense mode since it's so weak." I said "I activate magical dimension spell card by tributing my apprentice magician I can summon my endymion the master magician in attack mode.

Now endymion attack her kagetokage" and kagetokage was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6400 and I said "now dark magician girl attack her apprentice magician token" and her token was destroyed and her life points dropped to 4900. I said "I place a card face down on the field and end my turn with that."

She drew and said "I summon black velcoi in attack mode now attack dark magician girl and that activates his effect you see when he attacks my opponent's monster he gains 400 attack points and with the power boost from Jurassic world he has just enough to destroy dark magician girl." Dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5500.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "Endymion attack black velcoi" and she said "I activate my trap card nightmare wheel which stops your endymion from attacking but not only that but you lose 500 life points each of my standby phases" and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and my life points dropped to 5000.

She said "I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I place a card face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and my life points dropped to 4500 and she said "I activate fossil excavation to bring back my black stego in attack mode only he won't be sticking around for long I sacrifice both black stego and black velcoi in order to summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode.

Now attack his endymion the master magician" and endymion was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4200. She said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I remove from play my endymion the master magician and my dark magician girl in order to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode.

Now I normal summon magical exemplar in attack mode now I activate the effect of black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning which lets me remove from play your ultimate tyranno at the cost of not being able to attack with him this turn. Now magical exemplar attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 3200.

I said "I place a card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate heavy storm which lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on the field and then I summon black brachios in attack mode. Now attack his magical exemplar" and magical exemplar was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4100.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the spell card double summon which lets me get two summons this turn so I normal summon skilled white magician in attack mode. Now I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I activate another double summon to get a third summon this turn.

Now I sacrifice both skilled dark and white magician in order to summon buster blader in attack mode and I now remove from play apprentice magician and skilled white magician in order to summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode. Now I activate chaos sorcerer's effect at the cost of not attacking with him this turn I can remove from play one monster on your field and I choose black brachios.

Now black luster soldier attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 200 and I said "now buster blader attack her life points directly and finish this duel." Her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I picked up the energy vacuum and injected myself with the energy which I felt my power go up even higher than it had before.

Chazz's P.O.V

I was currently asking around the bar, that I knew Emily had gone to after our lover's quarrel and she stormed off, to see if anyone had seen her around here. After someone said they saw her head to an alleyway with only one way in and one way out I headed toward it since it seemed to be right by this bar.

Just as I got there a pane of glass closed over the exit and someone apparated right in front of me and shot me with something that looked kind of like the magic drainer that potter had created a prototype of before we rescued Emily from them the first time since we graduated from duel academy. The person who I recognized as a death eater said "the dark lord thanks you for leaving the prototype of the magical thief at our base."

I internally cursed and said "what is it that you want" and he said "simple really what I want is for you to use this on potter and if you do so then I will give you back your little girlfriend unharmed." I said "Before I actually decide to do this show me proof that she's still alright" and he pulled out a card and showed it to me and said "she is physically unharmed but she was causing quite a commotion so we had to shut her up somehow so we sealed her soul in this card but if you steal potter's magic then we'll put it back and have her back to you whenever I have his magic I need an answer."

Desperate to get Emily back I thought it over for a moment and said "I'll do it" and he inserted my magic into him and he tossed me the magical thief and said "that's what I like to hear" and he disappeared.


	31. vengeful duel of rivals

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this series so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Harry so that maybe Chazz can save Emily from Voldemort by himself. Nothing else to add if you've been with me for a while you know the drill I do so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was driving on the 2017 Yamaha SCR 950 that I had gotten myself after the first pro league match that I had since I had won it and I had more than enough money after overthrowing slade and jagger and taking control of all the business's that my family had a share in. once the gates opened up in front of me I drove in and saw that potter was just sitting on the steps looking over his deck.

I sped up the motorcycle and when I was about 10 feet from the front steps I jumped up after grabbing the keys and then I pushed a button on the keys which caused the motorcycle to swerve and stop almost immediately in front of him. He stood up and said "what was that for Chazz" and he said "just to get your attention I challenge you to a duel."

He said "what are the stakes" and he said "if I win then you let me drain your magic without a fight and if you win then I'll tell you why I'm challenging you for your magic." He said "okay but when I win you better get ready to start explaining" and he said "you won't be winning." I opened the storage compartment under the seat and pulled out two duel disks and I said "you'll be dueling with one of these duel disks."

I tossed him one and he loaded up his deck and I put mine on and loaded up Emily's deck, which the death eater had given me, and activated the duel disk. We both drew our opening hand and I said "it's my move" and I drew and said "first I summon exploder dragon in attack mode but don't blink or you'll miss him I remove him from play to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate darkness metal dragon's effect which allows me to special summon mirage dragon in attack mode and with that I end my turn." He drew and said "I place three cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play super dragon shrine which at the cost of one dragon monster on my field I can sent a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard.

If it's a normal dragon monster I can send another and every normal dragon monster I can send another one to my graveyard so first I send a blue-eyes white dragon and then a white stone of legend. Next the effect of the white stone of legend activates which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the effect of the red-eye darkness metal dragon to summon the blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard and then I normal summon kaibaman in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of kaibaman which lets me tribute it immediately and then I get to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 5000 and he said "thanks you Chazz. Since you just inflicted damage to me I can activate this card dark horizon. This card can only be activated when I take damage and now I can summon a dark spellcaster monster with attack points less than or equal to the damage I took and I choose dark magician."

Dark magician appeared and I said "blue-eyes wipe out dark magician with white lightning" and dark magician was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4500 and he said "I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician." I said "now red-eyes darkness dragon attack his dark magician" and he said "I activate my trap card raigeki break.

Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on your field and I choose red-eyes darkness dragon." Red-eyes darkness dragon was destroyed and so forth the attack was neutralized and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell emblem of dragon destroyer allowing me add a buster blader from my deck to my hand.

Next, I play lighting vortex which lets me destroy all monsters on your field at the cost of one card in my hand so I discard buster blader to destroy your two blue-eyes white dragons. Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5500 and he said "I place a card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I set a card face down and summon alligator's sword in defense mode and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next, I activate pot of duality which lets me reveal the top three card from my deck and I pick one to add to my hand.

Holograms of the cards appeared the top three in order were divine wrath, magical exemplar, and another dark magician. He said "I choose dark magician and he shuffled the other two back into his deck and said "now I summon kycoo the ghost destroyer in attack mode. Now dark magician attack his alligator's sword."

Alligator's sword was destroyed and he said "now kycoo attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3700 and he said "I activate kycoo's effect. He dealt damage to you I can remove from play two monsters from your graveyard and I choose red-eyes darkness metal dragon and one of the blue-eyes white dragons and with that I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon blizzard dragon in defense mode and end my turn with a face down card" and he drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode now skilled dark magician attack his blizzard dragon" and I said "I activate the trap card waboku which prevents me from taking damage and prevents my monsters from being destroyed this turn."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I set a card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I activate spell power grasp allowing me to add the final spell counter to my skilled dark magician which now I activate his special effect. By sending him to the graveyard I can summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose my hand.

Next I sacrifice kycoo in order to summon trance the magical swordsman in attack mode now dark magician attack his blizzard dragon" and blizzard dragon was destroyed. He said "now second dark magician attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1200 and he said "now trance attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero.

The holograms disappeared and he walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and said "what was the deal with wanting my magic." I grunted and said "one of the death eaters abducted Emily and when I encountered him he handed me the completed product of the magic drainer prototype we left behind when Emily was abducted the first time and he said "that I want her back I have to bring him your magic."

He said "instead of doing that since we have the completed product and not a prototype we can now take them on why didn't you just tell me." I then reached to the part of the duel disk where it connected to our arms and pulled off a small microphone. I crushed it and I pulled the one off his duel disk and crushed it as well and said "they were listening in and I could only take them off after a duel was used with these duel disks."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having them plan on how to get Emily back and then if they don't in the next chapter they'll execute the plan in the chapter after next. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off**


	32. the plan

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having them planning on how to attack Voldemort's new headquarters. Nothing else to add since I don't want to spoil a surprise that I'm planning on having so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

Potter and Myself were sitting in the living room in my manor planning on how to attack Voldemort's headquarters since the first time we were unprepared. We managed to get a copy of the blueprints from when Potter apparated there to get the blueprints so we could come up with a plan. He said "okay from what I managed to see when I was there, there are guards here, here, here, and here" while pointing at four places on the map.

I said "so how are we going to do this sneak up on them and stun them and steal their magic or what" and he said "that's the main plan unless we can find a way to take on Voldemort with a deck that we have no idea which one he has that he'll use." I said "when the death eater gave me Emily's deck to take you on in a duel he took my own deck so is it a chance that he would be using my deck."

He said "it's highly possible" and then someone behind me said "then let me take him on while you two rescue Emily." I grabbed onto the handle of the gun I kept on myself for when I was out in public since I used it as a precaution in case I needed to protect Emily without magic. I said "how did you get in here" and she said "don't you remember before you had access to magic you asked me to put protection charms around the property so you could never be surprised.

Since I was the one who put them up I could easily take them down to enter the property" and I turned around and saw that it was Granger and I said "we're doing this by ourselves." She said "I'm coming with you because since it's difficult for Harry to defeat your deck and you have a deck that you're not the most familiar with it's a good idea to have me there since I'm the best with my deck."

Chazz said "I need to do this alone if nothing else to get the pride I felt at duel academy back" and potter said "so basically you want to get the pride that made you act like an insufferable asshole all the time." I said "wow I really acted like that" and he said "yes you did" and he said "okay then Granger you can get in on this if nothing more than a distraction."

She said "I was planning on being the distraction while you two go get Emily" and potter said "okay since I know pretty much where it is grab onto my shoulder and I get us outside there since it's probably best that we keep the element of surprise as long as possible." We each grabbed onto a shoulder and felt the suffocating sensation that came with apparition which was not the most pleasant sensation ever.

Harry's P.O.V

We had appeared at the abandoned facility that used be the place where they were printing the cards in domino until they decided that it was not a good idea since of all the facilities around the world this one was getting robbed the most. I saw that I was right about there being 4 guards on the outskirts of the property to prevent anyone from getting in.

I said "okay since I know that all the death eaters were basically forced to learn the game I take on all 4 of them at the same time and when I'm dueling them you two get in there and try to stay out of sight until you are able to confront Voldemort without any interference." When they nodded I walked up to the fence and used a spell to turn my body intangible for a moment and walked right through the fence."

The death eaters instantly surrounded me and they activated the duel disks that they had on their arms and I summoned mine and we all drew our opening hands. Before I took my first turn I saw Chazz and Hermione running through the fence and toward the building. I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

Hermione's P.O.V

We were currently ducking in a corner of the hallway we were running toward the manager's office since we were told that was were Voldemort would be and I said "okay we'll split up here you go down to where they installed the prison-like cells only smaller for prisoners of war I'll go confront Voldemort." He nodded and I apparated to the manager's office and he said "I was wondering when you would face me in a duel you mudblood."

I said "so does that mean you accept" and he said "sure however you might as well drop the whole wanting to duel me thing since I already know that this is a diversion. You along with that worthless Princeton, and potter are here to take back the girl that I kidnapped multiple times. In fact it's become sort of a hobby considering it's so easy to kidnap her I'm going to start coming up with creative ways to do it and see if those ideas succeed."

I said "stop talking and start putting your deck where your mouth is" and he said "oh but I won't be using my deck I will be using the deck that one of my death eaters brought me the one that belongs to Princeton." I said "well that was your mistake taking a deck that I can easily beat" and he said "when that fool was using it maybe but my intellect is far superior to his so I can bring out the true potential in this deck.

That being said I think I shall go first to start I summon big shield gardna in attack mode and then set three cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon black brachios in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and switch big shield gardna to attack mode.

Now I activate creature swap forcing both of us to select one monster and give control of it to our opponent I choose big shield gardna and you have to choice black brachios. Now blue dragon summoner attack big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6600 and he said "now black brachios attack your former mistress directly" and my life points dropped further to 4800.

He said "I place one more card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode and then I activate the spell card riryoku. This card lets me take half the attack points of one monster on the field and add them to another monster so I weaken black brachios and add the power to hyper hammerhead.

Now hyper hammerhead attack black brachios" and black brachios was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6500. I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon silent swordsman lv3 in attack mode.

Now I activate the spell card silent sword slash which increase my silent swordsman lv3's attack points by 1500 until the end of this turn. Now silent swordsman attack her hyper hammerhead" and my life points dropped to 3800 and he said "now blue dragon summoner attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped further to 2300.

He said "I end my turn with a face down card" and I drew and said "to start I play black brachios in defense mode and then I activate two-man cell battle. This card allows both of us to special summon a level 4 monster during our respective end phases and then I place two cards face down and move to my end phase.

Now with the effect of two-man cell battle I now special summon des feral imp in defense mode and now that means my turn is done." He drew and said "since it's my standby phase I activate the effect of my silent swordsman lv3 I can now special summon a silent swordsman lv5 from the deck. Next, I activate the effect of silent sword slash in my graveyard by removing it from play I can add any silent swordsman monster from my deck to my hand and I choose silent swordsman lv7.

I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode and now silent swordsman attack her des feral imp and now blue dragon summoner attack her black brachios" and black brachios was destroyed. He said "you should consider yourself lucky zombrya can't attack you directly so I end my turn by using the effect of your two-man cell battle I can summon dark blade in attack mode."

I drew and said "I activate my trap card soul resurrection which allows me to bring back black brachios in defense mode. Now I sacrifice him in order to summon giga gagagigo in attack mode now attack his silent swordsman lv5" and silent swordsman lv5 was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6350 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I play pot of greed in order to draw two more cards and then I activate monster reborn to bring back black brachios. Now I sacrifice my black brachios and giga gagagigo in order to summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode.

Now ultimate tyranno can attack all your monsters no matter how many there are now attack his monsters" and all three of his monsters were destroyed. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I have to end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mad sword beast in attack mode now both my monsters attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1450.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I have nothing I can do" and I drew and said "now to finish you off" and he said "wait if you attack me you'll never find your parents" and I felt immense rage that he brought that up and shouted **"what are you talking about you killed them"** and he said "no I decided to keep them as leverage and I have hidden them somewhere no one will ever find them."

I said "I'll take my chances now ultimate tyranno attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I quickly shot a full body binding curse at him and ran over and snatched the deck back and then headed out of the room to the way the holding cells were.

Chazz's P.O.V

I went the other way toward the holding cells that they held important prisoners of the war that was going on currently which was his war against us since his war against the wizarding community had been put on the back burner so to speak. I was pretty much left alone for most the trip down to the cells since I was pretty sure that they had all been called out to deal with potter although with his dueling skills I knew he would take care of them no problem.

Just as I was about to the cells I stood against the wall as cover and peeked around it to see if there was anyone there. Just as expected there was one death eater there since they would have wanted at least one person to keep watch on the prisoners. I heard him taunting one of the prisoners and I knew that this would be the time to strike while he was off guard.

I stepped out and said "you know even if their your prisoners you shouldn't antagonize them because you have no idea if they will ever break out and get you back for your taunting." Just as he turned around I shot the magical drainer at him and pulled the trigger with it in absorb mode. I then pointed it at myself and inserted the magical power into myself only this time I didn't have the knowledge flashing through my mind this time.

I looked in the direction of the cell and said "is this the area where they keep the new arrivals or is that somewhere else" and the voice said "the last time we had any new prisoners before he who must not be named disappeared from the wizarding world." I ran up to the cell and said "that's not possible he's been attacking domino and at least one of the surrounding islands for the last 3 years if not more."

The person who was shrouded by the darkness of the cell stopped talking for a moment and said "well there is an underground area in this prison that he would be holding the person you are looking for." I said "why is that not on the blueprints" and the prisoner said "he who must not be named added it after the construction of this place was done so that he had a secret holding area in the event the blueprints were stolen."

I said "you wouldn't happen to know where the entrance to that area is" and he said "well when the guards tell the main one on duty here that they're going down there to feed the only one they have down there they head in that direction" and I looked in the direction he was pointing. I said "thank you I'll be back for you as soon as my girlfriend is freed from Voldemort's clutches."

He said "no need for that young man I have been here for years I can wait until someone defeats him and frees not only this world but the entirety of the wizarding world." I was conflicted but said "okay just don't die while you're here" and he said "I have survived 15 years of the treatment I have been forced to accept what's a couple more at most."

I headed toward the wall the man has pointed me to and instantly I started looking for a secret entrance since all bases no matter how evil always had some sort of secret passage. After a minute of searching I managed to open the wall into a passageway down some stairs and I started walking down. I saw that there was next to no light down here so I pulled out the wand that I had brought since I had a feeling that I would gain magic back again and muttered "Lumos."

Instead of two rows of cells like I thought there would be it was just rocky walls branching off into multiple different directions. Sighing with how paranoid Voldemort was I pulled out Emily's deck and said "point me" while smacking the deck case with the wand and the wand pointed me toward the left tunnel."

I ran down that tunnel and after a while I came to another intersection and did the same thing and this time it was right. All the while I was memorizing the directions I went so that I could do the reverse and get both Emily and myself out of here without any effort since I had a feeling that each wrong passage would have a metric crap ton of death eaters waiting to ambush anyone who didn't know the spell I did for directions.

After another 20 point me spells I reached a cell door and I pointed the illuminated wand at said cell door and said "are you in there Emily" and a female voice said "is that you Chazz" and I said "yeah." I heard footsteps coming from inside the cell and after a few seconds I saw Emily and she said "what took you so long" and I said "we needed to plan this assault on Voldemort's base so that we could rescue you.

It's not like the last time when he didn't have a base of his design this time we needed to get the blueprints of this place so that we could formulate a plan this time around. If we didn't then we would have no idea where to go in this place" and she said "at least you came every time the death eater that brought food down here for me came down here he said that you were helping them."

I said "that would never happen after all he had done to us I want him dead" and she said "I knew that deep down but after a while I eventually started to believe her." I said "I'll never leave you behind just remember that" and she said "I will" and I said "I have your deck since the death eater that told me that they had abducted you took mine and gave me yours."

I handed it to her and she strapped it back on her right thigh and she said "let's get out of here" and I said "I thought we would use blue-eyes or another of your dragons." She muttered something that I couldn't quite make out and I said "what was that." She then yelled **"I can't"** and I said "what do you mean" and she said "they stole my duel energy making it so I have no connection with the dominion of the beasts making it so I can't summon real monsters."

I said "we'll figure out how to get your duel energy back until then use mine" and I grabbed her hand and she pulled out a card from her deck holder and looked at it and said "come forth luster dragon #2." It took a few seconds but a portal opened up and luster dragon came out of the portal and she said "climb on" and I climbed on first and pulled her up with me since it was my duel energy keeping this monster here."

She said "luster dragon take flight" and luster dragon reared up which caused me to accidently let go of her hand which in turn caused luster dragon to disappear. She said "let's just get out of here" and I said  
"let me do something first" and I cast a dissiumionment charm which caused us to become as good as invisible.

I said "okay now we have about 30 minutes to get out of here before the charm wears off and after that we'll see if we can get you your duel energy back somehow." She said "would harry possible know how to get duel energy back" and I said "he might since he was the one who knows the most about the historical background of the game."

 **Okay wow this is one of the longest chapters in this story so they rescued Emily and they all escape and Chazz gets his deck back. In the next chapter will be a duel in the pro leagues which I feel is one of the more anticipated duels yet. Until next time this is the Diamondholder signing off.**


	33. pro league duel Hermione Vs Chazz

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Hermione and before people who might say that they dueled last chapter it was Voldemort using Chazz's deck so please don't spam the comments saying Chazz and Hermione dueled last chapter.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road."**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

We were all sitting around the living room in Kaiba manor thinking of ways to get Emily's duel energy back when potter said "there is no such thing as duel energy." I said "then what the hell have the death eaters been gathering dueling their duels with us lately" and he said "while duel energy doesn't exist it is possible to collect energy from a dueling during a duel from the energy that leaks out of them while dueling."

Emily then said "so what did they take from me" and he said "the shadow magic while you were a shadow wielder whatever they did to you made it so you are no longer a shadow wielder. Do you remember anything of what they did to you" and she said "it's impossible to forget what they did to me while I was their prisoner."

He then pushed a button on his watch and said "Roland bring me the pensive" and a voice filled the room and said "right away Mr. Kaiba." I said "what will the pensive thing do" and he said "first Emily do you trust me" and she said "I've trusted you since duel academy." Just as I was about to say something someone came in carrying an ugly-as-fuck stone bowl.

He said "the pensive as you requested " and he said "thank you Roland" and he took the pensive and put it in the middle of the table that our chairs were around. I said "what the fuck are you doing potter" and he said "I'm about to extract the memories so that we all can see what they did." Emily then put her hand on my arm and said "I trust him and I though you did as well" and I said "I do" and she said "then let him do this" and she turned to Harry and said "what do I need to do."

He said "all you need to do is focus on the memory so that I can extract it" and she nodded and potter then took his wand out and placed it to the left temple of her forehead. When he pulled it away a silvery looking strand was attached to it and he placed his wand tip on the surface of the pensive and the strand went into the bowl.

He said "okay now we take a look so we can find out if there's anything we can do to reverse this" and he plunged his head into the bowl and suddenly looked like he was sucked up into it. We all did the same and when we got into the bowl I saw we were in a room that had ritual circles drawn in what looked like chalk on the floor.

I saw that Emily was bound in ropes that covered her from neck to toe and squirming around on the floor while asking what was going on. just as a death eater said "the biggest thing to tip the scales of war in the dark lord's favor" and just as he finished saying that Voldemort himself appeared. He said "is the transfer ritual completed yet."

Another death eater said "it is my lord although may I ask you a question" and he said "make it quick Lucius" and he said "thank you my lord but why don't you just use the magic transfer device that we have improved the prototype of that we got from potter." He said "that device it meant to only steal standard by our standards of magic while the magic she has is different."

Lucius said "but my lord as I said we have improved on the device so doesn't it make sense to use the less dangerous alternative." Voldemort said "we shall speak of this no more Lucius or you will find yourself on the wrong end of a killing curse." The one called Lucius went on the opposite side of the ritual circles and said "just tell me when to cut the ropes my lord."

After waiting for a few moments when the circles started glowing Voldemort said "now Lucius" and he said Diffindo" and cut the rope that were around Emily. Just as she was getting up she was levitated off the floor with which appeared to have forced her arms to her sides. Suddenly what looked like black and white matter started pouring out of her and into Voldemort.

After 3 minutes of this happening the stream stopped and Emily was dropped on the floor and Voldemort said "yes now I have shadow magic now potter won't stand a chance against me. Now you three-" he said while pointing to three death eaters that I hadn't noticed until just now "-escort Mrs. Logan back to her cell to recover."

We all jumped out of the memory and landed back on our feet in the Kaiba manor all of us but Harry lost our balance and stumbled. After sitting down again I said "is it possible for Emily to get her shadow magic back" and Harry said "It is but we would have to defeat Voldemort once and for all. However, that won't be as easy as I make it sound since I know for a fact that he created a total of 8 horcruxes and before we can finish him for good we would have to destroy those."

I was about to say something when my phone rang and I said "I got to take this" and I walked out of the living room area into the hallway. When I answered my phone I said "you got princeton" and the person on the other end of the line said "yes I am well aware of that anyway we're going to be having a duel with you in it tonight."

I said "any reason for this" and they said "yes while it may not seem like we have your interest in your furture with the pro leagues we do but if you don't find a sponsor within you next two duels then we will have to cut you." I said "is it possible to sponsor myself since I'm one of the richest people on the planet" and the person said "that is strictly against our rules so you need to strut your stuff on the dueling field."

I said "okay who am I facing off against tonight" and I was surprised by who I was supposed to face this evening."

THE NEXT EVENING (IN THE WAITING ROOM)

I was sitting in the waiting room that was set up with the people who were going to be facing off against each other and with my name both me and my opponent both got our own rooms to prepare. After a moment an organizer knocked on the door and said "your duel will be in 5 minutes" and I said "thank you" and I heard him rushing off probably to tell my opponent the same thing.

I walked out of the door and into the tunnel area where most people who were in the pro leagues waited until our names were announced since there would normally be steam machines and confetti shooting out once our name was announced. I knew they would announce my opponent first so I stood against the wall while I was waiting on them to announce the name of my opponent.

I then heard the announcer say this is the most important match for the two people who are here today to duel for us our first duelist is the mistress of dinosaurs Hermione granger." I heard the confetti shooters go off and footsteps and cheering and after the cheering died down the announcer said "now for her opponent.

the warrior of warriors Chazz Princeton" after the confetti shooters went off and I walked out of the smoke the steam machine made and the cheering if not the same was louder than when Hermione was introduced. The announcer said "now as I understand it Hermione won the coin toss back stage so she shall decide who goes first."

She said "I think I'll go first this time so I draw" and she drew and said "to start I summon kabazauls in attack mode and set three cards face down and with that my turn is done." I drew and said "first I summon marauding captain in attack mode and then I activate his effect allowing me to summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand and I choose zombrya the dark in attack mode."

Hermione said "thanks you just activated my trap card hunting instinct which I can only activate when you special summon a monster. What this trap card does is let me summon any dinosaur monster from my hand when you special summon a monster regardless of a level so I summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode.

I said "I first play mystical space typhoon to rid the field of left face down card" and the card flipped up to reveal that it was the cloning trap card. I said "next I activate night beam which lets me destroy your only other face down card" and it flipped up to reveal that it was seismic shockwave. I said "now I activate poison of the old man now before you summoned ultimate tyranno I was planning in deal 800 points of damage to you but now with your ultimate tyranno I might as well cushion my life points so I choose to increase my own by 1200."

My life points rose to 9200 and I said "I have nothing else I can do but end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice my kabazauls in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode now ultimate tyranno must attack all monsters you control so first up is your zombrya the dark" and zombrya was destroyed and my life points dropped to 8300

Hermione said "next up marauding captain" and captain was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6500 and she said "I never attack a defenseless person so I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I play dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field.

Next I summon marauding captain in attack mode and then I use his effect to summon king's knight and unfortunately for you I don't share your philosophy about not attacking a defenseless person so marauding captain attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 6800 and I said "now king's knight attack directly" and her life points dropped to 5200.

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I play pot of greed allowing me to draw two more cards and then I set five cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon heroic challenger-extra sword in attack mode. Next, I overlay my level 4 king's knight and heroic challenger in order to summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode."

Hermione said "I activate my second hunting instinct trap card which activates when you special summon a monster." I said "yeah see I'm going to have to say no to that because I activate lead yoke's special effect by removing an overlay unit I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card that you activated.

Also when I remove an overlay unit lead yoke's attack points go up by 800 for a grand total of 3000 and now I think I'll put all those attack points to use now attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and puts it in reverse" and I said "lead yoke negate that trap card."

Hermione said "you fell into my real trap you see when you activated that effect you see since you don't have any more overlay units I can now activate fossil excavation which lets me bring back frostasaurus in defense mode and then I activate my other trap card jurrac impact. Since I control frostasaurus who has over 2500 attack points I can destroy all cards on the field so say goodbye to all your monsters."

I said "I have nothing else to do so I end my tur" and she drew and said "I activate the spell graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two so I discard dark driceratops and tyranno infinity. Next I summon uraby in attack mode and since you didn't share my philosophy I guess I shouldn't hold back either now uraby attack him directly" and my life points dropped to 5000.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "like you I play graceful charity to draw three as long as I discard two of my hand and then I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode and then I set a card face down and activate the A. forces spell card. This card increase the attack of all warriors and spellcasters on my side of the field for each one I control and I control one increase warrior lady's attack points by 200.

With that I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode and then I'll set a card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon Gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and now Gearfried attack hyper hammerhead" and hammerhead was destroyed and her life points dropped to 4500.

"now warrior lady attack uraby" and uraby was destroyed and her life points dropped to 4100 and I said "while I removes from play my warrior lady it also removes from play uraby." She said "you helped me and I activate survival instinct which lets me remove from play any number of dinosaur monsters from my graveyard and my life points increase by 400 for each one and I remove all of them which is 6 for a total of 2400" and her life points rose to 6500.

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon tyranno infinity which while his attack points normally are undetermined his attack points are determined by each dinosaur monster removed from play 6 by me and one by you for a grand total of 7000 attack points. Now tyranno infinity attack his Gearfried" and Gearfried was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.


	34. Voldemort's plan

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and a sponsor with something special. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking toward my bike to head back to my manor so I could have a night of passion with Emily because of the fact that I realized that I had been almost if not completely distant toward her since we had rescued her from the clutches of Voldemort. Just as I was about to mount my bike someone came up behind me and said "are you Chazz Princeton."

I said "whose asking" and he said "just someone that wants to sponsor you if you can defeat me in a duel" and activated my duel disk and inserted my deck and said "let's do this." He started laughing and I said "what's so funny" and he said "sorry but I couldn't help but laugh while you were under the impression that you would be using your own deck.

You see what I consider the most important thing in a duelist is that they are able to adapt to any situation that is thrown at them adaptation. So if you want me to sponsor you then you must defeat me but the deck you will be using is the one in this deck case right here." He handed me a red case and said "that deck is an exact replica of Harry potter's deck with the exception of the Egyptian god card the winged dragon of Ra since there are only one of each of those card in the world."

I inwardly smirked and thought _"if only you knew the truth"_ and he said "so do you accept my offer" and I said "you're on" and I took my own deck out of the duel disk put it and the extra deck back into the deck case on my belt and inserted the deck this guy had given me. He inserted his own deck and said "since I challenged you I shall go first so I draw."

He drew and said "first I play the spell card dangerous machine type-6 which allows me to roll a die and what number comes up determines the effect that happens this turn so I roll." A die magically appeared in his hand and he rolled and it came up a three and he said "since it's a three I get to draw another card and then I place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and place two cards face down now since your completely defenseless skilled white magician attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking damage this turn." I said "I guess I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "first I roll a die" and he rolled it and it landed on one.

He said "since it's a one I have to discard one card from my hand so I'll discard the launcher spider in my hand and then I activate silent doom to bring back launcher spider in defense mode. Next I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your left face down" and it flipped up to reveal that it was magic formula.

I said "since magic formula was destroyed I get 1000 life points" and my life points rose to 9000 and he said "finally I activate fissure which destroys one face up monster on the field and I choose your skilled white magician." Skilled white magician was destroyed and I said "looks like the joke is on you bubby because you see when you destroyed my skilled white magician while he had three spell counters on him I can summon a buster blader from either my hand, deck, or graveyard and I pick from the deck which is then shuffled.

He said "I guess I'll end my turn in that case" and I drew and said "I set one card face down and set a monster in face down defense mode. Now buster blader attack his launcher spider" and launcher spider was destroyed and I said "I end my turn with that." He drew and said "I activate the effect of dangerous machine type 6 go dice roll."

I was rolling around and it landed on a two and he said "since it landed on two you have to discard one card from your hand. I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "buster blader attack his face down monster" and it flipped up to reveal that it was tuningware. He said "since you destroyed my tuningware I can now draw one card" and I said "I end my turn with that."

He drew and said "since I rolled a 3 with my dangerous machine type 6 I get to draw a card and then I summon cyber phoenix in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode. Now dark magician girl attack his cyber phoenix" and cyber phoenix was destroyed and he said "since you destroyed cyber phoenix I get to draw one card."

I said "that's nice now buster blader attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5400 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I roll a dice with dangerous machine type 6" and a dice rolled and it ended up on a 6. Since I rolled a 6 dangerous machine type 6 is destroyed. next I activate cybernetic fusion support which is pretty much a polymerization for machine type monsters.

So now I remove from play 3 monsters from my hand and three from my graveyard to summon reborn chimeratech fortress dragon in attack mode. His attack points are 1000 times the number of fusion materials to summon him which was six making his attack points 6000. Next I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards and now reborn chimeratech fortress dragon attack his buster blader."

I said "I don't think so pops I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which negates your attack and what's better is that it goes back face down on the field for use in a future turn." He said "I activate mystical space typhoon to rid the field of your scrap-iron scarecrow and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate swords of revealing light to stop your attack for three turns and I end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon dododo bot in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I pass" and he drew and said "I summon robotic knight in attack mode now I overlay my level 4 dododo bot and robotic knight in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon gear gigant x in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect by removing an overlay unit I can add a level 4 or lower machine monster from my deck to my hand and I choose cyber valley. Finally I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon Gemini elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon cyber valley in attack mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon mystical elf in defense mode now buster blader attack his gear gigant x" and gear gigant was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5100. I said "now dark magician girl make me just as proud and attack his cyber valley" and he said "I don't have a choice I activate cyber valley's second effect.

When he's targeted for an attack I can select him and one monster in control that's face up and destroy both of them and then I get to draw two cards. Also, that negates any battle damage that would have been done to me from that attack" and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "first I summon cyber dragon in attack mode which since you controlled at least one monster while I don't I can special summon him from my hand.

Next I summon steamroid in attack mode and now I activate my face down card raigeki break by discarding one card I can destroy any card on your field and I think I'll pick buster blader since he'll be the biggest nuisance in this next move. Now cyber dragon attack dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped to 8900."

I said "you're going to have to do better than that to defeat me" and he said "who ever said I was done now steamroid attack Gemini elf also steamroid's effect increases his attack points by 500 whenever he attacks a monster" and Gemini elf was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "okay here I go I sacrifice my mystical elf in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode.

Now trance attack steamroid which thanks to one of my old friend Syrus I know the weakness of steamroid you see while he does gain a power boost when attacking he loses 500 attack points when it's attacked making you lose more life points" steamroid's attack points dropped to 1300 and it was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3800.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I switch cyber dragon to defense mode and then I summon green gadget also in defense mode. Now I activate green gadget's effect when he's normal summoned I can add a red gadget from my deck to my hand and then I activate the trap card stronghold the moving fortress.

This is a rare card known as a trap monster so I get to summon it to the field in defense mode and with that my turn is done." I drew and said "I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and in two turns I get to add that card to my hand and now trance attack stronghold the moving fortress" and stronghold was destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I pass" and I drew and said "I set one card face down now trance attack green gadget" and green gadget was destroyed and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "get ready to meet the panicle of power in my deck but first I activate night beam which allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on your field that is face down.

Also, you can't activate the face down card or any other card in response to this card so say goodbye to your face down card. Next, I activate polymerization to fuse together the cyber dragon on my field with the two in my hand in order to form cyber end dragon. Now cyber end dragon attack trance the magic swordsman."

Trance was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7500 and he said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and end my turn." He drew and said cyber end dragon attack his blue dragon summoner" and blue dragon summoner was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5000.

I said "you just activated blue dragon summoner's effect you see when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can get either one warrior, dragon, or spellcaster monster from my deck to my hand and I think I'll pick black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning." He said "I end my turn" with a small look of fear on his face and I drew and said "now I get the card I removed with gold sarcophagus which was polymerization.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now I remove from play dark magician and mystical elf from my graveyard in order to summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode." He started laughing and said "even if you use envoy's effect your dark paladin still doesn't have enough attack points to defeat me in this turn."

I said "I beg to differ" and flipped a card from my hand over and said "I still have my normal summon left so I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode. When he's summoned I place a spell counter on him which gives him 300 extra attack points" and the worried look reappeared on the guy's face. I said "now I activate black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning's effect to remove from play cyber end dragon at the cost of not attacking with him this turn.

Now dark paladin attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 900 and I said "now breaker the magical warrior finish this duel and attack him directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I said "so are you willing to sponsor me in the pro league" and he said "at this stage in my process of accepting sponsors permentantly yes."

I said "what exactly does that mean" and he said "you see when I sponsor a person until they either want to quit being in the pro leagues or until they decide they want to explore other people's offers as sponsors I first duel them to see if they can adapt to any situation by having them use a deck different from their own.

Then after they have either 50 wins or 20 losses in the pro leagues I test them again this time with them using their own deck and then that is the deciding factor so do you accept my terms." I said "well it's either accept your terms or get kicked out of the pro leagues for not having a sponsor so yeah I'll accept your terms."

He said "excellent swing by my office sometime tomorrow to sign the contract so that I can start hooking you up with matches I honestly can't wait for you to face me with your deck so I can see the full power behind it."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a time skip since I don't want to have to write 50 chapters dedicated to duels alone so time skip which is a convenient tool that I should use more often. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	35. don't piss off a blonde

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having Emily dueling against a death eater which is going to be using a new deck that I have just made so I hope this duel goes good in Emily's favor. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

I was walking toward the lakeside in order to just relax since I was still trying to get over not being able to summon real monsters anymore at least not until Voldemort was gone for good. Just as I was about to fall asleep from not being able to sleep after being abducted the last time someone said "are you Emily Logan" and I said "whose asking."

Instead of responding they shot something at me and I just managed to roll out of the way and saw that it was a beam of red light. I jumped up and said "what are you doing coming after me" and he said "I am under direct orders from the dark lord to bring you back to keep you as leverage." I said "how about this we have a duel and if I win you leave me the fuck alone and if you win then I'll go with you willingly."

He said "I accept your offer" and I grabbed my duel disk from my bag and put my deck into the holder and extra deck into the slot under the arm attachment. He summoned his duel disk and placed his deck in and said "you are lucky miss. Logan, you see my deck had just been constructed by the dark lord so you're going to be its first victim."

I said "Whatever let's just get this duel underway" and he said "let's and since you challenged me I shall go first to start I summon D.D assailant in attack mode and place one card face down on the field to end my turn." I drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and activate the spell card axe of despair.

This card makes it so that my mirage dragon gains 1000 extra attack points making him stronger than your monster so here goes mirage dragon attack his D.D. assailant with mirage blast" and D.D. assailant was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7100 and he started chuckling. I said "what's so funny" and he said "you fell for my trap I activate D.D. assailant's special effect.

This effect activates when he's destroyed in battle you see when he is destroyed I can remove him from play and in return he takes your monster with him to the different dimension." I said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon axe raider in attack mode and then I'll attack your life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6300.

He said "to end my turn I activate the spell card swords of revealing light preventing you from attacking me for three turns." I drew and said "I activate pot of greed allowing me to draw two more cards and then graceful charity allowing me to draw 3 as long as I discard two cards from my hand. I discard my castle of dragon souls and lullaby of obedience and then I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "get ready to face my strongest monster I play black luster ritual you see now by sending monsters whose total levels equal 8 or more I can summon black luster soldier from my hand in attack mode. So, I sacrifice my level 4 axe raider, level 3 necro gardna, and level 3 chamberlain of the six samurai come forth black luster soldier."

I said "that's just what I was waiting for you to summon a high-level monster activate trap card raigeki break now by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one card on the field and I think I'll pick your black luster soldier" and he said "you little bitch you'll pay for that I end my turn." I drew and said "I sacrifice my blue dragon summoner in order to summon wattaildragon in attack mode.

Now I activate blue dragon summoner's effect you see when he's sent to the graveyard no matter the cause I can search my deck for a dragon, warrior, or spellcaster and I choose dragon. Now the monster I picked for your information was horus the black flame dragon level 4 with that I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate pinpoint guard which lets me summon a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode."

I said "I should thank you since you just special summoned a monster it lets me summon this dragon ice in attack mode at the cost of discarding one card." He said "doesn't matter because for three turns the monster I summoned back can't be destroyed by battle or card effect. With that my turn is done" and I drew and said "I summon the card I added to my hand last turn which was horus the black flame dragon level 4 in attack mode and end my turn with that which means your swords lose their power."

He drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "wattaildragon attack his big shield gardna" and he laughed as my life points dropped to 6200. I said "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you because if you weren't you would see the attack did more than damage my life points" and he saw that big shield gardna was switching to attack mode.

He said "what is the cause of this" and I said "you see when big shield gardna is in defense mode and is attacked he automatically switches to attack mode if he survives the battle. So now horus the black flame dragon attack his big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5600.

I said "now dragon ice attack his axe raider" and axe raider was destroyed and I said "now that it's the end phase in which horus dealt damage to you so now I can send him to the graveyard in order to summon horus the black flame dragon level 6 in attack mode." He said "before I take my next turn I activate this card at the end phase of your turn time machine.

This powerful trap card allows me to return one monster that was destroyed this turn in the same battle position it was in before it was destroyed and I choose big shield gardna." Big shield gardna was revived and he drew and said "first I activate poison of the old man which allows me to either increase my life points by 1200 or decrease your life points by 800.

I think I'll increase my own life points" and his life points rose to 6800 and he said "next I summon trident warrior in defense mode and switch my big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I sacrifice my dragon ice in order to summon luster dragon number 2 in attack mode. Next, I activate dragonic tactics by sacrificing two dragon monsters I control I can summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck so come forth blue-eyes white dragon.

Next, I activate the spell card dragon's mirror which is basically a fusion card for dragons in either my graveyard or field. So now I remove from play luster dragon, horus level 6, dragon ice, horus level 4, and gandora the dragon of destruction in order to summon five-headed dragon in attack mode. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed.

"now wattaildragon attack trident warrior" and trident warrior was destroyed and I said "now five-headed dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1800. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon queen's knight in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon lord of dragons in attack mode now blue-eyes attack queen's knight" and queen's knight was destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

He said "why didn't you finish me" and I said "Because I have a better way to defeat you in this duel" and he drew and said "I summon Gearfried the iron knight in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon mythic tree dragon in defense mode now blue-eyes attack Gearfried" and Gearfried was destroyed.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon rocket warrior in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "now for the ultimate way to defeat you in this duel I sacrifice my blue-eyes white dragon, wattaildragon, and five-headed dragon in order to summon the Egyptian god obelisk the tormentor in attack mode.

Now I activate obelisk's effect by sacrificing two monsters I can defeat you in this duel now obelisk fist of fury" and rocket warrior was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and obelisk disappeared.


	36. a sinister plot

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. I know in chapter 34 I said that the next chapter would have a time skip showing Chazz having won 50 duels in the pro leagues but I felt it necessary to have a little bit of an Emily moment going on there.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and if you've been with me long then you should know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I had just won my 50th duel in the pro league since Mr. Malfoy had decided to sponsor me in the pro leagues since my first sponsor had rejoined Voldemort's ranks. Since this was the first pro league duel in the day I still have time to stop by Mr. Malfoy's office so he could test me while I was using my own deck.

I drove up to the building which conveniently was right across the street from Kaiba corp. I parked my bike into one of the parking spots and went up into the building and went up to the receptionist's desk. She said "how can I help you" and I said "I already scheduled an appointment with Mr. Malfoy on my way here" and she said "and your name" and I said "Chazz Princeton."

She typed away on her keyboard for a moment and said "go on up Mr. Princeton" and I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor which I noticed was at least 10 floors less than Kaiba corp. and after a few moments the elevator stopped and opened up. I went up to the door to Mr. Malfoy's office and knocked and he said "come in" and I opened the door and walked in."

He said "well I am honestly surprised that you managed to win 50 times this early or have you lost 20 already" and I said "don't worry about that I have won 50 in a row" and he said "that's excellent so are you ready to face me using your true deck." I said "I most certainly am" and he said "very well then however let's take this duel somewhere more exciting" and a bright light blinded me.

When I got my sight back I saw that we were in a wasteland and I said "how did you do that the only people that I know with the power to teleport themselves and others to different locations are wizards or witches." He said "well I am a wizard so are you ready to have this duel" and I said "sure let's do this" and I activated my duel disk and put my deck into the deck holder and extra deck in the slot on underneath of the arm band holding the duel disk to my arm.

He did the same and we drew our opening hands and he said "since I am the challenger I shall go first so to start I activate swords of revealing light to stop you from attacking me for three turns and then I summon truckroid in attack mode and end my turn with that." I drew and said "I summon swallowtail butterspy in attack mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon red gadget in attack mode and when it's summoned I get to add a yellow gadget from my deck to my hand and then I set a card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon dark blade in attack mode and end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I now sacrifice my red gadget and truckroid in order to summon barrel dragon in attack mode. Now barrel dragon attack his dark blade" and I said "I activate my trap card half unbreak which prevents my monsters from being destroyed and I only take half of the damage from the attack that I normally would have."

My life points dropped to 7600 and my dark blade was spared and he said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my dark blade and swallowtail butterspy in order to summon buster blader in attack mode. Then I activate the equip spell card fusion sword murasame blade and equip it to buster blader which increases his attack points by 800 and I then end my turn which means your swords lose power."

He drew and said "I summon cardcar d in attack mode and I switch buster blader to defense mode and then I activate the effect of cardcar d. by sending it to the graveyard I can draw two more cards and then I end my turn since it becomes my end phase when I activate the effect of cardcar d." I drew and said "I summon white tiger summoner in attack mode and I activate his effect you see when he's normal summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from my hand and I choose queen's knight.

Now buster blader attack barrel dragon" and barrel dragon was destroyed and I said "now queen's knight attack his life points directly. Also, while white dragon summoner is on the field all monsters I control gain 100 attack points" and his life points dropped to 6400 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon Genex neutron and then I activate the spell card 7 completed.

This card increases neutrons either attack or defense and I think I'll pick attack and while I want to decrease your life points more than I already have your white tiger summoner is more of a problem than you having life points so Genex neutron attack his white dragon summoner" and white dragon summoner was destroyed and he said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "destroying white tiger summoner was your worst decision yet because now I summon heroic challenger-extra sword which gives 2 level 4 monsters. So now I overlay my level 4 queen's knight and level 4 heroic challenger-extra sword in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode.

Also, since extra sword was used as an overlay unit lead yoke gains an extra 1000 attack points" and lead yoke's attack points went up to 3200 and I said "the bad news for you doesn't end there. Since I xyz summoned a monster I can special summon overlay sentinel in defense mode now lead yoke attack neutron" and neutron was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5700.

I said "now buster blader attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2300 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate magical stone excavation which by discarding two cards from my hands I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand so I discard my yellow and green gadget in order to get back my swords of revealing light.

Next I activate swords of revealing light making it so that I can't be attacked for three turns and then I activate my face down card call of the haunted. This card allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose barrel dragon. Now I activate barrel dragon which by flipping 3 coins if two of the three are heads I can destroy any monster on your field I choose and I choose battlin' boxer lead yoke if two of three are heads.

Three coins appeared in his hands and he tossed them up and they landed on the floor and I saw that two of them were heads and he said "goodbye battlin' boxer lead yoke" and lead yoke exploded into millions of particles. He said "next I activate the spell card earthquake switching all monsters on your field to defense mode.

Now I still have an attack left so barrel dragon attack his buster blader" and buster blader was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon little winguard in defense mode and then I remove from play fusion sword murasame blade in order to special summon spell striker in defense mode and I end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the two cyber dragons in my hand which I must thank you for but I fuse them together in order to summon cyber twin dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card fissure which destroys your monster with the lowest attack points and that I believe is spell striker."

I said "before you go any further with that I activate my trap card threatening roar which prevents you from attacking this turn" and he said "well then in that case I guess I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I place three cards face down and end my turn by summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode."

He drew and said "like you did a little white ago I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards and then I activate the spell card change of heart allowing me to take control of your little winguard" and little winguard jumped up from my side to his side. He said "next I activate soul taker which allows me to destroy your chamberlain of the six samurai but you gain 1000 life points."

My life point rose to 8600 and I said "before you attack I activate the trap card waboku which prevents my monsters from being destroyed this turn and prevents my monsters from being destroyed." he said "then in that case I activate mystical space typhoon which destroys one spell or trap card on your field and I choose your left face down card."

It flipped up momentary to reveal that it was numbers overlay boost and he said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and I place one card face down and end my turn and it's been three turns since you activated your swords which means they lose their power" and the swords disappeared from the field.

He drew and said "barrel dragon attack his overlay sentinel" and overlay sentinel was destroyed and he said "now cyber twin dragon attack his remaining two monsters since he can attack twice in one turn." Both blue dragon summoner and little winguard were both destroyed and I said "I activate the effect of blue dragon summoner when he's destroyed I get to add a warrior monster from my deck to my hand and I choose black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning."

I drew and said "I remove from play my dark blade and overlay sentinel in order to special summon the monster I added to my hand at the end of your last turn black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Next I activate my trap card battleguard rage increasing my envoy's attack points by 1000 for a grand total of 4000.

Now black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning attack his barrel dragon" and barrel dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 900 and I said "I now summon skull mariner in defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "while I would love to get rid of your skull mariner I can't or I lose to I switch cyber twin dragon to defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning's effect which lets me remove from play your cyber twin dragon from play. Now I switch skull mariner to attack mode to attack you directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and he said "you have passed my test for the moment schedule an appointment with me again when you have another 50 wins."

I said "I will until then I would like to thank you for actually taking a chance being my sponsor" and he said "it's nothing at all" and I left the office to go have an early dinner with Emily."

Lucius's P.O.V

As Mr. Princeton walked out of my office after I teleported us back there I started laughing as I saw him walking to his bike and said "you know nothing of my true plans Mr. Princeton. You see when you duel all the duel energy absorbers that are placed around the arena that I always pull strings to make sure you duel in it's just providing the dark lord with more energy for his final battle.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having one of those chapters like in one of the earlier seasons I'm not sure what chapter but I know it's near the end of one of them and yes it involves weevil. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	37. weevil strikes again

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Weevil. I know what some of you are probably wondering why on earth would I bring the loser and cheater Weevil back for another chapter in like the first season.**

 **The reason for this is because I honestly don't want to have to make it so that Voldemort is using all his death eaters for dueling. Because knowing Voldemort since I have read all the books and seen all the movies at least once I believe that he would hire other duelists from the past who have had their time in the lime light before.**

 **I'm also thinking about bringing back Rex, Mako, and maybe even some of the disbanded rare hunters in later chapters tell me what you thing about those choices. Anyway, I've prattled on long enough to without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

Emily and myself were walking to this place near the forest that I had found that was one of the most peaceful and seemingly romantic places on the planet. After about 10 minutes of walking we had sat down and we started eating the picnic that I had packed before we left for this moment. Just as we were finishing up I heard a snicker coming from somewhere deep into the forest and I just as I was about to get up to investigate it I saw the shadow of something appear behind me.

Turning around I saw that it was a giant spider which had to have been a robot since spiders aren't normally 7 feet tall. It used one of its legs to knock me back and into a tree which were everywhere since we were in a forest. I looked up and saw that the spider was starting to loom over Emily and just as I thought it was going to knocked her against a tree it did the exact opposite.

It used two legs and pick her up and throw her over its 'shoulders' and carried her off into the forest I got up, used my magic to get rid of the pain in my back, and ran off in the direction the spider went. Just as I came to a fork in the path I saw a card on each fork and I went over to the right and saw that the card was a fairy.

I walked over to the left and saw that it was blue-eyes and I knew that the spider had gone off in that direction. After running for about 5 minutes I saw that the robot spider was on the ground standing idly by as if waiting for something and I saw that it had Emily stuck on a tree with synthetic webbing most likely since as I've said before it was a robot.

Just as I was about to run forward I heard someone say "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you would like my pet robot spider to kill your girlfriend." I turned around and saw that it was the washed-up wannabe dueling weevil underwood and I said "why are you doing this." He said "It's a job I get some duel energy from you and then I get a rare card" and I said "let me guess your employer is named Voldemort."

Weevil said "no actually his name is tom riddle so here's the rules of this duel we both start with standard 8000 life points but as your life point diminish my pet robot wraps some more synthetic web around your little girlfriend. When your life points are at zero the webbing will suffocate her now as for me whenever I lose 500 life points I have to mill one card from my deck to the graveyard so do you accept my challenge."

Remembering that Emily was deadly scared of spiders I knew I needed to get her out of here soon and I said "you're on bug boy" and I summoned my duel disk. We both loaded up our deck and in my case put my extra deck cards in the slot under the armband of the duel disk and we both drew 5 cards. I said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and I drew and said "I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "first off since I don't have any monsters on my field I can special summon primitive butterfly in attack mode and then I summon flying kamakiri #2 in attack mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon my D.D. warrior lady in defense mode and end my turn" and weevil drew and said "I sacrifice my primitive butterfly and flying kamakiri #2 in order to summon metal armored bug in attack mode.

However, you are lucky you see when I sacrifice my primitive butterfly I can't attack the turn I do that so I end my turn." I drew and said "first I play mystical space typhoon in order to destroy your left face down card and then I activate night beam. This card makes it so that I can destroy your other face down card but with a twist you see the card I target with night beam you can't activate it.

Next, I summon heroic challenger-extra sword in attack mode and now I overlay my level 4 big shield gardna, D.D. warrior lady, and heroic challenger- extra sword in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10: illumiknight in attack mode. Did I forget to mention that as long as heroic challenger stays equipped to illumiknight as an overlay unit illumiknight gains 1000 attack points.

Now I activate illumiknight's effect by removing one of his overlay units I can discard one card from my hand and then draw another. Now illumiknight attack his metal armored bug" and metal armored bug was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7400 and he milled one card from his deck. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I special summon primitive butterfly in defense mode since I have no monsters on my field.

Next, I summon larvae moth in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate the spell card smashing ground which lets me destroy the monster you control with the highest amount of defense points. Next I summon shine knight in defense mode and activate poison of the old man.

This card allows me to either increase my own life points by 1200 of deal 800 points of damage to you which I think I'll increase my own life points to 9200." He said "if you want to prolong your girlfriend's suffering then feel free to" and I said "now illumiknight attack his larvae moth" and larvae moth was destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon des mosquito in defense mode. Finally, I place two more cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate swords of revealing light which prevents you from attacking me for three turns not that it matters since this duel is now over.

I then normal summon goblinbergh in attack mode which activates his special effect when he's normal summoned I get to special summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand. I now special summon heroic challenger- night watchman in attack mode. Now illumiknight's effect activates I remove an overlay unit to discard one card and then draw another.

So, I discard my lightforce sword trap card and draw now illumiknight attack his des mosquito" and he said "you fool I activate my trap card radiant mirror force. You see when you attack while having 3 monsters in attack mode I can activate this which destroys all monsters on your field." I said "I guess I end my turn with that" and weevil drew and said "I activate super dragged down into the grave you see I have a couple of choices.

First, I can activate the effect of normal dragged down into the grave or I can choose one card on the field to destroy and I think I'll pick the second option. I destroy swords of revealing light" and swords of revealing light left the field and then I remove from play my larvae moth in order to special summon aztekipede, the worm warrior in attack mode.

Now I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose metal armored bug. Now I switch des mosquito into attack mode. Now aztekipede attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 7300 and the robot spider sprung to life and started wrapping the synthetic webbing around Emily started at her legs.

After it stopped for now it had rose to her calves and Weevil said "now des mosquito attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6800 and the webbing went up to just below Emily's knees. He said "now I still have one more attack left metal armored bug attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4000 and the spider wrapped webbing to around her waist.

Weevil said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon axe raider in defense mode" and Weevil said "I activate my trap card no entry which switches all monsters on the field to defense mode." I said "I place two more cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I set one card face down on the field and then switch all my monsters to attack mode.

Now I play insect neglect you see if you were to declare an attack I could remove from play one insect monster and the attack would be negated. Now aztekipede attack his axe raider" and axe raider was destroyed and he said "now metal armored bug attack his life points directly" and I said "since you declared a direct attack I can now special summon gagaga gardna in defense mode."

He said "that matters not metal armored bug destroy gagaga gardna" and I said "I activate his effect if he would be destroyed I can discard one card and prevent his destruction." Weevil said "so you managed to prevent any damage this turn but next turn you won't be so lucky I end my turn." I drew and said "I play card of sanctity so that we both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands."

I looked at a way I could win this duel and I said "sorry Emily" and she said "do what you have to do" and I said "I activate autonomous action unit which lets me revive a monster from your graveyard at the cost of 1500 of my life points." My life points dropped to 2500 and the spider started spinning the silk around Emily until it was below her breasts.

I said "I bring back your flying kamakiri #2 in defense mode and overlay my two level 4 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. Next, I activate my face down card dust tornado which destroys your insect neglect magic card. Now battlin' boxer lead yoke attack his metal armored bug" and he said "I activate my face down card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points."

I said "actually I don't think so I activate the effect of lead yoke you see when I remove an overlay unit I can negate the effect of any monster, spell, or trap card and magic cylinder fits the description. Not only that but lead yoke gains 800 attack points" and lead yoke's attack points rose to 3000 and I said "now lead yoke continue your attack" and his metal armored bug was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7200.

I said "with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I first activate magical stone excavation which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand at the cost of discarding two cards from my hand. Next, I activate the spell card I just got back insect neglect which in case you forgot what it does if you attack I can negate it by removing from play an insect monster.

Finally, I summon one monster in face down defense mode and switch my other two monsters to defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon ninja grandmaster sasuke in attack mode now lead yoke attack his des mosquito" and he said "insect neglect negates your attack." I said "no matter now lead yoke attack his aztekipede" and he said "insect neglect activates and I said "I don't think so by removing lead yoke's final overlay unit I can negate and destroy insect neglect" and insect neglect was destroyed as was aztekipede and I said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field.

He drew and said "hope you're ready to lose the duel and your girlfriend I switch des mosquito to attack mode and then I flip summon my face down monster into attack mode. My facedown monster as you can see is four stared lady bug of doom which destroys all level 4 monsters on the field." Ninja grandmaster was the only monster on my field destroyed and he said "what is the meaning of this your lead yoke is a level 4 monster."

I smirked and said "while it may be true he has 4 stars that doesn't mean those stars mean the same thing you see xyz monsters don't have a level they have rank so therefore ladybug's effect doesn't affect him." Weevil said "I have nothing else I can do but this I set one card face down before ending my turn" and I drew and said "I summon zombrya the dark in attack mode now zombrya attack his four-stared ladybug of doom" and ladybug was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5900.

I said "now by the rules of your twisted game you have to mill the top two cards of your deck since you just lost 1300 life points. Now lead yoke attack his des mosquito" and des mosquito was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2600. I said "since you lose 3300 from that attack you now have to discard 6 cards from your deck by your own rules. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon neo bug in defense mode and end my turn with one card face down."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I summon warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode now lead yoke attack neo bug" and Weevil snickered and said "I activate the trap card zero gravity now the battle mode of all monsters on the field change to the opposite attack to defense and defense to attack."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon block spider in defense mode now neo bug attack his warrior Dai Grepher" and I said "I don't think so bug breath I activate my trap card draining shield which not only negates your attack but I gain life points equal to the monster's attack points" and my life points rose to 4300 and he said "I guess I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate my face down card number's overlay boost you see while I control an xyz monster and have a number monster in my graveyard I can use this card to equip the xyz monster on my field with two more overlay units in the form of monsters from my hand. Next, I overlay my level 4 warrior Dai Grepher and level 4 zombrya the dark in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 80: Rhapsody in berserk in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect allowing me to equip him to a monster on my field and the monster that he equips to gains 1200 and I equip him to lead yoke giving yoke a total of 5000 attack points. Now battlin' boxer lead yoke attacks his neo bug and finish this duel" and his neo bug was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero as the holograms disappeared."

Our duel disks deactivated and I said "now do as you said and release Emily" and Weevil laughed and said "did you really think that I would release her if you win. You see I just said as you lose life points the robot spider pet would just encase her in web and it will attack you if you so much as go near it." I saw it whirl to life and it slowly started encasing Emily some more and I though quickly and thought _"accio robot spider controller."_

Just as I finished my spell a remote came out of the pocket of Weevil's shirt and flew right into my hand and I pushed the button that was obviously the power button. The spider stopped and fell to the ground as if it had just died which it had technically done. I pulled out the wand in my pocket and stunned Weevil and walked over to Emily and saw that I had shut down the spider just in time.

The synthetic webbing was already over her mouth and I pulled at it and almost instantly it broke and I said "how did it break just by me pulling on it lightly I might add." Emily said "it must have been stronger on the inside than on the outside" and I said "what are we going to do with him" while pointing at Weevil."

Emily said "well first so he can't do this to anyone again hand me the remote of the robot spider" and I did so. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it making in break into quite a few pieces and then she said "now that he can't hurt anyone again I say we just leave him here." I said "okay I'll catch up with you in a second" and she walked off and when she was out of eye and ear shot I unstunned Weevil.

Since I had a firm grip on the front of his shirt he said "let go me" and I said "I will in a moment now let me make this clear if you do this to me and Emily again, someone in our group, or if I even hear of you committing this act again what I'm about to do will seem like child's play to what I will do to you." I then punched him in the face at my hardest and I could tell the way his head lolled back I knew that I would have given him at least a black eye.

I walked in the direction that Emily had gone in order to catch up to her and she said "so what did you do while I was waiting for you." I said "let's just say I gave Weevil something that will prevent him from doing this type of thing to you, anyone in our group, or anyone in particular.

 **Yet another chapter done before you all blow up the comment section saying that I used this type of thing with season 1 only with Harry and Alexis I know I did but I felt that Weevil would have to have some way to make Chazz duel and this was the only thing I could think of on such short notice. Nothing else to add to the ending author's not so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	38. battle of dinos Hermione Vs Rex

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Rex and Hermione. I figure it would be the perfect face off considering they both have dinosaur decks or in my remake of Rex's his is a reptile, dinosaur deck.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I was walking around the town without a purpose because of the fact that I had a sponsor offer but it had come from Lucius Malfoy who is in Voldemort's inner circle. I was wondering if I should accept it or not but just as I was thinking about it I walked right into someone and they got knocked over. Just I looked down to see who it is I saw that it was Rex Raptor who was the strongest dinosaur duelist in the pro league before I joined in.

Just as I was about to say something he said "are you Hermione Granger" and I said "I am" and he said "well what a coincidence you were the one I was searching for." I said "why were you searching for me" and he said "well other than the fact that your surpassed me as the best dino duelist in the pro leagues the person who hired me said I was to duel you."

I said "who is the person who wants you to fight me" and he said "I didn't bother getting his name but he also told me to challenge you for one of your number cards whatever those are." I said "my guess at this point is that you were hired by Voldemort who is after all the numbers cards so he become the strongest person in the whole world I accept your offer.

However, do you have any cards worth wagering" and he looked through his deck and pulled out one and said "I'll put my miracle Jurassic egg card up for the wager." I knew that I didn't have it in my deck so I said "okay let's do this" and I summoned my duel disk and inserted my deck and extra deck into the correct slots and my disk activated.

He did the same and we both drew 5 cards and I said "Since you challenged me I shall go first" and he said "not that it matters since the person who hired me gave me a new deck I'll still win this duel." I drew and said "I set two cards face down and summon babycerasaurus in defense mode and with that my turn is done."

He drew and said "first I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode and then I summon mammoth graveyard in attack mode. Now mammoth graveyard attack babycerasaurus" and I said "you activated my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops your attack and then it goes back face down on the field."

He said "I still have another attack now gilasaurus attack babycerasaurus" and babycerasaurus was destroyed and I said "you activated his effect allowing me to summon a dinosaur monster from my hand onto the field since you destroyed him. So, with his effect I summon black brachios in attack mode." He said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I set one card face down on the field and then I activate soul exchange which makes it so that I can tribute your monster as well as mine. So, I sacrifice gilasaurus and black brachios in order to summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode. However, you're lucky now because of soul exchange I can't attack this turn so I end my turn."

He drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand so I'll discard my stronghold the moving fortress trap card and gale lizard monster card. Next, I sacrifice my mammoth graveyard in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode now I activate reptilian rage.

This spell card makes it so that while it's equipped to a monster the monster is treated as a reptile type monster however it also gains 800 attack points making him stronger than your super conductor tyranno. Next, I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which makes it so that I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose your scrap-iron scarecrow.

Now frostasaurus attack her super conductor tyranno" and super conductor tyranno was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7900. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands and then I summon kabazauls in attack mode.

Next, I activate the spell enemy controller which allows me to switch your frostasaurus to defense mode and now kabazauls attack his frostasaurus" and frostasaurus was destroyed and he said "I activate the secondary effect of my reptilian rage. This card when it's sent to the graveyard I can choose one monster on your field loses 800 attack points" and kabazauls's attack points dropped to 900.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon venom cobra in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon giga gagagigo in attack mode by sacrificing my kabazauls. Now giga gagagigo attack his venom cobra" and venom cobra was destroyed and I said "I set one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon black brachios and I activate my face down card ego boost which gives my black brachios an extra 1000 attack points. Now black brachios attack her giga gagagigo" and giga gagagigo was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7550. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I sacrifice my black brachios in order to summon worm illidan in attack mode and then I activate the spell card molting escape. Now once per turn if my worm illidan were to be destroyed he isn't destroyed by the first time and when he is spared from being destroyed he gains 300 attack points at the end of the damage step.

Now worm illidan attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card fossil excavation now by discarding one card I can summon any dinosaur monster from my graveyard. Now I bring back my super conductor tyranno" and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "okay first I play my face down card dust tornado which destroys your molting escape so now your monster can be destroyed by the first attack that it has waged against it.

Now I activate the equip spell card raise body heat to give super conductor tyranno an extra 300 attack points. Next I activate the spell card riryoku which takes half of your monster's attack points and adds them to my monster." Worm illidan's attack points dropped to 1000 and super conductor tyranno's attack points rose to 4600.

"now I activate another face down metal reflect slime which is summoned to the field in defense mode as a monster with 3000 defense points. Now super conductor tyranno attack his worm illidan" and worm illidan was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4400. I said "I end my turn with that" and super conductor's attack points dropped back to 3600.

He drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and set one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "instead of attacking your monster I think I'll play on the safe side and just activate my super conductor tyranno's special effect. You see by sacrificing one monster I can deal 1000 points of damage to your life points."

His life points dropped to 3400 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I flip summon my gale lizard into attack mode which forces your super conductor tyranno right back to your hand. Next I activate magical mallet which lets me shuffle all the cards in my hand into my deck and then I draw the same number so I shuffle 3 in and draw 3 more.

Next I activate the spell card dark factory of mass production which lets me add two normal monsters from my graveyard to my hand and I choose frostasaurus and venom cobra. Now I sacrifice my gale lizard in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode and then I activate axe of despair and axe of fools.

Axe of despair gives frostasaurus an addition 1000 attack points and if it's destroyed I can tribute a monster and I can place it on top of my deck. Now for axe of fools it also gives frostasaurus but during my standby phase I take 500 points of damage. Now frostasaurus attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2950.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "this duel is over I play raigeki to destroy your frostasaurus and then I play monster reborn to bring back the super conductor tyranno in my graveyard in attack mode. Next I summon two-headed king rex in attack mode and now both my monsters wipe him out" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "no how is it possible with the deck the dark lord gave me I should have been able to defeat you" and I said "while you're not now when you were still a true duelist you knew that you couldn't get stronger by relying on a deck that you are given by someone else so why let someone else give you a deck that you think was stronger than your own deck."

He said "I thought it would help when you're as desperate to climb the ladder of the dueling world you'll accept anyone's help now here just take this" and he tossed me a card and I saw that it was miracle Jurassic egg and I said "at least you held up your end of the bargain" and I walked away.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Mako Tsunami and probably I don't know Harry or Emily I just don't know yet. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	39. Magic in the sea

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Mako I know that in one of the previous chapters I used Harry's deck but not where Harry was dueling it was Chazz to pass Lucius Malfoy's beginning test.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was heading to get some new cards from the card shop in the center of domino so that I could surprise Alexis with some new cards for her deck that I knew would be useful in it. As I was about to the card shop someone jumped me and pulled me into an alleyway. I said "what's the big idea" and I turned around and saw someone wearing a mask over their face."

He said "I am under the order to take your duel energy" and I said "what exactly are you talking about" and he said "the person who gave me the orders was tom riddle" and I said "you can't trust him." He said "this is the only way" and I said "what are you talking about" and he said "none of your business we'll duel and with the amount of energy I gain from you I will be rewarded with the best reward I've ever been given."

I said "if it's a duel that you want then I'm ready" and I summoned my duel disk and loaded up my deck and extra deck into the appropate slots as did he. I said "since you challenged me I shall go first and to start I summon royal magical library in defense mode and place three cards face down on the field and I end my turn with that."

He drew and said "first I activate the spell card terraforming which this card lets me search my deck for any field spell card that I want and I think I'll pick the legendary ocean. Next I activate a legendary ocean and then I summon shocktapus in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll just summon aqua madoor in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll summon graydle alligator in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "first like you did I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion. Next, I activate the effect of royal magical library which I have you to thank for letting me use its effect.

You see whenever a spell card is played royal magical library gains a spell counter and once it has 3 on it I can remove them in order to draw a card. Next, I activate the magical citadel of Endymion which with the newest addition of rules from Pegasus now both of our field spells can be active on the field at the same time.

Now I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode now my blue dragon summoner attack his shocktapus" and shocktapus was destroyed and he started laughing. I said "what's so funny" and he said "oh nothing much except you fell for my trap when shocktapus is destroyed I can move him to the spell and trap zone on my field equipped to your blue dragon summoner.

As long as shocktapus remains equipped to your blue dragon summoner it's attack points are zero and you can't change his battle position" and blue dragon summoner's attack points dropped to zero and was wrapped in chains to signify that it couldn't change modes. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I thought so now I switch graydle alligator from defense to attack mode and then I summon mermail abyssnose in attack mode."

I said "too bad he won't be sticking around for long because I activate the trap card trap hole which when a monster with more than 1000 attack points is summoned I can automatically destroy it." He said "that doesn't matter you're still in for a pounding graydle alligator take a bite out of his blue dragon summoner."

Blue dragon summoner was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7500 and I said "you just activated his effect. You see when blue dragon summoner is sent to the graveyard I can add a spellcaster, dragon, or warrior monster from my deck to my hand and the spellcaster I'm adding will send your graydle alligator for a spin I choose to add dark magician to my hand."

He said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon one monster in defense mode and place two more cards face down and with that my turn is done." He drew and said "I summon revival jam in attack mode" and I said "I'm going to stop you right there because I activate dark renewal.

You see when you normal summon a monster I can tribute it along with one of my monsters in order to summon dark magician in attack mode." He said "excellent you fell into my trap now graydle alligator attack dark magician" and graydle alligator was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6000. I said "okay you have me stumped why would you attack a monster with higher attack points."

He said "Because of graydle alligator's special effect you see when he's destroyed by a monster I can take control of any monster on your side of the field by sacrificing one of my spell and trap zones for alligators so come on down dark magician you're the next contestant on turning on your master. Now dark magician rid the field of the face down mystery monster" and I said "you just fell for my trap.

You see the monster you attacked was old vindictive magician which when he's flipped up whether I flip summon him or he's attacked while facedown his effect activates which means now I can destroy one card on the field. I'm sorry dark magician but It's better than you being on the opposite side" and I saw him nod and said "old vindictive magician use your destruction spell on dark magician."

He said "I guess I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I'll use my royal magical library's effect by removing three spell counters from it I can draw one more card. Next I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my entire deck and then in two turns I can add that card to my hand.

With that I summon magical exemplar in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4300. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate lightning vortex which destroys all your monsters on the field without activating their effects and then I'll attack you directly again" and his life points dropped to 2600.

I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "I play pot of greed and graceful charity together these two cards allow me to draw 5 cards from the deck as long as discard two cards from my hand and then I summon drill barnacle in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 7200.

He said "now that drill barnacle dealt damage to you I can now increase his attack points by 1000 and with that I place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate the effect of royal magical library which lets me remove 3 spell counters in order to draw 1 card and then I remove 6 from magical citadel to special summon Endymion the master magician.

Now I activate his effect since he was special summoned this way he can revive one spell card from my graveyard right into my hand. Next, I activate his second effect by discarding any number of spell cards from my hand I can destroy an equal number of cards on the field. I discard 5 in order to destroy your entire back row.

Now I sacrifice my royal magical library in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode now trance attack his drill barnacle" and drill barnacle was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1300 and I said "now magical exemplar attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero as the blast from magical exemplar made contact with him.

The holograms disappeared and he dropped to his knees and I walked over to him and said "now It's time to see who's under the mask." I grabbed the mask with my hand and pulled it off and I was surprised to say the least "Mako why are you doing this for Voldemort." He said "because he promised that if I do this for long enough that he would help me find my father."

I said "trust me I've dealt with tom long enough to know that he won't follow through on his word and even if he were to keep you alive until he defeats me when you asked him about it he would just laugh and shoot the killing curse at you." He said "when you father is ripped from you like mine was then you would do anything to at least try to get them back" and I said "it happened to me as well you know."

He said "what are you talking about" and I said "when I was one-year old Voldemort came after me to fulfil a prophecy about the both of us and what he did to get to me was kill my real mother and father. While I didn't see him kill my father I did seem him kill my mother right in front of me" and Mako shouted **"that's different you were only one you probably don't even remember the details.**

 **What my father did to protect me from the storm was tie me to the mast but he never had the chance to save himself. I saw that and yet I was helpless to do anything."** I said "I know how you feel but Voldemort won't keep his promise to you" and he said "let me be the judge of his character and when you're wrong about him I'll shove it right in your face" and he threw a smoke bomb at the ground and made his getaway.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Mako and I know two chapters with Mako in them but I already had the deck out so I figured that I would use it to the best of the abilities that it could be. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	40. warrior's Vs the rapids

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Chazz and Mako because not only do I think it'll be a great matchup but because I already had Mako's deck out and I decided that I may as well use him to his maximum efficiency.**

 **Nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking with Emily back to the Princeton manor since I knew she would want to sleep off what happened to her with Weevil. Just as we were a few blocks away someone said "are you Chazz Princeton" and I said "who's asking" and he said "your challenger." I turned around and saw that it was someone who I assumed was a nutjob in a mask and I said "are you serious."

He said "I am completely serious I need your duel energy for lord Voldemort" and I said "so you're with him" and he said "more like he promised me something if I get a large amount of duel energy for him" and I said "Well if you're willing to get your ass kicked by me then let's get this show underway" and I loaded up my deck and extra deck into their respective slots.

He did the same and we both drew 5 cards and I said "Since you challenged me I shall go first so to start I summon mystic swordsman LV4 in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field and I end my turn with that." He drew and said "I'll just place shocktapus in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon ninja grandmaster sasuke in attack mode. Now mystic swordsman attack his shocktapus" and shocktapus was destroyed.

he said "you fell for the trap I activate the effect of shocktapus which when he's destroyed I can attach him to the monster that destroyed him. Not only does he drain your monster's attack points to zero but he prevents your monster from changing modes." Shocktapus appeared behind mystic swordsman and attached two tentacles to his head and wrapped the rest of them around his limbs signifying that he was stuck in attack mode.

I said "no matter because now your field is clear which means I can attack you directly so ninja grandmaster sasuke attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6200. I said "I place one card face down and then I activate mystic swordsman's effect since he destroyed a monster by battle this turn I can send him to the graveyard and summon a level 6 swordsman from my deck and with that my turn is done."

He drew and said "I summon graydle alligator in defense mode and then I set one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon skull mariner in attack mode and then I activate the spell card autonomous action unit. At the cost of 1500 of my life points I can summon a monster from your graveyard to my field and I choose the only monster shocktapus."

Shocktapus appeared on my field and I said "I now overlay level 4 skull mariner, ninja grandmaster sasuke, and shocktapus in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10: illumiknight in attack mode. Now I will attack your graydle alligator with mystic swordsman LV6" and graydle alligator was destroyed and he said "you fool since you destroyed graydle alligator and sent him to the graveyard he goes in my spell and trap zone and I get control of one of your monsters."

I said "who said it went to your graveyard when mystic swordsman destroys a monster the monster goes back to the bottom of the deck" and he said "this is a situation I did not foresee" and I said "what's better I still have an attack now illumiknight attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3800.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I set three cards face down and set one monster in defense mode and with that my turn is done." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand.

I summon white tiger summoner in attack mode now number 10: illumiknight attack his face down monster" and his face down monster flipped up to reveal that it was penguin soldier. He said "the effect of penguin soldier activates since he was flipped up being attacked I get to select two monsters on your field and return them to your hand or in the case of one back to your extra deck.

Now I select mystic swordsman LV6 and illumiknight" and they both disappeared from the field and went back to my hand and extra deck respectively and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I summon unifrog in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon king's knight in attack mode and now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon castel the skyblaster musketeer in attack mode."

He chuckled and said "I activate the trap card splash capture which by removing from play two water monsters I can bring the monster to my side that you xyz summoned." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon cold enchanter in attack mode and activate aqua jet. This spell card increase the attack points of any water monster on my field that I choose by 1000 and I choose cold enchanter.

Now I switch my unifrog into attack mode now castel attack your former master directly" and my life points dropped to 4500 and he said "now unifrog attack him directly" and my life points dropped to 4100 and he said "now cold enchanter attack his life points directly and my life points dropped to 1500" and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "it's over for you castel attack his life points directly" and I said "I don't think so I activate the trap card draining shield which negates your attack and increases my life points by the attack points" and my life points rose to 3500 and he said "no matter now unifrog attack his life points directly" and I said "when you declare a direct attack I can summon gagaga gardna in defense mode."

He said "it makes no difference due to unifrog's special effect he can attack you directly" and my life points dropped to 3100. He said "now cold enchanter attack his gagaga gardna" and I said "first I activate my gagaga gardna's effect which lets me discard a card to prevent him from being destroyed and then I also activate enchanted javelin.

This card increased my life points by your attacking monsters attack points" and my life points rose to 5700. He said "you're becoming more and more annoying I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my cold enchanter in order to summon rage of the deep in attack mode.

Rage of the deep gains 500 attack and defense points for each water monster in my graveyard so for now his attack points are 1500. Now castel attack his gagaga gardna" and I said "I activate my trap card threatening roar which prevents you from attacking you this turn." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my gagaga gardna in order to summon heroic challenger- war hammer in attack mode.

Now I'll attack castel with war hammer" and castel was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3700 and I said "I activate the effect of war hammer. This card lets me equip castel to him and he gains the attack points of castel for a grand total of 4100. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I switch rage of the deep and unifrog to defense mode and end my turn.

However, since I have more than 6 cards in my hand I have to discard one card which the monster I discarded was shocktapus rage of the deep gains another 500 attack points for a grand total of 2500." I drew and said "I sacrifice my big shield gardna in order to summon one monster in defense mode now war hammer attack his rage of the deep."

Rage of the deep was destroyed and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon revival jam in defense mode and end my turn with a card face down." I drew and said "war hammer attacks his revival jam" and he said "I activate the trap card Poseidon wave. This card negates your attack and deals 800 points of damage to you for each water monster on my field.

My life points dropped to 4100 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "war hammer attack his revival jam" and he said "guess what I have another Poseidon wave which you know what it does" and my life points dropped to 2500 and I said "I end my turn" he drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets us both draw until we hold cards and then I sacrifice my unifrog and revival jam in order to summon suijin in attack mode.

Now suijin attack his heroic challenger- war hammer also once per turn suijin can decrease the attack of an enemy monster to zero so I'll use that effect now to win this duel." When the smoke cleared it was revealed that war hammer was still standing and my life points were still the same. He said "what is the meaning of this" and I said "the second effect of my war hammer.

You see if he has a monster equipped to him then if he would be destroyed he's not destroyed and I don't take any damage and all I have to do is unequip the card that he is equipped with." He said "I'll get you next time I end my turn" and I drew and said "doubt it I now sacrifice my two monsters to summon battleguard king in attack mode.

Now I activate dragged down into the grave which forces both of us to reveal our hands and then our opponent selects one card in our hands and sends it to the graveyard." I flipped over my hand and he said "send your buster blader to the graveyard" and he flipped his hand over and I saw that he didn't have much and I said "I guess I'll send your tower of babel to your graveyard."

We both discarded the selected cards and I said "now battleguard king attack his suijin" and his suijin was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3200. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll just summon fly fang in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon big shield gardna but don't blink or you'll miss him because I sacrifice him in order to activate battleguard king's special effect.

You see by tributing any number of warrior monsters during my main phase 1 he gains an extra attack for each monster I sacrifice so now battleguard king attack the flyfang and then attack him directly" and fly fang was destroyed and then his life points dropped to 200. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I can't do anything so I forfeit" and the holograms disappeared and I said "why would you forfeit."

He said "the only monster in my hand was too high of a level in order to summon directly to the field and the spell and trap cards wouldn't have saved me anyway. Now to make my grand escape after I do this" and he held out his hand that had the duel disk on it and a slot opened up and started sucking air in and after a moment I saw a purple looking fog flowing into the duel disk.

I said "what exactly are you doing" and he said "just absorbing the excess duel energy that was expended from you during our duel" and I saw a small bar on the side of the duel disk light up to about half way. I said "if you think you're getting out of here without answering some question's your insane" and he said "am I" and pulled out at least 3 smoke bombs."

He threw them down at the ground and almost instantly the area in a thick, dark fog and in the fog he managed to get away from me and Emily.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm going to be having a duel between Emily and someone else who uses a dragon deck somewhat similar but not exactly the same as her. Until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	41. the number hunter

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel of the dragons Emily against an assailant I've decided to name Elizabeth or Elli for short. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

I was walking in the gardens of Princeton manor just admiring the beauty that the world had to offer when one of the servants said "Miss Logan" and I said "yes." He said "we apprehended this intruder right by the gates she says that she knows you." I turned around and saw that the person who they had grabbed and I didn't recognize them at all but I said "let her go" and the head of security turned to the intruder and said "sorry for the security but I had to be sure."

She said "it's not a problem at all I get the whole need of this with security needed almost everywhere nowadays" and the head of security walked away. She walked up to me and I said "why are you here" and she said "so you really didn't know me then" and I said "no I didn't so I'll ask again why are you here."

She said "well ever since you started making it big in the pro leagues I have been a huge fan of yours and I have always wanted a duel against you." I said "so what's your name" and she responded Elizabeth but please call me Elli" and I said "okay then Elli let's duel" and she said "how about we make this more interesting if you win then I'll give you any card out of my deck that you want and if I win I get any card that I pick."

I said "sounds good" and she said "Actually I already know the card that I want if I win" and I said "what card would that be" and she said "number 46: Dragulon" and I said "sorry that's a one of a kind card and it's not going up for an ante since it's so powerful." She breathed in deeply through her nose and breathed out and said "well don't say I didn't try doing this the nice way" and we were suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light.

When the light died away I saw that we were in what appeared to be an ancient arena and I said "what happened" and she said "nothing much I've been contractually obligated to get number 46: Dragulon. Which means now you have no choice in the matter I was willing to give you a chance to put it up for an ante willingly but now you have no choice."

I said "okay what card are you putting up" and she said "I'm putting up the shadow magic that Voldemort stole from you." I said "so you're one of his death eaters" and she said "if I were why would I tell you my real name because if I did that then after our duel then you would have gone to the ministry of magic and turned me in."

I said "okay so you're just someone who he hired because he didn't want to send his death eaters out any more" and she said "Exactly now let's duel" and I activated my duel disk and she did the same. I put my card in the appropriate slots as did she and we both drew 5 cards. I said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and she said "it makes no difference I will still win this duel."

I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate polymerization to fuse together my red-eyes black dragon with summoned skull both in my hand in order to form black skull dragon in attack mode. Finally, I place two cards face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and I activate his effect which lets me add a level 7 or 8 light or dark dragon from my deck to my hand."

Next, I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "black skull dragon attack her dragon planeter" and she said "not so fast I activate my trap card burst breath. Now by discarding one dragon monster from my hand if it's attack points are higher than your monsters defense points your monster is destroyed and I discard the one I added last turn blue-eyes white dragon."

When black skull dragon exploded she said "I guess your monster's defense points weren't up to snuff" and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I remove from play my blue-eyes white dragon in order to summon white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode and then I normal summon mythic tree dragon in attack mode.

Now since I have an earth type dragon monster I can special summon mythic water dragon in attack mode now all my monsters attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3500 and she said "you want to know the reason you have no chance against me." I growled out "enlighten me" and she said "Well the first think you need to know is that I have the ability to not only see but also communicate with duel spirits.

When I first started making my deck I had no idea what I would use for the basis of the deck when I heard a sound that sounded somewhere between a growl and sniffle. When I found the source of it I saw that it was a dragon from this game and when I asked what happened to it the dragon said that it had been abandoned by you.

From the moment on I knew that I had to become the best dragon duelist in the whole world so that I could defeat you with the dragons that you have deemed too weak for your deck." She picked up two cards from her duel disk and held them out to me and said "in fact these two are the ones who want revenge on you the most" and I said "I never deserted them but if I had kept my deck what it was before then added them in the deck then my deck would not be legal and they just didn't make the cut."

Elli said "see that's what exactly I'm talking about you feel that the whole of your deck is more important then monsters feeling" and I said "no I never said that" and she said "don't even bother they won't accept an apology now after all the years that you have left them locked in your case." I drew and said "first off it hasn't been years maybe one at the most anyway I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next, I activate the spell graceful charity which allows me to draw three cards from my deck as long as discard two cards from my hand and I discard my fiend's sanctuary spell and wattaildragon. Next I remove from play my wattaildragon and black skull dragon in order to summon lightpulsar dragon in attack mode and then I normal summon dragon knight of creation in attack mode.

Next, I activate dragon knight of creation's effect which by discarding one card I can send target a level 8 dragon monster in my graveyard and send dragon knight of creation to the graveyard and summon that monster. Now I sacrifice it in order to summon out blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Like you I have also been given the gift of talking to monster spirits as they appear to me and blue-eyes is telling me that she didn't like you just using her to get at me.

Now blue-eyes attack her white dragon wyvernbuster" and wyvernbuster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6700 and I said "now lightpulsar dragon attack her dwarf star dragon planeter" and dragon planeter was destroyed and her life points dropped further to 5500 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I sacrifice mythic tree and water dragon in order to summon armed protector dragon in attack mode.

Then I set three cards face down on the field and end my turn" and I said "I activate my face down card mystical space typhoon to rid the field of one of your spell or trap cards on the field and I choose your middle one." She said "the one you targeted was embodiment of Apophis however I have something much worse for you I end my turn."

I drew and said "first I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode and then I activate the spell card dragonic tactics which lets me sacrifice two dragon monsters such as red-eyes black chick and lightpulsar dragon in order to summon a level 8 monster from my deck such as a blue-eyes white dragon. Next I activate advance draw which by sacrificing a level 8 monster such as blue-eyes white dragon I can draw two more cards and then I set a card face down.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack her armed protector dragon" and she said "I don't think so I activate a trap card metalmorph which increase armed protector dragon's attack and defense points by 300 making him too strong for your blue-eyes." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I switch armed protector dragon to attack mode and then I summon hunter dragon in attack mode.

Now armed protector dragon attack blue-eyes white dragon oh and did I forget to mention that when a monster equipped with metalmorph attacks a monster the attacking monster gains half of the monster it's attacking's attack points" and armed protector dragon's attack points rose to 3800 and blue-eyes was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2600.

She said "now hunter dragon go in for a direct attack" and my life points dropped further to 900 and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "it's over Hun armed protector dragon attack her life points directly and finish this duel." I said "I activate my face down card raigeki break which lets me discard a card to target one card on the field and destroy it and I choose armed protector dragon."

"that doesn't matter because I still have a monster so hunter dragon attack her directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and she said "now come to me my prize" and she held out her hand and before I could do anything about it number 46 flew out of my extra deck slot on the duel disk and right into her hand.

She said "that was great duel Hun but next time you might want to have a better strategy then relying on blue-eyes white dragon" and she disappeared and in a flash of bright light I found myself flying flat on my back in the manor garden like I was before I had to have the duel.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I have no idea what I'm going to do for all I know it would be a chapter where someone turned evil and was ordered to face off against Harry. As I said I have no idea but until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	42. the number hunter strike again

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Elli- who was hired by Voldemort to get the number cards back and Chazz- who has an extra deck full of number cards. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was heading toward one of the most popular motor vehicle dealerships in the whole city of domino since Emily's 16th birthday was coming up soon and I wanted to get her a bike. After looking around for about 10 minutes someone came up and said "is there something I can help you with" and I said "yes I would like to see your most expensive motorbikes that you have" and he said "Certainly sir right this way."

We headed toward the back of the store and I saw that it has a whole assortment of bikes that looked like they were polished regularly and I looked at them for a moment and said "which one of these are the most expensive" and he pointed at the middle one and said "the Honda RC213V-S which is priced at 184,000 dollars currently."

I said "I would like to buy it and instead of having to pay for it each month I actually want to pay all that in advance" and he said "well that would be close to 250,000 dollars upfront cost." I said "that's not a problem I can pay all that with the money I have in my pocket" and we went to a desk and after signing all the tedious paperwork and paying for the bike I drove it out onto the street.

Thinking I would come back and get my own bike once I got this bike in the garage and after casting a concealment charm on it. After getting back to the manor and putting a concealment charm on the bike I was about to head back to the dealership to get my bike when someone said "are you Chazz Princeton."

I said "who's asking" and they said "just someone who want to challenge you to a duel" and I turned around and saw that it was the girl that security brought through the house to see if Emily knew her which it turned out she did I said "you're Emily's friend right" and she said "yes I am and I would like to see if you're as good a duelist as she says."

I said "normally I don't give out free duels but this time I guess I'll make an exception" and she said "I have an idea how about we put a card that the other wants up for ante so that way someone's deck gets stronger." I said "okay so what card do you want from my deck" and she said "if I win I'll take your number 10: illumiknight" and I said "sorry that's a one of a kind card I'm not putting that one up."

She said "Emily said the same thing but how about this we have an even ground you put up number 10 and I'll put up this card." She held out a card and I saw that it was number 46: Dragulon and I said "how did you get that card it's supposed to be in Emily's deck." She said "well after I forced her hand in a duel I got her to put up this card as an ante and as you can see I won that duel."

I was angry as all get out and said "you're on" and I started my duel disk and loaded up my deck and extra deck in their respective slots as did she and we both drew 5 cards after the automatic shufflers were done. I said "since you challenged me I shall go first and to start I'll summon warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

She drew and said "I'll play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I'll place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I said "since I like to know the name of the people I defeat what is your name" and she said "Elizabeth but don't call me that call me Elli." I drew and said "very well now I summon gagaga gardna in attack mode.

Now my gagaga gardna attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my face down card embodiment of Apophis which is summoned to the field with an attack strength of 1600 and a defending strength of 1800" and it was still around and my life points dropped to 7700. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I sacrifice my embodiment of Apophis in order to summon des volstgalph in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card enemy controller which switches your warrior Dai Grepher to defense mode and now des volstgalph attack his gagaga gardna" and gagaga gardna was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6800. She said "since des volstgalph just destroyed a monster you control you get hit with another 500 points of damage" and my life points dropped further to 6300.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skull mariner in attack mode and then I overlay my level 4 warrior Dai Grepher and level 4 skull mariner in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke. Now lead yoke attack her des volstgalph" and she said "I activate my trap card metalmorph which increases my des volstgalph's attack points by 300 and then if he attacks a monster he gains half of that monster's attack points."

I said "sorry to rain on your parade but I activate lead yoke's special effect by removing one of his overlay units I can negate a spell, trap, or monster effect that targets a monster on the field. Not only that but my lead yoke gains 800 extra attack points for each overlay unit that is removed" and metalmorph was destroyed along with des volstgalph and her life points dropped to 7200.

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate graceful charity allowing me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand. So, I discard my dwarf star dragon planeter and emblem of dragon destroyed spell card and then I summon mythic tree dragon in attack mode.

I said "you must be losing it summoning a monster with 100 attack points in attack mode while I have a monster with 3000 attack points on the field." She said "I'm not done yet now I special summon mythic water dragon in attack mode and then I activate mythic tree dragon's effect. You see if I control a water monster such as mythic water dragon I can have mythic tree dragon copy that monster's level making them both level 8 until the end phase.

Now like you did for your monster I overlay my level 8 mythic tree dragon and level 8 mythic water dragon to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 46: Dragulon in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing one of his overlay units I can summon a dragon monster from my hand to join him since he hates being alone on the field.

So now help me welcome blue-eyes white dragon now blue-eyes white dragon attack battlin' boxer lead yoke" and I said "I activate my trap card draining shield which absorbs your attack and adds blue-eye's attack points to my life points" and my life points rose to 9300. She said "that's fine now Dragulon attack lead yoke" and I said "are you nuts they'll both just destroy each other" and she said "We'll see."

Lead yoke exploded and I thought that number 46 had as well needless to say when the smoke cleared I was surprised that number 46 was still on the field. I said "how is Dragulon still around" and she said "I'm surprised that being a number wielder yourself you didn't know that only a number card can destroy a number card."

I said "that's puts me at a major disadvantage" and she said "yes it does but be grateful I'm ending your suffering for now and ending my turn." I drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon ninja grandmaster sasuke in defense mode and play poison of the old man.

You see this spell card forces me to choose what to do I can either deal 800 points of damage to you or increase mine by 1200 and I think I'll deal 800 points of damage to you" and her life points dropped to 6400. I said "I end my turn with that" and she drew and said "first I activate monster reincarnation which lets me discard one card in my hand such as my flute of summoning dragon in order to get a monster back from my graveyard and can you guess which one I choose."

I said "I would rather not" and she said "I get back des volstgalph and then I remove from play dwarf star dragon planeter in order to summon white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode. Now white dragon wyvernbuster attack his ninja grandmaster sasuke" and I said "I activate my trap card enchanted javelin which increases my life points by your monster's attack points before the attack hits" and my life points rose to 11,000

Ninja grandmaster sasuke was destroyed and she said "Dragulon and blue-eyes attack my opponent directly" and after both attacks my life points dropped to 5000. She said "I end my turn make your last pathetic move" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode.

Next I play smashing ground which lets me destroy one monster on your field with the highest defense points" and she said "like I'll let that happen any monsters that go to my graveyard are going there of my own accord so I activate burst breath. This card lets me tribute a dragon monster and if the dragon's attack points are higher than any of your creatures defense points your monsters are automatically destroyed.

I said "damn I end my turn" and she drew and said "and this duel is over I summon mirage dragon in attack mode now blue-eyes attack with white lightning" and my life points dropped to 2000 and she said "now mirage dragon attack with rainbow beam" and my life points dropped to 400. She said "now white dragon wyvernbuster attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

Just as I was about to get up to give her the card that I owed her due to our wager she said "no don't get up I can get it myself" and she held out her hand and all the number cards in my extra deck flew out and were spread out in front of her and she said "As promised I'm only taking your number 10: illumiknight" and she walked off leaving me there disappointed about my loss.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm thinking about having Elli target Hermione since it is her agenda to get all the number cards she can for Voldemort. I will explain why she's doing it later but for now until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	43. second defeat in a row

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having another duel between Chazz and Elli because I decided that it would be best if she were to take all the number cards from the gang before they face Voldemort because that leaves me plenty of wiggle room for some character development.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

I was heading through the third layer of doors in my base of operations which had the highest security I could have since I didn't want anyone to sneak up on me I decided to have three doors that you had to pass through to even get into my base. As I was walking to the bed that I had in this base a robot that I had given to me to help me collect number cards called orbital 5 asked "how did it go mistress."

I said "4 number cards in one day can't be much better than that" and orbital 5 said "absolutely not mistress" and just as I was laying on the bed the computer started beeping rapidly. I said "orbital what is it" while keeping my eyes closed hoping that it wasn't another number card and orbital went over to the computer and started pushing buttons on the keyboard and said "the computer has detected at least one more number card."

I groaned and sat up and said "let's go" and orbital transformed into a glider that was rocket powered and we took off to where the number was. After flying for about 5 minutes we were floating above the mall and I said "seriously here" and orbital said "the computer said it was here" and I said "okay then" and I disengaged the locks holding orbital to my back and started free-falling toward the glass roof of the mall.

I smashed through it and when I looked up I saw that the person standing in front of me was engulfed by the energy of a number card. I said "you do realize that only a select few can wield number cards without them going completely nuts so why don't you just hand over your number cards before I have to hurt you."

He said "as if you little bitch" and I saw that he had not one but 4 numbers on his arms and I said "how about we have ourselves a duel I have 4 number cards and it seems that you do as well so why don't we both put our number cards on the line in a duel and whoever wins gets the losers number cards." He said "very well just know that I don't go do easily" and I said "I wouldn't expect you to" and I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand as did he.

He said "I'll start with this skilled dark magician in attack mode and one card face down on the field" and I just smirked and drew my 6th card.

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking in the mall with Emily since she had been wanting to go to this new shopping mall since it had opened at least 4 months ago. Just as we were about to have some lunch from the food court I saw the glass ceiling shatter and I saw pieces heading straight for me and Emily and I covered her with my body and surprising the glass didn't cut my back open but I could feel it so I guessed it cut open the back of my jacket at the very least.

I looked up and saw the person who defeated me and took number 10 from me land up top and have a conversation with someone and all of a sudden, they activated duel disks and were drawing their cards. I said "I'll be back soon there's something I need to take care of" and she said "what do you want me to order your" and I said "just two double cheeseburgers with pickles and ketchup."

I started heading up the stairs and I knew that I was knocking some people over but I had no choice but to do this in order to hopefully catch the end of the duel between Elli and the mystery duelist. Just as I got to the top I saw that Elli had blue-eyes and number 46 on the field and she still had 8000 life points and the mystery duelist has nothing on his field and only 1000 life points remaining.

Elli said "any last words" and he said "I will still defeat you" and she laughed which sent chills down my spine and she said "sure you will blue-eyes finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and she waved her hand and four cards darted toward her and she said "now I have 8 number cards."

I decided now was the time to make my presence known and said "too bad they won't help you against me" and she turned to me and said "what do you want I already stripped you of your number." The robot that came out from behind her said "3 number cards detected on new challenger." She said "oh so you had more than one number card how interesting how about this I'll put these three on the line and you put your three remaining numbers on the line and whoever wins gets the losers number cards."

I saw that she was holding numbers 10, 19, and 46 and I said "you're on" and I activated my duel disk and placed the deck and extra deck in their respective slots and drew 5 cards and I said "since you challenged me I shall go first and to start I shall activate the spell card swords of revealing light to stop you from attacking me for three turns and then I summon heroic challenger- extra sword in attack mode and end my turn."

She drew and said "this will be over quickly first I activate the spell stamping destruction which lets me not only destroy one spell or trap card on your field but you take 500 points of damage and I choose your swords of revealing light. Next, I summon divine dragon apocralyph in attack mode and activate axe of despair which increases his attack points by 1000 for a grand total of 2500.

Now my divine dragon attack his heroic challenger- extra sword" and extra sword was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6000. She said "I shall end my turn there" and I drew and said "first I special summon my spell striker by removing from play my swords of revealing light spell card and then I sacrifice him in order to summon millennium shield in defense mode and end my turn."

Elli drew and said "first I activate the spell card stray lambs which lets me summon two lamb tokens to my field in defense mode and then I sacrifice one of my lamb tokens in order to summon magna-slash dragon in attack mode. Now I activate magna-slash dragon's effect by sending one spell card on the field to the graveyard I can destroy one card on your field.

I send my axe of despair to the graveyard to destroy your millennium shield" and millennium shield was destroyed and she said "I also activate the second effect of my axe of despair by sacrificing one monster I can put axe of despair on top of my deck so goodbye divine dragon apocralyph" and divine dragon apocralyph disappeared in a flash of light and a beam of light shot out of her graveyard and on top of her deck.

She said "lucky for you I can't attack the same turn I activate magna-slash dragons' effect so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon heroic challenger- night watchman in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." She drew and said "I summon heliosphere dragon in defense mode now magna-slash dragon attack heroic challenger- night watchman" and night watchman was destroyed and she said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon heroic challenger- extra sword in defense mode and place a card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate axe of despair and equip it to heliosphere dragon and then since I don't trust the card you just set I activate magna-slash dragon's effect to rid the field of your left face down card.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand. I discard my dark hole and black pendant spell cards and since black pendant was sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage" and her life points dropped to 7500 and I said "I sacrifice my heroic challenger in order to summon slient swordsman LV5 in attack mode and then I activate the spell card fusion sword murasame blade which gives silent swordsman LV5 an extra 800 attack points."

She said "I activate the effect of heliosphere as long as I control him and you have only four cards in your hand you can't attack" and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I switch my token to attack mode and then I activate the spell card mystic box. This card allows me to give you a monster after destroying one of yours so I think I'll destroy silent swordsman LV5 and give you my token with 0 attack points."

Now magna-slash dragon attack his token" and the token was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3600 and she said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon necro gardna in defense mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell card twister which at the cost of 500 life points I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field."

Her life points dropped to 7000 and my face down flipped up briefly to reveal that it was cursed seal of the forbidden spell before shattering. She said "now magna-slash dragon attack his necro gardna" and necro gardna was destroyed and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon marauding captain which when he's summoned I can special summon another level 4 or lower warrior type monster to my hand and I choose my zombrya the dark In defense mode.

With that my turn is over" and she drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards and then I activate monster recovery by shuffling heliosphere dragon and my entire hand into my deck I get to draw 6 more cards three of which I'm setting face down on the field and now magna-slash dragon attack his marauding captain" and marauding captain was destroyed.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon my shine knight in defense mode which activates his effect while in defense mode he is treated as a level 4 monster." She said "I activate all three of my face downs first up two metamorph trap cards which increases magna-slash dragon's attack points by a total of 600 for a grand total of 3000 attack points.

Then my third face down embodiment of Apophis which is summoned to the field as a monster with 1600 attack and 1800 defense points." I said "I overlay my two level four monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke now attack her embodiment of Apophis" and her trap monsters was destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate enemy controller which lets me switch your lead yoke to defense mode now magna-slash dragon attack his lead yoke" and I said "I activate the effect of the necro gardna in my graveyard. By removing it from play I can negate one attack from you for this turn" and she said "bravo I end my turn with a card face down on the field."

I drew and said "first I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode and then I activate the spell card creature swap which forces us both to select one monster on our fields and switch control of them and I choose D.D. warrior lady." She said "as you know I have no choice I choose magna-slash dragon" and they both switched places on the field.

I said "now magna-slash dragon attack D.D. warrior lady" and magna-slash dragon's attack points rose to 4500 and D.D. warrior lady was destroyed and she said "don't think I forgot about your D.D. warrior lady's effect when it's attacked I can remove it and the monster that attacked it from play so while I still take damage it will get magna-slash dragon off the field so you can't use him" and her life points dropped to 4000.

I said "I'm just glad I'm getting somewhere I end my turn" and she drew and said "you're getting nowhere I first I summon mythic tree dragon in attack mode and then I special summon mythic water dragon due to its own effect. Next I activate mythic tree dragon's effect which if I control a water monster such as mythic water dragon I can have him mimic that monsters level until the end phase.

Now I overlay my level 8 mythic tree dragon and level 8 mythic water dragon in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 46: Dragulon in attack mode. Now I activate his effect since he hates being along on the field by removing an overlay unit I can summon any dragon monster from my hand and I choose soul drain dragon in attack mode.

Now Dragulon attack his battlin' boxer lead yoke" and lead yoke was destroyed and she said "now soul drain dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. She said "now it's time to claim my price" and she thrust her hand toward me and my extra deck flew out of the slot and spread out in front of her and she picked three cards and I showed me that they were numbers 30, 58, and 80 and thrust her hand toward me again and the extra deck turned into a stack of cards and flew back into the slot on the duel disk for them.

I said "how could I have lost to you twice in a row" and she said "well if it's any consolidation you are the first one to ever drop my life points below 5000 so congrats" and then her robot turned into a hybrid jetpack and glider and she strapped it to her back and said "the only time you'll see me again is if you acquire any more number cards" and she flew through the hole in the ceiling.

Elli's P.O.V

I noticed that orbital 5 was flying in the opposite direction of where our base was and I said "why are you going the wrong way orbital 5" and it responded "not the wrong way another number card detected in this direction" and I said "very well let's go defeat this person who has this number card" and we flew off in the direction of the number card that I would gather in mere moments."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter after making modifications to some of my decks we're going to be having a duel between Elli and Mako and we'll see who wins that one. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


	44. legendary barian card

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Elli and Mako since after the modifications Mako now has a number card in his deck so I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

According to the number tracker that was inside of orbital 5 we were right over the person who held the next number card in his possession and I said "orbital 5 how many number cards does this individual have on him." After a moment, he said "sensors indicate that there is only one number card that this person possesses" and I said "this this is going to be easy pickings" and I unstrapped myself from the jetpack-glider combo that orbital 5 was and free fell toward the person who I was hunting.

I landed in front of them and said "are you in possession of a number card" even though I knew fully well that he was" and he pulled a card out of his deck and said "do you mean this." I looked at it and saw that it was one of the legendary barian cards number 103: ragnazero and I said "that is the one I am after and if you win I'll give you this card" and I held out number 19: freezadon" and he said "and if you win" and I said "well if I win then I get your number card."

He said "you're so on" and we activated our duel disks and drew 5 cards and we both said "let's duel" and he said "since you're the one who challenged me I shall go first" and I said "not like it matters your deck is nothing compared to mine even with a number card in it." He drew an said "I'll summon one monster in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end mu turn" and I drew and said "not a bad opening I mean not a good one but not a bad one either.

However, for my turn I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and when this card is on the field you're not allowed to activate trap cards during the battle phase. So now mirage dragon attack his face down card" and his monster flipped up to reveal that it was yomi ship. He said "since you attacked my yomi ship while it was face down I get to select one monster on your field and return it to your hand and I have no choice but for mirage dragon."

I said "no matter I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon legendary Atlantean tridon in attack mode and then I activate my face down card graydle split which increases my tridon's attack points by 500 for a total of 2100. Now my mighty tridon attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5900 and he said "that's all for my turn."

I drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and activate my face down megamorph to double his attack points since mine are lower than yours. Now mirage dragon attack his tridon" and tridon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6900 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon mermaid archer in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon a second mirage dragon in attack mode now mirage dragon attack his mermaid archer."

His mermaid archer was destroyed and I said "now other mirage dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3700 and mirage dragon's attack points went down to 800. I said "I end my turn "and he drew and said "I summon graydle eagle in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I now sacrifice my weaker mirage dragon in order to summon des volstgalph in attack mode.

Next I remove from play my mirage dragon in order to summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. This duel is over now first mirage dragon attack his graydle eagle" and he said "I activate graydle eagle's effect you see if he was going to be destroyed by battle or monster effect I can send him to my spell and trap card zone and take control of one of your monsters and I choose your des volstgalph" and des volstgalph went over to him and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "des volstgalph attack her mirage dragon so now I can activate trap cards during the battle phase" and mirage dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5300 and he said "don't forget des volstgalph's second effect if he destroys a monster you take 500 extra points of damage" and my life points dropped further to 4800.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I activate monster reincarnation which lets me discard one card and get a monster card from my graveyard back into my hand and then I summon the monster I just brought back mirage dragon.

Finally I set two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "des volstgalph attack her mirage dragon" and mirage dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4300 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate my trap card miracle's wake allowing me to resurrect mirage dragon in defense mode and then I set two more card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I sacrifice des volstgalph in order to summon mecha sea dragon plesion in attack mode now attack and rid the field of the mirage dragon for good" and I said "I activate my trap card sakuretsu armor which when you called your attack this card destroys the attacking monster" and his plesion was destroyed and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "well this has been a fun duel but as a wise man once said all good things must come to an end. Mirage dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2100 and he said "I don't see how you're going to end it since I have 2100 life points and your remaining monster only had 1800 attack points."

I said "then maybe you should pay attention to this move black dragon collapserpent attack his life points and before the attack strikes I activate my face down card shield spear which increases one monster's attack points on the field by 400 until the end phase and I choose black dragon collapserpent" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I saw that like all my opponents he had dropped to his knees and I said "now for our wager" and I saw he was starting to get up and I said "no need to get up" and I thrust my hand toward him and the only card in his extra deck flew toward me and I showed it to him and said "don't worry I'll make sure to take good care of her" and I put it into my extra deck and orbital 5 who had been surprising quiet during the duel said "are you ready to head back to base master Elli" and I said "yes" and he changed back into the jetpack-glider combo and I strapped myself and said "unless you acquire another number card you'll never see me again" and I took off back to my base where I was off the radar.

 **Yet another chapter done I know that it's shorter than some of the last ones but it was the fate of the cards that caused that to happen since I do use real decks and use cards that I have in them to determine the outcome of the duels. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	45. a visit from an old professor

**Hello my fellow readers, writer, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between a death eater sent to gather energy and Dr. Crowler. I was seriously debating on having Crowler appear in this series of stories but after re-watching most of the first season and about half of the second season of Yugioh GX I decided that he is actually a good guy later on.**

 **In fact, the part that really made it so that I decided to put him in this story is when he was fighting against Bonaparte in order to save the slifer dorm. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Crowler's P.O.V

I was walking through the streets of domino looking for the one and only student who had made me even start thinking that my plots of trying to get the slifer slacker Jaden Yuki were wrong. Just as I was about to stop and ask someone for directions the person I had been looking for had literally ran right into me.

We both stumbled and he said "sorry sir I was preoccupied with other thoughts" and I said "oh it's quite alright since I am your former teacher" and he looked up and I saw the slightly different face of Harry Kaiba and he said "what are you doing here" and I said "what a former teacher can't visit one of his former pupils."

He said "well to be honest I am surprised but none the less so want to come over to my place where we can sit and just chat." I said "that would be nice" and after a few moments of walking I heard someone behind us say "potter I challenge you to a duel" and he groaned and said "what is it with you death eaters choosing the most inconvient of times to challenge me."

I said "why is he challenging you" and he said "well short version I have two magics in me shadow magic and wizarding magic. The wizarding magic in me has given me more control over the monsters that I have in my deck and whenever I duel I leave a large amount of duel energy behind me. Someone from my past life as a wizard wants me dead because of a prophecy and he found a way to make himself stronger with duel energy."

I turned to the so-called death eater and said "if you wish to challenge one of my students past or present while I'm around you'll have to get through me first." He said "it doesn't matter who I duel just so long as I get any amount of duel energy" and he activated his duel disk and I was already carrying around my duel vest in case someone wanted to challenge and I said "duel vest on" and we both drew our first 5 cards.

He said "since you challenged me in potter's place I shall go first" and I said "not like that will help you so go right ahead." He drew and said "I summon sangan in defense mode and place 3 cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon cyber valley in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "first I activate my trap card jar of greed which lets me draw one card and then I sacrifice my sangan in order to summon king of yamimakai in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of my sangan since he was sent to the graveyard I can add any monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand just so long as it isn't another sangan and I choose my doomdog octhros.

Now king of yamimakai attack his cyber valley" and I said "I activate the effect of cyber valley which lets me remove him from play to not only negate the battle but to also draw one card." He said "I hope that was worth it because my next attack is coming right for your life points but for now I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon minefieldriller in attack mode.

Next, I activate the quick play spell card rush recklessly which increases minefieldriller's attack points by 700 until the end of this turn making him 200 points stronger than your monster. Now minefieldriller attack his king of yamimakai" and king of yamimakai was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 7800.

I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon doomdog octhros in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my minefieldriller in order to summon my ancient gear chimera in attack mode. Next I activate the equip spell ancient gear tank giving my chimera an extra 600 attack points now my chimera attack his mangy mutt" and his doomdog octhros was destroyed and he smirked.

I said "why are you smirking while I destroyed your only line of defense" and he said "Because you fell for my trap" and I said "when an ancient gear monster attacks you can't activate trap cards." He said "wow for a teacher you take things to literally I was referring to my doomdog's effect when he's destroyed I can select any fiend type monster from my deck and add it to my hand and I choose my dark necrofear."

I said "that doesn't matter I end my turn" and he drew and said "I now remove from play my three fiend monsters in my graveyard in order to special summon dark necrofear in attack mode. Next I activate my trap card dust tornado which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I think I'll use it on your ancient gear tank since that's the only thing making your chimera stronger than my monster."

I chuckled and said "obviously you never ready studied up on the ancient gear tank so either your teacher was inferior or he skipped that chapter. You see when ancient gear tank is destroyed you get hit for 600 points of damage" and his life points dropped to 7200. Next I activate the spell card block attack which switches your ancient gear chimera to defense mode now dark necrofear attack his chimera."

I said "I activate my trap card waboku which prevents my monsters from being destroyed and me from taking damage for this turn only." He said "you got lucky you won't be so lucky next time I end my turn" and I drew and said "I set one card face down and switch my ancient gear chimera to attack mode and I activate my face down card.

Reinforcements increases chimera's attack points by 500 until the end of this turn now ancient gear chimera attack his dark necrofear" and dark necrofear was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6600. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the ritual spell card curse of the masked beast which by sending my level 8 lava golem to the graveyard allows me to summon the masked beast in attack mode.

Now, I summon my Theban nightmare in attack mode now masked beast attack that chimera" and I said "I activate my face down before your attack hits gift of the mystical elf which increase my life points by 300 for each monster on the field and I count 3 so I gain 900 life points." Ancient gear chimera was destroyed and my life points dropped back to the original 8000 and he said "now Theban nightmare attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6500.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate the card of sanctity spell card allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate the field spell card gear town which allows both of us to summon ancient gear monsters for one sacrifice less then what would normally be required.

Finally, I play rain of mercy increasing both of our life points by 1000" and my life points rose to 7500 and his rose to 7600. I said "I end my turn with two cards face down on the field" and he drew and said "first I activate the spell card fiend's sanctuary allowing me to special summon one metal fiend token to my field but don't blink or you'll miss him because I sacrifice him in order to summon my earl of demise"

I said "I don't think so I activate my trap card trap hole which destroys your earl of demise right as you summoned him." He said "no matter I activate foolish burial which lets me send one monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose my three-headed geedo. Next, I remove from play three headed geedo, the earl of demise, and lava golem in order to summon another dark necrofear in attack mode.

Now dark necrofear attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5300 and he said "now masked beast attack his directly" and my life points dropped to 2100 and he said "finally Theban nightmare attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 600. He said "I end my turn so make your last move" and I drew and said "I play my own pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity to draw three from my deck as long as I discard two."

The death eater said "since I want to you suffer the most agonizing defeat ever I activate from my hadn the quick play spell mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell on your field and I choose your gear town." I started chuckling and said "that is exactly what I wanted you to do I activate the effect of gear town when it's destroyed I can special summon any ancient gear monster from my hand.

So help me welcome the ancient gear golem in attack mode and then I set two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "masked beast attack his ancient gear golem so that I may win this duel" and I said "I don't think so I activate the trap card reinforcements to increase ancient gear golem's attack points by 500 until the end phase."

The masked beast was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7300 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my face down card just deserts which deals 500 points of damage to you for each monster you control" and his life points dropped to 6300 and I said "now ancient gear golem attack his Theban nightmare" and Theban nightmare was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4800 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I switch my dark necrofear to defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon ancient gear in defense mode." He said "I activate the quick play spell card forbidden chalice which increases your gear golem's attack point by 400 until the end phase but it also negates your monster's effect for this turn."

I said "that makes no difference you see I can still destroy your dark necrofear in fact I'm going to do just that now gear golem attack his dark necrofear." Dark necrofear was destroyed and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon Theban nightmare in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I think I'll end this duel now" and he said "how my Theban nightmare has 500 defense so the most you'll deal to me with gear golem and the ancient gear total of 2600 and I have 4800 life points.

I said "I don't think so I activate my face down card limiter removal which doubles all my machine monster's attack points and with ancient gear golem's 3000 attack points doubling up to 6000 your monster and this duel is finished" and Theban nightmare was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and he said "no matter I still got what I was after.

While it was not as much as I would have liked to get for the dark lord it will be enough to curve his hunger for power for now. So, until next time" and it seemed he teleported away with a loud popping sound and I said "so magic is real then" and Harry said "yes however you can't tell another soul since by telling you I have already broken the salute of secrecy.

However, it seems that the Japanese ministry of magic is more lenient then the England ministry because if I were dealing with the England ministry I would already be on my way to Azkaban.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having Elli back and this time she'll be dueling Hermione again since as far as I remember with her deck Hermione has at least one number card remaining. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	46. is it possible to win

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having another duel between Elli and Hermione since Hermione still have a number card and Elli has been instructed to gather all the number cards that are lose in the world.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without any further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

I had woken up after a particularly long sleep since I was having to get some more number cards when I had just wanted to sleep. With the power in my deck sometimes it became too overwhelming and sometimes I just lost all control and my energy would drain as quickly as if I was powering a whole city so I could be dueling fine in one moment and the next be close to collapsing.

Just as I was walking into the room with the computer I had set up for tracking number cards I saw that orbital was working on the computer looking for my next attack. It said "good mistress you're awake I was starting to worry that you had overworked yourself and would be in a coma." I said "how long was a asleep" and it said "3 days, 5 hours, 36 minutes, and 10 seconds" and I said "I don't care about my health as long as Voldemort keeps his word and heals my younger brother Kite.

Just as I was about to ask where the next attack would be the computer beeped and I saw that the next target was the granger girl who used all the dinosaurs in her duels. I said "I thought I took all her number cards" and orbital said "incorrect she has one other I have found out by watching her past duels that she has number 20: giga-brilliant."

I said "well I guess when I first faced her I did only have two number cards and she would have to be retarded to duel where three of hers are on the line when I only put two up so where is she right now." Orbital said "She is currently walking toward the Kaiba manor" and I said "okay then let's get going" and orbital turned into the jetpack-glider combo and I strapped myself to his form and he took off.

After about 10 minutes of flying we were right above the granger girl and I said "I hope she's ready for a fight of her life in a duel. With the new power, the dark lord has granted me I will make her wish she never agreed to duel me. I unstrapped myself from orbital and he slowly started descending while I was free-falling toward the pavement.

I saw that I had landed right in front of the granger girl and she said "what are you wanting" and I said "I know that you have another number card number 20 to be exact and I wish to duel you for it. If you win then I will give you back one of the other numbers that I stripped you off and if I win then you fork over number 20."

She said "you're on" and there was a bright flash of light focused around her left arm and after it faded I saw her duel disk on her arm. She then took her deck out of the deck box around her mid-thigh and separated the extra deck from her main one and put the two piles in their respective piles. I loaded up my deck into my disk and we both drew our opening hands and she said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and I said "it matters not I will still crush you." She drew and said "first I summon gilasaurus in attack mode and since that counts as a special summon I sacrifice him in order to summon dark driceratops in attack mode.

To end my turn I place two cards face down" and I drew and said "I summon luster dragon in attack mode and activate dragon shield to prevent my luster dragon from being destroyed while being attacked and then I place two cards face down and end my turn." She drew and said "I summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode and since you're dragon shield is in play I can't destroy luster dragon I end my turn."

I drew and said "and here I thought you weren't as smart as people give you credit for anyway first I play pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards from my deck as long as discard two card from my hand. Next, I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and now I'm about to xyz summon.

So I overlay my level 4 luster dragon and level 4 dwarf star dragon planeter in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 103: ragnazero in attack mode. Now ragnazero attack her hyper hammerhead" and hyper hammerhead was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7100 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "ragnazero attack her dark driceratops" and dark driceratops was destroyed while ragnazero was still on the field." I said "since you used to have more number cards I'm sure that you remember that only a number can destroy a number" and I said "you're right you don't have to remind me of that" and I said "in that case I activate gravekeeper's servant.

As long as this card is in play if you wish to declare an attack then you have to mill the top card of your deck for every attack that you perform and with that done I end my turn." She drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy you gravekeeper's servant spell card.

I then summon kabazauls in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon lancer lindwurm in attack mode. Now lancer lindwurm attack her kabazauls and if you monster's defense is lower the lindwurm's attack you take the difference as battle damage." Kabazauls was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6800.

I said "now ragnazero attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 4400 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon hyper hammerhead in defense mode" and I cut in and said "I activate my trap card robbin' goblin. You see whenever I deal damage to your life points one card is randomly sent from your hand to your graveyard."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "lindwurm attack hyper hammerhead" and hyper hammerhead was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3800 and I said "now ragnazero attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1400. I said "now the effect of robbin' goblin kicks in allowing me to choose which two random cards go to the graveyard.

The first one I pick is the one second from the right and as for the second one I pick the one on the left" and as a goblin came up to her and grabbed the cards I picked she said "no not that one" and the goblin disappeared into the ground." I said "this duel is almost over for you" and she drew and said "I activate my face down card survival instinct which allows me to remove from play dinosaur monsters and I gain 400 for each one that I remove from play.

I have 6 in my graveyard so I choose to remove from play all 6 and my life points go up by 2400 for a grand total of 3800 and with that I have no choice but to end my turn." I drew and said "now ragnazero attack her life points" and they went back down to 1400 and I said "now lancer lindwurm attack her directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I thrust my hand out toward her.

Her extra deck came at me and spread out and I grabbed number 20 before sending the extra deck back to where it was and I strapped on the jetpack-glider combo and flew off but not before saying what I always said after I finished stripping someone of all their number cards. "the only way you'll ever see me again is if you acquire another number card" and I flew off back toward the base.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Elli and Emily again so that Elli can probably win number 17: leviathan dragon. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	47. when a dragon falls

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Emily and Elli since Emily still have an number card and Elli's goal is to collect all the number cards that Harry's gang has. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

Orbital and myself were currently heading toward where Emily was so that we could take her final number card. I spotted her and I said "I'm going down meet me as soon as you can" and I unstrapped myself from the jetpack-glider combo and started free-falling toward where Emily was. I landed on the ground in front of Emily and she said "what are you after."

I said "you know that it's my goal to acquire all the number cards and I know that you have another one because if you hadn't then you wouldn't have shown up on my radar. You see back at my base I have a computer that tracks down number cards and I know the number card you have is number 17: leviathan dragon" and she said "honestly I had forgotten all about that number card."

I said "are you ready to duel" and she said "I don't have a duel disk" and just at that moment orbital landed right next to me. I said "orbital hand me the spare duel disk that we always have with us incase our target doesn't have one on them when we encounter them." Orbital 5 opened a compartment in his chest and pulled out a duel disk and handed it to me and I tossed it to her.

She caught it and put it on her arm and we both put our decks and extra decks in the proper slots and we both drew our 5 cards. She said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and I said "not like it matters" and she drew and said "I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode which activates it's effect letting me add a level 7 or 8 light or dark monster from my deck to my hand and I choose blue-eyes white dragon.

With that I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I activate stamping destruction. This card lets me destroy one face down spell or trap card on your field and then you take 500 points of damage" and her life points dropped to 7500.

I said "now alexandrite dragon attack dwarf star dragon planeter" and dwarf star dragon planeter was destroyed and her life points dropped further to 7200. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate the spell card dragon shrine. This card lets me send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose the white stone of legend.

Since the white stone of legend was sent to the graveyard I get to add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand. Next I summon lord of dragon in defense mode and place one card face down and I end my turn with that." I drew and said "first I play card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards and then I summon mystery shell dragon.

Next, I activate the spell card axe of despair which increases my alexandrite dragon's attack points by 1000. Now mystery shell dragon attack her lord of dragons." Lord of dragons were destroyed and I said "now alexandrite dragon attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card widespread ruin which lets me destroy a monster on your field when you declare an attack."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I set two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon hunter dragon in attack mode and then I activate my face down card embodiment of Apophis which is summoned to the field as a monster with 1600 attack points.

Now hunter dragon attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate my face down card waboku which prevents me from taking damage this turn." I said "you're one of the luckiest people I know I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell tribute burial. Now I remove from play the white stone of legend from my graveyard and the only monster in your graveyard alexandrite dragon in order to summon blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his embodiment of Apophis" and embodiment of Apophis was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6600. Emily said "my turn is done" and I said "good your duel is almost over as well I draw and then I summon blizzard dragon in attack mode. Now I activate my face down card metalmorph and equip it onto my mystery shell dragon.

Now not only does mystery shell dragon gain 300 but when he attacks a monster he gains half of that monster's attack points. Now mystery shell dragon attack her blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6400 and I said "now hunter dragon and blizzard dragon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2900."

I said "on my next turn you're done but for now I end my turn" and she drew and said "I have no choice but to end my turn" and I drew and said "I was right now mystery shell dragon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 600 and I said "now hunter dragon finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

She fell to her knees and I said "no don't bother getting up" and I thrust my hand toward her and her extra deck flew out of the slot on her duel disk and spread out in front of me. I grabbed the one card that I was after number 17: leviathan dragon and I thrust my hand forward again and her extra deck went back into her slot on the duel disk.

I said "keep the duel disk as a memory of losing to me because unless you acquire another number then you will never see me again." I strapped orbital's jetpack-glider form onto my back and he took off back to the base or to another number monster that was in domino.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I a slight idea of what I'm going to do but I'm not going to say in case I change my mind. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	48. a new one is born

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people how have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having another duel between Emily and Elli the reason for this is because I have rebalanced Emily's deck and it is much stronger even though it has less cards.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

I had just defeated another duelist with a number card and had stripped them of their number card when I felt a presence that I had felt before. I was heading toward my base but when I was about to teleport I heard someone say "I want to have another duel with you again." I turned around and said "have you acquired another number card" and she said "no but I have a proposition you can't refuse."

I turned all the way around and said "what is this proposition" and she said "we duel and if I win then you give me back number 46: Dragulon." I said "and what if I win" and she said "then I will quit dueling and give you my deck to do whatever you want with it." I smirked and said "you're on but so far I'm undefeated" and she said "We'll see if that stands after this duel.

I have rebalanced my deck and now that it's more efficient I will defeat you for the first time and get rid of your undefeated status." I picked a card out of my extra deck and said "is it true that you're boyfriend Chazz Princeton is the third strongest duelist in the world while you're number 5 right." I said "yes that's all true" and she said "well then if I defeated the third strongest duelist in the world and won this card then what makes you think you can defeat me."

I said "I don't know if I can but I have a good feeling" and I said "okay then I accept your wager and when I win this duel I'll take the blue-eyes white dragons out of your deck and then tear all your cards in half one by one right in front of you" and I said "that's only if you win." We both activated our duel disk and drew our opening hands and I said "since you challenged me I shall go first."

So, to start I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and place a card face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and said "first I summon horus the black flame dragon LV4 in attack mode and then I activate stamping destruction spell card to destroy your face down card and deal 500 points of damage to you."

My life points dropped to 7500 and she said "now horus attack mirage dragon" and both mirage dragon and horus the black flame dragon LV4 were destroyed. she said "now I activate monster reborn to bring back horus in attack mode and I place two cards face down and move to my end phase. Before you actually draw I activate horus's effect.

Since he destroyed a monster in battle this turn I can summon a horus the black flame dragon LV6 from my deck in attack mode and now my turn is over." I drew and said "I summon blizzard dragon and I activate it's effect which lets me freeze your dragon preventing you from changing its battle position and you can't declare an attack until the end of your next turn."

Next I activate rain of mercy which increases both of our attack points by 1000 and then I end my turn" and she drew and said "first since you pretty much made horus useless to me for this time I remove him from play in order to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Then I activate his effect which lets me special summon any level of dragon monster from my hand and I choose blue-eyes white dragon.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack blizzard dragon" and blizzard dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7300 and she said "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4500. She said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon hunter dragon in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon's effect to summon another blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Now red-eyes attack hunter dragon" and hunter dragon was destroyed and she said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points."

She said "I activate my trap card embodiment of Apophis which lets me summon it to the field in defense mode." I said "okay blue-eyes one attack embodiment of Apophis" and embodiment of Apophis was destroyed and she said "now blue-eyes two attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1500.

She said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I remove from play hunter dragon in order to summon white dragon wyvernbuster in defense mode. Next I activate the equip spell card axe of despair which lets me increase alexandrite dragon's attack points by 1000.

Now alexandrite dragon attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and red-eyes darkness metal dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 8800. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the trap card red-eyes spirit which lets me special summon any red-eyes monster from my graveyard as long as it isn't red-eyes black chick."

So help me welcome back red-eyes darkness metal dragon now blue-eyes white dragon attack his alexandrite dragon" and alexandrite dragon was destroyed. she said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack white dragon wyvernbuster" and wyvernbuster was destroyed and she said "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack her life points directly and finish this duel."

My life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and she said "I won now hand over number 46: Dragulon." I was too shocked to actually respond to her and I was mumbling under my breath "how, how could I lose to the likes of you." She said "the reason for that is because you were so confident that you couldn't be beaten" and I said "how did you reconfigure your deck so much so that it was more powerful than."

I said "the reason for that is not only because I took out the ones that were not needed in my deck but I also created my own deck so it would always answer to me. Am I right in assuming that the deck you're using was created by whoever hired you." I said "yes he said that if this deck to obtain all the number cards for him then he would heal my brother who is dying."

She said "what is the name of your employer" and she said "all I know is what he wants people to call him Voldemort" and she had a shocked look on her face." I said "I know that you think I'm pure evil but the way I took the number cards are more pleasant then what Voldemort told me to do. What he told me to do was when I defeated them to rip their souls from them to make the number card unbound to anyone.

 **Yet another chapter done where we learn that Elli isn't as evil as she seemed to be in the previous chapters. In the next chapter, we're probably going to be having a duel between Emily and Harry so we can see whose deck is actually more powerful now. I may turn it into a tag team duel but I have no idea yet. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	49. the reason for fighting

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a the very first duel between Elli and Harry which I have been excited about for quite a while. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

After Emily had helped me come up with plan to make it seem like I was still working with Voldemort she took me to her team's base of operations. When we got there I said "you guys seriously operate out of a mansion that's not conspicuous at all" and she said "well sometimes it is beneficial to be here since the whole area is inaccessible through any modes of magical transport whether it be brooms, the floo network, or apparition.

While I'm not sure what the consequence is for whoever tries any of those I know that it's pretty bad" and I said "while I did give you back number 46 the only way I'll give the number cards back to the rest of your friends is if your leader defeats me in a duel." I said "that could be arranged" and we walked up the long walkway toward the manor and in the front door where I had called and requested the rest of the team to gather.

When we walked into the living room area the rest of the team's reactions were expected to say the least. As the whole room was a combination of shouting I heard a series of bangs which caused everyone to fall quiet. I looked around for the cause of the series of bangs and I saw Harry standing in the doorway that led from the living room their dining room.

He said "I have a feeling that since this is the so-called number hunter that I had heard about not only from everyone here but from others as well I feel the shouting is only unnecessary. I feel that we should at least hear her reasons for joining Voldemort." With all the eyes in the room on me I said "the only reason that I joined Voldemort in the case of gathering number cards was because about 4 months ago my younger brother was diagnosed with a new disease that targeted all the major body systems causing them to shut down.

The doctors gave him a total 6 months to live and said that the best thing I could do for him to make him comfortable for the last few months of his life. Well just about a month ago someone appeared before me and said "I can help you with your plight" and I asked him how. He said that he possessed a type of magic that was able to do almost anything besides raise the dead and I asked him if he would help me.

What he said was that he would only help me if I could gather a set of cards known as number cards that his enemies and random others had and if I used a deck he gave me to use which is the one I'm using with some minor modifications to it. I agreed because I wanted to save my brother and when I first heard that he was just tricking me from you" I pointed to the granger girl "I didn't believe you because I was desperate to have my brother become healthy again.

After I lost to Emily here and she told me the same thing I knew it must have been a trick of his since normally two people don't say the same thing about one person unless they both know how that person operates. So I have decided to give the number cards back to all of you on one condition" and Princeton said "what is the condition" and I said "if your leader Mr. potter can defeat me in a duel."

He said "okay I accept your challenge but I wish to add on one condition to the result of this duel" and I said "What is that" and I said "if I win then you also join us" and I said "that sounds fair." I activated my duel disk and inserted the deck and extra deck into the correct slots and after my deck was shuffled by the duel disk I drew 5 cards.

When I looked at him I said "how are you going to duel without a duel disk" and he said "just watch this" and in an instant, I was blinded by a bright light and when my vison cleared up from the blinding light I saw that he had his duel disk on. he took his deck out of his deck holder and placed the deck and his extra deck into the appropate slots and drew 5 cards after his deck was shuffled.

I said "Since I'm the challenger I shall start this duel off" and I drew a 6th card and said "I summon hunter dragon in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "first I discard my magical blast spell card in order to special summon the tricky in attack mode and since I still have my normal summon I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode.

Now tricky attack her hunter dragon" and hunter dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7700 and he said "now mythical beast Cerberus attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6300 and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon axe dragonute in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice mythical beast Cerberus in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode.

Now tricky attack her axe dragonute" and both the tricky and axe dragonute were destroyed and he said "now magical marionette attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4300 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I play pot of greed and graceful charity to draw a total of 5 cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards to my graveyard.

Next, I summon mirage dragon and then I sacrifice him and send an odd-eyes dragon from my deck to the graveyard in order to special summon this guy odd-eyes saber dragon in attack mode. Next, I remove from play mirage dragon in order to summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. Now saber dragon attack magical marionette" and he said "with the two spell counters on magical marionette from your spell cards he gains a total of 400 attack points."

I said "that doesn't matter saber dragon is still stronger" and his life points dropped to 7600 and I said "now black dragon collapserpent attack his life point directly" and his life points dropped to 5800. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I first summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion.

This card gives skilled dark magician his second spell counter and then I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card in my deck and then in two turns I get to add it to my hand and then I sacrifice my skilled dark magician with three spell counters on him in order to summon dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

Also since skilled dark magician was sent to the graveyard I get to add the spell counters that were on him onto the magical citadel giving it a total of 4. Now dark magician attack black dragon collapserpent" and black dragon collapserpent was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3600. He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I'll summon winged dragon guardian of the fortress in defense mode and now saber dragon attack and destroy dark magician."

He said "I don't think so I activate the effect of my citadel since it has at least one spell counter on it I can remove it to negate the destruction of one card on my field and as I said last turn it has 4. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I set one card face down and then I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell dark magic attack.

Since I control a dark magician I can destroy all your spell and traps on the field and then I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon lancer dragonute in defense mode and now saber dragon attack his dark magician" and he said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison since you attacked your attacking monster is removed from play" and odd-eyes saber dragon was removed from play and I said "I end my turn"

He drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I now get the card I removed from play into my hand. Next, I activate another effect of the magical citadel if an effect needs spell counters to activated I can use the counters on the magical citadel so I remove three of them and sacrifice my skilled white magician in order to summon buster blader in attack mode.

Next I activate spell power grasp giving the magical citadel a total of two more counters and then I get another spell power grasp from my deck added to my hand. Now buster blader attack her winged dragon guardian of the fortress and dark magician attack lancer dragonute" and both her monsters were destroyed and he said I end my turn." I drew and said "first I normal summon mythic tree dragon in defense mode.

Next I activate the effect of mythic water dragon in my hand since I control an earth monster I can special summon him from my hand in defense mode and then I end my turn." He said "I activate the effect of magical blast in my graveyard instead of my normal draw I can add it to my hand. Now I summon mystical elf in defense mode and activate the spell magical blast which deals you 200 points of damage for each spellcaster on my field and I have two" and my life points dropped to 3200.

"now I activate the spell power grasp I added to my hand last turn to give the magical citadel a total of 6 spell counters now. Next, I activate the final card in my hand polymerization to fuse together the dark magician with the buster blader on my field in order to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now, dark paladin attack her mythic water dragon" and mythic water dragon was destroyed and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "first I sacrifice my mythic tree dragon in order to summon prime material dragon in attack mode and then I activate mystic box. This card lets me destroy one monster on your field and replace it with prime material dragon so I destroy dark paladin." He said "I activate the effect of my citadel in order to negate the destruction of dark paladin which means prime material dragon stays on your field."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I set one card face down and then I switch mystical elf to attack mode. Now, dark paladin attack prime material dragon" and prime material dragon was destroyed and he said "now mystical elf attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2400.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "dark paladin attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "now it's time for you to give the number cards back" and I said "not a problem I'll place the one's I took from your team and place them on this table and whoever had them can take them.

She placed 8 cards on the table and she said "before I leave I will also say this I am sorry for causing all of you any inconvenience now it's time I go right my sins." Before I was out the front door Emily came up to me and said "where are you going" and I said "I need to go defeat Voldemort that's the only way to right my wrongs."

She said "before you go take this" and she handed me number 46 and I said "no you won this card from me fair and square." She said "I won't take no as an answer because not only do I know that your deck is made specially to summon number 46 but if you won't take it because of that, at least take it as a promise that you'll come back from facing Voldemort" and I said "very well" and I grabbed her offered card and placed it into my deck box around my thigh and walked down the path and walked to where I knew I would find Voldemort.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Elli and Voldemort. Until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


	50. the first of many loses

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Elli and Voldemort since Elli's allegiances have changed from Voldemort to Harry's gang. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

Orbital 5 and myself had just flew over the fence that Voldemort had around his base since he didn't like intruders. Since no one knew that I had switched my allegiances I could just land on the grounds without being attacked. I unstrapped the jetpack-glider mode of orbital 5 from my back and landed on the ground which this time was more cushioned since I had done this multiple times Voldemort had installed cushions for me to land on.

I walked in the citadel and since they normally didn't bother me I walked past death eaters and headed to the main room where Voldemort would be. I walked into the room and smashing the doors open and I said "you lied to me" and he turned around and said "about what exactly." I said "you said that if I gathered all the number cards they would give you the power to heal my brother but my eyes have been opened to the truth.

Now I challenge you to a duel and if I win then you leave me alone and never contact me again" and he sneered and said "and if I win" and I said "then I'll be your prisoner." He said "you have no idea what you're getting into" and I said "like hell I don't because in case you have forgotten you sometimes had me take all the prisoners food including your maximum-security ones so I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

He said "very well I like those conditions since I know that you have betrayed me and gave the number cards back to potter and his gang. In fact, I'm not even going to use my real deck against you since I know I don't need it so I'm going to use an exact replica of your new friend Emily's deck." I thought _"okay so he has a copy of Emily's old deck and that was the copy that I was able to win against easily."_

He started laughing and said "you think I wouldn't be updated on the deck list of all my enemies you are so wrong in fact just from that duel you had with her while you still with me I got an exact copy of her new deck. So be prepared to lose" and I said "why don't you put your deck where you mouth is" and I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck and extra deck and drew my opening 5 cards."

He summoned a duel disk with that blinding white light thing and when it faded he had 5 cards in his hand with the deck and extra deck in the duel disk. He said "very well and since you my dear challenged me I shall go first" and he drew a 6th card. He said "first I activate dragon shrine which lets me send two of the three blue-eyes white dragons in this deck to the graveyard and then I summon decoy dragon in attack mode and place one card face down to end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon hunter dragon in attack mode and now hunter dragon take care of the weak decoy dragon." He said "you fell for it you see as the name suggests decoy dragon is only a decoy when he's attacked while face up on the field I can now summon a level 7 or higher dragon monster from my graveyard and I choose a blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes took the field.

He said "also when this effect activates your attack target is changed to the monster I brought back from the graveyard" and I said "hunter dragon call off your attack I guess I'll set one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "this duel is over I activate the spell card silver's cry to bring back the second blue-eyes white dragon in my graveyard and then I summon alexandrite dragon.

Now alexandrite dragon attack her hunter dragon" and hunter dragon was destroyed and I smirked and said "this duel is far from over I activate the trap card Armageddon designator. Now by sending one monster in my deck to the graveyard neither of us can use the card I send for the remainder of the duel. Also, if there are any of the copies of the card on the field they are sent to the graveyard and guess what you were foolish enough to give me a blue-eyes white dragon.

I swear I will never let you besmirch blue-eyes name by using it in a duel" and he said "Alexandrite dragon continue your attack" and hunter dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7700 and he said "now decoy dragon attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped further to 7400. He said "I'm sure you're feeling the effects of this duel now" and I said "yes I take it your made this a shadow game since I was able to feel decoy dragon's attack."

He said "you're correct with the power that stole from Emily I have made this a shadow game where the loser is stuck in their worst nightmare until one of us dies." I said "you know you're sick right" and he said "because I like to cause pain if I remember correctly from what you told me when I recruited you it seemed you like to cause pain back in the day which is why you decided to side with me."

I said "that's not true you see it's true I did use to enjoy causing people pain which is why I got involved in underground dueling but that stopped 6 years ago on the day my brother was born. Ever since he was born he became my reason for dueling and his gentle nature freed me from the darkness along with Harry's gang welcoming me with open arms after I stopped siding with you."

He said "please you still have as much darkness in your soul as I do" and I said "the only darkness I have in my soul is the darkness that I have reserved for assholes like you" and I drew and said "I summon axe dragonute in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "if I must I will bring that darkness to the surface and when I defeat you it will be so crushing to know that you won't be able to save your brother."

I snapped and growled out "what did you just say" and he said "while your trapped in the cell I put you in locked in your worst nightmare your brother will die. I think his last thoughts will be why didn't my sister save me" and I growled "you leave my brother out of this" and he said "who knows maybe after this duel I will just cast a killing curse on him.

If what you say about him being your reason for dueling is true then his death will reawaken the darkness in you." I stay silent for a few moments and he said "what has the cat got your tongue" and I felt my whole body starting to shake and I felt a bright light incase me which felt like the perfect mixture of light and darkness and I said "what do you know it seems I'm a shadow wielder."

He said "it makes no difference I will still win this duel" and he drew and said "I set one card face down and now alexandrite dragon attack her axe dragonute" and both monsters were destroyed and he said "now decoy dragon attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 7100 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon dodger dragon in attack mode and now attack decoy dragon and while normally you would be able to activate his effect to make me attack a blue-eyes with my Armageddon designator on the field blue-eyes can't be played by either of us and you don't have any level 7 or higher monsters except blue-eyes in your graveyard."

Decoy dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6400 and he said "that was quite a maneuver but what would your brother think if he knew you tapped into the darkness inside of you." I said "if he knew how evil you were he would completely understand" and he drew and said "I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back alexandrite dragon in attack mode.

Now alexandrite dragon attack dodger dragon" and dodger dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7000 and he said I end my turn with one card face down on the field." I drew and said "I set one card face down on the field and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon mythic tree dragon in defense mode now alexandrite dragon attack her life points directly."

I said "that won't happen I activate my trap card embodiment of Apophis which you should know what it does since you gave it to me but it gets summoned to the field with 1800 defense points." He said "alexandrite dragon attack her embodiment of Apophis" and embodiment of Apophis was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon bright star dragon in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "alexandrite dragon attack bright star dragon" and bright star dragon was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove from play bright star dragon in order to special summon black dragon collapserpent in defense mode and I place one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together alexandrite dragon and the flamvell guard in my hand in order to form first of the dragons in attack mode. Now first of the dragons attack her black dragon collapserpent" and I said "I activate my trap card gift of the mystical elf giving me 300 for each monster on the field and I count three" and my life points rose to 7900 and black dragon collapserpent was destroyed and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "like you did I set one card face down and now first of the dragons attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate mirror force which bounces the attack back at your monsters and destroys each one that's in attack mode." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card monster reincarnation which lets me add a monster from my graveyard to my hand by discarding one card.

So I discard my monster recovery spell card in order to add axe dragonute back to my hand and then I'll summon him. Now axe dragonute attack his mythic tree dragon" and he said "I activate my face down card shadow spell which equips to your monster but instead of helping it shadow spell hurts it. You see now axe dragonute can't change its battle mode and also axe dragonute loses 700 attack points."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my trap card fusion reverse which lets me reveal a fusion monster in my extra deck such as meteor black dragon and then I get to add a fusion material from my deck to my hand such as the meteor dragon. Oh and it doesn't stop there you see I now get to add a polymerization from my graveyard to my hand and I just happen to have one in the my graveyard.

Now I sacrifice mythic tree dragon in order to summon horus the black flame dragon LV6 in attack mode now attack her pathetic excuse of a dragon" and axe dragonute was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6900 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon red-eyes wyvern in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "looks like today is just not your day.

I activate polymerization to fuse together the red-eyes black dragon in my hand with the meteor dragon in order to summon meteor black dragon in attack mode. Next I activate another face down card red-eyes spirit which lets me summon the red-eyes black dragon in my graveyard to my field but he won't be staying long.

I sacrifice red-eyes black dragon in order to summon red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode and he gains 300 extra attack points for each dragon in my graveyard and I count 9 for a grand total of 5100 attack points. Now horus attack red-eyes wyvern" and red-eyes wyvern was destroyed and he said "now meteor black dragon attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3400 and he said "now red-eyes darkness attack her life points directly and finish this pathetic excuse for a duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the monsters disappeared and I felt myself black out.

Voldemort's P.O.V

I had just finished off my previous servant in a duel that she challenged me to which I had made into a shadow game and now once she regained consciousness she would be locked in her worst nightmare until she died. I looked down at her scattered deck on the ground and saw the number cards that she hadn't given to potter and said "might as well not let these go to waste."

Just as I was about to pick them up they disappeared and I was shocked at first but then regained my composure and had a feeling that while she was new to her shadow powers she must have put a spell on the number cards she had collected teleport away from me when I went to pick them up. I said "now that you have given even more number cards to potter I'm not going to instill the penalty game on you instead I want you here while I torture you for losing me some number cards."

Emily's P.O.V

I was sleeping with Chazz when I heard a voice inside my head and it sounded like Elli and I heard it say "I couldn't do it Emily I couldn't defeat him. But while I'm sure he's going to lock me away in one of his cells I leave these 7 cards to you." I woke up and turned on the bedside lamp and opened up my deck box and took out my extra deck.

I saw that she had sent her number cards to me and it was then that Chazz woke up because of the light on and my shifting on the bed and said "what's wrong Emily" and I said "nothing just go back to sleep" and he must have only been half awake because in a few moments I heard his snoring again. I whispered "don't worry Elli I'll put your number cards to good use and I will save you from Voldemort.

 **Woo yet another chapter done from the beginning when I first thought up Elli which has been for quite a few chapters since she's been in almost every chapter up until this one I had planned on her being a shadow wielder but I didn't want her to discover her powers until she was pissed beyond imagination.**

 **I felt that Voldemort bringing up her brother and her not being able to save him and him casting a killing curse on her brother would be the perfect motivation for her shadow powers to unlock. The reason I felt this was the moment was because from another story I read if someone has never used shadow magic before then the first time they do it's when they're feeling an extreme emotion such as happiness sadness or anger.**

 **Anyway I can't think of anything else to add so I won't keep you any longer so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	51. training time

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Emily and Harry as a way for Emily to get use to using the number cards that Elli had entrusted her with. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

After explaining what I had heard in the middle of the night along with the appearance of the number cards that Elli had on her when she went to face Voldemort I said "I need to learn to use these number cards before we go off to fight Voldemort. To do that I need to duel with them more and more so Harry I challenge you to a duel" and he said "are you sure" and I said "I've never been surer in my life."

He said "Very well" and we both inserted our decks and extra decks into the correct slots and after the automatic shufflers were done we both drew 5 cards. He said "as the saying goes ladies first" and I said "okay then here I go I summon twin-headed behemoth in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "first by discarding my dark burning magic spell card I can special summon the tricky in attack mode and then I normal summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. Now skilled dark magician attack her twin-headed behemoth" and twin-headed behemoth was destroyed and he said "now tricky attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6000.

He said "I end my turn" and she said "that's good because since it's the end phase twin-headed behemoth comes back albeit weaker but he's back on the field anyway due to his special effect." I drew and said "I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon royal magical library in defense mode and now tricky attack maiden with eyes of blue" and I said "I activate her effect.

You see when she's attack I can switch her battle position and then special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck in attack mode." He said "now skilled dark magician attack her twin-headed behemoth" and twin-headed behemoth was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll set one card face down now blue-eyes white dragon attack the tricky" and his life points dropped to 7000 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I sacrifice my royal magical library in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card lightning vortex which lets me destroy all monsters on your field by discarding one card and now magical marionette attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back my maiden with eyes of blue" and maiden with eyes of blue appeared on the field and he said "I call off my attack and end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I set two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate my spell card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate the effect of skilled dark magician which lets me send it to the graveyard with its three spell counters in order to special summon dark magician in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card one-shot wand which gives my dark magician an extra 800 attack points and then I activate dark magic attack.

This card can only be activated when I have a dark magician on the field and what it does is destroys all spell and trap cards on your field" and all my spells and traps were destroyed and he said "with that done I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon kaibaman in attack mode and then I activate his special effect.

When he's on the field I can sacrifice him in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand in attack mode now blue-eyes white dragon attack his magical marionette" and magical marionette was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6800 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode" and I started laughing and he said "what's so funny."

I said "oh nothing it's just that it seems while our decks are completely different that's the one monster that you, me, and Chazz have in our decks." He said "wow that is pretty funny anyway dark magician attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5700 and he said "the second effect of one-shot wand activates.

When the monster it's equipped to attacks or is attacked it goes to the graveyard but not before letting me draw one card. During my second main phase I activate the spell card dedication through light and darkness which lets me sacrifice dark magician in order to summon his stronger counterpart dark magician of chaos and with that done I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I end my turn."

I knew he was giving me a chance to summon one of the new number monsters I had acquired from Elli and I decided to use so I drew and said "okay I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and then I overlay my two level 4 monster and build the overlay network and xyz summon number 103: ragnazero in attack mode.

Now ragnazero attack blue dragon summoner" and he said "when he's destroyed I get to add a spellcaster from my deck to my hand." I said "I know remember I have that card in my deck" and he said "right you are but I add my magician of faith to my hand." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I summon magical plant mandragola in attack mode and then I activate the spell magical dimension."

This card lets me sacrifice my mandragola in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and also let's me destroy one monster on the field and I choose my own dark magician of chaos." Dark magician of chaos blew up in an explosion of particles and I said "why would you destroy your own monster" and he said "simple it's another dark magician variant in my graveyard which with the original dark magician and dark magician of chaos dark magician girl's attack points go up 600."

I smirked and said "you must not know the effect of ragnazero and he said "no I don't" and I said "Well then let me enlighten you when you control a monster whose attack points are different then it's original such as dark magician girl there I can remove an overlay unit to destroy it and then I draw one card."

Dark magician girl blew up in another explosion of particles and I drew and he said "I end my turn with a card face down on the field." I drew and said "I first summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode but don't blink or you'll miss him because I sacrifice him in order to special summon red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

Next I'll remove from play my mirage dragon which is a light attribute monster in order to summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. Now red-eyes black dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4400 and I said "now ragnazero attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 2000 and I said "now black dragon collapserpent attack him directly" and his life points dropped to 200 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll still find some way to win like this I start by summoning magical exemplar in attack mode. Then I activate pot of greed to not only draw two more card but place two spell counters on my magical exemplar and then I activate graceful charity to draw three cards as long as discard two and with another spell card magical exemplar has 4 spell counters on her.

Now I remove those counters to summon a monster you recognize blue dragon summoner from the graveyard and then I remove from play dark magician girl and royal magical library in order to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Now envoy of the beginning activate your special effect and remove ragnazero from the game and then attack red-eyes black dragon" and red-eyes was destroyed right after ragnazero left the game and my life points dropped to 5100.

He said "now I activate the trap card shadow spell which stops your black dragon collapserpent from attacking and takes away 700 of it's attack points making him easy pickings for blue dragon summoner so blue dragon summoner attack her black dragon collapserpent." Black dragon collapserpent was destroyed and my life points dropped further to 4700 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "wait I thought envoy of the beginning couldn't attack the turn he removed a monster from play and he said "oh that's not a thing I just told Chazz that to fuck with him. In all honesty I through he would have figured it out by now" and looked back at Chazz and saw that he had fallen over the back of the sofa and got knocked out."

I laughed and said "you know that's not very nice" and he said "I know but it was worth it" and I said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as discard two of them from my hand and then I activate tribute burial which lets me remove from play one monster from both of our graveyard and if I need one more I can use another monster from my field.

So I remove from play buster blader, black luster soldier from our graveyards and my maiden with eyes of blue in order to summon obelisk the tormentor in attack mode. Now obelisk the tormentor attack his blue dragon summoner and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "that was great the modifications you have made to your deck have made it more powerful then I was before so congrats you defeated me." Chazz said "yes my girlfriend had finally defeated potter which means next time me and him duel then I'll win against him." I said "not to be a unsupportive girlfriend but I think you're a long ways off from defeating Harry and he sent me a look that said "you are so getting punished in the bedroom tonight dear" and I sent him a look that said "can't wait."

 **So, yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm going to have Harry have a duel with either weevil, rex, or Mako and try to convince them to join in the final battle against Voldemort and the death eaters. The next three chapters will be dedicated to those three duels so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	52. building the team

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Mako as I said in the last chapter it would be either weevil, rex, or Mako and I decided on Mako because he seems to be the one who would most easily be swayed to the right side of the war.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After making a call to his manager I had set up a duel between myself and Mako away from the public eye or in the same place that Yugi won his first Egyptian god card. After waiting there for a few hours, he showed up and I said "I'm surprised that you showed up" and he said "why" and I said "Because of you attacking me a few weeks ago while wearing that mask."

He looked shocked and said "how in the 7 seas did you know that was me" and I said "simple process of elimination you're the only duelist I know that uses a water themed deck and I also recognized your voice." He said "well why did you call me here" and I said "Because when you were working with Voldemort you said that if you helped him he said that he would reunite you with your father."

He said "that is true" and I said "well I know him better than anyone since he's been trying to kill me since I was one I know that he lied to you about bringing your father back to you. He prays on the weaknesses that he senses in people so naturally since your father was ripped from you as such a young age he would promise that he would reunite the two of you but he was lying to get an ally."

He said "what are you saying" and I said "he's the head of war that the whole world of dueling is caught up in. if you join me you can do your part in helping end this war" and he said "what's in it for me" and I said "if you join us you'll be making your dueling life easier." He said "again why should I join you" and I said "okay I'm just getting tired of trying to convince you so how about this we duel if I win then you join my team and if you win than I'll leave you alone."

He said "that's fair" and he activated his duel disk as did I and we both put our deck and in my case extra deck into the correct slots and after the shufflers did their job we drew our opening 5 cards. He said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and I said "if you think that'll help you win" and he drew and said "I activate moray of greed.

So now by shuffling two water monsters such as enchanting mermaid and Atlantean pikeman into my deck I can draw three cards and then I'll summon graydle eagle in attack mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and now blue dragon summoner attack his graydle eagle" and both of them were destroyed.

I said "I activate the effect of my blue dragon summoner which lets me add a spellcaster monster from my deck to my hand and who better to choose then dark magician. With that I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon cold enchanter in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6400 and he said "I place three cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon royal magical library in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon yomi ship in defense mode.

I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and put one spell counter on royal magical library and then I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me select any card from my deck and remove it from play and in two turns I get the card added to my hand and I choose magical dimension and that adds a second counter to royal magical library and then I summon skilled white magician.

Now skilled white magician attack cold enchanter" and cold enchanter was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7900 and I said "I set one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon legendary Atlantean tridon in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate spell power grasp and place two spell counters on skilled white magician since it says to place a spell counter on an appropriate target and it's a spell card which mean my royal magical library gets another counter as well.

Now I activate the second effect of spell power grasp which lets me add another one from my deck to my hand however, I can't activate it on this turn. Interesting fact about this card it's so rare that Pegasus only made 10 of them ever in fact I only have two of them." Mako said "if it's so rare how did you get it" and I said "the first one I got because I spent my life growing up around Pegasus the second one I was just lucky and got it in a random pack.

Anyway back to the duel since my royal magical library has 3 spell counters on it I can remove them in order to draw a card. Now I sacrifice my royal magical library in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode now skilled white magician attack his legendary Atlantean tridon" and tridon was destroyed and I said "now dark magician girl attack yomi ship."

Yomi ship was destroyed and Mako said "you obviously don't remember a lot about our last duel because if you did then you would have remembered that when yomi ship is destroyed it destroys the monster that destroyed it so say goodbye to dark magician girl" and dark magician girl blew up in a shower of particles and I said "I end my turn"

He drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon mermaid archer in attack mode and end my turn with a card face down." I drew and said "I should thank you for activating pot of greed because now I don't have to waste my second spell power grasp. Now I activate the effect of skilled white magician in order to send it to the graveyard since it has three spell counters on it I can special summon a buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I pick my deck.

Oh and due to the effect of gold sarcophagus I can now add the card I removed from play to my hand magical dimension. Now I summon another skilled white magician in attack mode and activate magical dimension which lets me tribute skilled white magician in order to summon any spellcaster from my hand and I choose dark magician in attack mode."

Also this card destroys one of your monsters and the only one you have on your field is mermaid archer" and I said "Before it destroys mermaid archer I activate the trap card graydle split. Here's how it works I equip it onto a monster and said monster gains 500 attack points however if the monster I ever destroyed by a card effect I can summon two graydle monsters from my deck but they're destroyed during the end phase of this turn. So help me welcome to the field graydle cobra and graydle alligator in defense mode."

I said "fine no matter dark magician attack graydle cobra" and graydle cobra was destroyed and I said "now buster blader attack his graydle alligator" and graydle alligator was destroyed and I said "I end my turn" and Mako said "hold on there, bucko. When graydle alligator and cobra are destroyed on my opponents turn during the end phase I can take control of one of their monsters.

However since two of them were destroyed I can take control of 2 of your monsters so I choose dark magician and buster blader." He drew and said "now to attack you with your two most played monsters I think I'll start by attacking you with dark magician" and I said "I hate to do it to my monster but it's better than my monsters being under your control I activate dimensional prison.

This trap card activates when you declare an attack and what it does is that it removes the attacking monster from play" and dark magician disappeared and he said "I still have one more monster so buster blader attack your former master" and I said "I activate shadow spell. This card stops buster blader from attacking and lowers his attack points by 700 leaving him with 1900."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and he said "I draw and summon my second copy of legendary Atlantean tridon in attack mode. Now tridon attack his face down monster" and I said "you triggered my monster's special effect when old vindictive magician is attacked and destroyed he always takes one monster with him so I choose buster blader" and buster blader was destroyed and left his field.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and activate spell power grasp which lets me add two spell counters to him since it's a spell card and it says to add one spell counter to a target that can have a spell counter placed on it. Also for each spell counter on him his attack points increase by 500 giving him a total of 2400 now.

However, when he attacks after damage calculation the spell counters reset and put his attack points back to where they but that's worth the risk so mythical beast Cerberus attack legendary Atlantean tridon" and tridon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7100 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon skull kraken in attack mode.

However, I'm sacrificing him almost immediately in order to special summon sharkraken in attack mode so now sharkraken attack his mythical beast Cerberus" and Cerberus was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5900." He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon Eria5700 the water charmer and when she's summoned I can take control of one water monster on the field and I choose your sharkraken."

Now sharkraken attack your former master directly" and he said "I activate the trap card nitwit outwit which lets me discard one monster card and decrease the attack points of an attacking monster by the points of the monster I discarded. So, I discard my catapult turtle and decrease sharkraken's attack points by 1000 until the end phase" and his life points dropped to 5700 and I said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and he drew and said "since it's all I can do at this point I summon treeborn frog in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I switch my Eria to attack mode and summon aqua madoor in attack mode now Eria attack his treeborn frog and before the attack goes through I activate the trap card magician's circle which since a spellcaster monster is attacking we both have the option to summon a spellcaster monster from our hands with 2000 or less attack points and I choose Aussa the earth charmer in attack mode.

Treeborn frog was destroyed and I said "now sharkraken attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3300 and I said "now aqua madoor attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 2100 and I said "finally Aussa attack him directly" and his life points dropped to 1600 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the effect of my treeborn frog which since it was in my graveyard I can summon it back to the field and I end my turn with that." I drew and said "Eria attack treeborn frog and then sharkraken attack him directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "okay so you won before I go what does being on your side entitle" and I said "take this and come over to Kaiba manor when you feel it burn in your pocket. Also take this card" and I passed him a copy of a neo the magic swordsman and he said "why are you giving me a spellcaster it doesn't fit into my deck."

I said "there's a card scanner that is set up outside the front gates of the manor and it will only open the gates if either we buzz you in or in the case that we're all busy if you scan any spellcaster monster over the sensor then it will also open. If you encounter our guards just show them the neo the magic swordsman and they'll leave you alone."

He said "okay so basically I'm just going to have to help you face off against Voldemort" and I said "that is correct" and he said "I want to end this war now that I realize that Voldemort was lying about bringing my father back to me."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and either Rex or Weevil I have no idea who. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	53. another ally gained

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Weevil so that should be fun. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Alexis and myself were currently having a picnic in the secluded area where we were first approached by Weevil so that we could talk to him. Just as we were finishing up like before a giant robot spider came out of nowhere and knocked me against a tree trunk and took off deeper into the forest with Alexis. I had caught up shortly and when I got to the second clearing that I had my first duel with Weevil in and he said "I never thought that you would be stupid enough to fall for my trap again."

I said "We don't have time for this expellarmus" and the familiar red beam shot out my hand and knocked into Weevil and threw the remote for the robot spider toward me which I caught it. He said "hey no fair" and I said "we need to talk to you" and he said "too bad I don't have any interest in what you have to say" and I said "do either the names Voldemort or tom riddle mean anything to you."

His expression instantly darkened and he said "what about him" and I said "We need your help" and he said "what for." I said "for taking him down once and for all" and he said "how could I help you" and I said "by joining my team and participating in the final battle" and he said "like I would ever join you." I said "okay how about this we duel if I win then you join us" and he said "I agree to that but if I win then your girlfriend or fiancé or wife or whatever the hell she is to you has to go on at least one date with me."

I looked at Alexis and she nodded which was barely noticeable and I said "I agree to your terms but first you're not going to have Alexis as bait with that robot spider to hold over me again." I pushed the release button and the robot dropped Alexis on her butt and I threw the remote down and stomped it into pieces that would take some time to repair.

We both activated our duel disk and inserted our decks and in my case extra deck and after the automatic shufflers were done we drew 5 cards. He said "Since you challenged me I shall go first to start I summon jurai gumo in attack mode and then I set two cards face down. However, I send those two cards to the graveyard in order to special summon anteatereatingant in attack mode.

With that my turn is done" and I drew and said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and activate the spell card magical dimension. This card lets me sacrifice to summon any spellcaster monster from my hand and who better than the dark magician in attack mode. Now magical dimension's second effect activates letting me destroy any monster on your field and I choose your jurai gumo.

Now dark magician attack his anteatereatingant" and anteatereatingant was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7500 and I said "I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the spell card reasoning. This card forces you to call out a level of monster and I flip over cards from the top of my deck until I get a monster.

If the monster is what you called the monster goes to the graveyard however if you call the wrong level I get to summon it to the field regardless of summoning conditions." I said "since it's the most common level 4" and he flipped over the top card of his deck and showed it to me and I saw that it was inzecktor giga-weevil.

He said "you're wrong inzecktor giga-weevil's level is 6 which means I can instantly summon it in defense mode and then I summon insect soldiers from the sky in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon one monster in defense mode.

Now dark magician attack his insect soldiers of the sky with dark magic attack" and insect soldiers of the sky were destroyed and I said "I set two more cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon girochin kuwagata in attack mode and then I activate my face down card blustering winds which increases girochin kuwagata's attack points by 1000 until my next standby phase.

Now girochin kuwagata attack his dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7800 and he said "I set two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus in defense mode" and he said "I activate my trap card trap hole which since your Cerberus has more than 1000 attack points he's automatically destroyed."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "get ready to meet the strongest card in my whole deck I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon the mighty insect queen in attack mode. Now my queen attack his face down monster" and I said "I don't think so Weevil I activate my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and aims it right at your life points" and his life points dropped to 5100 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I flip summon my old vindictive magician.

That activates his flip effect which destroys a monster on the field of my choice and I think I'll get rid of your eyesore of a queen" and insect queen was destroyed. I said "now I sacrifice old vindictive magician in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode. Now trance attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2500 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon natura mantis in defense mode and end my turn with a face down card."

I drew and said "I activate spell calling which lets me add any spell card from my deck to my hand at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 3900 and I looked through my deck for the spell card that I wanted. Now I activate the spell card I just added polymerization which lets me fuse together the dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Now trance attack his natura mantis" and his mantis was destroyed and I said "now dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and Weevil's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "how is it possible even with the modifications I made to my deck I still lost to him" and I said "having some confidence is a good thing but having too much of it is when you start digging your own grave metaphorically of course."

He said "well while I may not be the most honorable person when challenging someone to a duel I am still a man of my word so what do you need me to do for your group." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my wand and pointed it at the remote and said "Repario" and picked it up and tossed it to him.

He said "what was that for" and I said "we may need your robot spider army for our final fight against the death eaters." He laughed nervously and said "uh about that I don't really have an army of them I only have the one" and I said "okay then I'll send one of Kaiba corps. best minds to replicate the spider robot so you have a somewhat small army of them before our final battle.

Also take this" and I reached into my pocket again and pulled out a galleon and flicked it behind my back toward him and he said "what exactly is this for." I said "it's to tell you when our final battle is because when you feel that burning in our pocket I'll be expecting you at Kaiba manor so that we can run you and Mako and hopefully rex over the plan before we head off to face Voldemort."

He said "you will see me there" and I said "make sure it happens" and me and Alexis walked out of the clearing and she said "watching you kick Weevil's ass up and down the dueling field got me so hot. So are you going to take care of that" and I said "give me a moment" and I pulled out my phone and called Hermione and said "would you mind recruiting Rex for our final battle."

She said "of course" and I said "okay don't forget to take one of the enchanted Galleons" and she said "of course I wouldn't forget that. Did you forget that it was me that came up with that idea" and I said "of course I didn't" and I hung up and said "well my afternoon has just cleared up" and I held my hand out to her and she grabbed it.

I apparated us back to the manor and placed a muffling charm and a locking charm on it that wouldn't unlock the door with the unlocking spell.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter it's going to be a duel between Hermione and Rex who will win the reptile-dino duelist or the pure dino duelist until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	54. rex joins the team

hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Hermione and Rex to make it so that Rex joins the main group to finish off Voldemort once and for all. I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I had already contacted Rex's manager for the pro leagues and organized a duel between him since he was almost impossible to find whenever you need to find him. I was waiting in the alley for him to arrive and I was wearing what I wore the first time when I defeated him in the pro leagues and stripped him of his best dino duelist title.

The outfit consisted of a clinging black dress that hugged my body in all the right places, dark black stockings, 3-inch-high heels, a black long flowing overcoat that seemed to defy gravity, and finally a mask that covered the upper half of my face. After waiting for an hour he showed up and said "why have you challenged me you've already ripped my title in the pro leagues away from me what do you want this time."

I said "what I want if I win that is for you to join my side of the war" and he said "what war are you talking about" and I said "there is a war that's affecting the world of duel monsters as I know it. My side is already fighting against it as much as possible but in order to put an end to it we need you and your deck to fight for us."

He said "okay and if I win then I want to see who you really are under that mask" and I said "very well" and we both activated our duel disks and place our decks and in my case my extra deck into the correct holders. The automatic shufflers had just finished their thing we both drew 5 cards and he said "since you challenged me I shall go first and to start I summon sabersaurus in attack mode and place three cards face down on the field to end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon gilasaurus which this counts as a special summon so I sacrifice him in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode. Now frostasaurus attack his sabersaurus" and sabersaurus was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7300 and I said "I place a single card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon mad sword beast in attack mode. Now mad sword beast take out that mystery monster" and he flipped it up showing that it was aroma jar and he said "since you flipped aroma jar now it can't be destroyed by battle and I gain 500 life points each and every end phase."

I said "that doesn't matter mad sword beast when he attacks a monster whose defense points are lower than his attack points he can deal the difference to you as damage" and his life points dropped to 6300 and I said "I end my turn" and his life points rose to 6800 and drew and said "I summon black stego in defense mode and end my turn" and his life points rose back to their original 7300 and I drew and said "I summon a second mad sword beast in attack mode now mad sword beasts attack his aroma jar" and his life points after the double attack dropped to 5300 and I said "now frostasaurus attack his black stego" and his black stego was destroyed. I said "I end my turn" and his life points rose to 5800 and drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and his life points rose to 6300.

I drew and said "I summon black brachios in attack mode and when he's summoned I can switch the battle mode of one monster on the field and I choose aroma jar" and aroma jar switched to attack mode. I said "now frostasaurus attack his aroma jar" and his life points dropped to 4700 and I said "now mad sword beast attack his aroma jar" and his lie points dropped further to 3800.

I said "now other mad sword beast attack his aroma jar" and his life points dropped even further to 2900 and I said "I still have one more attack so black brachios attack his aroma jar" and his life points dropped to 1600 and I said "I end my turn" and his life points rose to 2100 and he drew and said "I'll just switch my aroma jar to defense mode and end my turn" and his life points rose to 2600.

I drew and said "this duel is over I sacrifice both mad sword beasts in order to summon black tyranno in attack mode. Now his effect activates since all the monsters you control are only in defense mode he can attack your directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "who the hell are you" and feeling some mercy for him I said "Actually you already know who I am I will give you initials and let you work it out from there.

My initials are H.G. and he said "okay anyway what's this about joining your side of the war" and I said "all you need to do is keep this coin on your person at all times. Once you feel it burning head toward Kaiba manor and you will be filled in on the plan that my group has conceived also if you have any weapons don't forget to bring them for we may need them."

I flicked the coin toward him and used my magic to propel myself to on top of one of the smaller building in the city and just as I was about to jump from building to building to make my getaway he stopped me and said "thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt granger" and I smirked and jumped from building to building all the way back to Kaiba manor.

 **Yet another chapter done and yes before anyone says anything I know this chapter has been the shortest one in a while and I am sorry for that but I promise the next chapter will more than make up for this one being so short. Anyway in the next chapter the group that Harry has assembled will start their raid on Voldemort's base of operations so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	55. the final battle begins

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to begin the raid on Voldemort's base of operations for the final battle. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

It has been a month since I had recruited Rex, Mako, and Weevil for our final battle against Voldemort and his death eaters since I was wanting to give everyone a long break from having to save the world. However, it seems that even during our vacations we couldn't get away from trouble because during our vacation Hermione had been kidnapped by some nutjob who was wanting to use her witch and shadow magic to power some doomsday device but that's a story for another time.

I had just finished unpacking and said "okay now that we've gotten back to domino we need to defeat Voldemort because as I'm sure you all know if he wins this war no one will be able to duel for fun anymore. So, I'm going to contact Weevil, Rex, and Mako and we'll be meeting them here so that we can go over the main plan.

We're also going to be having Dr. Crowler joining us" and Chazz said "seriously you're inviting that crossdresser to join us in this fight." I said "we need all the allies that we can get" and my father came in the room and said "that's why we're joining you kids as well" and I turned and saw that not only my father but also Yugi, joey, bakura, marik, Pegasus, Mai, ishizu, and odion were all standing there."

I was glad to know that my father realized how dire this situation was because if he didn't then he would have never had Pegasus join in on this fight. I said "okay one of us is going to have apparate to duel academy to pick up Crowler" and Hermione said "I may as well" and I said "okay we'll most likely still be here when you get back with him."

She said "okay so I have to go to the main building and look for the office on the second floor with Crowler's name on it." I said "yep" and she said "okay I'll be back soon" and she apparated away and my father said "I'll never get used to seeing that." I pulled out the lead galleon that had the enchantment on it and sent to the other three that we needed them here as soon as possible.

We all went out into the front yard to wait for them and the first to appear was Rex and he said "so it's finally time for this final battle huh" and before I could reply Mako appeared behind him and put him in a headlock and said "We wouldn't have been summoned if it weren't." just as I was about to break them up Weevil came in on top of one of his robot spider which I saw that the person from Kaiba corp. I had make more of them for him went into overtime with his small section of employees.

The reason I say this is because while I was expecting maybe 10 robot spiders I saw at least 50 of them and Weevil said "let's do this" and I said "We're not leaving yet because we're still waiting on one person and then not only that but I still have something to pass out before we leave." Just as I finished saying that Hermione appeared with a rather green looking Dr. Crowler.

I said "okay everyone into the living room so that we can go over the plan" and Dr. Crowler said "just give me a moment that side-along apparition thing is not the most pleasant thing I have ever experienced. I said "I know the feeling I still only use apparition when it's absolutely necessary in order to fill a time table."

After a few moments, we were all sitting or standing in the living room and I was standing at the head of the coffee table and I said "okay so as you all know we're going to go and save the world of dueling so that no matter who they are can enjoy dueling just for the sake of dueling. Now our plan is not to duel until we get inside" and Rex said "but how are we going to get inside if we're not going to duel until we get inside."

I said "Excellent point Rex" and I waved my wand and 18 sealed glass jars appeared and I said "this potion is one of my own creation. Once drank this potion will give the drinker a total of 24 hours of shadow magic with all the knowledge of how to do stuff with it. Now along with Weevil's robot spider army, which I really hope I don't regret having some employees of Kaiba corp. making them for you Weevil we'll be using shadow magic to summon real monsters to take care of the death eaters for us.

In fact, the only time we'll duel on the way in and until we get to Voldemort will be if we absolutely need to. After we get to Voldemort if I know him like I think I do then he will want to face us all one on one and then the losers he'll decide what to do with them when we all lose. However, none of us will lose is that right" and everyone said "we refuse to lose" and I said "that's right now we'll each ride a robot spider to where we need to go."

I turned to Weevil and asked "did the guys from Kaiba corp. upgrade your remote for the robot spiders to my specifications." He said "if by specifications then made it so that the spiders could head to anywhere that is exact longitude and latitude then yes." I said "okay so hand it here I'll punch in the coordinates and once we're all on the robots they'll take us to where we're going to gather our forces."

He handed me the remote and I punched in the coordinates and I said "okay everyone we need to drink the potion before leave so that we don't forget when we get there" and we all drank it which I didn't really need to along with Hermione and Chazz but it strengthened our shadow powers. I said "also I almost forgot before leave everyone takes 2 of these strengthening potions if you start to feel low on power drink this."

Everyone grabbed two and put the vials in their pocket and we all headed out and I climbed on the back of one of the robot spiders and I noticed not only Alexis's hesitation but also Emily's. I jumped down and put my arm around Alexis's shoulder as did Chazz for Emily and the two couples in our group rode on one spider together.

Weevil said "okay does everyone have a steady grip on their spider because these things go faster" and I said "did you honestly believe that since I was planning on us riding these into battle that I wouldn't have had the Kaiba corp. employees add seat belts onto the spiders." Weevil said "ah so that was what the new button on the remote was for I wish they had told me that" and he pushed it and instead of a seat belt deploying for each us to buckle ourselves they sprung up and buckled us on top of them.

I guessed that the boys who I had sent to make this army of them had added an extra seat belt incase each spider had more than one rider since Alexis had a seat belt on as well. Weevil said "okay is everyone ready" and we all nodded and he pushed the button to make the robots head toward the coordinate that I programed into his remote.

After about 30 minutes give or take of riding we had reached the coordinates and Dr. Crowler said "why are we stopping here" and I said "so we can each summon our monsters. Weevil push the button that you pushed for the seat belts and they should retract" and he did so and the seat belts went back into the spiders.

We all climbed off and I said "everyone summon your strongest monsters" and Yugi said "I call forth dark magician, dark magician girl, and buster blader, Alexis said "I summon dark paladin, magical marionette, and silent magician LV8, Chazz said "I summon number 10: illumiknight, number 30: acid golem of destruction, and battlin' boxer lead yoke.

Emily said "I summon number 46: Dragulon, number 17: leviathan dragon, and blue-eyes white dragon, Hermione said "I summon ultimate tyranno, black tyranno, and number 61: volcasaurus, Father said "I call forth blue-eyes ultimate dragon, Vorse raider, and spirit Ryu, Bakura said "I summon headless knight, gross ghost of fled dreams, and dark necrofear.

Marik said "I summon lava golem, masked beast des gardius, and grand tiki elder, Pegasus said "I call forth blue-eyes toon dragon, toon dark magician girl, and toon summoned skull, ishizu said "come to me Dunames dark witch, agido, and millennium golem, odion said "come to me embodiment of Apophis, metal reflect slime, and mystical beast serket."

Weevil said "I call forth insect queen, metal armored bug, and gokibore, Mai said "come forth Harpie lady, Harpie lady sisters, and Harpie's pet dragon, Joey said "come on out red-eyes black dragon, Gearfried the iron knight, and Gilford the lightning, I said "I summon endymion the master magician, dark red enchanter, and the winged dragon of Ra, and Crower said "I call to the field ancient gear beast, ancient gear golem, and ancient gear soldier."

Now everyone let's go" and we all charged for the door that would have been impossible to open with human strength and both dark magician and dark magician girl shot a blast at the door which caused it to blast open the door and we all charged in with our monsters and the robot spiders by our side. As we were dealing with the death eaters that were in front of us the robot spiders went up and wrapped their artificial silk around the death eaters making them unable to continue in the fight.

After about 10 minutes the death eaters were completely defeated and I said "okay this looks like all of them" and a lot of them were unconscious from being hit by real monsters. I turned to Weevil and said "have your robot spiders wrap up the unconscious death eaters so that they don't interfere with the rest of our plan."

We rushed in as the rest of the death eaters were being wrapped in artificial silk which was just as strong and flexible as the real stuff. After about 5 minutes of running with our monsters behind us we reached a fork in the path and Emily said "I'm going this way I'll meet up with you all soon" and I nodded my head and the rest of us went in the opposite direction.

Emily's P.O.V

The reason I had gone the opposite way of the rest of the team was because I was fulfilling a promise that I had made to a friend. After getting to a small prison area I saw there was one death eater sitting guard over the prisoners that were in these cells. I ran up to him and did a roundhouse kick to his face and he fell unconscious and just as I was about to search the cells for who I was looking for I heard a voice from the cell at the end of the row of them.

I walked up to it and saw that it was the person I was looking for and I said "Elli I'm glad you're still alive" and she said "Voldemort said the only reason I was alive was because he wanted to use me as bait. Before you get me out of this cell you need to find the key to the door" and I said "why would I need to do that stand back."

She did so and I said "come forth red-eyes black dragon and rip the door off of the cell" and he did so before disappearing and I said "do you know where your deck is." She said "yeah the death eater sitting guard put it in one of his desk drawers probably to give to me if they had succeeded in wiping my mind so that I would fight for them again."

I said "I take it that they didn't do succeed in doing that" and she said "no I never broke even under the curse that caused unimageable pain." I said "so are you ready" and she said "let's go finish off Voldemort" and I reached into my deck box and pulled out some cards and said "I believe these belong to you" and she took them and after putting them into her duel disk extra deck holder she gave me a hug.

 **Yet another chapter done so Elli is back to take her revenge on Voldemort so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off**


	56. first duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to start off the team against Voldemort by having him face off against Yugi. The deck profile I have for Yugi I owe to the youtuber 414YGO nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Voldemort's P.O.V

I was chuckling to myself internally since it had been way too easy to lure these fools here and I knew they thought they could defeat me but they were dead wrong. I said "so who's going to face me first" and the former king of Games Yugi stepped forth and he said "I shall be facing you first" and I said "that's fine I doesn't matter who faces me first.

However, I feel that you should know that as you lose life points some of your physical energy shall be transferred to me. So once you lose then you'll be close to death" and he said "that matters not because I will be the only one facing you before you are defeated" and I said "let's see if you can back up all that talk" and we both activated our duel disks by placing our decks in them and drew 5 cards after the shufflers were done.

I said "since you were the one to challenge me I shall go first so to start I summon venom cobra in attack mode and then I place two cards face down and end my turn." He said "for my turn I summon queen's knight in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my trap card offerings to the snake deity which lets me target one reptile monster in control and two cards that you control and destroy all three.

So first I destroy my venom cobra and I choose to destroy your two face down cards" and they flipped up briefly to reveal that they were mirror force and magic cylinder. I said "now I activate monster reborn to bring back venom cobra in defense mode and then summon a second venom cobra in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon king's knight and when he's summoned while I have a queen's knight on the field I can summon a jack's knight from my deck and in attack mode. Next, I activate polymerization to fuse together my three knights in order to form arcana knight joker in attack mode. Now arcana knight joker attack one of his venom cobra's" and one of my venom cobras exploded and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon reptilian gardna in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate the spell card monster reborn in order to summon back queen's knight in attack mode. Next, I sacrifice my queen's knight in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode now arcana knight joker attack his Reptilianne gardna" and I said "that was your most foolish move.

You see when you destroy my Reptilianne gardna I can now add any Reptilianne monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Reptilianne naga." He said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "that's good because this duel is almost over. I activate the spell card Reptilianne spawn which lets me remove from play one Reptilianne spawn monsters from my graveyard in order to summon two Reptilianne tokens.

Now I sacrifice both my tokens in order to summon Vennominon the king of poisonous snakes in attack mode. Now on the matter of his attack points he gains 500 for each reptile monsters in my graveyard so that's 3 for 1500. Now Vennominon attack his dark magician girl" and Vennominon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7500.

He said "why would you destroy your own monster" and I said "so I can activate this rise of the snake deity. Since my Vennominon was destroy I can now summon Vennominaga the deity of poisonous snakes in attack mode. Next, I activate solidarity which as long as I control only one type of monster in my graveyard such as reptile all monsters of that type on my field gain 800 attack points. Now Vennominaga attack his dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7200.

"now since Vennominaga destroyed a monster I get to place a venom counter on it and once it has 3 venom counters on it I automatically win the duel. To make sure you can't destroy my Vennominaga I activate card destruction which forces both of us discard our entire hands and then we draw a whole new hand."

He said "I should thank you for that because since it was added to my hand by ways other then drawing during my draw phase I can summon Watapon in defense mode." I said "that doesn't matter it helped me more since my Vennominaga now has 4800 attack points so I end my turn." He drew and said "I switch my arcana knight joker to defense mode and then I activate double spell.

I activate this card by discarding one spell card from my hand and then I get to use the effect of a spell card in your graveyard and I choose your monster reborn. Now I use that to bring back dark magician girl and then I activate sage's stone which since I control a dark magician girl I can bring out a dark magician in defense mode and I end my turn with one card face down."

I drew and I said "now Vennominaga attack his dark magician girl" and he said "I activate my trap card spellbinding circle which stops your Vennominaga from attacking." I said "that would be true if I didn't have this I activate my spell card mystical space typhoon which destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your spellbinding circle.

Now Vennominaga continue your attack" and dark magician girl was destroyed and he said "now I get to place another venom counter on my Vennominaga one more and I win this duel. With that knowledge, I'll let you make your last turn" and he drew and said "I have Harry to thank for trusting me with this card I sacrifice my Watapon, dark magician, and arcana knight joker in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode.

However, before I can attack with it I must recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beg of thee please heed our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra" and Ra appeared on the field with 6500 attack points."

He said "now winged dragon of Ra show his Vennominaga the true power of a deity and destroy it" and I smirked and said "I activate mirror force which destroys all monsters you have in attack mode so say goodbye to your winged dragon of Ra." Ra was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate magical stone excavation which lets me discard two spell cards such as my second mystical space typhoon and book of moon in order to bring back a spell card from my graveyard and I choose monster reborn.

Now I activate monster reborn to bring back your winged dragon of Ra in attack mode" and he said "but why bother with that since it has zero attack points if you summon it from the graveyard." I smirked and said "you really should start putting up mental barriers because from reading your mind I know all of the effects of Ra so now by paying all but one of my life points I can increase his attack points by 7999.

Now winged dragon of Ra attack him directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "well that entertaining to say the least so who's next" and my Kaiba stepped forth and knelt down next to Yugi's body and said "well at least if I can't defeat you to take your title then I'll defeat the person who defeated you to take your title."

Kaiba then stood up and said "it's my turn now and don't think you stand a chance against my blue-eyes once it gets on the field." I said "let's see if your right or not" and the automatic shufflers did their thing and we both drew 5 cards.

 **I'm going to leave off on a cliffhanger here so now I'm going to have a quick sellout moment here if you enjoyed this chapter maybe leave a like on the story and maybe a follow. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off**


	57. the tournament part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a twist going on nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After Yugi had just been defeated my father had stepped forth and looked ready to kick the ass of Voldemort however after they both drew 5 cards Voldemort just laughed and placed the cards he drew into the duel disk. Father said "what the hell are you doing you can't do that if you have a bad hand you have to deal with it you can't get a restart."

Voldemort laughed and said "no I'm not getting myself a restart what's happening is I'm not going to duel yet" and father said "so that automatically makes me the winner." Voldemort said "didn't you hear me I said yet I'm just having a dueling tournament for your little group" and I said "what the hell are you talking about."

He said "after I finish explaining you all will be teleported to a labyrinth of my own design where you all will duel it out for my entertainment. The last one who has been undefeated will be my next and final challenger and I will be using a new deck after the test for all of you is over. The rules are as follows when you encounter someone in the maze you have to duel them no if's, and's, or but's about it.

The next rule is once you have been eliminated you will all end up back here in a cell that one of my death eaters are guarding and you will be without your deck." Just as he was finishing explaining Emily and Elli ran into the room and Voldemort said "while I have no idea how you overpowered Draco it doesn't matter because now I have enough for the tournament without giving Mr. Moto another chance.

Short version you all will be teleported to a maze in different areas of the maze and whoever encounters each other must duel it out. If you lose then you will be going to a cell without your decks and I will face whoever remains now be gone" and we all started teleporting.

Kaiba's P.O.V

I was pissed at Voldemort for making me think I was going to duel him only to make it so that my opponent is completely random. I was now stuck in maze wandering around waiting to encounter someone so that I could get the challenge that was promised me. Just as I was gripping to myself in my head I felt someone bump into my chest and I looked down and saw that it was Alexis."

She said "god damnit I was hoping to not have to face you first father-in-law" and I said "honestly I was hoping to face anyone who wasn't my son. So let's get this duel on the road so that I can advance on in this madman challenge" and we both activated our duel disks and inserted our decks and extra decks into the band under the duel disk that I added when I was making the newer duel disks.

We both drew 5 cards after the automatic shufflers did their thing and I said "while I want to get this on the road I won't forget my manners you may go first." She said "thanks I guess" and she drew her 6th card and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down on the field."

I said "don't think about getting out of this the easy way I want to have a challenge and while there a few people in the world who give me that you are one of them so don't bother playing all your monsters in defense mode" and she said "I will give you challenge considering I'm going to win" and I drew and said "first I activate my white dragon ritual spell card which lets me send a level 4 or lower monster from my hand to the graveyard such as vorse raider I can summon paladin of white dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of paladin of white dragon by sending it to the graveyard I can summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck in attack mode. However, using the effect prevents me from attacking this turn so I place a card face down and end my turn." She drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon another monster in defense mode and place another card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "if that's how your wanting to play it fine I summon kaibaman in attack mode and now I activate his effect to send him to the graveyard in order to summon another blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Now blue-eyes attack her face down on the right" and the monster flipped up to reveal that it was old vindictive magician and she said "sorry but now I activate old vindictive magician's effect which lets me destroy one monster you control such as the blue-eyes that hasn't attacked yet" and my second blue-eyes blew up in a show of particles.

I said "you'll pay for crushing one of my blue-eyes white dragon however I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon royal magical library in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Now I summon spear dragon in attack mode now spear dragon attack her facedown monster" and she said "I don't think so I activate spellbinding circle which prevents your spear dragon from attacking this turn." I said "no matter I still have an attack now blue-eyes attack her face down monster" and she said "I activate my trap card sakuretsu armor which since your blue-eyes attacked I can automatically destroy it."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I activate double spell so by discarding one card from my hand I can copy any spell card in your graveyard and I choose pot of greed so I draw two more cards. Next, I activate the effect of my royal magical library which since it has three spell counters on it I can remove those counters to draw one more card.

Next, I flip summon my magical undertaker which lets me add a spellcaster monster from my graveyard and I choose my old vindictive magician. Next I summon one monster in defense mode and set another card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon kaiser sea horse in attack mode and I activate the spell double summon which as the name suggests I get to normal summon again this turn.

So now I sacrifice my kaiser sea horse in order to summon the only blue-eyes white dragon that has managed to stay out of the graveyard this turn. Next, I activate the spell card dragon's mirror which lets me fuse dragon monsters that have been sent to the graveyard or are on my field so I remove from play my two blue-eyes that are in the graveyard along with the one on my field in order to summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode.

Now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack magical undertaker" and her magical undertaker was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3900. She got knocked down to her knees apparently in pain and I was about to go forward to see what happened but she got up and said "another trick of Voldemort's I guess.

Since he has had access to shadow magic for a while I figured it would only be a matter of time before he would use a shadow game against us." I said "Are you still able to go on" and she said "yeah" but I knew better since I saw some doubt on her face and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "first I activate monster reborn to bring back magical undertaker in attack mode.

Next, I flip summon my old vindictive magician in order to destroy your blue-eyes ultimate dragon and now I sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to summon slifer the sky dragon in attack mode. As I'm sure you know slifer gains 1000 attack points for each card in my hand and I have 5 for a grand total of 5000.

Now slifer the sky dragon attack his spear dragon" and spear dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4900 and she said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I never thought I would face slifer again but that doesn't matter I activate my trap card return from the different dimension which lets me summon back the three blue-eyes white dragons I have removed from play all in defense mode.

All I had to pay for that was half of my life points" and my life points dropped to 2450 and I felt a pain in my chest as if I were having a heart attack. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand and then I summon a monster face down and now slifer the sky dragon attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and she said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I remove from play my dark vorse raider and the blue-eyes white dragon you sent to my graveyard last turn in order to summon chaos emperor dragon- envoy of the end in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card shrink which lets me decrease one of your monsters attack points by half draining slifer's attack points back to a more manageable 3000.

Now I switch my two blue-eyes white dragons to attack mode and now one of them will attack your slifer destroying them both" and one blue-eyes and slifer were destroyed and I said "now chaos emperor dragon attack her face down monster" and her face down flipped up to reveal it was an apprentice magician.

I said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 900 and the scream she let out almost shattered my ear drums. I said "I'm sorry for this but I have to win this bit I activate call of the haunted in order to bring back spear dragon in attack mode and now he'll attack your life points directly" and her life points dropped to zero.

As the holograms disappeared I ran over to her and on impulse I checked her pulse which I was thankful that she still had one before she disappeared in a flash of light. I figured that was what happened when someone was defeated and shortly after that happened I heard the unmistakable voice of Voldemort all around the maze.

He said "a new rule has been added until a champion who will face off against me is decided there will be no use of the Egyptian god cards. Once a champion has been decided I will allow the champion to use any god card they choose now continue on with the tournament."

 **Yet another chapter done and the twist has been revealed for the next however many chapters I'm going to have in this since I can't figure out the math right this moment I will be focusing on the tournament and then after that I may have a few chapters just dealing with the final duel between whoever ends up in the duel against Voldemort.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	58. the tournament part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, I'll be a duel between Harry and Joey which I honestly am hoping that the final duel of the tournament of sorts will be Harry against Kaiba because I honestly can't believe they have hardly dueled before.**

 **In fact, if my memory serves me well which it usually doesn't I think they have only dueled once and it had been a tag team duel at duel academy in season 2 I think. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After we all had been teleported I found myself in a maze of sorts and I was honestly worried that I had to duel the first person to encounter me since I really didn't want to have to responsible for taking Alexis out of this tournament. After a while I heard Voldemort say that there would be no more use of the Egyptian god cards so I knew either Emily or Alexis had been taken out of the tournament so far and I know it may sound bad but I hope it was Emily.

Just as I was lost in my thoughts I heard someone say "I can't believe my luck I got stuck dueling you I know I'm done for" and I looked up and saw that it was Joey. I said "since I have to take down Voldemort I must defeat you in the duel that we have to participate in" and he activated his duel disk and drew his opening 5 cards after the automatic shufflers did their thing.

I decided to see if I still had access to my powers so I thrust my arm up and a blinding white light appeared and on my arm my duel disk appeared activated with the cards already shuffled and I drew 5 cards before the light died down. He said "what was that for exactly" and I said "it was just for show" and he said "okay since we have to duel who goes first."

I said "it's simple we do a random method" and I pushed a button my duel disk and a holographic coin appeared over our heads and was flipping and he said "so whoever gets it right goes first" and I said "actually they decide who goes first." He said "I call heads and I was stuck with tails and when the coin stopped flipping on the floor and it was head.

He said "okay since I was right I'll go first" and I said "very well" and he said "to start I summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and place a card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon aqua madoor in defense mode and end my turn with two cards face down on the field." He drew and said "I summon goblin attack force in attack mode and then I'll attack your madoor with my attack force."

Aqua madoor was destroyed and he said "now gearfried attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6200 and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I discard my magic formula spell card to special summon the tricky in attack mode. Also, when magic formula is sent to my graveyard by any means I gain 1000 life points" and my life points rose to 7200 and I said "now I activate lightning vortex.

By discarding my double spell card, I can now destroy all monsters on your field" and his field was wiped clean and I said "now tricky attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6000 and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode but don't blink or you'll miss him I sacrifice him in order to summon a red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

Now red-eyes attack the tricky" and the tricky was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6800 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand and then I activate card destruction which forces the both of us to discard our entire hands and draw 6 new cards.

With that I end my turn" and Joey drew and said "I activate dragon treasure which lets me increase red-eyes attack points by 300 taking him up to 2700 and then I summon axe raider in attack mode. Now red-eyes attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4100 and I fell to the ground on my knees truly feeling the effect of the shadow game.

Joey said "Are you okay man" and I said "yes I am I activate the trap card dark horizon which since I just took damage I can summon a dark monster with attack less than or equal to the amount of damage I took so I summon a dark magician from my deck" Joey said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose the magical citadel of Endymion and then I'll activate it.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician I have on the field with the buster blader in my hand in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. Next I activate my face down card call of the haunted in order to summon buster blader from the graveyard and then I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode.

Now I activate breaker's effect however I don't have to pay the cost from breaker because by removing a spell counter normally from him I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field but since magical citadel has one I can use the spell counter on it so I destroy your only face down card. Now buster blader attack red-eyes black dragon and don't forget he gains 500 for each dragon monster on your field or graveyard and so far, there's two of them."

Buster blader's attack points rose to 4600 and red-eyes was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4100 and I said "now breaker take care of that axe raider and he gains 300 because of the spell counter on him" and axe raider was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3900. I said "this duel has been fun and would have been more fun if we hadn't been forced to face off against each other but with you having 3900 life points left and dark paladin having the same effect of buster blader this is over.

So dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I saw him fading into light and I guessed that was what happened when a person was defeated. I knelt down next to him and before I could say anything he said "here take this and show him how to win a duel" and I took the red-eyes black dragon card he offered me.

I said "I will show him how to win until you get to end which will hopefully make it so that you last until the end of the duel" and he faded away into nothing. Just as I was about to move on in the maze I felt myself being teleported again and when my feet touched solid ground I noticed where I had ended up was in complete utter darkness.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I'm thinking the duel will be between Elli and Mai because I always wondered which of those two would win in a duel. Until the next time this is Diamondholder signing off**


	59. the tournament part 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. I have come to make a decision that I haven't thought about until I'm writing this chapter now okay I know this arc which is the final arc of Harry potter Gx the series and I have quite a few chapters what with finishing the preliminaries of the tournament of Voldemort along with the quarter finals, semi-finals, and then the finals not to mention the final battle with Voldemort.**

 **So, I have decided to have two duels a chapter because while that will be more work on my part it will help with making the story less chapters because I am one of the odd people that like to read long stories however I am well aware there are a lot of people out there who are not weird like me in that regard.**

 **So, by the time this story is over I'm hoping to only have 70 chapters because this is chapter 59 so I hope you all understand. Another reason for having two duels a chapter before the final chapter is because I have had an idea stirring around in my head and I really am wanting to get a start on that story because I have been thinking about how it would work for a while.**

 **So, in this chapter not only will it be Mai vs. Elli but it will also be Bakura vs. Chazz. Okay I've yammered on long enough so I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Elli's P.O.V

After we all were teleported into the maze that I had heard about Voldemort construction while I was still working for him to get the number cards I was just walking through it wondering who I would have to face off against. Just as I was turning a corner I got a face full of huge tits that I swore had to be fake but they bounced me back against the wall and the person who they were attached to was none other than Mai valentine.

She said "sorry about that I really need to start watching where I'm going or at least looking for shadows of people in the direction I'm going." I said "no problem" and she said "as per the rules that your former master created we must face off against each other" and I said "how did you know that I use to work for Voldemort."

She said "Harry told the whole group before we stormed this place and just so you know while you were working for him you did hurt some of my friend I forgive that because I know you were desperate." I said "so did Harry tell you why I was desperate" and she said "nope when Joey asked he said that it wasn't his story to tell so if you want to talk about it go ahead but you don't have to."

I said "thanks I really don't feel like it right now but maybe later" and she said "Well let's get this duel underway" and I said "yeah let's" and we walked away from each other and the walls stretched away from us as if they were giving us room to summon 5 monsters if we were able to do so. We activated our duel disks and inserted our decks and after the automatic shufflers were done we both drew our opening hands and she said "who's going first."

I said "since I bumped into you I'll let you decide" and she said "okay I'll let you go first" and I drew my 6th card and said "first I activate the spell card unexpected Dai which since I control no monsters on my field I can summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from my deck to the field and I choose alexandrite dragon in attack mode.

Now I normal summon my mystery shell dragon in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Mai drew and said "to start I activate the spell card harpie's feather duster which lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on your side of the field and then I summon Harpie lady in defense mode and then I activate double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn so I summon another Harpie lady in defense mode as well and with that I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon lord of dragons in attack mode and now mystery shell dragon attack one of her Harpie ladies" and one Harpie lady was destroyed and I said "now alexandrite dragon attack her other Harpie lady" and the second Harpie lady was destroyed and I said "now lord of dragons attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 6800 and I said "now that I'm in my second main phase I activate the spell card thunder crash which lets me sacrifice each and every one of my monsters and for each one you take 300 points of damage."

My three monsters left the field and her life points dropped further to 5900 and I said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and said "I can see how you managed to defeat all of my friends you're a powerful duelist in fact once my generation is gone or retires you will be one of the leaders of dueling in your generation."

I muttered something and she said "what was that" and I said "that may be true but I'll be remembered on the wrong end of history" and Mai said "not if you continue changing your ways" and I said "really." She said "I'm about to tell you something that only select few people know when I was in the duelist kingdom tournament with Yugi and his friends I was lying in a way."

I said "what were you doing" and she said "I sprayed all my cards with a different type of perfume so that I could pretend I had ESP so physic out everyone that face me. At that time, I was one of the most hated people in the world of dueling and then after the battle city tournament I played an evil card called the seal of orichalcos.

That card was the worst card out there whenever that card was played the loser of a duel involving that card lost their soul after Dartz the lead of the whole event of that time was defeated I was welcomed back into Yugi's circle of friend of course at that time I declined since I felt I needed to some soul searching.

So if I can come back from those horrible things you can too and history of the bad stuff you were doing will be near erased. So far back that people would have to look into your past in order to know that you were helping a war loving psycho. However, it's my turn I summon Amazoness fighter in attack mode now attack her life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card pinpoint guard which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode however it can't attack for the rest of the duel that its' on the field.

Now I bring back mystery shell dragon" and Amazoness fighter punched mystery shell dragon and I said "weren't you suppose to lose life points from that attack." She said "normally I would have but Amazoness fighter's effect kicked in which means when it's attacked or it attacks I don't take any damage from the battle."

I said "nifty effect" and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards and then I sacrifice my mystery shell dragon in order to summon kaiser glider in attack mode now attack Amazoness fighter" and Amazoness fighter was destroyed and I said "I activate dragon shield which while it does prevent kaiser glider from being destroyed he can't deal damage any more but that's more than fair to have an indestructible monster on my field.

Finally, I place one card face down and end my turn" and Mai drew and said "I summon Dunames dark witch in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon lancer lindwurm in attack mode and now attack Dunames dark witch" and Dunames dark witch was destroyed and her life points dropped to 5150 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I set two face down on the field and then I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "like you just did I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode. Now lancer lindwurm attack her face down monster and it flipped up to reveal that it was Amazoness blowpiper and it was destroyed and her life points dropped to 4850 and I said "now alexandrite dragon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2850 and I said "I place a card face down and end my turn."

She drew and said "I can't do anything I end my turn" and I drew and said "sorry to do this Mai but I need to" and she said "go ahead" and I said "alexandrite dragon, lancer lindwurm attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I walked over to her and I saw that she was starting to fade in a manner that suggested that she was teleporting to the Prison Cells in the room that I was in.

She said "remember don't let anger cloud your judgment in the future" and I said "I won't" and she disappeared and over the whole maze I saw a small holographic board that said that in the duel between myself and Mai that I had won. I guessed that Voldemort just added that since I knew at least 2 other duels had taken place and I hadn't seen that until now.

Suddenly I felt myself teleport away and I closed my eyes until I felt my feet his solid ground and when I opened then I knew that I was in room of complete darkness. When I appeared in the room a voice over the intercom that I am guessing was in the room said "welcome to the room of winners please standby until the rest of your competitors appear" and the voice then cut off.

Chazz's P.O.V

I was wanding around the maze thinking that the chances of me running into someone was very slim since three people had already been eliminated however the only one I knew that got defeated was Mai but I knew a total of 3 were defeated since the number of the duel on the new billboard said that it was duel 3 of 8.

I continued walking around for a while when someone tackled me from behind and when I got my bearing again I punched him in the face. As I got up he said "wait you're not Marik" and I said "obviously" and he said "sorry about that" and I said "Well since you're the first person I've run into we're going to have to duel" and he said "According to the rules that Voldemort set up yes we do."

I activated my duel disk and placed my deck and extra deck in their slots and he did the same and after the shufflers were done we both drew 5 cards and I said "since you tackled me for no reason I shall go first" and he said "that sounds fair." I drew my 6th card and said "I'll summon marauding captain in attack mode and activate the spell card fusion sword murasame blade which increases his attack points by 800 for a total of 2000.

I end my turn with one card face down" and he drew and said "I summon headless knight in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon feedback warrior in attack mode now attack his headless knight marauding captain" and headless knight was destroyed and I said "now feedback warrior attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 7200 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon sangan in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my feedback warrior in order to summon judge man in attack mode. Now marauding captain attack sangan" and sangan was destroyed and he said "I activate his effect when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can special summon any monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck and I choose portrait secret however it has to be in attack mode."

I said "now judge man attack and portrait secret" and portrait secret was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6200 and I said "I end my turn." He smirked and said "you fell for my trap fool I remove from play all three of the fiend type monsters that you sent to my graveyard in order to summon dark necrofear in attack mode.

Now dark necrofear attack marauding captain" and marauding captain was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7800. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon axe raider now judge man attack dark necrofear" and dark necrofear was destroyed as well as judge man and he said "that was pointless" and I said "I don't think so because you're wide open so axe raider attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4500 and I said "I end my turn."

He smirked and said "Well that means that dark necrofear's effect activates you see when it's destroyed by battle or card effect during the end phase of the turn it was destroyed I can equip it to one of your monsters and take control of it and since I don't have much choice pass over axe raider." I picked it up and tossed it over to him and he placed it on his duel disk and he drew.

He said "I summon goblin zombie in attack mode now both my monsters attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 5000 after the double direct attack and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode now attack axe raider" and axe raider was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4400 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate contact with the dark master. Now by sending monsters from my field or hand whose total levels equal 8 or more so I sacrifice my goblin zombie from my field and earl of demise from my hand in order to summon dark master zorc in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect when he's summoned I roll a die and what happens depends on what number I roll so here goes." He pushed a button on the duel disk and a holographic dice appeared over our head and it started rolling of its own accord and when it landed on the floor the number that came up was 6. He said "I hate that because since it was a six all monsters I control go to the graveyard so I have to say goodbye to zorc."

Zorc blew up and I said "Are you done" and I said "Are you done" and he said "yes make your move" and I drew and said "I play graceful charity to draw 3 from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand and then I summon heroic challenger- extra sword. Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters and build the overlay network and xyz summon battlin' boxer lead yoke in attack mode. Also since I used extra sword as an overlay unit lead yoke gains 1000 extra attack points" and lead yoke's attack points rose to 3200.

I said "next I activate the spell axe of despair which increases his attack points by 1000 more for a grand total of 4200 and I'm not done yet. Now I activate his effect by removing an overlay unit I can increase his attack points by 800 until the end of this turn. Now battlin' boxer lead yoke attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I walked over to him and said "from what you have seen has Emily been defeated yet" and he said "I haven't seen anyone else before you but I haven't heard that she's been eliminated so either she won and is waiting for the rest of the winners to join her and the others or she lost without it being announced."

I was happy that there was no evidence that Emily had been eliminated yet so I had some hope that she had won her duel and if not then she still had to duel. Bakura started fading away and I had a feeling that he was being teleported away to where the losers go. Just as he disappeared I heard a ding overhead and I looked up to the newish billboard and it said the winner of our match was me and that it was duel 4 of 8.

I started feeling myself teleport and when my feet hit solid ground the first thing I noticed was that the room that I had been teleported to was so dark I couldn't see myself waving my hand in front of my face. A voice that most likely was echoing in the room but with the slight possiblilty that it was just in my mind said "Welcome to the winner's room please standby until the other winners have joined you."

I said "are you in here Emily" and when I got no response I started hoping against hope that she was still in the maze and hadn't been in a duel yet.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter the two duels we'll have are going to be Emily vs. Marik, and Mako Vs. Pegasus. Until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


	60. the tournament part 4

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having two duels the first will be Emily Vs. Marik and the second will be Mako Vs. Pegasus. I know what you're probably thinking about the second duel that is going to be one-sided but I don't think so with the graydle monsters in Mako's deck**

 **Also in regards to the first duel as some of you know I use decks that I actually make in real life so I shuffle the cards in real life and just deal with the cards that are drawn. I have drawn the first 5 cards of Emily's deck and no matter how it seems that I didn't shuffle the cards and not stack the deck I am prepared to swear to the good lord almighty above that I did shuffle it.**

 **Okay I've blabbered on long enough I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

I had been walking around and after a buzzer sound went off I looked up and saw that in the last duel my Chazz had won his first duel in this tournament. I knew now that I had to win my first duel in here and I wasn't worried because the ones that were left I didn't really have a strong connection too with the exception of Hermione.

Just as I heard someone talking to themselves I turned the corner and saw that it was Marik and he seemed to be holding his head in agony. I ran over to him to see what was happening and when he saw me he said "no stay back I can't let you get hurt" and just as he said that he collapsed on the ground and when he rose up his hair had changed dramatically.

While it had been somewhat neat whereas now it was sticking straight up as if he had been shocked by electricity. The warm look in his eyes had gone and been replaced with the coldest look I have ever seen in someone's eyes. He turned toward me and said "so it's you I remember that at one point your boyfriend was my puppet so now to exact revenge on him for getting rid of me I shall defeat his girlfriend in a duel."

I said "why would I duel you" and he said "my host's memories are now a part of mine so I know that you must face off against the first person you see and since you are still in this maze it stands to reason that you haven't encountered anyone yet." I said "the only reason I'm dueling you is because it's in the rules so let's do this" and I activated my duel disk and placed my deck and extra deck in the appropriate slots as did he.

We both drew 5 cards after the shufflers were done and he said "I shall go first" and I said "not like that matters with my hand" and he drew and said "I summon Melchid the four-faced beast in attack mode and place a card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I first summon kaibaman in attack mode and then I activate his effect which lets me tribute him in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode.

Now I remove from play my light kaibaman in order to special summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. Now collapserpent attack his Melchid" and Melchid was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7700 and I said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly and he said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back Melchid and then I summon jam defender in attack mode and now I sacrifice both of them in order to special summon the masked beast des gardius in attack mode. Now des gardius attack her blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7700 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate the spell card the melody of awakening dragon which lets me add two monsters with attack power of 3000 and defense of 2500 from my deck to my hand such as the remaining two blue-eyes white dragons in my deck. Next I switch black dragon collapserpent to defense mode and I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon a monster in face down defense mode and now des gardius attack her dragon dwelling in the cave" and the dragon dwelling in the cave was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate monster reborn to bring back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode and then I activate polymerization.

This allows me to fuse together the two blue-eyes white dragons in my hand along with the one on the field to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode and activate his effect which lets me tribute him in order to summon a red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

Now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack masked beast des gardius" and des gardius was destroyed and his lie points dropped to 6500 and he smirked. He said "you fool that's just what I wanted I activate the card mask of remnants which I can only activate when masked beast des gardius is destroyed. this card now allows me to take control of the monster that destroyed des gardius so come on over to my side blue-eyes ultimate dragon."

Blue-eyes ultimate flew up and landed on his side and I saw the eyes had changed from blue to red to indicate that she had turned evil. I said "I move to my main phase 2 and activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap on the field and I choose to destroy your mask of remnants" and mask of remnants was destroyed and blue-eyes flew back over to my side.

I said "if you thought a simple spell was enough to turn blue-eyes ultimate dragon against me then you were wrong. This card and I share a special bond" and he said "are you done" and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until hold 6 cards and then I summon dark jeroid in attack mode which activates his effect which lets me decrease one monster's attack points by 800 now which one to choose.

I think I'll pick blue-eyes ultimate" and blue-eyes ultimate roars as if she were in pain when her attack points dropped to 3700 and I said "you'll pay for hurting blue-eyes ultimate." He said "not at the moment though I'm sure now dark jeroid attack her black dragon collapserpent" and black dragon collapserpent was destroyed and he said "I end my turn with a card face down."

I drew and said "blue-eyes ultimate attack his dark jeroid" and I he said "I activate my trap card mirror force which lets me destroy all attacking monsters you control so say goodbye to your monsters" and blue-eyes ultimate along with red-eyes black dragon were destroyed. I said "I summon decoy dragon and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

He drew and said "dark jeroid attack decoy dragon" and I smirked and said "as the name of decoy dragon suggests he's just a decoy. You see when you attacked him it allowed me to bring back a level 7 or higher dragon monster from my graveyard such as blue-eyes white dragon but that's not the best part you see when this happens your attack target it changed to blue-eyes white dragon."

Dark jeroid was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4700 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "well then this duel is over. I activate my face down card birthright you see when this card is activated I'm allowed to bring back any normal monster from the graveyard so welcome back a second blue-eyes white dragon.

Now both blue-eyes attack his life points directly and end this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I walked over to him and said "are you good" and after a moment of nothing being said he stirred and I knew almost instantly that it was the good Marik. He whispered in a weak voice "thank you" and I said "not a problem" and he faded away.

When I looked up at the scoreboard I saw that it said that I was the winner of the duel between myself and Marik and saw that it was duel 5 of 8. Suddenly I felt myself teleport and when my feet touched solid ground I saw that I was in a room that was so dark I couldn't see anything. A voice inside my head said "welcome to the room of winners please standby as your remaining competitors duke it out to see who advances to the quarter finals.

Pegasus's P.O.V

After we were rudely teleported from the room where we had thought we would be facing off against this Voldemort fellow I found myself in a maze. After walking up I saw that Elli girl, Chazz boy, and Emily girl had managed to get to the quarter finals and I was hoping that Kaiba boy had managed to get to the quarter finals as well as Harry boy.

I was torn from my thoughts as someone I thought I had recognized well at least he knew me since he said "well its fate that we meet up here Pegasus." I said "I'm sorry but do I know you" and he fell over and said "you should you invited me to your duelist kingdom tournament you know Mako tsunami" and I said "ah yes the best ocean duelist at a time before you lost that title to someone else in the pro leagues.

He said "you really had to bring that up didn't you Pegasus" and I said "I only say what I know about someone as per the rules of this tournament of this Voldemort fellow we must duel so let's do it." I placed my duel disk on my arm and inserted my deck as did Mako and we both drew 5 cards after the automatic shufflers had done their job.

He said "since you said we had to do battle I shall go first" and I said "go right ahead" and he drew his 6th card and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the spell card toon world at the cost of 1000 life points" and my life points dropped to 7000 and I said "now I special summon toon mermaid in attack mode and then I sacrifice it to summon toon dark magician girl in attack mode.

Now toon dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6000 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I wonder if you're toons are impervious to special effects" and I said "you'll just have to see won't you" and he drew and said "yes I will and I will test it now I flip summon my penguin soldier which as you should know since you made the card when it's flip summoned I can send up to two monsters on the field back to their owner hands.

So I send your toon dark magician girl and penguin soldier and then I summon shocktapus in attack mode now attack the creator directly" and my life points dropped to 5400 and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon toon mermaid in attack mode and then sacrifice her to summon toon dark magician girl again in attack mode.

Now I set one card face down and now toon dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4000 and I said "I end my turn." He drew and said "I summon a monster face down on the field and end my turn" and I said "so since you know their strength you're not even bothering to attack my toons" and I drew and said "I summon toon Gemini elf in attack mode only to sacrifice her in order to special summon my second copy of toon dark magician girl.

Now both my toon dark magician girls attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. As he started glowing signaling that he was teleporting I said "a note the next time you face off against me to remember is that you should attack even if I have a toon on the field.

The reason for this is because if you do then while toons aren't destroyed I will still take the full blunt of the attack as long as I don't control any monsters that aren't toon monsters." He faded away and I looked up at the scoreboard and it said "that in the duel between me and whoever that was I had won and that it was duel 6 of 8.

I started teleporting and when I landed on solid ground I opened my eye which I wasn't even aware that I had closed and a voice in the room said "Welcome to winner's room please standby as the rest of the competitors have their duels."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Rex and ishizu and a duel between Weevil and odion so until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	61. the tournament part 5

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. I know in the last chapter I said that it would be Rex and Weevil facing off against ishizu and odion but after realizing that I haven't had Hermione in any of the earlier tournament chapters I feel that after all the work she put in to defeat the death eaters in duels that she should have a place in the final battle.**

 **So, I have decided to switch out a dino duelist for another dino duelist so I am switching out Rex for Hermione. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Hermione's P.O.V

I was currently walking through the maze that Voldemort had created with magic which I knew because this maze was basically oozing of magical energy. I looked up at the scoreboard that had appeared during the 3rd duel and saw that along with Elli, Chazz, Emily, and Pegasus were in the quarter finals. I knew now that it was up to me to win a duel so that I can get all that much closer to doing my part and getting rid of Voldemort.

As I was walking I heard someone say in a voice as if they were trying to sound mystic "is that you Hermione" and I turned around and saw that it was ishizu. I said "it's me" and she said "Well it seems fate has brought us together to duel in this tournament since that's the rules that Voldemort made." I said "yes it seems so" and I activated my duel disk as did ishizu and after the shufflers were done we both drew 5 cards.

She said "is it okay with you if I go first" and I said "Very well" and she drew her 6th card and said "to start I summon agido in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I play pot of greed right away to draw two more cards and then I summon hydrogeddon in attack mode and now attack her agido."

Agido was destroyed and she said "thank you because now I have a chance to summon it back to the field. When it's destroyed by battle I roll a dice and whatever number it lands on is the level of monster I can summon back from my graveyard." She pressed a button on her duel disk and a holographic dice appeared above us and started rolling in superfast motion.

After it landed on the ground it started to settle down and landed on a 6 and she said "Well I guess that didn't work" and I said "while your monster effect didn't work my still does. You see when hydrogeddon destroys a monster by battle I can summon another one from my deck in attack mode. Now second hydrogeddon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 6400 and I said "I set one card face down on the field and end my turn."

She drew and said "I summon keldo in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my two hydrogeddons in order to summon black tyranno in attack mode and I activate his effect. If the only monsters on your field are in defense mode I can attack you directly" and black tyranno started stomping forward and Ishizu said "I won't let your dinosaur attack me directly I activate the trap card a blast held by a tribute. This card destroys your tribute summoned monster and deals 1000 points of damage to your life points" and black tyranno was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7000.

I said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon kelbek in attack mode and now keldo attack my opponent directly you too kelbek" and my life points dropped to 4300 after the double direct attack. I fell to my knees from the immense pain from the shadow game that Voldemort must have turned this into."

She said "are you okay Hermione" and I said "I've withstood worse we need to continue" and she said "very well I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon miracle Jurassic egg in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and I'll call it a turn there." She drew and said "I summon a zolga in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon kabazauls in attack mode now kabazauls attack her keldo" and keldo was destroyed and her life points dropped to 5900 and she said "keldo's effect activates. When it's destroyed I can select two cards from your graveyard and add them to your hand and I choose pot of greed and black tyranno."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the spell monster reborn to bring back agido in defense mode and switch my other monsters to defense mode and end my turn." First I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon black stego in attack mode and activate survival of the fittest.

This trap card lets me increase black stego's attack points by 1000 as long as this card remains equipped to it so now black stego attack her agido and kabazauls attack her kelbek." Both her monsters were destroyed and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I place one card face down and now kabazauls attack her zolga and black stego attack her life points directly."

Her zolga was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3700 and she knelt over in pain" and I said "are you okay" and she said "I've been better however are you done with your turn" and I said "yes" and she drew and pulled out a card from her hand and said "I summon-" before collapsing due to the pain. She stayed unconscious for 5 minutes and then I heard Voldemort's voice over the magical intercom and he said "due to passing out and not regaining consciousness ishizu Ishtar forfeits this match.

The winner of match 7 is Hermione granger" and ishizu faded away and I felt the familiar feeling of teleporting and I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room of complete darkness. A voice in the room said "welcome to the room of winners please stand-by while your fellow competitors complete their duels."

Weevil's P.O.V

I was walking through this overly complicated maze when I saw the scoreboard above me said that the granger girl had won her duel due to a disqualification and I saw that it was duel 7 of 8. I was surprised no one had found me yet and just as I thought that someone said "it seems we're the last two in this maze and the only reason this tournament is being held up."

I said "how long have you been here" and he said "I've been following you since the duel between Harry and Joey wheeler. Honestly I was hoping that I would be able to face off against joey wheeler but that doesn't matter I shall defeat you so that I can get into the quarter finals." I said "as if you big meathead I shall defeat you" and he said "well then instead of talking about it why don't you put your deck where you mouth is."

I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck and after the shufflers that Kaiba had installed in the newer duel disks along with the older ones at a small fee we both drew our opening 5 cards. He said "since you insulted me I shall go first" and he drew his 6th card and said "I summon forth a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell scapegoat which lets me summon 4 sheep tokens and then I summon parasite tricky. Now as you can see his attack points are undetermined because of his effect he gains 500 for each token on the field so he has 2000 attack points. Now parasite tricky attack his face down monster" and his monster flipped up to reveal it was morphing jar before it was destroyed.

He said "due to morphing jar's effect we both discard our entire hands and draw 5 new cards and then I'll place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn" and I said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I sacrifice my parasite tricky and one of my tokens in order to summon insect queen in attack mode.

Now insect queen attack his life points directly" and one of my tokens were eaten by her and she charged forth" and he said "I activate my trap card embodiment of Apophis which is a rare breed of monster known as a trap monster so it gets summoned to the field in defense mode with 1800 defense points."

I said "no matter insect queen destroy that snake man thing" and the snake man thing was destroyed and I said "I end my turn which means I get an insect monster token" and a monster appeared on the field and he drew and said "I activate the spell card temple of the kings and then I activate my other trap card a second embodiment of Apophis" and another snake man thing appeared.

He said "now I sacrifice my embodiment of Apophis in order to summon mystical beast of serket in attack mode. Now my mystical beast attack insect queen." I said "I activate my trap card no entry which switches all attacking monsters to defense mode." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "now my insect queen consume one of the sheep tokens to attack his mystical beast of serket" and mystical beast of serket was destroyed and another token came on to the field from insect queen.

I said "now I sacrifice my two insect monster tokens in order to summon metal armored bug in attack mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn." Odion drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards and then I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and now I'll attack your face down monster with my insect queen by sacrificing another of my tokens" and a sheep token was consumed and his face down monster was destroyed and another insect monster token appeared on the field. I said "now metal armored bug attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5200 and I said "I end my turn with a card face down on the field."

He drew and said "I place a card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "now I sacrifice my final sheep token to attack you directly" and his life points dropped to 2600 and I said "now metal armored bug attack him directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "you defeated me" and his body started glowing and he disappeared and I looked up at the billboard and saw that it showed that I won the match even though I didn't see a point of it since we were the last ones in the maze. I felt myself starting to teleport and since I got somewhat motion sick I just closed my eyes.

After I felt my feet hit solid ground I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in a room of complete darkness and a voice in my head said "welcome to the room of winner now that you have joined us we can start on the second stage of this tournament." Suddenly the lights were on and I saw that the other people in this room were Kaiba, Harry, the so-called number hunter Elli, Chazz Princeton, Emily Logan, Pegasus, and Hermione.

The voice instead appeared to have come from the room instead of in my head since I saw a speaker on the wall. Voldemort said "I have decided to do the quarter finals by random draw so the first match will be Kaiba vs. Granger, the second match will be Elli vs. Emily Logan, the third match will be Harry potter vs. Pegasus, and the final match will be Weevil vs. Chazz Princeton."

The room you are in will be your battleground so now time to start the quarter finals" and I said "at least I have a little bit of time before I have to duel again."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having two duels the first one will be Kaiba Vs. Hermione and the second one will be Elli. Emily. I know that you may not think that the second match was not by random draw but it actually was. You see the way I did this is I wrote down the numbers 1 through 8 on a piece of paper and cut it up into 8 pieces and turned them over and flipped them over after shuffling them.**

 **So until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


	62. the tournament part 6

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having two duels the first one is going to be Seto Kaiba against Hermione granger. The second one will be Emily Vs. Elli so nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without any further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Kaiba's P.O.V

After the pairing had been decided I found out that I was facing off against Hermione who had appeared out of nowhere one day. I was always wondering who the dino mistress in the pro leagues was but now I knew and I had always wanted to test her myself. We both activated our duel disks and drew our opening 5 cards after the shufflers were done and I said "I shall go first" and I drew my 6th card.

I said "now I summon my vorse raider in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and said "I activate the spell card heavy storm which lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on the field so say goodbye to your face down cards. Next I summon black stego in attack mode and place three cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card cost down.

This spell card at the cost of discarding one card from my hand I can lower all the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2 making them easier to summon. So now I sacrifice vorse raider in order to summon blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode and then I think I'll attack your black stego" and she said "I activate black stego's effect.

You see if it's attacked while it's in attack mode I can switch it to defense mode" and black stego switched to defense mode. I said "no matter it's still destroyed" and black stego was destroyed and I said "I place a card face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and said "first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand.

Next, I summon babycerasaurus in defense mode" and I said "I'm going to give you a little break there I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me bring back blue-eyes white dragon that I discarded to activate cost down." She started smirking and I said "what are you smirking about" and she said "because I activate the spell card dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field.

Next, I activate the effect of my babycerasaurus which since it was sent to graveyard from the field by a card effect I can now select any level 4 dinosaur monster from my deck and special summon it and I choose kabazauls. Next I activate the spell card fossil excavation which by discarding one card from my hand I can special summon any dinosaur monster from my graveyard and I choose black tyranno."

I said "how did that end up in your graveyard I never sent it there" and she said "But I did when I discarded the two cards from my graceful charity effect. So now kabazauls attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6300 and I said "now black tyranno attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3700.

I said "Are you done yet" and she said "yes I am" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand. Next up I activate ancient rules which lets me special summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand so I summon blue-eyes white dragon in my hand.

Next I activate the spell card dragon's mirror which lets me fuse dragon monster in my graveyard or field and I choose to fuse together the two blue-eyes in my graveyard with the one on my field in order to summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon. Next, I activate trap booster which lets me activate a trap card from my hand by discarding one card.

So now I discard my judge man in order to activate return from the different dimension which lets me special summon monsters that have been removed from play so help me welcome back my three blue-eyes white dragons. Now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack her black tyranno" and black tyranno was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6100 and I said "now blue-eyes number 1 attack kabazauls" and kabazauls was destroyed and her life points dropped to 4800.

I said "now my remaining two blue-eyes white dragons attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I said "I was honestly always wanting to defeat you since I saw your first duel in the pro leagues since I wanted to test my skills against you.

To be honest I had a feeling that your skills were underrated and you should be happy to know that I was right" and she started teleporting away. The voice over the speaker said "now the next duel will be Emily Vs. Elli so we need to do it so that I can keep on schedule of uniting the world." Emily said "there's no way in hell you would be uniting the world you just want to rule over it and you want to use the cards that we hold dear so we will never let you do this.

Emily's P.O.V

Elli and myself inserted our decks and extra deck into their respective slots and we both drew 5 cards after the auto-shufflers did their thing. She said "I insist you go first" and I said "okay then I draw and to start I activate polymerization to fuse together the two red-eyes black dragons in my hand in order form first of the dragons in attack mode.

Next I set three cards face down on the field and end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in defense mode and now I activate stamping destruction. This card lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and then inflict 500 points of damage to your life points and I choose your middle face down" and my face down was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7500.

She said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I play card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand. Next I summon exploder dragon in attack mode and activate my dragon's rebirth trap card which lets me remove from play one dragon monster on my field and then I can special summon a dragon monster from my graveyard so I special summon back red-eyes black dragon.

Next I activate the spell card silver's cry which lets me special summon back a normal monster from my graveyard and I choose my second red-eyes black dragon. Next I overlay my two level 7 red-eyes black dragons in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon red-eyes flare metal dragon. Now I activate dragon shrine which lets me send a monster to my grave and if it's a normal monster I can send another one. So I first send a blue-eyes white dragon and then I send a white stone of legend which activates white stone of legends effect which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand.

Now first of the dragons attack her alexandrite dragon" and alexandrite dragon was destroyed and I said "now red-eyes flare metal dragon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 5200. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon mystery shell dragon in defense mode and then I set two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card silver's cry which lets me special summon a normal monster from my graveyard and I choose a blue-eyes white dragon that I sent there last turn with dragon shrine. Now first of the dragons attack her mystery shell dragon" and mystery shell dragon was destroyed. I said "now red-eyes flare dragon attack her life points directly" and she said "did you really think I would let you do that twice in a row.

I activate the trap card pinpoint guard which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard and for this turn only it can't be destroyed by battle." I said "I guess with that I end my turn" and she drew and said "I sacrifice my mystery shell dragon in order to summon wattaildragon in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate polymerization to fuse together red-eyes black dragon and meteor dragon in order to fusion summon meteor black dragon in attack mode."

She said "you triggered my trap card mispolymerization which activates when you fusion summon a monster it sends all your fusion monsters on the field back to your hand." I said "that was a good move no matter red-eyes flare dragon attack her wattaildragon" and wattaildragon was destroyed and I said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2200 and I said "I end my turn."

She drew and said "I summon divine dragon apocralyph in defense mode and end my turn I mean I know it's over." I drew and said "red-eyes flare dragon destroy her divine dragon apocralyph" and apocralyph was destroyed and I said "now blue-eyes white dragon finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

She said "before I go and lose my deck take these" and the reached under the band of her duel disk and took out her extra deck and tossed it to me which surprisingly it stayed together. She said "if you win in this use those cards to defeat Voldemort for me" and she disappeared in a flash of yellow/golden light. I said "okay it's time for your duel Pegasus and you Harry" and they both stepped forth and activated their duel disk and put the decks and extra decks in the correct slots and they both drew their first 5 cards after the auto-shufflers were done.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having two duels the first will be Harry facing off against Pegasus and Chazz against Weevil. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


	63. the tournament part 7

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having two duels the first will be Pegasus vs Harry and the second one will be Chazz Vs. Weevil. Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Pegasus and myself had just drew our first 5 cards after the auto-shufflers had done their thing and he said "why don't you go first" and I said "okay then" and I drew my 6th card. I summon a monster in defense mode and place a card face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the magical wonderland known as toon world at the cost of 1000 of my life points.

Now I'm allowed to summon any toon monster so first I special summon toon Gemini elf and then I'll sacrifice her to special summon toon summoned skull in attack mode. Next, I activate the spell card toon table of contents which lets me add any card with toon in its name to my hand. Now toon summoned skull attack his life points directly" and I said "I don't think so I activate the trap card raigeki break.

This card allows me to destroy any card on the field at the price of discarding one card my hand so I'll discard my sorcerer of dark magic in order to destroy your toon world." When toon world was destroyed toon summoned skull also burst into particles and he said "I suppose I'll just set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "if I'm correct you believe that you're safe since you destroyed toon world is that correct" and I said "yep." He said "well I would have to be a fool to think that I could rely on only toon monsters for this fight so I came prepared.

I have added monsters that aren't toon monsters to my deck so let me show you one of them I summon Gemini elf in attack mode now attack one of his face down monsters" and it flipped up to reveal that it was magical plant mandragola and it was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "first I place three cards face down and then I flip summon my magical plant mandragola.

Next, I activate the spell card mage power giving mandragola a power boost of 500 for each spell and trap card on my side of the field. So now mandragola has 2500 attack points more than enough to take out Gemini elf" and Gemini elf was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6400 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon goblin attack force in attack mode.

Now I am well aware of the fact that mage power has made your mandragola's attack points 2500 but the defense stays quite low so I activate block attack switching your mandragola into defense mode and then my goblin attack force attacks it." Mandragola was destroyed and he said "unfortunately however, goblin attack force has to switch to defense mode until my next turn so I end my turn with a face down card."

I drew and said "I activate graceful charity allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand and then I summon magical exemplar in attack mode. Now my exemplar attack his goblin attack force" and goblin attack force was destroyed and I said "I set a card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back Gemini elf in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice Gemini elf in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode and then I'll attack your magical exemplar" and I said "I activate my trap card magician's circle. You see when you declare an attack on a spellcaster or I declare an attack with a spellcaster this card activates allowing each of us to summon a spellcaster monster from our decks and I choose none other then royal magical library."

Pegasus said "you also helped me our Harry boy you see I have a spellcaster in my deck as well so help me welcome out dark magician girl in attack mode. Now summoned skull change your target to royal magical library" and royal magical library was destroyed and he said "now dark magician girl attack his magical exemplar."

I smirked and he said "what's so funny" and I said "well I wanted you to destroy royal magical library but you'll find out why in my next turn." He said "Very well I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I normal summon mystical elf in defense mode.

Now I think It's time I told you why I wanted royal magical library in the graveyard you see for the next summon I'm going to be doing I need a light and dark monster in my graveyard. So I remove from play my light attribute royal magical library and dark attribute magical plant mandragola in order to special summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode.

Now black luster soldier attack his summoned skull" and summoned skull was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5900 and I said "now I activate envoy of the beginning's effect. You see since he destroyed a monster in battle he gets to attack again now envoy of the beginning attack his dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and his life points dropped further to 4900.

I said "I end my turn there" and he drew and said "I activate black illusion ritual which lets me special summon relinquished by sending my dark rabbit to the graveyard. Next I activate his effect which lets me take one of your monsters and equip it to him making his attack and defense the same as the monster I choose and I believe we both know what monster I'm choosing" and I said "I do know."

Black luster solder- envoy of the beginning disappeared from the field and he said "now relinquished attack his mystical elf" and mystical elf was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "first I summon a monster in defense mode and then activate double summon which lets me get a second normal summon this turn so I summon Gemini elf in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card turn jump which at the cost of half my life points I can skip your turn and since time has jumped past your turn I get to draw again" and my life points dropped to 4000. I said "now I flip summon my old vindictive magician into attack mode which activates his effect which lets me destroy relinquished" and he said "I activate relinquished's effect.

If he were to be destroyed by any means and has a monster equipped to him I can destroy the monster instead of relinquished" and I said "I know that's what I was trying to get you to do. Now old vindictive magician attack his relinquished" and relinquished was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4450 and I said "now Gemini elf attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2550 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I guess I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn since I can't really do anything else" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my Gemini elf and old vindictive magician in order to summon buster blader in attack mode and now I activate my face down card fairy meteor crush. So now buster blader attack his monster and end this duel.

His monster flipped up to reveal it was a golden ladybug and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "I am honestly surprised you overcame my trials that I just put you through the only other person to manage to do that was Yugi" and I said "it was an honor dueling you Pegasus but seriously don't ever mass produce toon dark magician" and he said "why would I mass produce a toon monster I want to keep all the best cards for myself now wouldn't I" and I said "it makes sense."

I saw he started teleporting away and I just walked back to where I had been standing when I had been teleported to this room after my win in the maze. Chazz and Weevil walked out to the center of the room and activated their duel disks and drew their first 5 cards after the auto-shufflers were done and they both said "let's duel."

Chazz's P.O.V

Weevil and I had just said "let's duel" and I said "just to make it clear to you I'm not going to go easy on you bug boy and I expect the same" and he said "since you insulted me I shall go first." I said "go right ahead" and he drew and said "first since I don't have any monsters on the field I can special summon primitive butterfly in defense mode and then I summon cross-sword beetle in attack mode and then I place a card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon blade bounzer in attack mode and now attack his primitive butterfly" and primitive butterfly was destroyed and I said "I set two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon des mosquito in attack mode which activates his effect allowing me to place two counters on it.

Now you may be thinking what the purpose of those counters are well not only does each counter give him 500 extra attack points but if he were to be destroyed I can remove a counter from him. Now cross-sword beetle attack his blade bounzer" and both cross-sword beetle and blade bounzer were destroyed and he said "now des mosquito attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6500 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "okay first I play pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity allowing me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I summon marauding captain in attack mode and that activates his effect allowing me to summon another level 4 or lower warrior monster and I choose silent swordsman LV3.

Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 30: acid golem of destruction in attack mode. Now my acid golem attack his des mosquito" and he said "did you forget about the counters already if I remove one des mosquito isn't destroyed" and I said "it doesn't matter you still take damage" and his life points dropped to 6000 and I said "I end my turn with two more cards face down."

He drew and said "I summon naturia mosquito in defense mode and place a card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon overlay sentinel in defense mode and activate his effect. By discarding one card I can summon a monster with the same level as him from my hand so I discard my battleguard king in order to summon heroic challenger- extra sword in attack mode.

Now overlay my two level 4 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 80: rhapsody in berserk in attack mode. Next, I activate the effect of the swift Gaia the fierce knight in my hand since it's the only card left in my hand I can summon it directly to the field without a sacrifice. Now I activate number 80's effect which by removing one of his overlay units I can remove from play one monster in your graveyard.

So I remove both of his overlay units in order to remove all of your graveyard cards from play and then I will activate his second effect. This card will now equip onto a monster on my field and it gains 1200 attack points so I equip it to number 30 in making it more powerful than most other cards. Now number30 attack his des mosquito" and he said "I remove the final counter" and I said "you still take damage" and his life points dropped to 2300 and I said "now swift Gaia the fierce knight attack his des mosquito" and his life points dropped further to 500.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon flying kamakiri in defense mode and end my turn" and I said "you realize that if I draw a monster that I win right" and he said "I am well aware of that." I drew and said "well my victory is almost guaranteed unless I'm very unlucky I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands.

Now I summon blade knight in attack mode so now blade knight attack his naturia mosquito" and naturia mosquito was destroyed and I said "now swift Gaia attack his flying kamakiri" and his flying kamakiri was destroyed and I said "now number 30 attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "congrats you managed to defeat me again" and I said "was there ever any doubt" and he responded "not really" and he started fading away as he started teleporting away. I said "so are you going to teleport us again or are the semi-finals of this sick tournament of yours going to take place in here as well."

As luck would have it he responded and I said "you all should see a door on the east end of the room walk through that and you will be teleported to the next stage for the semi-finals." We all did so and after the unpleasant feeling of teleporting I saw that we were in a stadium like setting and I heard Kaiba mutter "just like when I faced off against Yugi in the semi-finals my battle city tournament.

 **Yet another chapter done the next chapter will be the final chapter where there are two duels which the duels will be Kaiba and Emily and Chazz vs. Harry. The chapter after next will mark the final battle of the arc so far and then after about 2 or so chapters of Harry's duel against Voldemort I'll be writing a chapter of how they celebrate the end of Voldemort and then this story will be done.**

 **After that I'm going to be working on a reverse of this story where Alexis along with Jaden, jasmine, Mindy, and Chazz go to Hogwarts instead. If you don't know who Jasmine and Mindy are I would watch any of the episodes that are centered around Alexis of yugioh Gx and most of the time they would be in them.**

 **Okay I've prattled on about long enough so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	64. the tournament part 8

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, the two duels we're going to be having are going to be Kaiba Vs. Emily and Chazz Vs. Harry. Nothing else to add into this I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

After walking through the door Voldemort had said to go through and the feel of teleportation I saw that we landed in the middle of what appeared to be a roman coliseum. Over to my left I heard Kaiba say "just like my duel with Yugi in the battle city tournament and after everyone had gotten orientated and heard Voldemort's voice in the whole room or in my head I wasn't sure which.

He said "welcome to my coliseum I hope you all feel at home in the building where you're about to do battle. Now as for the matter of your opponent it will be Kaiba Vs. Emily since I feel it would be entertaining to see Kaiba eliminate another of Potter's best friends from this tournament. The second will be the rematch of the century Chazz Vs. Potter as I understand it you two have a bit of a rivalry" and Chazz said "he may be the better duelist but I have the hottest girl in our group" and Harry said "that's up for debate."

Voldemort said "I will speak to you again when it's time for the finals of the tournament" and the transmission stopped and I said "well I guess we better get this over with" and I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck and extra deck into the appropriate slots as did Kaiba and after the auto-shufflers were done we both drew 5 cards and he said "now it's finally time to see who the real master of the blue-eyes is."

I said "yes, it is" and he said "since you are the one at a disadvantage I shall let you go first" and I said "how kind of you" and I drew and said "first I activate polymerization to fuse together red-eyes black dragon with the meteor dragon in my hand in order to form meteor black dragon in attack mode. Next, I normal summon exploder dragon in attack mode and then I activate silver's cry to bring back meteor dragon in attack mode.

Finally I place a card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said " I activate white dragon ritual by sending my level 4 vorse raider to the graveyard I can summon paladin of white dragon in attack mode. Next, I activate his effect allowing me to sacrifice him in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck in attack mode.

Next, I activate polymerization to fuse together the blue-eyes on my field with the two in my hand in order to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. However it's your lucky turn because due to my paladin's effect blue-eyes monsters cant attack this turn so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands since we both exhausted our hands in our first turns.

Next, I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and then I remove from play meteor dragon in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. Now exploder dragon attacks his blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and exploder dragon flew above blue-eyes ultimate who was trying to snatch it up in its jaws and as soon as the center head got close exploder dragon dropped the bomb he was carrying destroying himself along with blue-eyes ultimate.

Now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attacks his life points directly along with meteor black dragon" and his life points dropped to 1700 after the double direct attack. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode and then I activate the spell card megamorph which if my life points are lower than yours then a monster of mine's attack points are doubled but when my life points rise even 100 points above yours the monster's attack points are cut in half.

Now I normal summon x-head cannon in attack mode and now blue-eyes attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and red-eyes darkness metal dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4800 and he said "while I'm attacking I think I'll rid the field of that blue dragon summoner as well" and blue dragon summoner was destroyed and I said "thanks for that because now I can add any dragon monster from my deck to my hand such as blue-eyes white dragon."

He said "I place a card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy a spell or trap card on the field and I choose your megamorph equip spell" and megamorph shattered into a dozen tiny pieces. I said "next I activate my face down card red-eyes spirit which lets me bring back any red-eyes monster in my graveyard so welcome back red-eyes darkness metal dragon and then I activate his effect.

Once per turn I can special summon a dragon monster from my graveyard or hand so come on out blue-eyes white dragon. Now you're going to regret not getting rid of meteor black dragon when you had the chance so now meteor black dragon attack his blue-eyes white dragon" and he smirked and said "I activate my face down card negate attack which stops your attack cold in its tracks."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "this duel is far from over I summon la jinn the mystical Genie of the lamp in attack mode. Then I activate my trap booster spell card by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard so now I can play any trap card in my hand that I want for this turn. However before I reveal the trap that I'm going to play I activate the spell card shrink" and I said "that won't help you against any of my monsters."

He said "who said I was using it on your monsters I'm using it on my own monster now for the trap I activate crush card virus which destroys all monsters on the field with 1500 or more attack points and then that spreads to your hand and then your deck" and I was shocked that he was willing to use his monsters to dismantle someone's deck.

He said "I think I've done enough damage for this turn with not that many monsters in your deck this duel will be over shortly I end my turn." I drew and said "just because you destroyed my deck it doesn't matter because a few of the spells and traps in them are meant to work on monsters in the graveyard so I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate graceful charity allowing me to draw three cards from my deck as long as discard two cards from my hand.

Next, I activate silver's cry which lets me summon a normal dragon monster back from my graveyard in attack mode so I think you're familiar with blue-eyes white dragon. Now it's over blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly with white lightning" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

When I walked over to him he was muttering "how could she have come back from my completely destroying her deck I can't believe it" and I said "it's just how my deck was built to adapt to any situation." He started disappeared as he teleported away and I said "well it's just you two before you duel against me and then the winner takes on Voldemort."

Chazz's P.O.V

I said "you are quite right Emily" and I bent down slightly to kiss her and Harry said "okay let's just get this duel on the road" and I said "that was a good luck kiss." We each place our decks and extra decks in the correct slots and drew 5 cards after the auto-shufflers had done their thing. He said "I'll let you go first Chazz and I said "not that I needed your permission and I drew my 6th card.

I said "I summon dark blade in attack mode and then I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and place two cards face down like you did and I end my turn there." I drew and said "I always knew you liked me potter because you know what they say imitation is the greatest form of flattery."

He snarked back "oh you mean like back at duel academy when you were trying to recreate my deck so that you could have a great deck." I said "that's not the same thing" and he said "sure it's not" and I said "let's get this going I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon goblinbergh in attack mode and then I activate his effect.

You see when he's summoned successfully I can summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand such as big shield gardna. Now, I'm going to overlay my 3 level 4 monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10: illumiknight in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by removing an overlay unit I can discard a card and draw another one from my deck.

Now number 10: illumiknight attack his magical exemplar" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which prevents my monsters from being destroyed and my life points from going down for this turn only." I said "I end my turn with a card face down" and he drew and said "I summon kycoo the ghost destroyer in attack mode and place a card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "number 10: illumiknight activate your effect" and another overlay unit was absorbed by number 10 and I discarded my compulsory evacuation device and drew swift Gaia the fierce knight and I said "I summon command knight in attack mode and her effect is activated increasing all warrior type monsters attack points by 400.

Now since I want to deal more damage to you I activate the trap shadow spell which decreases one of your monster's attack points by 700 and who better than your magical exemplar." He smirked and I said "what's so funny" and he said "because you're so predictable Chazz I knew you couldn't resist weakening a monster of mine I just didn't know how.

However, while that was a crazy thing to do I activate my trap card bad aim which since you activated a card that affects a monster or card on my field I can destroy one card on your field just so long as it isn't the one you activated and I choose number 10: illumiknight." I said "I can still attack so command knight attack that magical exemplar" and magical exemplar was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7400 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the trap card call of the haunted which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose magical exemplar in attack mode. Now magical exemplar attack his command knight" and command knight was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7900 and he said "now kycoo attack his life points directly and my life points dropped to 6100.

He said "now kycoo's effect activates allowing me remove from play 2 monsters from your graveyard such as number 10 and command knight and with that done I set a card face down and end my turn." I set a card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon dark magician in attack mode."

I said "I don't think so potter I activate the trap card bottomless trap hole which activates whenever you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points and removes those monsters from play." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon aqua madoor in defense mode" and I cut in and said "I activate my trap card birthright.

This card lets me dig in my graveyard and special summon any normal monster I want from it and I think I'll choose dark blade." He said "I activate my trap card dark renewal now by sacrificing one of my monsters and one of yours I can summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I think I'll pick from my deck.

Now dark magician attack Chazz directly" and my life points dropped to 3600 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon blade bounzer in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "first I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate magic formula which increases the attack points of dark magician by 700 for a total of 3200. Next I activate double spell which at the cost of one card in my hand I can copy any spell card that you have used this entire duel so I choose pot of greed by discarding my de-fusion spell card.

Next, I activate swords of revealing light preventing you from attacking me for three turns and now I can activate skilled white magician's effect. Since he has three spell counters I can summon a buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard so I pick from my hand. Now buster blader attack his blade bounzer and blade bounzer was destroyed and he said "now dark magician attack his life points directly" and I said "I don't think so.

I activate my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it right at your life points" and his life points dropped to 4200 and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I have no choice but to end my turn since I can't make a move." He said "very well dark magician attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 400 and he said "now buster blader attack his life points and finish this duel" and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I felt my body starting to teleport and I grabbed two cards in my pocket and tossed one to Emily and the other to potter and said "you two better defeat Voldemort with these cards" and I teleported away and landed in a cell.

Harry's P.O.V

I looked down at the card that Chazz tossed me and saw that it was number 10: illumiknight and I turned to Emily and said "so what card did he give you" and she said "he gave me his battlin' boxer lead yoke" and I said "well we have to duel against each other so let's get this over with" and Voldemort's voice appeared in the room again and he said "now to teleport you two to the final battleground in this tournament" and I felt myself teleporting.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Emily and if I finish the first duel soon enough then the start of the duel between Harry and Voldemort. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	65. the tournament part 9

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Emily which will be the final duel between Harry and Emily and if I have enough space left in my opinion then I will also add in the beginning of the duel between whoever wins the first duel and Voldemort.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Emily and myself had just been teleported to the final stage of the tournament that Voldemort created that was designed to weed out the strongest of us. I looked around and saw that it was a perfect replica of the duel academy obelisk blue dueling arena and Voldemort said "I picked this place for your final duel because I know it has some significance in your life before you graduated."

I said "so you made an exact replica of the duel arena in the obelisk blue dorm at duel academy" and he said "no this is the real thing however no students will interrupt your duel since I have cast a sleeping spell over the island that will last until this duel is over." I said "you will be defeated by my hand" and he retorted "only if you defeat you blond companion" and I remembered that I still had to defeat Emily in order to get to Voldemort.

I said "well we better get this underway so that I can go put an end to this war" and she said "just what makes you think I'm going to go easy on you" and I said "I would expect nothing less than you're best." We both activated our duel disks and put our decks and extra decks in the correct slots and then drew 5 cards after the auto-shufflers did their thing.

I said "so who is going first" and she said "with that hand I have you would be at a disadvantage if I went first so I will let you go first." I said "okay then" and I drew my 6th card and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." She drew and said "okay I summon mythic tree dragon in attack mode only to remove him from play in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me special summon any dragon monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose the blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode as well. Now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and she said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped instantly to 5000.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards and then I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I activate the spell card lightning vortex which at the cost of a card in my hand I can destroy all monsters on your field" and all her monsters were instantly destroyed.

I said "now I summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn with a card face down" and she drew and said "you should know that my field won't remain empty for long. I activate the trap card red-eyes spirit which lets me summon any red-eyes monster from my graveyard as long as it isn't red-eyes black chick so I revive my red-eyes darkness metal dragon.

Now I activate his effect again allowing me to summon the blue-eyes white dragon in my graveyard and now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his mystical elf" and mystical elf was destroyed and she said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and when the smoke cleared my life points instead of dropping had rose to 6000.

She said "how did your life points increase" and I said "because I activated my nutrient z trap card which when I was about to take 2000 points of damage this card increased my life points by 4000 before your attack hit" and she said "well that was lucky for you it won't happen again though" and I said "we'll see" and she said "I end my turn with a card face down."

I drew and said "I activate card destruction which forces us both to discard our entire hands and then draw 5 new cards and then I activate swords of revealing light which prevents you from attacking for three of your turns and with that I end my turn" I sighed in relive that I had a chance to turn this duel around.

She drew and said "you actually helped me more with that card destruction because now I activate the melody of awakening dragon which lets me add two dragon monsters with at least 3000 attack points and at least 2500 defense points from my deck to my hand which the remaining two blue-eyes white dragons in my deck fit the bill perfectly.

Next, I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon in order to summon another blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Next, I normal summon flamvell guard and now I'm about to perform a summon I hardly am able to, a synchro summon. So now I tune my level 1 flamvell guard to one of my level 8 blue-eyes white dragons in order to summon azure-eyes sliver dragon in attack mode.

With your swords still in effect I can't attack so to end my turn I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I pass" and she drew and said "I activate the effect of my azure-eyes silver dragon which lets me summon back a normal dragon monster from my graveyard so welcome back my flamvell guard and then I activate red-eyes darkness metal dragon's effect to revive the blue-eyes in my graveyard.

Now I once again tune my flamvell guard and blue-eyes in order to summon another azure-eyes silver dragon in attack mode and with that I end my turn." Just as I was about to draw Voldemort's voice echoed in the room and said "since the two of you have your Egyptian god cards in your hands I shall allow you to use them if you wish to in this duel."

I said "okay then I draw" and I drew and said "I set a card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "this is your last turn of salvation. Now I activate one of my azure-eyes silver dragon's effect to revive blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard and then I sacrifice my two azure-eyes silver dragon and a blue-eyes white dragon in order to summon the Egyptian god obelisk the tormentor.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I have to bring out my true power now so first I activate monster reborn to bring back buster blader in attack mode. Next I activate the spell premature burial which at the cost of 800 life points I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose dark magician girl and then I activate the shallow grave.

This card allows us both to summon back a monster from our graveyards in defense mode and I choose my skilled dark magician" and she said "I think I'll pick a blue-eyes white dragon." I said "get ready because now I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra. However before I can use him I must recite the ancient chant.

All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra." Ra appeared and I said "with the three monsters I sacrificed in order to summon him he has 9500 attack points.

Now I'm about to increase his attack points even more however first I set a card face down on the field and then I activate my face down card mage power increasing Ra's attack strength by 500 for each spell and trap card on my field and I have 5 so that's 2500 added onto the 9500 for a total of 12000 attack points.

Now winged dragon of Ra attack her blue-eyes white dragon and finish this duel" and her blue-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I walked over to Emily and said "As usual that was a challenging duel with your managing to overwhelm me with your monsters getting them out easily."

She said "it wasn't that hard a duel against you with you being able to get Ra out and have him attack a blue-eyes and taking me out with one attack." Just as I was about to argue more her body was enveloped in a golden light and I knew Voldemort was starting to teleport her to the holding cells where he was keeping the losers of the tournament.

 **Yet another chapter done I didn't get the start of the duel between Voldemort and Harry because honestly, I had no idea how long this was going to be so the whole duel will probably be in the next chapter. After that we'll have a chapter going through how the couples and individuals are going about their lives and after that we'll probably be done with this story.**

 **However as I said in a previous chapter don't worry because I already have an idea in the works about instead of Harry going to duel academy it will be Alexis along with jasmine, Mindy, Chazz, and Jaden going to Hogwarts. Okay I've prattled on long enough so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	66. the tournament finale

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having the whole duel between Harry and Voldemort so this is nearing the end of the story but like I've said "I am going to be making a story that shows what would happen if Alexis, jasmine, Mindy, Jaden and Chazz were to go to Hogwarts instead of Harry going to duel academy.**

 **Nothing else to add I know the drill and so should you so without an further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After my feet hit the floor after I had been teleported to where Voldemort was for the final duel between him where I had to win because if I didn't then the whole world of duel monsters would be under his rule and I couldn't let that happen. I saw that I had gotten to the room with my back to him and he said "so are you ready for the duel of your life potter" and I said "I've been ready this while time."

Just as I was about to activate my duel disk a death eater came in and said "here are all the decks that you wanted my lord" and he said "thank you Draco you have done well now go back and guard the losers" and he ran off. I said "so what are you doing with my friend's decks" and he said "just obtaining what rightfully belongs to me."

He tossed the decks in their deck boxes on the floor and said "Accio number cards" and some cards came out of the deck boxes and flew into his hand. He said "for this duel I will be using the deck used by my old associate Elli" and he inserted his deck and the newly formed extra deck into their correct slots. I said "you're not the only one that can make an extra deck Accio xyz monster cards" and more cards flew out of the decks and into my hand.

When I looked at the top card of the deck I said "looks like you're not in possession of all the number cards I can sense some spell coming off of number 10:illumiknight. If I were to guess what the spell does is makes it so that the card doesn't respond to Accio" and I looked at the next card and said "looks like your Accio also only took one copy of the number cards because I also have number 80."

I combined the new extra deck with my three dark paladins and inserted my deck and complete extra deck into the correct slots and after the auto shufflers did their thing on both of our duel disks we both drew 5 cards. I said "since this is for the world of duels monsters I shall go first so I draw" and I drew and said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "is that all I draw and just place three cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "that's not going to stop me I summon skilled white magician in attack mode." He said "I activate my trap card which is a trap monster called stronghold the moving fortress which is summoned to the field in defense mode with 2000 defense points" and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I pass" and I drew and said "I'll summon a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "again I have no choice but to pass" and I drew and said "first I flip summon my magical plant mandragola into attack mode which activates it effect allowing me to place a spell counter on all cards on my field that can have a spell counter placed on them.

Next I sacrifice my magical plant mandragola and magical exemplar in order to summon the one and only dark magician in attack mode. Now dark magician attack his stronghold the moving fortress" and his stronghold was destroyed and I said "now skilled white magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6300 and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I place a card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon a monster in face down defense mode and you're open for a direct attack. So dark magician attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap cards first is shattered axe which drains 500 attack points from one of your monster each of my standby phases and I choose dark magician.

The second trap card I activate is negate attack which since the name says what it does I don't have to explain it" and I said "I end my turn" and he said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I activate another face down card shield spear. This card increases the attack and defense of alexandrite dragon by 400 until the end phase so alexandrite dragon attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7600.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I sacrifice my face down monster and skilled white magician in order to summon dark magician of chaos in attack mode. Next, I remove from play my dark attribute magical plant mandragola and my light attribute skilled white magician in order to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode.

Now black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning attack his alexandrite dragon" and alexandrite dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5300. I said "now I activate the effect of black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning which lets me attack with him again since he destroyed a monster in battle so attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2300 and I said "now dark magician of chaos attack his life points directly and finish this duel."

His life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and he said "to hell with this card game" and he started reaching for his wand and I grabbed mine from the back pocket of my jeans. We pointed our wands at each other and I shouted **"Expellarmus"** and he roared **"Avada Kedavra"** and like in the graveyard of my 4th year of Hogwarts the two spells struck each other and combined.

Unlike it was in my 4th year his spell was slowly overpowering mine and he said "looks like you're weaker then I remember in the magical department." Just as his spell was getting closer and closer to mine I closed my eyes and started thinking of how my family and friends were depending on me to win this and then I thought of all the people who didn't even know this battle was taking place.

Everyone at duel academy, Hogwarts, and especially the people that had already fell to Voldemort and I said "I won't lose this" and I opened my eyes and saw that my beam started overpowering his. He said "where did you have this reserve of power" and I said "the thing that's giving me the strength is not only my friends and family but everyone who doesn't even know about magic in fact they don't even know this is taking place."

My spell was taking over his at a faster pace and I said "and I'm avenging those who have already fallen to you" and when I said that the combined spell hit him square in the chest. As his body fell to the floor dead I had my hands on my knees completely winded from the strength that I had to put into the spell to win this and keep duel monsters free for everyone.

I walked over to Voldemort dead body and reached down and grabbed the extra deck and deck out of his duel disk to give back to everyone whose decks they belonged in since he didn't need the card anymore. Just as I was about to head out I saw and felt the building starting to shake and I had a feeling that the building was starting to fall apart.

I ran to the area where I knew where the holding cells were and before Draco could react I ran right up to him and punched him in the face since I couldn't cast another spell due to being drained of my power. I pushed a button on the desk Draco was sitting at that said emergency release and the doors to all the cells opened up.

Just as everyone was getting ready to crowd around me I said "we have to get out of here the building is starting to come down." Just as Emily said "but what about our decks" and I said "I have it covered" and I ran into the room where the final battle took place and grabbed all the decks and shoved them into my pockets which I had magically expanded but it was undetectable.

I then ran at my full speed and just as I was heading out of the door that lead outside I felt a force knock me off my feet and I landed face down on the ground. I got up and said "well let's head home" and Chazz said "how you don't have any magical energy that I can feel from you" and I said "I may have used it all to overpower a killing curse that Voldemort shot at me after I won the duel."

Chazz said "no I mean I can't even sense a weakened magical core from you" and I said "so you mean I don't have magic anymore" and he said "no you don't. however, I'll teleport us all back to your place" and everyone made sure they either had contact with him or someone that did. The scenery around us changed and I saw that we were currently in the living room of Kaiba manor and we all sat down.

Chazz said "here take this" and he tossed me a jar and I said "what's in it" and he said "a jar of magical energy I have a feeling that Voldemort had a few of these saved for people that he recruited that didn't have magical power." I grabbed the magical drainer from the ground by the chair since I had managed to make it even smaller.

I then attached the coupling to the side of the jar and it absorbed the magic in the jar and then after I couldn't see any magic left I attached the coupling to my arm and set the device to insert and pulled the trigger. I said "so do you sense anything" and he said "not yet but I have a feeling that with the size change you made it so that it takes a little bit before the magic inserted into someone actually activates."

I said "okay I did grab the cards that you all had of xyz monsters in your extra decks because I though that I needed them to defeat Voldemort but his draws were unlucky so I managed to defeat him without them so here take them back" and I placed them on the coffee table spread out. Just as I had finished spreading them out the number cards suddenly started glowing and then they faded from existence.

Chazz said "what the hell just happened to the number cards" and a voice rang into our heads and said "that would be my doing" and Chazz said "how about you appear in your visual form and explain." Just as he finished saying that a being that was floating appeared and his body had a bluish tint to it and he said "as I said this is my doing."

I said "why" and he said "that's quite simple the number cards are not only parts of my memory but they are too dangerous for this world to comprehend so I have taken them back" and Chazz said "if they were too dangerous then why did you let them get scattered in the first place" and he said "because I knew that there was a bigger threat to this world so I let you all keep them until the evil was defeated."

I said "well thank you for letting us use them to defeat Voldemort" and the being smiled and nodded and then disappeared.

 **Yet another chapter done I decided that as a little bit of a call of Zexal and the search for the number cards that I would include astral for a moment. My reasoning for this is because if Astral was in the key that Yuma wears it would make sense that he just hadn't appeared to Yuma yet but decided to search on his own for the number cards.**

 **One more chapter left which will be just a chapter that says what the group are going to do with their lives and then this story will be done. So until them this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	67. epilogue

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter in fact, for this story the final chapter. In this chapter, we're going to see what I feel that everyone would be doing with their lives after the final battle with Voldemort. Before this chapter even start I apologize for this being one of the shorter chapters in this story but there's not much left to wrap up here.**

 **So, as I have said for this entire story I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After the defeat of Voldemort, I had decided to head to duel academy and everyone had decided to join me just to have some duels against the students since I like to keep up public appearances and public relations unlike my father for the second thing. Crowler had told the students that I would be there for a few days so that they had to wait a few hours before they could start dueling.

So the group was just sitting in the upper seats of the dueling arena just chilling out and I had asked the main question that was on my mind "so what are you all going to do with your lives now." Chazz was the first so speak and said "well I'm going to take a break from the pro leagues since I have more money than I need for now so I'm going to go manage the Princeton corporation to reinvent its name that my ex-brothers had sullied with their evil plans."

I said "so what is the Princeton corporation supposed to do" and he said "it's supposed to make scientific advancements that make everyday life better for people. Until my brothers ran it into the ground that is exactly what it did but after they took over control from my father they have decided to only sell to rich people who could pay for the advancements with millions of dollars so I'm looking forward to reforming it."

I said "that sounds nice far from the Chazz I know" and he said "I would watch it while I can't defeat you in a duel I could still knock you out with only a few punches." I chuckled and said "So what are you going to be doing Emily" and she said "I'm going to be going and helping Chazz and probably going to go back to the pro leagues after we both reinvent the name of Princeton corporation."

I said "so what are you going to be doing Hermione" and she said "well the chancellor here Chancellor Crowler saw a duel between you and me although I can't image how he did but once we got here he offered me a job as a teacher. So, I accepted and he said that I would be starting after you leave" and I said "I did hear that he was looking for new teachers that could actually duel as well as they teach people so I may have handed him a recorded duel between you and me."

She said "but how did you manage to record a duel between you and me" and I said "it was outside the manor where we have cameras that are meant to keep intruders out but I had one record a duel between you and me" and I turned to Elli and said "so what are you going to do now that you no longer have to worry about Voldemort hunting you down."

She said "well first I'm going to go traveling for a while until I feel that I'm free from the darkness that working for Voldemort created in me and then after that I'm going to enjoy life with my brother which I still can't thank you enough for creating that potion that healed him." I said "well it was the least that I could do after you did your part in taking down Voldemort."

I then said "well are you all ready" and they nodded and I pushed the button on my two-way communicator which I gave another one to Crowler and said "go ahead and let them in" and he said "okay" and the main door to the arena opened up and in came the crowd of students and Crowler managed to get through them all and stood up front with a microphone in his hand.

He said "by the time these 6 pro duelists leave each and every one of you will have had a chance to duel at least one of them. So once you all have a seat in the stands I will call out your name and when you hear your name you choose which of these 6 you wish to duel and then you get to duel who you have always wanted to duel."

After everyone had a seat Crowler said "okay the first one to pick is Mary prince" and she stood up and said "I would like to have a duel with Emily" and Crowler said "then come on down." They both walked down and once they got to the raised part in the arena Mary said "I have seen all your duels in the pro league and have always wanted to have a duel against you.

I will be going all out against you and I would like you to do the same" and Emily said "very well" and they both loaded up their decks and after the shufflers were done they both drew 5 cards and Emily said "why don't you go first" and she said "okay then I'll start by activating the spell card ancient rules which lets me summon any normal monster that is level 5 or above so I choose my dark magician in attack mode.

Next, I activate the spell card spell economic which if a spell card were to cost life points to activate I now don't have to pay life points. Next, I activate the spell card magician's calling which if I special summoned a spellcaster type monster this turn I can summon all copies of the spellcaster I have in my deck so I special summon two more dark magicians also in attack mode.

Next, I activate polymerization to fuse together my three dark magicians in order to form ultimate dark magician in attack mode and then I activate his effect. I can take any monster from my extra deck and send it to the graveyard and for 3 of my turns ultimate dark magician gains that monsters effect so I discard my dark paladin.

With that I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "okay first I activate the spell card ancient rules which as you said lets me summon any level of normal monster as long as they are level 5 or above so say hello to my red-eyes black dragon in defense mode and then I activate stamping destruction which lets me destroy a spell or trap card on the field and I choose your face down card."

The card flipped up briefly to reveal that it was magician's circle and Emily said "oh did I forget to mention that stamping destruction also takes 500 of your life points" and Mary's life points dropped to 7500." Emily said "I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn" and Mary drew said "I activate card of sanctity since we both have depleted our hands so now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands.

Next, I activate cost down which at the cost of discarding one card I can lower the level of all the monster in my hand by 2 so I discard my thousand knives spell card. Now I normal summon dark magician girl in attack mode now ultimate dark magician attack her red-eyes black dragon" and I said "I activate the trap card compulsory evacuation device which send a monster of my choice back to your hand or extra deck if is' a fusion, synchro, or xyz monster and I choose ultimate dark magician" and ultimate dark magician left the field.

After ultimate dark magician left the field Emily's red-eyes black dragon blew up" and Emily said "what happened" and Mary said "did I forget to mention that ultimate dark magician has a secondary effect. If it's sent back to the extra deck by a spell or trap effect it destroys all monsters on my opponents side of the field now dark magician girl attack her life points directly" and Emily's life points dropped to 5100.

Mary said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I set two cards face down and end my turn" and Mary drew and said "I summon magician's valkyra in attack mode and as long as she remains on the field she's the only monster on my field that you can attack so now dark magician girl attack her life points directly."

Emily said "I don't think so I activate the trap card red-eyes spirit which lets me summon back any red-eyes monster from my graveyard as long as it's now red-eyes black chick so I choose red-eyes black dragon in defense mode." Mary said "no matter dark magician girl attack her red-eyes black dragon" and red-eyes was destroyed and Mary said "now valkyra attack her life points directly" and Emily's life points dropped to 3500 and Mary said "I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the trap card fusion reserve which lets me reveal a fusion monster and then add a material of that fusion to my hand and then if I have one I can add a polymerization to my hand from the graveyard so I reveal my blue-eyes ultimate dragon. Now a blue-eyes white dragon comes to my hand and since I don't have a polymerization to the graveyard I can't really add one now can I.

Next, I summon kaibaman in attack mode and activate his effect allowing me to sacrifice him in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand and I choose attack mode. Now blue-eyes attack magician's valkyra" and valkyra was destroyed and Mary's life points dropped to 6100 and Emily said "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Mary drew and said "I activate the spell card premature burial which lets me summon any monster from my graveyard and I choose a dark magician and normally I would have had to pay 800 life points but with spell economics I don't. so I end my turn with that" and Emily drew and said "okay I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then graceful charity which lets me draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two cards from my hand.

Next I activate card of consonance which by discarding a tuner monster with 1000 or less attack points I can draw two more cards and then I summon maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and now blue-eyes white dragon attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and Mary's life points dropped to 5600.

Emily said "I set two cards face down on the field to end my turn" and Mary drew and said "I summon my second copy of magician's valkyra in defense mode this time now dark magician girl attack her maiden with eyes of blue" and Emily said "I activate her effect. If she's targeted with a spell or trap card effect or attacked I can switch her battle mode and then summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck." Mary said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "okay first I summon the white stone of legend in attack mode and then I tune my level 1 white stone of legend with level 8 blue-eyes white dragon in order to synchro summon azure-eyes sliver dragon.

Next, I activate the effect of the white stone of legend which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand and then I activate the trap card dragon's rebirth. So by removing from play one dragon monster on my field I can summon back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard and then I activate my face down polymerization to fuse together the two blue-eyes on my field with the one in my hand in order to summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate another face down card dragon's mirror which lets me remove from play fusion material monsters from my graveyard and I can fusion summon the monster they form. So I remove from play my three blue-eyes white dragon, the white stone of legend, and flamvell guard in order to form five-headed dragon in attack mode.

Now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack her magician's valkyra" and magician's valkyra was destroyed and I said "now five-headed dragon attack her dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and Mary's life points dropped to 3500. Emily said "I end my turn" and Mary drew and said "I summon my magical undertaker in defense mode and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "this duel is over I activate the trap card burst breath which by sacrificing one dragon monster can destroy all monsters whose defense points are lower than that monsters attack points and I sacrifice my five-headed dragon" and magical undertaker was destroyed and Emily said "now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and Mary's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

Emily walked over to Mary and said "that was a great duel you're really good of course I'm sure that you have some good teachers." Mary bowed and said "it was an honor dueling you Emily in fact would it be too much to ask for your autograph" and Emily said "not at all" and Mary pulled out a piece of paper and pen and Emily signed the piece of paper and handed it back to Mary."

 **Yet another chapter done I know I said that this chapter may be shorter than many of the others in this story but I decided that there should at least be one peaceful duel with no evil intentions for the first time in this story and that leaves this story off on a peaceful note. There won't be another chapter after this but I'm having two ideas for stories in my head and I'm not sure which one I should start first.**

 **The first option is another yugioh Gx and Harry potter crossover only with Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Jaden, Chazz, and Crowler going to Hogwarts. The second option is a Ben 10 and fairy tail crossover where the strongest team, Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy end up in the ben 10 universe and while they wait for Azmuth to make a way for them to get back to their universe they help Ben with the criminals in his universe.**

 **Okay please review which story you would like to see and I will tally up the votes and start whichever one wins. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


End file.
